The Sayian Alliance
by Gadoken King
Summary: What if Raditz had come to Goku nicely? What if Vegeta had enlisted the Z fighters to help him fight Frieza? What would change in the DBZ world we all know and love?
1. Thoughts

Okay, everyone. For the people who have been reading "Angels", sorry about the wait. I got stuck at one point, and realized I wanted to put this story up first, seeing as how it deals with the beginning of Z, as opposed to the end, where angels starts. The events in this story will lead into Angels, and will definitely flow right into it. This story, as I said, starts within the first moments of DragonBallZ, except with one twist. I feel that Vegeta would not have sent Raditz to retrieve Kakkarot by force. As you will see in the short little monologue that I gave him, he needs allies. Anyone if it will help defeat Frieza, and bonus points if it is a fellow Sayian. Remember, Vegeta has pride in nothing as much as he does in Sayian ability. So this deviation of the DBZ timeline will take that into consideration.

* * *

_HE WILL PAY! _Vegeta stormed into his chamber, various items falling off of the shelves from his power alone. A very reliable source had just confirmed information that he had suspected for years. The planet Vegeta, his homeworld, had been destroyed by Frieza, the evil warlord. Now that he was certain, it was time to take action. But first, he needed allies...

* * *

Goku smiled. His son was getting so big. It felt like only yesterday when he had defeated Piccolo at the world martial arts tournament. Right after the fight he had gotten married, and not long after, his wife Chi Chi gave birth to his son, Gohan. They were finally settling down into a routine life, and it seemed that the bliss would go on undisturbed forever. But Goku knew better. So everyday he furthered his martial arts training, striving to be the perfect fighter. Half of his reason was to protect the world, but deep down, the real reason was the thrill he got from the fight. If he was not a warrior, then he was nothing. It was what defined him, and it came as naturally as eating to him. While he understood his nature, he did not understand why....

* * *

Piccolo sat brooding near a waterfall, hovering in the lotus position as close as he could to the raging waters. He had been training, pushing his demonic body to the max for one sole purpose. The death of Goku. Goku had killed his father, and then humilated him in the 23 Tenkaichi Budokai five years earlier. Piccolo had claimed he was fighting to conquer the world, but that thought did not pique his interest. He did not have a reason for living, save the death of his rival. But the evil Goku had spared his life, even given him a magical bean that restored his health. The bane of your existence was supposed to harm you, not heal you. The event had left Piccolo slightly flustered. No one had ever been nice to him before. Not only that, but he hadn't expected so much opposition that day. Goku defeated him, and by a very narrow margin, but there were others. Namely, a short fighter named Krillin had actually shown the potential to keep up with the green skinned fighter. If he had continued his training along with the rest of Goku's friends, then Piccolo's chances of killing Goku were slim indeed. Perhaps it was time to find a new purpose....

* * *

Krillin couldn't wait. Today he was going to get to see his best friend for the first time in years. After Goku had gotten married, he seemed to drop off the face of the earth. One day he had shown up at the Kame house, making a date to visit. Krillin had been out getting grocieries, and was very unhappy about missing him. But how exciting! He wondered how strong Goku had gotten over the years. He had run into Tienshinhan at one point, and he saw Yamcha on a regular basis. To Krillin's great suprise, neither of his friends were as strong as he. While Yamcha was living in the city with Bulma, Tienshinhan was being chased around by Launch. They were both distracted by women. Krillin, however, diligintly trained on his island. Maybe with Goku living with Chi Chi, Krillin would have a chance at the next Budokai. As Krillin waited outside for his best friend to show up, he had no idea what would be in store for him in the future...

* * *

Up above, a spaceship was hurtling toward Earth, and the lives of the strongest on Earth were all going to take a drastic turn...

* * *

Nothing major, just setting the stage. Next chapter is where the real turn happens, as Raditz will meet his brother. Stay tuned, and let me know what you think! 


	2. The wrong foot

AN- Wow. Im really glad people are already enjoying this story. I promise, I already have a lot of this outlined in my head, so this stuff should flow fairly quickly. Keep the reviews coming, and I'll be more than happy to keep the story coming!

* * *

"Why are you babysitting that kid, Goku?"

Goku laughed at his best friend Krillin's question.

"I'm not babysitting, Krillin. He's my son!" he exlaimed as he put Gohan down.

Krillin's jaw dropped. "Your....son?

"Yep! His name is Gohan!"

Krillin nodded. "You named him after his grandfather, huh?"

Goku smiled. "Yeah. Isn't he cute?" Gohan had wandered near the ocean, and had fallen down near the waves. Krillin frowned.

"Maybe, but he's nothing like you were at his age. Have you...?"

Goku shook his head, a look of disgust forming on his face. "Chi Chi won't let me train him. She says martial arts are a waste of time."

"What?! Then what does that make us?"

Goku lowered his head. "Krillin, I don't know. But I don't know if we should push it. Something in the way she screams..."

Krillin shrugged. "I don't get it. I mean, I know she's hot, but I don't know how you put up with her..."

* * *

Piccolo's meditation was cut short by a sudden wave of energy. His eyes shot open and he wildly looked around. _That power! It feels like...like Goku.. but there's no way he's gotten that strong! It's.... it's overwhelming!..._

To Piccolo's dismay, the energy was heading right for him. He looked into the sky just in time to see a blur of color come flying down towards his position. Before he could even finish turning his head back to eye level, the color had materialized and formed into a man. He was indeed the man who was giving off the outrageous power level. He was as tall as the green fighter, and much much wider. His hair was similar to Goku's except it flowed down, reaching further down past his waist. There was a strange green looking device attatched to the stranger's eye. It made several beeping sounds, and the man scoffed at what he saw.

"Hmm, only 314? I could top that without even powering up! You're lucky Prince Vegeta sent me on a mission of peace, green man. You would have no chance at all if I was allowed to have my way with you."

Piccolo glared at the newcomer. "You sure dopack a lot of power for someone who has come in peace. You also carry yourself like someone who is used to battle. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Simple." The man pulled out a small circle, which created a holographic image in the air. The image was of a child, which had a hair style exactly like Goku. "Aha!" Piccolo cried."You are in cahoots with Goku! I didn't think he was that cowardly as to send one of his friends after me!" The man's eyebrow raised as Piccolo threw out his right arm in a claw attack. The arm stretched out way further than possible, and Piccolo's claws raked into the strangers arm. The arm coiled back more in shock than in pain. Before the stretched out arm could recoil, the rest of Piccolo came barrelling forward, his knee crashing into his opponent's side. He brought his outstretched arm around and down like a whip, when his enemy regained his senses and shot out, catching the arm with a sneer.

"Is that it, green man?"

Piccolo grinned as energy flowed through his arm, and blasted out of the hand the the stranger was holding, the blast completely catching him by suprise. He let the captive limb go and clutched at his side, smoke still trailing from the light wound. The man laughed. _Amazing! What he lacks in battle power, he more than makes up for in technique and resource! But enough fun._ The man shot forward quicker then Piccolo could see and caught his head in his hand.

"You hold nothing but suspicion in your heart. Every little move your body makes is calculated for your benefit. You can tell everything about a person by the way he fights. You are a person who makes enemies of entire planets, are you not?"

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock at the man's amazing insight. He was not used to people adressing him, let alone picking his brain. Yet he went on.

"You would adapt quite quickly to the life we lead. Never trusting anyone, always planning ways to get the drop on everyone. Your mind never rests for an instant, does it?"

Piccolo grinned as all of his energy finished gathering into one point, his two outstretched fingers. "You're damn right! Eat my demon ray!" From his fingers a strange corkscrew of light shot out, barely nicking his opponent's face, leaving a slight scar and a trail of blood. Cursing himself for missing, Piccolo prepared himself for the blast of anger he knew he was due. Instead, he recieved only a small chuckle. He looked at the eyes of his enemy, and only saw small traces of regret and sadness.

"You and I are alike in so many ways..."He paused for a moment, shaking his head before going on. "My name is Raditz. If we had the time, I would stick around longer. But I must find Kakkarot. Perhaps we will meet again one day, green man."

The man named Raditz shot off into the air, consulted the eye piece he wore, and then speed off in a new direction, leaving a stunned Piccolo to dwell on his words. After several seconds, Piccolo decided he had nothing terribly important to do today, and flew off after him. It was obvious that wherever this man was going, it was going to get incredibly interesting very quickly.

* * *

AN- Give me a day or two guys. Ill have another chapter up soon. 


	3. The power of humanity

AN- Well, I'm a little disappointed with the feedback I got from my latest chapter of this story (except for you, Sonicwind, thanks for keeping up with the story. Twenty to one says you'll be the first to review this chapter as well. Gotta love having a fan, heh.) After I recieved three reviews in like a minute from the first chapter.... oh well. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy, all who read it!

* * *

Tienshinhan's head hung as he approached Goku. Seeing his former rival made him realize how much he had neglected his training. "I'm sorry Goku... With Launch distracting me all the time, I never have a moment to myself to train." Tien and Yamcha had arrived several minutes ago, and the four friends were sitting by the beach, watching the waves. After Tien's comment,the group was silent, each contimplating their thoughts on the past five years.

Now most of you readers at home don't know how it feels to sense the ki of another, so allow me to explain. If the energy is a familiar one, you feel a soothing wave flow through your senses. An evil force makes your senses all stand on end, as if your body was preparing itself for an attack. Your field of perception using ki alters based on your own level of power. Therefore, Goku was the first to feel Raditz's approach. Raditz's power was like nothing he had ever felt in his life. So strong was it, that for a moment, all of Goku's senses overloaded and shut down, leaving the young hero blind and deaf. Light and sound came flooding back into focus as his mind finally understood what it had felt. _The power... it's tremendous..._

The rest of the warriors felt the power, and right after, the cause landed in front of them. Yamcha jumped up and pointed a trembling finger at the intruder.

"You! What do you think you are doing here?"

Raditz smiled. "Relax, tough guy. I'm here to visit my brother."

Everyone gasped in shock. Brother? Who could this obscenely powerful person be related to? With that thought in mind, everyone turned their head toward Goku. Goku looked around, not fully getting where everyone was going with their train of thought.

'What? You guys don't think..."

Goku looked hard at Raditz. Raditz returned the look with a knowing smile.

"Yes, Kakarot, it is I, your big brother Raditz."

"Kakarot? What's a kakarot? Sounds like a bad tasting vegetable."

"What are you talking about? Kakarot is your name!"

"Me? My name is Goku!"

"But you must be Kakarot... you look exactly like father..."

Goku gave Raditz a confused look. Raditz looked Goku up and down and came to a startling realization.

"Your tail?! What happned to your tail?"

Goku absentmindedly rubbed the spot where his tail had once grown from when he was a child.

"My tail? I lost it.... about seven years ago, I had it removed..."

"You fool! Without your tail, you can't access your full power! You won't be able to transform at the full moon!"

Krillin and Yamcha cringed as they thought back to when Goku had become a giant primate whenever he had seen a full moon as a child. Whenever he did, he would have no control over himself and when everything was said and done, he would have no recollection of what he had done.

"Whatever. That isn't important. Do you remember anything about me, brother?"

Goku shook his head. "I've never seen you before in my life."

Raditz groaned. "You must have bumped your head as a child. You know nothing of your heritage?"

Goku frowned. "No... why? Am i special or something?"

Raditz grinned. "Why yes, dear brother. You are a Sayian! You are a member of one of the most elite fighting races in the universe!"

Goku stared at his newfound brother in shock. "Me? An.... an alien?"

"Yes. And we need your help."

"What's wrong? I thought you guys were a warrior race."

"Indeed we are. But there was a terrible disaster. An evil tyrant named Frieza destroyed our world. All of the Sayains are gone, brother. Including our father. The only ones left are the prince, Vegeta, the commander of the Sayian army, Nappa, you, and myself. Vegeta wishes to band together as the last remaining Sayians and form a fighting force to destroy the evil tyrant. I have been sent to take you and begin training."

Goku looked at the ground. "It sounds so incredible... but for some reason, I believe you. I'll.... I'll go with you."

Tien put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Don't worry, Goku... we'll come with you."

Raditz scoffed. "These are your allies, Kakarot?... let me read their power levels." He pressed a button on his eyepiece, and numbers began popping up. "Let's see.... the one with three eyes clocks in at 206... the hotshot is 177.... and the small one tops off at 250. And you yourself, Kakarot.... you have 326." Raditz frowned. "Hmmm... not very impressive. Vegeta would not be pleased if I brought him a group of weaklings."

Yamcha growled. "Oh yeah? If you're so tough, what's your power at?"

Raditz grinned, and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. "Me? Gentlemen, I have a power level of 1250."

Krillin shook his head. "No way! His power feels huge, but he can't be that much stronger than us!"

"I'll tell you what, boys. We'll have a friendly match. If you four can take me down, I will allow you all to come. If not, only Kakarot shall accompany me. Fair?"

Yamcha cringed. "Only a friendly match, right? I don't feel like dying."

Raditz nodded. "No killing. Just knock me out, and you win."

Goku grinned. "Don't worry guys, we can take him. There's four of us, and only one of him. He can't take us all on! Tien, Yamcha, I want you to attack from either side. Krillin, jump around behind him. We've got to keep him surrounded!"

Yamcha flew off towards the left, and Tien to the right. Krillin preformed a flying leap over Raditz's head. Goku stood his ground as his allies got itno position. Yamcha and Tien flew at Raditz from both sides in a pincer attack. Right before they hit their mark, Raditz stuck out both of his hands and emited a small portion of energy, stopping both of them in their tracks. He grabbed them each by the foot. He yanked hard, and the two warriors heads collided with a sickening thud. Krillin had landed behind Raditz, and sprung off into a backward spinning kick. Without looking, Raditz tilted his head slightly to the left. Krillin went barreling past , unable to stop his momentum, his kick landing in Goku's face. Goku fell to his knees, clutching his cheek. Krillin turned around just in time to see Raditz's hand engulf his head. Raditz lifted Krillin and slammed him into the turf.

Goku stood up and shook his head. _Krillin really has been training... ow._ Raditz turned to Goku and grinned. "Is this the best your Earthling friends can do, Kakarot?" Tien stood up slowly, holding his head in his hands. Krillin managed to pull his head out of the ground. Raditz let out a laugh. "Even if you do knock me out, it will only be through the efforts of Kakarot."

Tien growled. "We can beat you without Goku. That was a warm up." Tien turned to Goku. "Goku, stay out of this. We can take him down." Goku nodded and jumped back. Krillin and Tien nodded at each other and dashed forward. Raditz pulled up his arms in time to block the two humans onslaught. As the three exchanged blows, Yamcha sat up, the blood throbbing as it pumped through his head. He shook off his groginess and concentrated all of his energy into his palm. A small orb formed and he smiled. "Let's see how you handle my sokidan!" He preformed a series of complicated motions with his hands, and the power ball shot off towards the melee. Raditz did not slow for a second, and he began to dodge Yamcha's energy attack while avoiding Krillin and Tien's attacks. After several seconds of choas, Krillin managed to landed a kick into Raditz's leg, causing minimal damage but a perfect distraction. Raditz broke his concentration just long enough for Yamcha to connect with his sokidan to the back of his opponent's head. Raditz fell foward into Tien's knee as Krillin charged his Kamehameha. He put his hands to Radtiz's exposed stomach and fired it off at point blank range, sending the Sayian sprawling. No sooner had he crashed to the floor, Tien performed a series of motions with his fingers, finally bringing his two hands together in the shape of a diamond. "Kiko ho!" The energy lifted Raditz off the floor, and the humans rejoiced. It looked like they had done it.

Yamcha relaxed, his shoulders sagging a little bit. He went to turn around when he heard Goku cry, "Yamcha! Look out!" Just as the words reached him, so did Raditz's arm in a clothseline attack. Yamcha's face smashed into the ground, and the force was so great he bounced back up again. Raditz kicked out into his stomach, and Yamcha rolled to a stop near Tien. Yamcha groaned. _Is this guy invincible?... wait a mintue... he has a tail... like Goku!_ Memories flooded back to him, of days when he and Goku were younger. The young boy's only weakness had been his tail. Yamcha decided that was their only chance. He turned to Tien. "Tien, can you distract him? I only need a second."

Tien gave Yamcha a look of doubt, but then nodded. "I can give you five."

"Great. Krillin, be ready to attack on my signal."

"What kind of attack?"

"We need to knock him out. Use your strongest hit. But don't kill him."

Krillin gulped. "I don't think we have to worry about that.."

Yamcha grinned. "Don't worry, I have an idea."

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

"Think back to the 22nd Budoaki."

Krillin furrowed his brow for a moment, and then the light of recognition went of in his head. _His tail! Of course!_ Krillin simply smiled. "I know what you have in mind. Let's pray it works!"

Raditz chuckled. "Are you three done with your strategy session? Have you decided you need Kakarot after all?"

Tien shook his head. "Nope. We decided to give you a little gift!"

Raditz gave them a suspicious look. "A... gift?!"

Tien put his hands to his head. Krillin and Yamcha covered their eyes. "Tayio-ken!" A bright light flooded the sky, causing Raditz to momentarily lose his sight. "Now!" Yamcha dashed forward, grabbing Raditz's tail as quickly as he could. Once he had it, he squeezed it as tight as possible. Raditz gave a little yelp, and then felt to his knees. Krillin suddenly appeared above him, moving too fast for the eye to see. He charged ki into both of his hands, and then brought them down in an axe handle smash, connecting with the base of Raditz's neck. Raditz sagged a bit, and then hit the floor, out cold.

Yamcha let go of his death grip on the tail and took a deep breath. "We did it, guys!" Goku came over and patted him on the back. "Awesome work!"

The humans celebrated their victory, unaware that someone was watching over them. Piccolo grimaced. _He made the same mistake as I.... Apparently, these humans are not ones to be underestimated...._

_

* * *

_

AN- I hope everyone likes how I did the fight scenes. I'm going to try to keep the series away from stupid energy battles, where the one who screams loudest wins. Dragonball was created as a martial arts manga, and I hope to keep it that way. In case anyone is wondering, I took the power levels straight from the manga (Although I did switch Tien and Krillin, as I explained earlier, I am making Krillin stronger earlier in the series. Also, I may have been off on Piccolo and Goku's levels. Maybe. Dunno. As for the sokidan, for those of you who don't know, is Yamcha's "spirt ball attack" and of course, the tayikoen and kikoho are Tien's solar flare and tri beam. I like the japanese move names, which should be obvious from my usage of the "Demon Ray" as opposed to the special beam cannon. That was the most ridiculous name for a move ever.) Anyways, I really would like some feedback, so the quicker you guys respond, the quicker the next chapter comes out. Stay tuned!


	4. Gas Station!

AN- Well, I'm happy everyone is liking this stuff. And yea, even though I use the American names for the characters (I'm not quite sure why... it's just how I've laways refered to them I guess.), I will continue to use as much as I can from the original stuff (Move names, events, power levels when people first are shown,...etc.). Anyhow, I won't bore you with anymore stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

Goku managed to wake his brother after a good ten mintues of shaking and yelling. His best friends Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien had managed to defeat the overly powerful Sayian by working together as a team, and yes, by exploiting the poor bastard's only weakness. Raditz sat up and gave a weak smile.

"You choose your allies very well, Kakarot. I'm amazed they managed to defeat me with such miniscule power ratings. If properly trained, I believe they could be key in defeating Frieza."

Krillin beamed with satisfaction. _An ultra powerful alien is saying that, about me! Boy, I've sure moved up in the world... if only Muten Roshi could see me now. It's a shame he's away at that "entertainment convention"..._ He shook his head free of any disturbing thoughts involving his master and jumped back into the conversation.

"So, uh, Raditz... when are we leaving on this mission?"

Raditz nodded. "I'm glad you asked. We will leave for Frieza Planet # 79 immediatlly."

Tien gave Raditz a bewildered look. "Frieza Planet? I thought you said he was the villian?"

Raditz hung his head. "Now you come to the irony of the situation. Without a race of followers, Vegeta is merely a prince in name only. Frieza has basically enslaved him, and he sits, biding his time, waiting for the right moment to strike."

Goku looked like he was ready to burst into tears. "That's terrible! How does he stand it? If it were me, I would just train until I was strong enough to beat him!"

"That's what he is doing. Planet #79 was Frieza's way of taking another stab at Vegeta. He told him if he wanted to be a prince so bad, he would need a planet. And so he gave him one."

Yamcha shrugged his shoulders. "If someone gave me a planet, I'd be happy as hell. I don't see what this Vegeta's problem is."

Raditz struggled for a way to explain. "You see, Frieza Planet #79 is the equivelent of what you humans would refer to as...." At this point, his eyepiece began listing off strange words, obviously translating something to it's owner. Finally, he saw what he was looking for. "Ah, yes... it is what you would call... a gas.. station."

Krillin stared dumbly at Raditz a few moments before bursting out in laughter. "This mighty prince is the prince of a gas station?!"

Yamcha and Goku joined in, imagining a big prince with a tail, an angry glare, regal features, and above all, overalls and a hat with a name tag that said "Vegeta". (C'mon, you guys at home try it too. It really is as funny as it sounds. Just picture him. And the look he would have on his face. "I am the Prince of all gas stations!")

Raditz gave them a stern glare. "Well, Prince Vegeta doesn't find it quite as amusing as you gentlemen do. But that is unimportant. We leave now. Follow me." They all went to take off, when a whiney voice rang out from in the house.

"Hey, dad!.... where are ya going? Can I come? Dad? Dad?"

They all turned around as Gohan came waddling out of the Kame House, his vision obscured by one of Roshi's magazines that had fallen over his face. Goku jumped up and snatched it off of his sons head. Gohan gave one or two grabs to try to get it back, shrugged, and began tugging on his father's leg. "So where are we goin, huh dad? huh huh huh?"

Goku looked at his friends. "That's right, guys. I have to get Gohan home. And I have to ask Chi Chi if I can go."

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Goku, this is the first time she's let you out to visit your childhood friends in over five years! What makes you think she's gonna let you go out into space for who knows how long?"

Goku hung his head. "He's right. Chi Chi won't let me go... what are we gonna do now?"

Suddenly a terrible grin spread across Tien's face. "I have a perfect solution..."

* * *

"WHAT?! You mean I hafta take this kid to Goku's wife, and then explain that he went off into space to fight aliens?"

Goku nodded. "Do you need me to get Krillin to write that down for you, Chaozu?"

Chaozu shook his head, praying he would wake up, and this would all have been a bad dream. When he finished, however, Goku and Tien were still towering over him, expecting him to do all the hard work... After all, they were only going off to fight super powered aliens... He would have to deal with a super powered wife.... He shuddered. He decided to try a different approach. "But... but Tien, what about Launch? She'll miss you!"

Tien's head shot up in panic. "That's right!" He turned to Raditz. "Can we leave like right now?"

Choazu slapped his forehead. "She's gonna shoot me..." he muttered to himself. He decided to play the sarcasm card. "So all I have to do is deliver this kid, tell Chi Chi Goku will be gone indefinetly, and tell Launch her male fantasy is running away on a space ship?"

Yamcha shook his head. "You also have to tell Bulma that I'm going too."

Choazu gave up. "Goodie. They can all throw a party and kill me together..."

Yamcha shook his head. "Nah. Bulma'll probably give you money if you tell her I'm gone..."

Krillin made a mental note to ask him about that on the trip.

Once again, Choazu made an attempt to save his bacon. "Look, Goku, I really don't think this is a good idea...."

Tien waved, both he and Goku ignoring his plea. "We'll return home as soon as we can, Choazu! The world is in your hands till we get back!" And with that, Earth's Special Forces, the Z Senchi, flew off to parts unknown. Choazu kicked at the dirt, grumbling over his bad fortune. He was a psychic! Shouldn't he be able to see these things coming? "Well, I can definelty see what's next in my future... and it's a frying pan... Could this day get any worse?"

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. "I'm gonna be an orthapedist..." Gohan stated proudly. Choazu just sighed. "Shut up, kid..."

* * *

AN- Yea, so there wasn't much action this chapter. Sue me. It's a little thing called plot development. I couldn't think of any sort of action I could fit in this scene. And yes, Friezza Planet #79 is the name of the planet Vegeta recovers at inbetween his fight with Goku and his trip to Namek. And yes, it's in the manga. I double checked. It might have been bigger in the manga, but in my story for humility purposes, think of it about as big as like four city blocks in a square fashion. (2X2) It is merely there as a check-in point for Frieza's troops to heal and refuel, hence the gas station bit. Heh. Anyhows, let me know if you liked this chapter or not, as the next few chapters will be very dialouge and development oriented as well, and I need to know if you guys are enjoying it. Well, catch ya later! 


	5. Poor little clown

AN- Sorry this chapter is rather short. It got to a point where the chapter needed to end, and unfortunately, it wasn't that far in. Patience though, the next few chapters should be very interesting indeed. Check out my author's note at the end of the chapter to find out why.

* * *

Chi Chi sighed as she finished stacking dishes by the sink. "I wonder what's keeping those two. Goku promised me they would be back in time for dinner..."

Suddenly, a knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Oh! That must be them!... but why would Goku knock?" She mused as she answered the door. Standing outside was not what she had expected. Her son was standing there, but instead of her husband, a strange little clown was floating in the air. After a moment, the clown waved.

"Hey, Chi Chi! It's been a while, huh?"

_The clown knows my name?_ Strange as it was, the clown seemed strangely familiar. Finally it dawned on her.

"You're one of Goku's friends, right? ... uh, Choazu, was it?"

Chaozu shook his head. "Close, but no... it's Chaozu."

"You were at the tournament a couple of years ago, right? With Piccolo?"

Chaozu nodded. "It seems like so long ago, doesn't it?"

_He's acting really anxious about something... _Chi Chi decided to get straight to the root of the matter. "Why do you have my child? Where is my husband?"

Chaozu looked at the ground. "Well... about that... ummm.. y'see... he's not exactly.. uh, here."

Chi Chi gave him a lopsided look. "Of course he isn't here! Where is he?"

Chaozu shrugged. "Space."

"WHAT?!"

Chaozu took in a deep breath. "Well, he was asked to help a race of aliens fight an evil tyrant. Turns out Goku is an alien."

Chi Chi lost all her steam and sagged her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

Chaozu sighed and sat down, preparing to tell her the whole story.

* * *

"This is your spaceship?... umm, it's kinda small, isn't it?"

Raditz growled. "Well, I thought I was only taking Kakarot. I didn't know there were going to be so many of you."

Yamcha groaned. "This is gonna be a long trip..."

Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin stepped into the ship. Goku went to go in, but stopped as he felt something scrape the back of his mind. He turned around and looked up into the air. Raditz gave him a questioning glance.

"What is it, Kakarot?"

Goku bunched his eyebrows. "It feels like someone is watching us..."

Raditz clicked on his scouter. There was a beep, and a number showed up. He smiled as he realized who the mystery presence was. "All right, green man, you can show yourself now."

Piccolo floated down from the inside of a cloud. "Goku, are you really going to leave this planet here for me to take over?"

Goku sighed. "That's right. Piccolo will destroy the world if we leave him alone."

Raditz grinned. "Well then, we'll just take him with us then."

Piccolo gave a snort. "And what makes you think I'm coming with you?"

Before Piccolo could say another word, Raditz was already right in his face, the grin not moving. "And what makes _you_ think you have a choice?"

Piccolo stammered, trying to come up with a response. _He's right... I can't defeat all of them together... What can I do?..._ Piccolo glared at them and sighed. "I suppose if I don't come along, you might all run into trouble. I guess you really need me. It's not like I have a busy schedule. I guess I'll just put my world domination plans on hold while I help you losers."

Raditz smirked, letting the green warrior have the last word. _Let him say whatever he needs to convince himself. He is a crafty warrior, and properly trained, he will be a big help._ Raditz stepped onto the ship, motioning for Earth's mightiest two fighters to follow him. Goku and Piccolo glared at each other, both daring the other to go in first. After several minutes, Goku finally buckled, rubbing his stomach. "I'm going to find out what kind of food they have on this ship." Raditz rolled his eyes. Goku climbed in and smiled at his brother. "So, uh, where's the fridge?"

Raditz nodded. "You must at least eat like a Sayian. You'll be pleased with the mess hall on this ship. It's the last door on the right."

Goku happily bounded off towards the food. Raditz turned back toward Piccolo.

"Well, coming, green man?"

Piccolo grudgingly stepped into the ship, for the first time wondering where his life would take him.

* * *

AN-See, not too much, just setting up for the trip to Frieza Planet #79. Now, the next set of chapters will each focus on one single character, and I will go through each of the characters to pass through the travel time to Vegeta's base of operations. If anyone has any character they would like me to start with, put it in your review and perhaps I will start there. If not, I'll just wait until the wonderful fanfic inspiration fairy (ie-staying up all night staring at a blank Microsoft word screen) comes to me and gives me a suitable push. Please limit your requests to Goku, Raditz, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chaozu, or Vegeta. All of them will eventually get done, but how long you wait for your favorite character is up to you. Hope to hear from you guys soon! (Also, in case no one figured it out, Raditz obviously did not come in one of those dinky little pods. Just pretend he borrowed a small ship from Frieza, one that could accomidate for all the fighters. Use your imaginations.) 


	6. Raditz

AN- Sorry it took a little longer than usual to get this chapter up. Work is a pain in the ass. Sorry I didn't start with Vegeta, mpvssj5, but starting with Raditz seemed to make a little more sense, and plus, the inspiration for this chapter hit me, so I decided to go for it. I understand you wanted Gohan to come, Dark Super Sayian,but you have to realize that if Raditz had scanned Gohan, it would have came up as 1. Don't worry, though, Gohan will still be in the story. Ummm... anything else? Oh yea, the manga. Marbus, I do not know of any place online to obtain the manga, but I can tell you this. If you go to your local Waldenbooks or Barnes and Noble, they have a manga section where they sell graphic novels (like 7 or 8 issues rolled into one) of the Dragonball and Dragonball Z mangas for about 8 dollars a pop. Not a bad investment. (And no, I dont own those stores. Stupid disclamiers....) I think that's it, so we shall move on with the Raditz chapter....

* * *

Raditz sighed as he prepared the ship for takeoff. _It's going to be an interesting trip.. Kakarot and the green one obviously don't get along. And Prince Vegeta isn't going to be pleased when I bring him a bunch of low power fighters..._

Once he had set the cooridinates, he got up, his Saiyan stomach calling him towards the kitchen. On the way, he ran into the human who was named Yamcha. Yamcha grinned nervously. Raditz growled.

"Yes?"

"Well, um... this Frieza guy.... just how powerful is he?..."

"Think of it this way, human. You understand that my power level is approximately 1250, correct?"

Yamcha nodded.

"And you realize that your power level is 177, yes?"

Yamcha hung his head. "Uh, yeah."

Raditz's face turned grim. "Frieza is rumored to be able to power up to 500,000. As we are right now, even with our combined might, we are no where even close to being able to fight with Frieza. Do you understand our dilemma now, human?"

Yamcha couldn't find the words to talk. His face had gone white, and he managed to stammer out a faint, "y...yes..." before he wordlessly walked away. Radtiz thought he heard a mumbled "we're gonna die..." as the human warrior walked away.

Raditz shook his head as he continued his trek to the food.

He turned the corner and saw a sight he had not seen in years. Goku was sitting at a table that was completely filled with food. He was shoveling the food with both hands into his mouth, not even stopping for air. (You've all seen the anime. I don't really need to describe it).

Raditz was too shocked for words as he watched his brother eating. To him, it looked just as his father at the table, something he hadn't seen since he was very young, during a lull in business. The drop in work had left both Saiyans at home at the same time, a rare occurrence for the entrepuner race. Suddenly seeing Goku eating brought him back to that time.

* * *

Bardock was shoveling food in a manner that was very similar to the Sayain we all know and love. Raditz sat down next to him and picked up a leg of meat. He took a bite and his face twisted in distaste. He spit out the meat and dropped the leg. Before he knew what had happened, Bardock reached out and slapped Raditz in the face, lifting him off of his chair and spinning him midair. Raditz sat up, holding his throbbing cheek. 

"Wh...what was that for?"

Bardock glared at his son in between bites. "You have no right to waste that food."

Raditz stared at his father. "No... right? But this is Golthor meat! It's inexpensive!"

"That's not the point! All life is sacred! That creature gave it's life for you to eat. You will respect that creature, as it is sacrificing itself for you."

Raditz glared at the ground. "Hard to respect life when all we do is destroy it..."

Quicker than lightning, Bardock had picked Raditz up and held him to the wall. "How dare you speak like that! To destroy other planets is not our will. The 'honorable' Frieza commands it, and we have no choice!" Now Bardock'sface was inches from his son's. "Do you think we WANT to do this? I do this to protect you! And for Kakarot! If we do not do as Frieza commands, he will destroy us! It is the same as eating! We must hurt others to survive!" At this point, Bardock lowered a stunned Raditz to the ground, and his voice lowering. "Maybe it is wrong, though. Perhaps it is best if we let ourselves be erased..."

Raditz could not think of anything to say, and sat there, watching his father's plight. _When I get strong enough... I will defeat Frieza, father... then we will not have to harm others anymore...

* * *

_

Goku saw Raditz staring blankly off into space. He picked up a leg of meat and waved it in front of the Saiyan. "Hey, Raditz! Wake up, man! It's lunch time!"

Raditz snapped back to reality and looked at the meat. He slowly reached out and took it. Goku rubbed his stomach.

"That meat is delicious! What is it?"

Raditz softly replied, "It is Golthor meat.", before slowly taking a bite. He did not seem to enjoy it, but he ate the entire leg. Then he threw the bone down and began to walk away. Goku gave him a concerned look and chased after him. "Hey! Aren't you hungry?"

Raditz gave a half hearted "no", and walked off.

Goku scratched the back of his neck. "I wonder what got into him?" He shrugged, and sat down to finish his meal.

Raditz sat down in his private chamber, sulking over his reopened memories. He looked at a portrait of him and his father. _Father... I can't believe you died... I always said I would defeat Frieza for you, and I still will.... now I have Kakarot with me... he looks just like you. You would be very proud of him. He grew up without having to hurt people. He protects them, just as you yearned to. I believe he will be the one to stop Frieza. He is not strong, but his heart has more in it than Prince Vegeta himself. I can't wait to see how his training turns out...._

He stood up, deciding he needed something to take his mind off of his past. Suddenly he remembered Piccolo. _He is also one who hurts people unwillingly. Maybe I can talk to him. It is obvious that no one has ever tried before. I wonder why a Namekian is living on Earth? I wonder if he knows...?_ Raditz felt his stomach grumble as he went off to find Piccolo. _I should have stuck around and eaten something...

* * *

_

AN- Well, as I said, there won't be much action, but there is a lot of character development. I hope you all like, and I'll probably be doing the Piccolo chapter next. As always, your comments are appreciated and encouraged. Stay tuned!


	7. Piccolo

AN- Sorry about this update time. My life is kicking me in the face right now, and inspiration is fleeting and random. My humblest apologizes.

Piccolo growled at his opponent. Trying to use one of the humans as a sparring partner was a ridiculous waste of time. _The human leaves himself open every time he moves!_ He swung his foot in a quick arc, catching Tien in the side. "What sort of defense is that? Anyone could break through that guard! You better make this session worth my time, human!"

Tien grimaced as he staggered backwards, holding his side. The demon was moving far too quickly for him, and they both knew it. He had to come up with something quick, or Piccolo would end this match swiftly. Tien gulped. _It's not the ending part I don't mind... it's the fact that I don't know if Piccolo would kill me or not. I still don't trust that demon..._

Piccolo grinned. "I see the fear in your eyes, human. Very observant of you. You are correct. You will be lucky to leave here alive."

Tien's eyes flashed open in shock. Piccolo took the opportunity to dash forward, slamming his elbow into Tien's chest, knocking the triclops backwards. Piccolo flashed a toothy smile as he prepared himself for the knockout blow. _And if I do more than stun him... who's to blame? Perhaps he should have trained harder, eh?_

Piccolo charged his ki into his fist, and threw it at his enemy at a blinding speed. Before it reached his mark, a loud voice rang out, bringing Piccolo's attack to a halt. "Green man! Quit picking on the humans! Or do I have to step in and make _you_ look foolish?"

Piccolo lowered his fist, grumbling as he knocked Tien back with a gust of air. Tien stumbled toward the exit of the training room, ashamed at himself for not being able to defend himself. _My training will be redoubled, of this there is no doubt,_ he thought to himself as he walked out of the room.

Piccolo turned to Raditz. "There was no need to interrupt. I was just having a bit of fun."

Raditz smirked. "And would you have known when you had went too far?"

Piccolo's face turned sour. "Do not underestimate me. If I recall correctly, I had the chance to kill you during our scuffle. So do not act as if you are invincible."

Raditz's face did not move from it's smile. "You had the chance, indeed. But if I recall, you choked on the delivery of that ray. You had a clean shot. What happened? Break in concentration? Or perhaps I struck a nerve with my little speech?"

Piccolo looked at the ground, fighting the instinct to swing at the taller man. _It would do me no good. Even if I somehow managed to beat him, there's still the matter of Goku and his friends. It is undignified, but I will bear it for the time being. I will have to wait until a time where my options are a little less... limited. _He pulled his head up, setting his best look of utter hatred upon Raditz. "What do you want from me?"

Raditz shook his head. "Well, a change of attitude would be nice."

Piccolo spit on the ground at Raditz's feet. "How was that?"

"Well, I was hoping for something a bit more positive, but whatever makes you comfortable."

"I will ask you again. What do you want from me?"

Raditz sat down and grinned. "You remember my assessment of you when we first met?"

Piccolo nodded wordlessly.

"Well, how was it? Was I on target?"

Piccolo growled. "You already know the answer to that."

Raditz nodded. "Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

"Why?"

"You will be a valuable ally in the coming battles. But I need to know that you will be with us. In order to ascertain that, I wish to delve into your psyche."

Air shot out of Piccolo's nostrils as he snorted. "Well, I wish you the best of luck, but I do not think you are going to get anywhere."

"Why do you shut yourself off from everyone?"

A snarl emerged from Piccolo's throat. "Well, I suppose after having solitude forced on me from birth, it sort of came naturally to me."

Raditz raised an eyebrow. "Forced upon you?"

Piccolo looked at the ground. "I do not want to talk about it."

"Well, we can sit here all night if you want."

Several hours went by. Piccolo had gone into a meditative stance, and had quietly spent his time in mental training. Raditz was running out of patience, and was about to break his promise. Right before he could, Piccolo's voice broke the silence.

"My father."

Raditz turned to Piccolo. "Your father?"

"Yes. He was a demon of great power, and of great evil."

_Sounds like Frieza,_ Raditz thought.

"My father was killed by Goku."

A ray of hope lit up in Raditz's head. "Kakarot killed the demon?" _If he killed the demon, perhaps he is capable of destroying Frieza as well..._

Piccolo nodded. "The last act of my father was to give birth to me, and to charge me with his mission. The eradication of human kind, and the death of Son Goku. Since my birth, I was shunned by all of humanity because of my green skin. I wandered the earth alone, slowly locking myself away. No one would listen to me, and therefore, I would not allow anyone the satisfaction of ignoring me. I would not give them anything to ignore."

Raditz mulled quietly to himself. _Being born into a world that hates you... being forced to do evil for a madman... sounds like the life of a Sayian... but instead of a demon father... we have Frieza. _

"At first I didn't want to listen to my father's voice in my head. How could I trust someone would left me alone at the moment of my conception? To pass the time, I began watching the humans from afar." Piccolo continued. "I found that they were just as guilty as evil as my father was. They simply committed their sins on a smaller scale. I stopped questioning my father's mandate and decided that I would eradicate the hypocritical humans. I would fulfill my destiny as a demon."

"You aren't a demon." Raditz cut into Piccolo's monologue, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What?"

"You aren't a demon."

"Well then, how do you explain the green skin?"

Raditz shook his head. "You are a child of the planet Namek."

Piccolo gave a estranged look. "Namek?" The name sounded foreign, but at the same time, it was just as familiar as his name.

"It is a planet in the West quadrant of the universe. The Nameks are a peaceful race which own sacred baubles known as dragonballs."

Piccolo's eyes widened in shock. _The dragonballs! Then it must be true! Kami and I are Nameks?_

Raditz smiled. "I see you realize it is true."

Piccolo held his head in his hands. "Why were we on Earth?"

Raditz shook his head. "There is no way too be sure, but a long time ago, a great disaster befell the Nameks. Several Namekians fled the planet, and only one who stayed on the planet survived. He became known as the Great Elder, Guru, who reflowered the Namekian race. He gave birth to 108 Nameks, and they have lived peacefully since. Perhaps you were born from one who escaped the catastrophe?"

Piccolo nodded. "There is no other explanation, so perhaps you are correct."

Raditz stood up and turned away. "I have given you much to consider, so I will leave you. We will arrive on Frieza planet #79 in a few days."

Piccolo grunted in acknowledgment as he pulled himself back into his meditation. Raditz walked out of the room, desperate to find something to eat.

Tien pulled himself out of a shadow in the hallway. _So, that is Piccolo's story... I'm sure Kami would be interested in this information... I need to contact Chaozu..._


	8. Tien

AN- I was a little upset that so few people responded about the Piccolo chapter, but oh well. The fanfiction business has seemed to be a little slow as of late. Seems like ever since the new year started, everything has slowed to a crawl. I for one, do not feel good about this new year, at the moment, nothing but trouble has come from it. But enough about me. We move on to the Tien chapter, which is awesome, because Tien is the man. cough sorry. just had to slip that in there.

* * *

Tien sat in the small chamber provided for sleep. At the moment, Krillin and Yamcha were not around, so he had the area to himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated. It was not as easy to contact Chaozu from such a great distance. This was his first time in space, after all. Finally, after probing for several seconds, the familiar ki of the little emperor was found.

_Chaozu... can you hear me?_

_Tien? Is that you?_

_Of course. How are things on earth, my little friend?_

_I finally got Chi Chi to calm down. That was not easy, ya know._

_Heh. Good work. What of Bulma and Launch?_

_Well, Bulma just shrugged and said he was better off in outer space. I didn't stick around. But I haven't been able to find Launch._

_I see. Well, for now, it is unimportant. I need you to talk to Kami for me._

_Kami? _

_Yes. I have information that he might find pertinent. _

_What's pertinent?_

_...Have you been keeping up with your studies, Chaozu?_

_...ummm... yeah. Of course!_

_Chaozu, I can peer into your thoughts. You cannot lie to me._

_Sorry, Tien. It's just so boring!_

_A good warrior knows his weaknesses, and corrects them. You must continue your studying._

_Fine... I'll let you know when I get to Kami's tower._

_Excellent. I await your arrival._

Tien pulled himself out of his telepathic connection. _I need to take my own advice. It is time to train. I cannot be this far behind Piccolo and Goku. Even they are nothing when in comparison to Raditz. And Raditz is deathly afraid of this Frieza. Scared enough to swallow his pride and ask for assistance. At the moment, we are nothing more than a hindrance. Even Goku. We must strive to reach a new plateau of power. _

Tien left his room and went off to find someone to spar with. _But for the moment, we will leave Piccolo out of my training regiment._

Down at the end of the hall, Tien found Krillin sitting in a corner, attempting to meditate. Tien tapped Krillin on the shoulder, bringing the small monk out of his inner thoughts.

"Oh, hey Tien. What can I do for you?"

"Do you wanna spar?"

Krillin nodded, standing up. "Awesome. They have this strange machine here that ups the gravity of the training room. I tried to get Yamcha to try it, but he was a little worried. C'mon, if this thing works the way I think it does, we'll get really strong really fast. You in?"

Tien shook his head. "Have you ever known me to turn down a chance to get stronger?"

* * *

Krillin grinned as he messed with several buttons on the gravity machine. The room was bare, except for the huge machine that was in the center of the room. "You ready for two times earth's gravity?"

Tien nodded. "Will we be able to go all out in this room?"

"I talked to Raditz earlier. He said the walls are specially designed to absorb ki. We can't blow this room up."

Tien smirked. "Then you are in serious trouble."

Krillin dropped into his version of the Kame Sennin stance. He lifted his right arm behind his head and brought his left arm in front of him for protection. He laughed softly and motioned for Tien to attack him. "I hope you can back that up."

Tien dashed at Krillin, swinging his arm in a backhand chop. Krillin flipped over the strike, shooting an small energy blast down towards Tien. Tien spun around, and caught the blast, causing it to dissipate in his hands. Krillin took the opportunity to land a kick into the midsection of the triclops, causing him to skid across the ground. He flipped up, bouncing off the wall. He twisted his body so that his elbow was flying directly at Krillin. Krillin smiled, his form suddenly becoming a blur. Several faded copies of the smaller fighter began appearing from every angle. Tien's eyes narrowed.

"You know this trick won't work on me, Krillin! My third eye can spot you out no problem!"

Tien lashed out with his knee, falling forward as he passed through the illusion. An energy ball came flying from behind him, and he barely managed to dodge out of the way. Different copies of Krillin began shooting off blasts, the volley getting harder for Tien to dodge as the ki began coming out faster. Tien grimaced as a blast graced his side. _This wouldn't be so hard if I knew where he was coming from. This gravity isn't making things any easier! How is Krillin able to move this fast in this room? The little guy must have been training very hard these past few years...I have so much catching up to do..._

Tien put his hands to his forehead, performing one of the signature moves of the Tsuru Sennin style. "Taiyoken!" A blinding flash shot out, flooding the room and stopping Krillin in his tracks. Tien quickly locked on to the monk's ki signal and shot forward with a flying kick, catching Krillin square in the jaw. His head bounced off of a wall, and he fell to the ground. The gravity had begun taking it's toll, and he found it harder to stand up. He shakily got to his feet.

"Nice shot. I forgot about the fist of the sun. (AN- the literal translation of Taiyoken)."

Tien smirked. "You've grown a lot in the past few years. Then again, it makes sense. You were keeping up with us when you were still a child. Now that you have matured, you managed to pull ahead. Goku also went through this. When we all gathered for the 23rd budokai, we had all gotten stronger. But you and Goku were beyond us. The transition from being a boy to a man increased your talent as well as your power. I mean, you managed to master the buku jutsu (what allows everyone to fly) by yourself! That was unheard of. Do you know how long it took Yamcha to do it? Even with both Chaozu and I teaching him, it took him forever to get the hang of it. He still isn't very good at it."

Krillin rubbed the back of his head, his face taking on a reddish hue. He wasn't used to praise. "Well, thanks, Tien. Being the first to train with Goku helped too. Something about him brings out the competitive spirit, ya know what I mean?"

Tien nodded. "All too well. But enough of this. Let's finish this match!"

Krillin dropped back into his stance. "You want to lose already?"

Tien grinned as he dashed forward. "Careful, Krillin! You may have aptitude and power, but I have experience on my side. Overconfidence can defeat even the greatest of fighters!"

The two fighters flew towards each other at an incredible rate, when suddenly a voice rang out from inside Tien's head.

_Tien! I'm at Kami's lookout!_

The sudden shout broke through Tien's concentration, allowing Krillin to put his fist into Tien's face. The varying forces of momentum all collided, and Tien went sprawling into a wall. He shook his head and sat up.

_Chaozu, you have the worst timing in the world._

Krillin walked over to Tien. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Tien smiled. "Good shot. Chaozu sent me a telepathic message. It sort of derailed my train of thought."

Krillin nodded. "Well, I think we've done enough damage for one day. Maybe we should call it quits."

Tien tried to get up, but his depleted energy, coupled with the enhanced gravity prevented him from doing so. Krillin went over to the machine and turned it off. Tien jumped into the air, and almost hit his head on the ceiling. He hit the floor and looked at his own body in awe.

"I feel like I'm half as heavy as I was before we started!"

Krillin grinned. "I figured this would happen. It's similar to Master Roshi's method of training. Once you get used to moving your body with extra weight, it makes moving around without it extra easy."

"Excellent. We will be able to make great progress with this machine. I have to go talk to Chaozu now, but we'll have another session soon."

Tien excused himself and found a quiet spot to sit down.

_Sorry Chaozu. I had to finish up with Krillin. Have you spoken to Kami yet?_

_Not yet. I thought it would make more sense to wait until you told me what you needed him to hear._

_Of course. Well, can you read my mind from where you are?_

_Hmmm…. It's a little fuzzy, but hold on…_

It was several minutes before Chaozu responded. _Wow! Piccolo and Kami are aliens?_

_Yes. I think he deserves to know. Explain what is going on with this mission, and be sure to tell him about his past._

_Ok. He's here now._

There was several minutes of silence as Chaozu relayed the message. The next thought that came was in the voice of Kami. _Thank you for attempting to contact me, Tien. But I already know._

_Really? How did you find out?_

_I share a bond with Piccolo. Everything he hears, I hear. Everything I see, he sees. We were once one and the same, if you remember._

_Ah, I see. So you know where we are as well?_

_Yes. Your mission is a dangerous one, and I pray everything will work out._

_We are all going to undergo heavy training, so hopefully we will be fine._

_Very well. I will leave you to get back to it. Good luck._

_Train hard, Tien!_

_I will Chaozu. Don't forget your studies._

_Yea, yea. Oh! I almost forgot! Goku's son, Gohan, came up to me._

_And…?_

_He wants to become strong like his father, so he can protect his mother while he is gone. He has asked me to train him._

_Oh. Does Chi Chi know?_

_She says that as long as he continues to study as well, she has no problem_

_Hmmm. The son of Kame Sennin's greatest student being trained in the way of the crane? Interesting. Perhaps you should oblige._

_What's oblige mean?_

…_.. You better not let this interfere with your own studies, Chaozu.

* * *

_

AN- Another chapter done. Yay. And a little bit of action to go into it as well. I hope the telepathy conversations weren't too confusing. I did my best to make the speaker implied in each sentence. If it is hard to follow, let me know and I'll fix it. I just didn't think it would flow well if I cut from thoughts to descriptions every sentence. Telepathy is quick and to the point. I hope I get a few more reviews for this chapter, and I'll get to work on the next one, the Krillin chapter. Oh boy! Give me a week or two and it shall be done. Maybe sooner, as I'm in a creative sort of mood.


	9. Krillin

AN: Thank you , everyone who reviewed. There is nothing more inspiring then getting a few nice reviews. I've spent a lot of time making an outline of where I want to go from here, so hopefully chapters will be coming out pretty quick. We'll see though. Anyhow, here's the chapter thingy you guys were waiting for.

* * *

Krillin rubbed his shoulder as he walked away from his training session with Tien. _I can't believe I can keep up with Tien now. I remember when even Goku lost to him. Hmm... I wonder where Goku is now?_ Krillin stopped dead in his tracks, slapping his forehead. _What a stupid question!_ He swiveled around and headed for the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Goku was sitting in front of an empty table, and he looked as if he was about to cry. Krillin tilted his head to one side. "What's the matter, Goku?"

Goku hung his head and sighed. "The inboard computer said I can't have any more food today. Something about rationing for the trip."

Krillin chuckled. "Well, we do have a few more days in this hunk of metal. You don't want to run out of food, do you?"

Goku's eyes bulged out. "That... that wouldn't happen, would it? It couldn't! C...could it?..."

"The way you eat, anything's possible."

Goku grinned. "Well then, we should get out of this kitchen. The smell is driving me crazy!"

Krillin and Goku left the kitchen and began aimlessely walking around.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck, smiling. "We sure have come a long way, haven't we, Krillin?"

Krillin nodded. "Remember when we used to train with old man Roshi?"

"Yeah, those were the days. And now we're heading off to fight some crazy alien from space."

"How are you holding up?"

Goku gave Krillin a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Krillin shook his head. "Well, you did just find out you were an alien. How does that make you feel?"

"Well, I always was special, even as a kid. It doesn't bother me much."

"Really?"

Goku nodded. "And even if I am an alien, I was still raised on earth. I still trained on Kame Island, and I was still raised by my grandpa. Being an alien doesn't change any of that, so it doesn't bother me."

Krillin smiled. "I guess I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Yep."

"You always were a simple guy, Goku."

Goku grinned. "I guess I should take that as a compliment."

Goku and Krillin walked past the training room. "Hey, Krillin! Raditz told me that they have some pretty serious training equipment here. Wanna take a crack at it?"

Krillin shook his head. "Tien and I just went a round in there. I think I'll pass."

Goku nodded. "Okay. I think I'm gonna go try it out. I'll catch ya later."

Krillin waved and kept walking. _Maybe I'll try to finish that meditation Tien pulled me out of. Raditz said that all the walls on this ship are ki resistant, so I won't have to worry about damaging anything if I need to release all my energy._ Krillin took a seat in the corner of the hall and closed his eyes. Without even meaning to, his mind wandered to the days before he had met Goku.

* * *

"Hey, little Krillin!"

An eight year old Krillin turned his head in fear. Just as he thought, one of the older students at the Orin Temple had come to take the stress of his training out on the young boy. Krillin attempted to hide in a shadow, but the older student reached out and snatched the young shaolin up.

"Time for your beating, little punk!"

Krillin assumed a begging position, pleading with the much larger bully. "Not today! I meet the head of the temple today! I don't want to be all beat up when I go in there!"

The older monk's eyes flared. "You get to meet the Head Monk today! You can't meet with him until you have trained for at least ten years!"

Krillin hung his head. "Master said that the Head Monk saw..." Krillin trailed off.

"What? What did he see that's letting you meet with him so early?"

"I...I don't want to say... you're gonna get mad..."

The bully growled, lifting Krillin by his robes, bringing the two students eye to eye. "I'm already mad, you waste of life. Now... you have one last chance to tell me what the Head Monk saw..."

Krillin cringed, awaiting the outburst that was to follow his answer. "...he...he saw a lot of potential in me, I was told..."

The older monk dropped Krillin, his face a maks of disbelief. "Y...you...? But... but I'm the star student of our class! There's no way the Head Monk saw potential in you! There must be a mistake!" The monk's face went from a look of shock to a look of jealousy as he turned to Krillin. "You little upstart! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Krillin closed his eyes, readying himself for the first strike.

* * *

Several hours later found him sitting in the lotus position facing the Head Monk of Orin Temple. Neither of them had made a sound since the young boy had come in. His face was bruised, and there was still a small bit of blood on his upper lip. Finally the Head Monk spoke.

"What is your name, child?"

"K...krillin, oh great master." The Head Monk had actually spoken to him! _What an honor,_ he thought.

The Head Monk nodded. "You have a great potential, young Krillin. Much more potential that can be fufilled here. Soon, your destiny will take you from the walls of Orin. There you shall find your true master."

Krillin looked at the monk in shock. "L...leave Orin?"

"The other students despise you, do they not?"

Krillin hung his head, attempting to hide the marks on his face.

"They are simply jealous of your ability. You will one day become the strongest human in the world."

"Me? The...the strongest?..."

"Just because you will be strong does not mean your life will be easy... The path you follow will be one of great torment and trial. You must face all of these hardships head on. Only then will you truely fulfill your destiny."

Krillin sat in silence, unable to think of anything to say about all he had heard.

The Head Monk smiled. "For what good I can do, let me give you a little advice. It will make sense much further down your path. Energy is all around us, guiding us, yes?"

Krillin nodded.

"The energy that flows through us and around us. It flows in a cycle. Life is nothing more than a circle. If you can understand this cycle, it will become your greatest weapon. The circle of ki."

Krillin nodded again, even though none of what the monk was saying made any sense.

* * *

Krillin came out of his meditation. _Several days later, I left the temple, searching for the great Master Roshi...I wonder if that monk knew all that was to happen..._ Krillin sat up, his mind still lingering on the monk's words.

_Circle of ki, huh...?_

Krillin raised his hand over his head with his palm outstretched. He gathered all of his ki into a ball and held it there. Concentrating, he managed to push the ball flat, forming a circle disk of energy. It began spinning rapidly, and most of the energy made it's way to the outside edge of the disk of destruction. It began spinning faster, the energy lending it's weight to the edge. Krillin could almost hear the disk cutting the very air. _Was this what he meant? A literal circle of ki? Well, either way, that is what I will call it._

"Kienzan!" he shouted as he let the disk go. The disk flew off, making a sound similar to a buzzsaw as it cut it's path through the air. Realizing it a second too late, Krillin sensed a smaller energy making it's way through the hall. Yamcha came into view , walking directly into the path of the disk.

"Yamcha! Duck!" Krillin screamed. Yamcha turned, completely unaware of the danger.

"What the...?" Yamcha ducked, the disk skimming his face, causing a scar to form where it sliced, as the disk instantly quarterized the wound. Yamcha fell to the floor, clutching his face. Krillin ran to his friend, horrified at what had happened.

"Yamcha! Are you okay?"

Yamcha sat up with a weak grin. "What the hell was that, Krillin?"

Krillin gave a lopsided smile. "Ummm, it was a new attack. Do you like it?"

"I would have liked it a whole lot better from a distance. Did it leave a mark?"

Krillin nodded. "Yeah. Right under your eye. Ummmm, sorry about that."

Yamcha hung his head. "Oh well. It'll be a great reminder not to ever get you angry."

Yamcha stood up, rubbing his hand gently over his new scar. Him and Krillin began walking. Krillin looked up at his friend. "I've been meaning to ask you. What's been going on with you and Bulma?"

Yamcha's smile turned into a scowl. "I'd rather deal with your new attack, honestly."

Krillin grinned sheepishly. "Well, maybe it would help you out to talk about it?"

"Well, okay, but it's a long story..."

AN: Okay. In case you people are unaware, Kienzan literally translates to circle of ki. Not sure how or why they got destructo disk from that. :shrugs: Figured it would be cool to go a little indepth into Krillin's pre-Goku past, and show the creation of the Kienzan at the same time. I also managed to include how Yamcha got his scars. Man I'm good! ... I hope. Eh. Let me know what you guys think!


	10. Yamcha

AN- I would just like to clear a few things up for some of the annoynumus reviewers, sorry, but I decided that Gohan would be trained by Chaozu, and you will just have to deal. His Tsuru Senin training will play a big role in a fight much later on in the story. Secondly, the Destructo disk is so named because the good people of funimation are on lots of drugs. But I believ I discussed this already. It isn't called the destructo disk because it cut Frieza. besides, he had the move much earlier to that anyway. And for reference sake, I do watch the show. I own all of DragonBall and Z on Dvd and also I am completely up to date on the Manga. Lastly, the dots on Krillin's head are the markings of a Shaolin monk. Most characters are in fact, kung fu fighters. The only possible exceptions are Yamcha and Yajirobe. Goku, Krillin, and Tien are kung fu masters. The whole being taught by an old hermit should have given it away. That kind of thing is standard. Go watch old kung fu flicks. Sorry about the ramble. We are up to the Yamcha chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Yamcha and Krillin wandered into the kitchen and took a seat. Yamcha absent-mindly reached out and grabbed a fruit that resembled an apple. Krillin put his head on his arms, a feeling of drowsiness setting in.

Yamcha took a bite of his apple-esque fruit and sighed. He suddenly didn't feel that hungry. He put down the fruit and cracked his knuckles. "Man."

Krillin looked at his friend. "What's wrong, Yamcha?"

"Well, I suppose the big thing is the fact that I'm going off into outer space to risk my life, and my girlfriend doesn't even care..."

"At least you have a girlfriend..." Krillin mumbled. He realized this wouldn't help his friend and sighed. _Time to play marriage counselor. Again..._ "Well, what happened this time? Bulma gets angry easily and all, but you probably did something to set her off."

Yamcha groaned. "Well, maybe... but it wasn't my fault man, I swear."

Krillin rolled his eyes. "But the thing is, it's never your fault, according to you."

"But, it really isn't my fault! It all started when I joined the baseball team..."

* * *

Yamcha grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror. His brand new "Titans" uniform looked really awesome on him. After several minutes of self-admiration, he managed to pull himself away from the mirror. Puar laughed as he walked into the living room.

"You are so full of yourself, Yamcha. You've been in there for a while."

Yamcha smiled. "Now, now, Puar. No need to be jealous. A good piece of art deserves to be looked at."

Puar transformed into a deformed looking version of Yamcha. She pretended to be ogling herself in the mirror. "OOOhhhh, look at me! I'm Yamcha, and I'm sooooo gorgeous!" she mimicked in a singsong voice. Yamcha hung his head and groaned.

Puar turned back into her little cat form. "Well, that's what you sound like!"

Yamcha shook his head. "Listen, we don't have any more time. If I don't hurry, I'll be late for my first game!" Yamcha walked outside and threw a capsule into the ground. A dust cloud exploded out with a loud "pow!". The dust settled, revealing a beat up air car. Yamcha groaned.

"I can't believe I have to go to my first game in this piece of junk." Puar laughed. Yamcha gave his feline companion a dirty glare. "But don't worry. After I get my first paycheck, all that is gonna change. No more crummy house, no more crummy cars... no more crummy life!" He exclaimed as he jumped in.

"... I liked our crummy life..." Puar muttered to herself as she got in.

* * *

This was it. Life or death. Victory or defeat. Yamcha could feel his ki gathering involuntarily into his hand. Everyone was counting on him. He concentrated, closing his eyes, trying to feel his opponent out. This was his last chance. He felt the ki rise up to it's max, he took a deep breath, and he launched the ball.

* * *

"The Titans win! The Titans win! The Titans win their first world series!"

Yamcha had been hoisted on to the backs of his fellow teammates. He had managed to throw the game winning pitch at his first game, and it had won them the series. The night was his. Everything was forgotten as they took him off to celebrate their win.

Unfortunately, Yamcha was carried off so fast, he left behind Bulma, his girlfriend. Bulma fumed. _I am the pearl of society. I am rich, I am beautiful, and I am a genius. I do NOT get left behind!_ She turned a shade of red at her boyfriend's indignation and marched off after them, determined to tell him off for good.

* * *

Krillin winced. "You left her at the game for a party? I bet she wasn't too happy."

Yamcha nodded in agreement. "No kidding. I just got caught up in the moment, and they grabbed me, and before I even realized it, we were there. I didn't even have a say in the matter."

"Well, did you explain it to her?"

Yamcha gave Krillin an incredulous look. "What, to Bulma!"

Krillin nodded. "Good point."

Yamcha put his head into his hands and sighed. "But then I found myself thinking. Like, she always gets all the attention. The world loves her, and I'm always just her stupid karate bum boyfriend. That was my first night to matter. Where I wasn't just someone in the background, ya know? I had won something on my own. I was proud. And then she came and crushed it, just because she wasn't the center of attention for once."

Krillin shrugged. "Maybe, but you knew how she was before you signed up for it, man."

"I guess... but ... I dunno. Even knowing how she is, and even with her making me miserable, I don't care. There are times where she makes me happy, and no matter how infrequent those times are, they always seem to outweigh all the times she makes me miserable."

Krillin nodded, even though it made no sense to him at all. _If this is what love is all about, maybe I'm better off staying single. _

Yamcha stood up and cracked his neck. "Thanks for listening, Krillin. But I think I just need a little time to myself. Sort my thoughts out, and stuff."

Krillin smiled. "I know how that feels. That's cool. I could use a rest anyhow. I'll see you later, Yamcha." Krillin gave a nod as he headed off towards the dormitories.

Yamcha began walking absentmindedly, with no particular goal in mind.

_I'm in outer space... I'm going off to fight an evil warlord who could kill me with a glance. My girlfriend hates me. My best friend is a little floating cat. Man, wouldn't mom be proud..._

Yamcha shook his head. _I'm going to die. And this is all I have. I don't even know why I came. I guess I came because Goku needed our help. Because Tien and Krillin were going. I honestly don't know why I came. And I'm going to die for it... _

_I'm the weak link to this group. There isn't anyone on this ship who couldn't wreck me in a fight. Not only am I going to die fighting this "Frieza", but I bet I'll be the first one to go... But I guess that's how it always was. Even back when we were young. In every tournament, I lost in the first round. I didn't even get to fight King Piccolo because Tien had snapped my leg. I've always been so powerful, but in reality, I've never amounted to anything. I wish I could stop. I wish... I didn't have to be in this mess. But if I stop training, I'll become even weaker. I won't even be able to fight in tournaments. I won't even be able to help when the world is in danger. I guess I don't have a choice. If I have keep training, I'll put my heart into it. I don't want to die. I don't want to be the weakest fighter. Maybe if I try real hard, I can amount to something._

Yamcha lifted his head, full of a new determination. He set off for the gravity room Krillin had told him about earlier. _I'll help stop this Frieza guy._

He walked up to the gravity room door. It was closed, and a little light was beeping, showing that someone was already in the room. Yamcha peeked in through the little window and saw Goku, zipping around the room at speeds he could barely see. _And that's with enhanced gravity? Man. I guess I'll have to start on my own. Once he's done, I'll go in and start catching up._ Yamcha turned around and walked into Raditz.

Raditz had been walking with Piccolo towards the gravity chamber. Piccolo noticed the "occupied" light and frowned.

"Who's in the machine, human?"

Yamcha growled. "My name is Yamcha. And Goku is in there."

Raditz smiled. "Excellent. Perhaps he would care to join us in a session."

Piccolo turned to Raditz with a low snarl. "I want nothing to do with that idiot! We will wait for him to finish!"

Raditz walked into the room. Without looking back he called to Piccolo. "Do you want to get stronger or not?"

Piccolo cursed Raditz softly and shook his head as he reluctantly stepped into the chamber.

* * *

AN- Another chapter up. yay. Next is going to be the Goku chapter, and then we get to do the Vegeta chapter. I'm sure that will make everyone happy. If I get some nice reviews, maybe I'll get to work on the next chapters as soon as I can. But who knows?... 


	11. Goku

His entire life had been about growing stronger. Every moment, a chance for more power. Another day, another challenge. The idea of gaining power thrilled him. _This gravity thingy is giving me a better workout than even Kami's training! _The machine had been set at 4 times earth's normal gravity, and Goku felt as if he weighed 800 lbs. Goku made his way to the console, and began pressing buttons like his brother had shown him. The walls of the chamber emitted a faint yellow glow, and there was a slight humming sound.

Raditz had explained to Goku that the walls could be set to _reflect_ ki as opposed to absorbing it. This made for a very dangerous and effective training exercise. Goku shot off a small ball of energy at the wall, which bounced off and shot back at him with renewed speed. Goku dodged to the left, the sphere almost nicking his cheek as it whizzed by. It ricocheted off the back wall and picked up even more speed. The energy's building speed, coupled with the intense gravity, made this training exercise dangerous very quickly. _But this isn't enough!_ Goku threw out a second blast, and now had two projectiles to worry about. Eventually the pressure became too much, and one of the balls caught Goku in the chest, throwing him backwards into the other ball that had come up behind him. The blasts hit him from either side, sapping all of his strength. He dropped to the floor, unable to pull himself up.

Suddenly a hand reached out and pulled him up. Goku shakily got to his feet. Raditz gave him a smirk. "Four times gravity? Feeling ambitious, are we Kakkarot?"

Goku shook his head. "It wasn't too bad. I just didn't know when to stop."

Piccolo walked in with a look of disgust. "As is often the case with you. All that strength with no brain to guide it."

Goku gave Piccolo a nasty look. "Hey! Who won the last tournament, huh?"

Piccolo spat at the ground. "That was five years ago! If you think you would be able to defeat me again, you are sorely mistaken!"

Goku and Piccolo both dashed at each other, their forearms clashing as they attmepted to strike. Goku flipped backwards, but Piccolo was already on him with a powerful elbow strike. All of the air was knocked out of Goku's lungs, and as he attempted to draw in breath, Piccolo landed a knee into his stomach, Goku fell over, clutching at his stomach. Piccolo went to charge up an energy attack, when Goku flew up at suprising speed, headbutting Piccolo up into his chin. Piccolo was lifted into the air and as he attempted to stop himself, Goku jumped up with an uppercut that Piccolo managed to dodge. The two began angrily throwing punches at each other in superspeed, neither gaining any ground. Raditz looked to his scouter to ascertain their power levels.

"Kakarot is at 200 and the green one is at 197! At four times gravity?... that's amazing! How did they power up so quickly?..."

Krillin had heard the commotion and came up behind the large Sayian. "Well, that's Goku for you. His power always seems to increase at an incredible rate. Plus, Piccolo is his arch enemy. Of course he would max out while fighting Piccolo."

Raditz nodded. But he hadn't seen anything yet. Goku jumped back and threw off his shirt. Suddenly his power rating jumped up another 50 points. Piccolo's cape came off, and he raises 45 points as well. Raditz gave Krillin a look of bewilderment. "How do you explain that?"

Krillin shook his head. "Those two morons have been wearing weighted clothing this whole time. Goku's shirt alone weighs about 100 pounds."

"You mean they have been fighting while carrying around that weight while fighting in four times gravity?"

Krillin nodded. "That's why their power skyrockets. Their bodies get used to carrying around so much weight."

At this point, Goku had dodged one of Piccolo's swings and shot off an energy bullet. Piccolo smacked it back at him, and Goku dodged. The attack bounced off of the wall and came back at the two combatants. They both managed to avoid the shot while neither one gave any ground and continued attack one another. Raditz and Krillin watched in awe at the ferocity of the two fighters.

Raditz gave Krillin a doubtful stare. "You don't think we should stop them, do you?"

Krillin shook his head. "It's probably best if we just let them get it out. They aren't going to kill each other, and it'll make them both stronger, so it probably won't hurt."

They continued to watch as Earth's two greatest warriors fought with all their might, managing to dodge each other's attacks while also dodging the random energy attack still speeding around the room. Eventually, Piccolo's knee came up into Goku's ribs as Goku's fist went into Piccolo's face, and they both knocked each other out. Raditz and Krillin watched dumbfounded as the two fell to the ground. There was a moment of silence, when the randomly bouncing energy blast smashed into Raditz's face. The blast didn't even faze him, and he didn't so much as blink. He turned to Krillin. "We should probably get these two back to their rooms, huh?"

Goku screamed as he sat up in a sweat. _Where am I?_ His surroundings had a hazy look to them, and Goku was hard pressed to notice any details. He stood up and walked out of the room.

"Krillin? Krillin? Yamcha? Where are you guys?"

Goku wandered around, wondering what had happened to his friends. He walked into a doorway, and as soon as he entered, the door slammed shut behind him. He turned around and pounded on the door, but nothing happened. All of the lights went out, and Goku found himself scared for the first time since he had found his dead grandfather.

"Krillin! Where are you guys! I can't sense any ki anywhere! What's going on!"

Goku stumbled around in the darkness, when suddenly two enormous kis lit up ahead of him. The sounds of a battle were also present. Further ahead in the darkness, Goku heard someone screaming.

"Frieza!"

A man who looked very similar to Goku was flying at an incredible speed, taking out hundreds of warriors as he flew on. His path led him to a large space ship.

"Frieza! Get out here!"

A strange white creature emerged from the ship with an amused look on his face.

"What can I do for you, Bardock?"

"We quit! We won't take part in your carnage any longer!

The one called Frieza laughed. "You quit? You cannot quit! Do you know what I do to people who quit?"

Bardock hung his head. "It doesn't matter. Anything is better than destroying people. You have forced us to destroy entire races! Our sins cannot be forgiven! And neither can yours!" Bardock began charging energy into his palm. "A parting gift for you Frieza! From every planet you've destroyed!"

Frieza laughed as the energy attack bounced harmlessly off of him. He began to charge a death ball, all the while hysterical laughing. Bardock screamed, dashing at the small tyrant. He landed a powered up punch directly on Frieza's face, but the small changeling didn't even flinch. In a blind rage, Bardock began throwing hit after hit into Frieza's face. Frieza continued laughing until his death ball was completely charged. He then backhanded Bardock, sending him sprawling backwards towards planet Vegeta.

"Then allow me to give you all your pensions. My sins are all on your heads. And now you can all line up for judgment!"

Bardock looked up with a bloody face, not seeming to be watching his impending doom. It looked as though he were watching something that was going on in his head. Suddenly, he began laughing almost as maniacally as Frieza had been.

"You can kill us all Frieza! But you will die! You will be killed by my sons!"

Bardock continued to laugh as the death ball came flying at him and his planet.

Goku screamed, pulling himself out of his trance. "NOOO!"

He jumped in front of the ball, and tried to catch it with his hands. The ball went right through him, sending a harsh chill throughout his body. He turned and watched as the ball ripped through Bardock, and hurtled towards planet Vegeta. The energy attack crashed into the planet, immediately vaporizing it. Goku felt millions of ki signatures instantly vanish. He turned back toward Frieza in anger. Frieza seemed to notice him for the first time.

"And what do you think you can do, monkey?"

Goku rushed at Frieza in a mirror image of Bardock's attack. He landed a kick into the side of Frieza's head, but the attack didn't even seem to effect the tyrant. Frieza began to laugh harder than ever, and just as he swung his fist in a counter attack, Goku woke up with a start.

Krillin gave him a lopsided look.

"Everything alright, bro?"

Goku sat up, breathing heavily. "I'm...I'm fine, Krillin. I just had a strange dream..."

Krillin nodded. "Well, okay... I just came here to tell you that we were gonna be arriving at that Frieza planet soon."

Goku took the information wordlessly. He got up and put back on his weighted clothes. "Okay... I wonder what this prince is going to be like..."


	12. Vegeta

AN- Well, I suppose it's that time... time for a new chapter! Yay! ... I guess. Well, here you guys go. The Vegeta chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Vegeta finished his daily training regiment and stepped out of the gravity chamber. There was sweat forming on his brow, the only sign of his brutal workout at twenty five times gravity. Even his second in command, Nappa, couldn't step in with him. At first it had been nearly impossible to stand in there for the prince. Now it was at the point where, with some strenuous effort, he could perform basic punch and kicking drills in the intense gravity. 

Nappa was waiting for him at the end of the hall. "I see you finished your training, Vegeta." he said with a small bow.

Vegeta barely gave him a nod as he walked by him. "Has Raditz returned with Kakarot yet?"

Nappa shook his head. "Not yet. We received a transmission from his ship stating he will be here in an hour, tops."

Vegeta nodded to himself as he walked into his chambers, closing the door in Nappa's face. His rooms were barely furnished, with nothing more than a cot on one side of the room, and a small wardrobe consisting of two spare sets of armor and one formal outfit for meetings with Frieza.

_One day soon, I will no longer be forced to bow down to that disgusting thing. He destroyed my home planet, he killed my people, and now he uses me like a puppet. Soon, Frieza will pay..._

Vegeta lay on the ground and began his cooling down exercises, starting with finger push ups. His mind began to drift, and he found himself thinking of Kakarot.

_As a child, his power level was below average... I wonder if it was even worth our time to get him. I suppose it was for the best. If we hadn't, Raditz would have continued to complain. And the more Saiyans we have, the better. We will avenge our race..._

The intercom built into the wall interrupted his thoughts. Nappa's voice came in loud and clear.

"Vegeta! Raditz has returned. He's coming into dock number three."

Vegeta stood up and smirked. "Very well. I will be down in a moment." _Time to see if we wasted our time or not...

* * *

_

Earth's heroes stepped off the ship and stared at the landing dock in awe. Every square inch of the metal facility was covered with strange panels and buttons. Krillin gave a low whistle.

"Man, look at all this technology... Bulma would have a fit if she saw all this stuff!"

Raditz motioned for the earthlings to follow him. "We cannot keep Prince Vegeta waiting."

They emerged from the landing dock, and were met by Nappa. The Sayian towered over them, and his width could easily engulf several of the earthlings. They all looked at the larger warrior in shock. Tien was the first to find his voice.

"Th...this is Vegeta?"

Raditz laughed and shook his head. "This is Vegeta's right hand man, the former head of the Sayian army, Nappa. Vegeta will be here in a moment."

Piccolo allowed his eyes to reflect his surprise for a fraction of a second. _If this monster is only the lackey, imagine what the Prince will look like!..._

Nappa gave Raditz a doubtful look. "Who are all these guys? You bring back five guys and not one of 'em has a tail? Which one of these is Kakarot?"

Goku stepped forward and gave a slight bow. "My name is Goku!"

Nappa cocked an eyebrow. "You look like a Sayian, but you don't act like any Sayian I know. Where's your tail, Kakarot?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the Kami of earth removed it. He said something about bringing the moon back."

Nappa slapped his forehead. "That means you can't transform anymore! What good is a Sayian without a tail?"

Krillin's eyes shot wide open. _Is the large ape a Sayian power? Can they all do that on a full moon! _

"Who are all these? Raditz? You better have a good explanation." Vegeta stepped out of a door from behind Nappa. At the sound of the voice, all of the Earthling's visions of a monster that dwarfed Nappa came back. Somehow, what they saw before them did not size up. While the face fit the bill, his size left something to be desired. He seemed muscular, and his ki felt large, but he looked like he barely made five feet. Even Krillin had to bite back a short joke. Vegeta scowled, bringing his hand to his scouter. "Lets see... the midget clocks in at 299, three eyes hits 260, the green one is 350, and the scarred one is 199." Vegeta turned towards Goku. "I am assuming you are Sayian, as you are the strongest one here. You weigh in at... 380." Now Vegeta turned to Raditz. "This lot is pathetic. What were you thinking bringing them here? I asked only for Kakarot."

Tien was boiling at this point. Without thinking, he charged at Vegeta. Piccolo must have had the same idea, as he followed suit. Vegeta smirked as the two warriors flew at him. He flicked his wrist, and Tien and Piccolo were swept away, both crashing into a wall. Yamcha gulped. Vegeta laughed.

"Well, Raditz? You better make this good."

Raditz coughed nervously. "Well, lord, their levels may seem low, but they more than make up for it with their fighting prowess. With their minuscule levels, these three managed to defeat me. And this one," at this point he pointed to Piccolo, who was having trouble pulling himself out of the wall. "The green one here managed to have me on the defensive on his own. With the proper training, I believe these earthlings could prove to be a serious asset to our cause."

Vegeta scoffed. "I refuse to let these simpletons slow down my training. They are your responsibility until they can hold their own. You had better be right about them, Raditz. If they become a hindrance, I will dispose of them myself." Without another word, Vegeta turned around and walked away in disgust. Nappa shook his head and followed suit.

Tien finally managed to stand up and shook his head. "What power! Why would he need any help?"

Raditz shook his head. "His power level reaches 10,000."

Tien's eyes opened wide. _No wonder... all these years of training, and I can't break three hundred... amazing..._

Raditz sighed. "Don't get too happy. Frieza's power dwarfs his in comparison. He may seem collected, but inside he is very worried. We all have to train very hard over the next several months if we want to be able to even stand up to Frieza. Our work is cut out for us..."

Goku had been unusually silent during this entire exchange. _That prince is so strong..._ His strong sense of competition flared up. He was excited. Now he had a goal...

* * *

AN- Just so everyone is clear on the power levels of everyone at this point, I shall list them here for clarity sake. 

Goku-380 (450 withoutweights)  
Krillin-299  
Tien-260  
Yamcha-199  
Piccolo-350 (415 without weights)

Raditz-1000  
Nappa-3000  
Vegeta-10,000

Frieza-550,000(Rumored)

Oh, and just so it is known, the story will go all the way to the Buu saga, and I have everything already planned. As long as things go smoothly, I should be able to push this story to 80 or so chapters, and they should pump out pretty steadily. I hope everyone stays with me that long, as it is a big project, butI believe it will be worth it. See you guys in a few days, when we see how the heroes training goes!


	13. Fruits of training

Krillin was exhausted. Not only was he training in forty times gravity, but having picked the small straw, he had been paired up with the brute Sayian Nappa as his sparring partner. While it certainly kept him on his toes, Nappa was very unsportsman like. While his sparring with Tien or Goku would end with a grin and one helping the other up, matches with Nappa usually ended with Krillin laying on the ground and Nappa walking away in disgust. Krillin was determined to change things around this time, however.

As usual, Nappa opened up with a charging punch. Krillin shook his head. _He may be strong, but man, is he predictable._ Krillin leapt over the incoming Sayian's head and charged up a Kamehameha. Nappa turned around just in time to get the blast directly in the face.

"Ah! You little runt! You're gonna wish you never did that!" Nappa dashed forward a little quicker than Krillin had anticipated, and landed a right cross on Krillin's jaw. The little monk managed to recover quickly enough and landed on his feet. He smiled as he pulled his hands back behind his hips and began building his ki. Nappa rolled his eyes. "What kind of trick are you pulling this time, midget? Whatever it is, it won't work!" Krillin smirked and threw both of his hands forward, releasing two large but slow energy blasts. Nappa shook his head and jumped over them. "I hope you were joking. There was no way you were gonna get me with..." Krillin had silently directed both blasts to spin around, having one smash into the back of Nappa's knee, bringing the larger fighter to his knees. The other blast slammed into the base of Nappa's neck. His face met the ground swiftly, and it took him several seconds to get up. When he stood up, his face no longer had a smile on it. Before Krillin could realize what was happening, Nappa had clotheslined him, putting him into the floor. The large Sayian brought his boot down onto Krillin's abdomen, crushing the breath out of him.

"You give up? Do ya, ya damn shrimp?"

Krillin couldn't even squeeze out a reply as the boot pushed further into his stomach. He put his hands on the boot and began trying to lift his opponent off of him. Nappa laughed.

"You must be delusional! There's no way you can..."

Nappa was cut off as Krillin screamed out, his aura flaring as he lifted the Sayian into the air. Nappa recovered his senses just in time to land a kick with his other foot into Krillin's head. Nappa laughed as Krillin crashed into the floor.

"You've gotten good. But you're no match for me!"

Krillin stood up shakily, bruises forming on his head and arms. _It would be so easy just to nail him with a Kienzan... but I can't... Wouldn't be right. Besides, I bet Vegeta would just love that._ Krillin gritted his teeth and dashed forward. Nappa swung a punch, but as his fist should have hit the small monk, he vanished. Nappa turned around just in time to meet a kick to his face. Krillin flipped backwards and landed neatly. Now Nappa was getting angry.

"I've had enough of this fight! Time to finish you off, punk!"

Nappa flipped up two of his fingers in a quick gesture, and Krillin felt the air around him heat up. Nappa's signature attack somehow caused all of the air surrounding an opponent to combust. Krillin smiled. _If he's using this technique on me, that means I'm really giving him trouble._

The explosion propelled Krillin, smashing him into the side of the floor. Nappa advanced on the smaller fighter, a big grin on his face.

"So, you survived that too, huh, earthling? I'm actually impressed. But let's see how you handle my attacks now! You're way too weak to dodge anything!"

Right as Nappa got close enough, Krillin threw his hands to his face and screamed out, "Taiyoken!" A fierce light flooded the room, and Nappa began to clutch at his eyes. "I can't see! What did you do!"

The only sounds he heard, however, was a brief scuffle, and the sound of a door slamming. As he regained his eyesight, he saw that his opponent had escaped the gravity chamber. "You little coward! When I get out there, I'm gonna..."

Nappa stopped as he felt something in the pit of his stomach. Krillin had a big grin on his face and waved. Suddenly, the gravity doubled, pinning Nappa to the ground.

"I... I can't move!"

Krillin laughed from outside of the chamber. "Do you give up?"

"To... to you?... Never!"

Krillin shrugged. "Okay... I'll come ask again in an hour."

"W...wait!" Nappa yelled at Krillin's retreating form.

Krillin chuckled as he walked off. _I might catch a bad beating later, but seeing his face all pissed like that was worth it._

During their training, the Saiyans had realized that the earth's heroes could tell a person's power level and location without the aid of a scouter. Raditz had picked up the skill rather quickly, and once Vegeta had caught wind of it, he had stayed up for a week until he had mastered it. Nappa still hadn't figured out the skill yet. Vegeta constantly berated his second in command, but Nappa didn't have the patience to grasp the ability.

* * *

Elsewhere in the universe, the small tyrant known as Frieza sat upon his throne, reading a sheet of paper. Vegeta had been unusually absent for almost a year. Naturally becoming a little suspicious, Frieza had enlisted a spy to check up on his little pet. The results didn't anger him as much as he thought they would. Instead, he found himself slightly amused. _Perhaps Vegeta will give me the entertainment that his father failed to deliver..._

Frieza turned as one of his top aides burst into the throne room. Frieza turned his head to one side and looked at his kneeling aide.

"What is the meaning of this outburst?"

There was a tremble in the aides voice as he spoke. "If you recall, sire, I had been dispatched to the planet Namek..."

"Yes, what of it?"

"We were doing fine, and suddenly a Namek appeared that was much more powerful than any of us! He defeated us all, and only I managed to escape."

Frieza gave his subordinate a disapproving frown. "And this warrants coming in my chamber unannounced? You were probably better off with the Namek."

"But that's not all, sire." At this point, the aide pulled out a large golden orb with two stars inside of it. "This is a dragonball, sire. The Nameks say that if you gather all seven, you can have any wish you desire."

Now Frieza's eyes lit up. "Any... wish?..."

"The other six balls are on Namek. I thought this news might please you, lord."

Frieza rubbed his chin and smiled. "Indeed it has. I believe I will take a trip to Namek myself..."

The aide stood up, relief flooding over his face. Frieza smiled and nonchalantly threw a small blast of energy at his aide. There was a small explosion, and the dragonball fell to the floor. Frieza smiled and floated over to the ball, admiring himself in the reflection. "Yes maybe this is the excitement I crave..."

* * *

Tien and Yamcha stepped out of the gravity chamber, having just completed their workout. Yamcha hung his head as they walked out. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to beat Tien. They both had broken through walls that they had never even conceived, but Yamcha was still behind.

"I'm starving. Wanna get something to eat?"

Yamcha snapped out of his thoughts. "Uh, yea... I guess we could do that..."

They walked into the kitchen chambers and found everyone gathered around. Tien lifted an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

Goku turned to them and motioned for them to sit.

"Frieza is on the move. We have to figure out what we're gonna do."

Tien sat down and frowned. "Why now?"

Raditz's face was grim. "We were just getting to that. He's on his way to Namek."

Piccolo snapped out of his meditation. "What? My home planet?"

Vegeta growled. "He must be after the dragonballs. That's the only explanation I could think of. He never goes to planets personally, unless there is a specific reason."

Krillin scratched the back of his neck. "If he basically owns the universe, what would he need the dragonballs for?"

There was a few seconds of silence, and then Vegeta quietly spoke up.

"Immortality."

"What?"

Vegeta shook his head. "He wants immortality. I must stop him..."

Yamcha laughed nervously. "Do you think we're ready?"

Nappa turned on his scouter.

"Well, I knew I had improved, but this is a bit much!"

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Well? What's your level?"

Nappa grinned. "I'm at 20,000."

Yamcha's jaw dropped. _He went from 3000 to 20,000 in a year! Holy hell!_

Tien stood up, both anxious and excited to see how his training had paid off.

Nappa hit a button and whistled. "Well, I suppose even humans can get decent. Three eyes is at 17,000."

Tien looked happy for a moment, but it was quickly was replaced with a look of self reproach. _We all know that isn't good enough..._

The rest of the fighters all measured up after that. Krillin had hit 18,000, Raditz and Piccolo were both at 19,000, and Yamcha was at 15,000. Vegeta took the scouter at that point and checked himself. He smirked as the number came up.

"Hmm. 25,000. More than you maggots can handle." His smirk faded away as he thought of his goal. "But, not enough to stop Frieza. Even together, we may be no match for him..."

"What about me?"

Vegeta turned to Goku. "What about you?"

"Well, you never checked my number. I wanna know how strong I am!"

Vegeta sighed. "What's the use? You aren't going to be stronger than me, and even if you were, Frieza is still in a much different league than us. The nerve, acting like you matter..." Vegeta's voice trailed off as a number came up. He clicked a button several times. "There must be something wrong with this thing..."

Nappa gave Vegeta a lopsided look. "What's wrong, Vegeta?..."

"Yea, c'mon, I wanna know what my power level is!..."

Vegeta finally stopped fiddling with his machine and gave Goku a wide eyed stare. "This infernal machine says you and I are the same level... but you were nothing more than an ant when you arrived. How could such a gross difference be crossed so quickly?"

Goku shrugged and sat back down. "So now what?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. "It's obvious, isn't it, Kakkarot?"

Goku gave Vegeta a blank stare. Vegeta growled. "Fool. We have no choice. While we don't have much of a chance now, once Frieza is immortal, it will be downright impossible to defeat him. Now is the only chance we have. I'm setting a course for Namek. And Kakkarot, you come with me. Superiority derives from more than just power, and I shall prove it to you!"

Goku got up, scratched the back of his neck and shrugged as he followed the angered prince. The remaining fighters all looked at each other, unsure as to what their fate would be...

* * *

Meanwhile, on earth, Goku's son was going through his own training. A year had passed, and it showed. Gohan was a bit taller, but his boyish frame was filling out, muscles having been built in most points of his body. His arms and legs were much thicker, for one thing. His face now had a trace of confidence in it. For a second, he thought he could feel his father, many worlds away... very faint, but very strong...

"Gohan! Where is your head? You can't afford to lose your concentration in battle!"

Yajirobe sighed. "Why do you have to ask him where his head is? Aren't you a psychic?"

Chaozu gave Yajirobe a stern glare. "Yes, I'm a psychic. But we have rules, you know. We don't just force our way in. We have to have permission to go into someone's head."

"Don't see the fun in that..." Yajirobe muttered as he sat down and pulled out an ear of corn.

Chaozu groaned. "Whatever. C'mon, Gohan. Let's go at it again."

Gohan and Chaozu both seemed to disappear, only visible for the split second where they clashed. While they were invisible to the naked eye, Yajirobe's eyes darted back and forth, keeping up with the spar. They both seemed to be about equal, when suddenly Gohan's eyes narrowed. He dodged Chaozu's kick, and spun around with a punch into his mentor's face. Chaozu fell to the ground, slamming into the floor, unconscious from the one blow. Gohan looked at his fist in wonder as Yajirobe ran towards the fallen emperor.

Chaozu was fed a senzu, and he sat up groggily. "Nice shot, Gohan. Now, let's work on the Dodonpa..."

While this went on, in outer space, two ships both raced for the planet Namek...


	14. Arrival

AN- First and foremost, Moonraker One played beta for me on this chapter. Many thanks!

* * *

Vegeta snorted as he dropped into his fighting stance. _Look at this clown. He thinks that just because he reached my level of power he is superior! Even his stance is feeble!_ "Sixty times gravity, Kakkarot. Think you can handle it?"

Goku stretched out his legs and smiled. "I think I'll be okay. Are you?"

Vegeta growled. _I am a Saiyan prince! I've fought many opponents… entire worlds! And yet this fool has the gall to question whether or not I will be okay! _"You may have reached my level of strength, but don't get cocky! I have destroyed planets, and I have the killer instinct. Your skill can't compare to mine!"

Vegeta dashed forward, swinging down his fists in a double axe handle smash. Goku rolled to the side and threw a small energy attack. His opponent smirked as he smacked it back, sending the light attack back into the sender's face. The prince used the distraction to snap kick Goku in the jaw. Earth's hero smashed into the wall, making a dent. Vegeta charged up ki into his fist and brought it into Goku's stomach before he could do anything.

He grinned, noting his opening advantage in spite of his fellow Saiyan's earlier confidence. "You see, Kakkarot? You don't have the ability to beat me, equal strength or not!"

Goku unleashed a wave of ki from his entire body, thrusting Vegeta back a bit. He sped out of his hole and threw out several fast punches, each of which Vegeta easily dodged. He countered with a backhand into Goku's face.

Vegeta laughed. "You may be strong, but I am much faster! You won't be worth anything against Frieza's men if you are that slow!"

Goku's face became serious and Vegeta felt his ki rise a bit. _Wow, he wasn't kidding about his skill… I have to go all out!_ They exchanged several punches at hyper speed, none of which hit their mark. Goku's ki spiked, throwing Vegeta off guard as he cut through and landed a punch directly on his face. The Sayian prince fell back more from shock than pain.

"He... he hit me?... but how?.." He felt his anger rising. "Enough!" He threw both of his hands back and charged a ball of energy that was writhing erratically in his hands.

"Galick-ho!" the purple beam shot forward, violently catching Goku in the chest and sending him flying.

Right before he crashed into the ground, Goku spun around in midair and landed on his feet._ Looks like I have no choice…_ "Do you mind if I take off some of my clothes?"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. _Is he serious?_ "Are you that weak that even your clothes are too heavy? Well, if it makes you feel any better, fine."

"Thanks." Goku smiled as he began to remove his undershirt. Vegeta gave him an odd look. _Is he actually struggling with that shirt?_ Goku's face contorted with effort as he got the clothing over his head. As the shirt came off, it smashed into the ground, causing a dent. Vegeta's eyes opened wide in shock.

"What the...?"

Goku grinned. "Those clothes were weighing me down. Now I'm much faster!"

"How heavy was that shirt, Kakkarot?" His face betrayed the sense of surprise running through the Prince's head.

Goku rubbed his shoulder as he stretched out his arms. "Oh, about 100 pounds."

Vegeta's jaw dropped. _We're in sixty times gravity!... he managed to hit me while wearing six thousand pounds!_

Goku began bouncing back and forth, his playful grin returning to his face. "Oh yeah! That's much better! You ready for another round?"

There was a pained silence for several seconds. Finally Vegeta shook his head. "We're almost at Namek. We need to be fresh."

Goku nodded with a barely concealed smile. "Sure we do."

A small energy blast hit the wall right next to his head. Vegeta growled and walked out of the room. Once he was sure Vegeta was out of earshot, he began hysterically laughing to himself.

* * *

The Sayian spaceship landed on the planet, and Krillin jumped out as the hatch opened. The planet before them was almost entirely green, with an abundance of plant life, grassy hills and plains, and even a green sky. The only thing that seemed to be missing was wildlife. It was a very welcome change for the monk.

"Finally! No more spaceships! Fresh air!" Sayians weren't known for their rosy scents. It felt nice to smell something other than sweat for a change.

Vegeta stepped out of the ship and sighed. "Fool! Stop messing around! Frieza and his men are already here!"

Krillin stopped mid-jump, hovering in the air. "Really?" he closed his eyes and concentrated. His eyes shot open. "Holy crap! There's some strong guys on this planet!" his eyes shut again and he felt out the enemy. "V…Vegeta?"

"What?"

Krillin's voice wavered. "One of them is… it's different. It's strong enough on it's own, but I can feel something else…. Something… I dunno. Kind of like, inside it. Like it's a mask, and there's something worse further down…."

Vegeta nodded, his face grim. "It's Frieza. There's rumors among his top men that he has the ability to transform, and that his power is even more horrible than before."

Krillin slowly dropped to the floor, as did his mood. "But…. His power is already too much…. You mean there's more?…."

"Hence why we need to avoid him at all costs. We need to get rid of his men and secure the dragonballs first." Vegeta turned to Nappa. "We need to tell which power is which." He pointed towards the right. "There is a large power that way. Who is it?"

Nappa consulted his scouter. "20,000. That's Kyui."

"And to the left?"

"22,000. Gotta be Dodoria."

Vegeta turned around. "There's another one behind us."

"24,000. Isn't that Zarbon's level?"

Vegeta nodded. "If we play our cards right, we may be able to pull this off before Frieza knows what happened. Kakkarot, I want you to..."

Vegeta stopped. They all stopped. Each of them felt hundreds of smaller ki readings die out to their left. The feeling left a slight nausea in their hearts. Everyone's faces drained, except for Vegeta. He simply sighed. "It's begun. We may be too late. He might have the dragonballs already."

Nappa looked at them all in confusion. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

Yamcha shook his head, sweat forming on his brow. "They're being slaughtered..." _And we're next... we're gonna be killed! _Yamcha tried to shake off the panic attack, but his fear of death was overwhelming him.

The brutal slaughter that had been claiming so many innocent lives kept so much of the warrior's attentions, none of them noticed Piccolo's rage boiling over. _I may not have been born here, but these are my people! I'll kill these bastards!_ His ki spiked as he shot off into the air, heading towards the site of the carnage.

"You fool!" Vegeta growled. "That damn Namek is going to ruin everything!"

Raditz shook his head. "What's done is done. What should we do?"

"We'll have to leave that idiot to his own devices. Hopefully he will defeat Dodoria. Nappa, take Raditz and try to ambush Kyui. Kakkarot, you and I will take out Zarbon as quietly as possible. We need to work quickly, and hope Frieza doesn't notice until it's too late."

Tien cleared his throat. "And what about us?" _Is he purposely ignoring us? I can't wait to prove this arrogant bastard wrong…_

Vegeta snorted. "Like I would trust a non-Sayian to fight? You and the other two dogs can try to capture one or two of the dragonballs. Frieza can't become immortal if he doesn't have all seven, correct?"

Yamcha nodded. _The longer we stay out of the battle, the better. We are in way over our heads. _"Come on, guys." He went to take off, and then stopped. "Hey, how are we supposed to find dragonballs without a radar?"

Raditz pulled out a scouter and threw it to him. "The dragonballs give off a strange energy signal. You can pick it up with this."

Yamcha put on the scouter and grinned. "Awesome! Stay safe, everyone!"

Krillin, Yamcha and Tien flew off in search of the dragonballs. Tien still wasn't happy about playing fetch for the Sayians, but he kept his cool. _After all, we may as well let the Sayians deal with their own problems…_

Vegeta turned to Nappa with a scowl. "You two know what to do. Now get moving!"

Nappa and Raditz nodded silently and took off after Kyui. Vegeta wordlessly turned around, his power building and wrapping around him. He let the energy pick him up, sending up dust in Goku's face. He blasted off, leaving Goku coughing.

"Hey, Vegeta! Wait up!"

Goku's ki flared up as he flew off, trying to catch up with the Sayian prince. _These opponents feel so strong… I'm a little nervous, but I also feel excited! I wonder what this Frieza looks like?…_

_

* * *

_

AN- I just want to take a minute to thank everyone. We've flew past the 100th review mark, and while that may seem trival to some, I am extremely grateful. Of my two other stories, one isn't getting many reviews (street fighter) and the other... man, I don't even want to get into the other. It's a Super Smash Bros fic, and geez, I don't understand why people take it so seriously. I'm writing nothing more than a silly little tournament, in which even I'm not taking it seriously, and I'm getting cursed out in reviews, and death threats. Like, literaly. One guy threatened to choke me out with his bare hands, except he didn't want to actually have to touch me. If you want some funny reading, go to "The Ultimate battle" and look at how violently religious people are about the game. scary. But so, you understand why I am so happy to be well recieved with this fic now. So I figured I would take the time to respond to some of the comments that have been left by you fine readers.

First things first, the most common comment I get is "Can we have multiple super sayians against Frieza. ... no. Sorry. Frieza will have a hard enough time dealing with the one super sayian I throw at him.

Marih Dimtri, about King Kai, don't worry. He will be in the story, just maybe later than in the manga.

Lord Deestroyer, I have no qualms about your pairing idea, and while JOHN is uneccesarily harsh and vulgar, he has a point. If you can come up with a feasable way for them to be paired, by all means, leave it in a review, and it shall be done.

Toby, do not worry. Although it may seem thta I'm being harsh to Yamcha power level wise, he is one of my top four favorite characters, and he will not be bitched out. You saw my reasoning for making Krillin stronger, (if you didn't re-read the prolouge to this story). But as I said, don't worry. Yamcha will not fall out of the fighting world like he did in the manga. I have the utmost respect for Krillin, Tien and Yamcha.

And that's about it. Stay tuned, everyone! The Namek saga begins next time on Dragonball Z.


	15. Divide and Conquer

AN- First off, my humblest apologizes. I went on a sort of vacation, and then everytime I tried to finish this, one or two lines just evaded me. Couldn't get this thing done. I have been awake for about 52 hours now, so I thought now would be as good a time as any. If there are any errors, try to take them in stride. Although I think it came out okay, if I do say so myself. Once again, sorry for the wait, and after some terrible work that my professor has given me has been completed, I shall work on the next chapter. This chapters kinda long, though, so hopefully it will hold you. Once again, I will hold a little Q&A in an author's note at the end of the chap.

* * *

"We'll never tell you, scum!"

A purple fist flew threw the air, going clean through the green skull of a Namekian warrior. The great purple creature shook his head. "These foolish people should just come to the realization that resisting Lord Frieza is a waste. Now, let's just see where they have the dragonball hidden.." Around him lay the crushed remains of Namekian huts. The roofs were caved in, and rubble and blood were strewn across the once tranquil Namekian village.

Dodoria consulted his scouter, numbers flashing by rapidly. One number seemed to jump out and him, and a look of shock and excitement crossed his face.

"19,000...? And it's coming right for me… good. I've been bored lately.." Dodoria licked his lips in anticipation as he turned to face the oncoming stranger. _None of the Nameks so far have exceeded four thousand... There is the extremely powerful one, but his number was 42,000... this can't be him. Where did this one come from?..._

A powerful gray aura ripped through the sky and headed directly toward the alien. Without even stopping to find out who it was, Piccolo smashed his knee into the side of Dodoria's head. There was a sickening crunch as bone met bone. Dodoria skidded into the ground and knocked dust up all around him. _For only nineteen thousand, he certainly packs a punch..._

He slowly stood up and smiled. "Well well, so it is a Namek. I'm impressed."

Piccolo floated several feet away, his arms crossed and his cape swaying in the breeze. "Well, I'm not. You've murdered my people."

Dodoria smiled. "I was simply doing my job. I meant them no harm. They simply didn't give us the inform..."

The purple officer's sentence was cut off as Piccolo smashed his elbow into his temple, knocking him through several large outcroppings of rock. Piccolo was barely containing his rage. Anger was welling in him, and it was all he could do to keep it from bursting out in an explosion of ki.

"Meant them no harm! You slaughtered them! This was once a village, and now there is nothing but rubble!"

Inside his head, Piccolo felt a strange memory begin to surface.

* * *

He was looking down at a young boy. The boy looked just like Goku. _This isn't me... is it? _Everything besides the boy was fuzzy, small details escaping the eye. All that could be heard was the young fighter's screams.

"Now, King Piccolo! You're gonna pay for all the people you killed! Krillin! And the old man! And Kinto un! I want them back!"

The small boy's rage boiled, and he charged a blue ball of energy in his hand.

_When is this?_ It seemed vaguely familiar, almost like a dream he had had long ago. The young Goku turned his Kamehameha to the ground, instead of at his opponent.

"I'll gamble everything on this one fist!" The blast propelled Goku into the air at a violent speed, the air ripping out of the way in his wake. There was a loud roar, and then Goku was through the other side. Suddenly there was another voice. _It sounds just like my own... but..._

"My... son... will destroy you... Goku..."

_This is my birth! My father, he was no better than this purple thing here... and that is why I hate Goku?...What have I been doing?..._

As quickly as the memory came, an even fuzzier one replaced it. He was holding a crying human in his hand, his other fist poised to strike. _What?... I never... ah. I must have some of my sire's memories... this... this is his work?... This is what he stood for?..._Bodies of humans were littered everywhere, the ground painted red with disaster. Smaller demons were gathered over some of the fallen humans. The sounds that came from that direction grated on Piccolo's ears, paining his very soul.

He wanted to shut his eyes as the fist ripped through the fragile human. _This is just like what happened to the Nameks!... That's the only reason Goku killed my father... and knowing this, he gave me a second chance... and what have I done with it?...

* * *

_

Piccolo snapped back to the here and now. Dodoria had managed to stand back up, but the grin had never left his face.

"Well, you are certainly full of spunk, aren't you? But I'm afraid you have no chance!"

The Namekian snorted. "You're bluffing."

"Am I? Your power level peaks at 19,000. I can go to 22,000, maybe 23,000 on a good day."

Piccolo spat at the ground. "Those numbers aren't everything. I have to win! Not only to avenge those Nameks, but to pay for my past!"

The green skinned warrior dashed forward, throwing out a flurry of punches. Dodoria began dodging, obviously much faster than the Namek. Piccolo's desperation became apparent as he began to lose ground. _I can't touch this guy! I guess I have to go all out!_

He took to the air and ripped off his cape and turban. They smashed into the ground with a solid crunch, breaking a rock. Dodoria gave the Namek an estranged stare.

"What was that?"

Piccolo smirked. "If I were you, I would check that scouter again, punk."

Dodoria pushed a few buttons on his headpiece. "What are you talking about... hmm." Dodoria stopped, slightly shocked, but not afraid. "Wow. You've managed to raise your power level a whopping 700 points. Now you are almost at twenty thousand. Is this supposed to scare me?"

Piccolo allowed his aura to push out around him, the green tinted sky being blocked out by a gray flare. "You may still be stronger, but now I have the speed advantage."

Dodoria's pink aura surrounded him as he flew up towards the Namek. "How presumptuous! You honestly mean to believe that you could defeat me!"

Dodoria threw a punch, but it did not hit its mark. Piccolo disappeared, and reappeared on the other side of him. He brought an energy enhanced claw down into Dodoria's neck, slamming him back towards the ground. "Is that as fast as you can go? I hope you can do better than that!"

Dodoria climbed out of his personal crater and growled. "That does it! No more clowning around!"

His pink aura flared even stronger than before and he pulled his hands back, letting his life force flow down into his hands. "Now you die!" He began rapidly shooting off blasts, a trail of pink destruction trailing the Namek as he maneuvered around the attacks. One of the balls managed to clip his shoulder, and he was forced to land. He clutched at his shoulder and tried to come up with a strategy.

_I'll need a powerful attack to leave some damage on this one. I was saving this for Goku, but I suppose it won't be necessary any more. I'll just need a few seconds... need to buy some time._

Dodoria was closing in on him, a big grin on his bulbous face. "You see? Your power is nothing compared to mine!"

Piccolo closed his eyes in defeat. "Why are you killing these people?"

Dodoria laughed. "Like I said, we wouldn't have killed them if they had cooperated..."

"Why! What did you want them to do?"

He shrugged. "I simply needed them to tell me where they kept the dragonball. Each village keeps a dragonball hidden, and they said they only give it to a 'hero'. Very uncooperative."

_Just keep talking a little longer, you damn monster..._ The energy was almost built. _He won't even know what hit him..._ A spark was building up between his two fingers. In one lightning quick flash, he thrusted his fingers out, a spiral beam erupting from them faster than light. Dodoria's scouter beeped out a warning, and he quickly threw himself to the side. The beam missed it's mark, but managed to take a small chunk out of his side.

"You! You'll... you'll pay for that!"

Clutching his side, he began to let his rage fill out his aura, the pink changing into a dark purple. Waves of pulsating ki began to eat away the ground from underneath him. Piccolo's eyes went wide.

"Damnation..." he managed to murmur. All of the energy from the aura concentrated into his mouth, and formed a beam. Piccolo turned and fled to the sky, hoping to avoid the attack. The blast ripped through the air, and before Piccolo could react, the blast caught up with him and a bright light engulfed him. There was a violent explosion, and Piccolo's unconscious body fell, smoking, when he crashed into a mountain, the large mass of rock his seeming grave. Dodoria checked his scouter. "Hmm. No reading." He shrugged. "Oh well. Certainly a lot more talk than fight." _Although he did manage to leave his mark. That damn Namek... I need to regenerate all this lost tissue..._ Dodoria took to the sky, heading toward Frieza's ship where the medical bay was waiting.

* * *

Zarbon flew through the air, the wind pressing his hair back as he headed for one of the Namek villages. _I still don't understand what Lord Frieza needs these dragonballs for anyway... What could he possibly need that he doesn't have? Still, it doesn't do to question him..._ He was so busy looking down for a village, that he nearly flew right into Vegeta, who was floating directly in his path with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk.

"V...Vegeta!... What are you doing here? I heard you vanished..."

Vegeta snorted. "Vanished? That's a way to put it. I've been training."

Zarbon turned on his scouter and shook his head. "You couldn't be that much stronger... you were only at 10,000 last I saw you... what!"

Vegeta nodded. "Vanished indeed. Well, I'm back now, Zarbon."

The number showing on Zarbon's scouter visibly shook him. "But...? 25,000? In a year? How did you manage it?"

"That's none of your concern, lapdog. I'm here to destroy you."

Zarbon shook his head. "Now, don't get too cocky. You aren't that much more powerful than me. You, of all people should know, no victory is a certain victory."

Vegeta's smirk hadn't left his face. "Perhaps I alone could not stop you. But perhaps you should look behind you."

Zarbon turned, and Goku was floating there, a smile on his face.

"Who?... He's at twenty five thousand as well?"

"Kakarot! You stay out of this! I'll handle him on my own!"

Goku gave Vegeta a concerned look. "Are you sure? His power feels pretty strong."

Vegeta snapped around. "Don't you dare patronize me, Kakarot! I am your prince! You would do well to remember that! Now, stay out!"

Vegeta's ki flared up around him as he shot off at Zarbon. _I'll be damned if I allow Kakarot to show me up! I am his superior!_ Zarbon tried to move to the side, but Vegeta's rage was fueling him, and he brought his fist into the blue fighter's jaw. He tumbled back, barely stopping himself from crashing into the side of a mountain. Fear flashed in his eyes for a mere second, but it was more than enough to catch Vegeta's attention. A cruel smile lit up on his face. "How does it feel, Zarbon? How does it feel to be inferior?"

Zarbon glared at Vegeta. "Inferior? You have no idea what you are getting yourself into!"

Vegeta's grin widened as he slammed his fist into Zarbon's stomach."For years, you damn freaks have ridiculed the saiyan race! You have made a mockery of me, the prince of the greatest warrior race in the universe!" His rage was building with each word he spoke, and he emphasized his anger with another crushing blow that went further into Zarbon's abdomen. His eyes nearly came out of their sockets. A small trickle of blood dripped from his mouth, and a small smile crept onto his face. "I warned you, Vegeta. Now I will show you just how inferior you stupid monkeys are."

Vegeta was pushed back slightly as Zarbon's energy rose sharply. A light blue aura rose around him, and his body began to change. There was a sharp roar, and when Vegeta looked back up at Zarbon, his visage had changed from handsome to grotesque. There was much more mass on his body, and his energy had skyrocketed. _W...What is this?..._ Vegeta shook his head and put on his game face. "So? You simply got ugly! Is this supposed to frighten me?"

Zarbon's deformed face smiled. "No... mere looks wouldn't scare you. You saiyans are brutes, and all you would respond to would be force. My face won't frighten you, Vegeta, but perhaps this will!" He dashed forward, his elbow driving into Vegeta's ribs, knocking the wind out of the off guard prince. He crashed into the ground, sending up small rocks and dust. Zarbon pulled his hand up over his head and charged up a ball of energy extremely quick.

"Good bye, sweet prince!" The blue ball of energy rocketed down toward the ground, making a sound similar to silk ripping as it tore through the air. There was a slight blur right as the blast smashed into the earth. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left. Zarbon scouter beeped, and he detected two life forms behind him. He turned, and saw Vegeta being held by Goku. Goku's playful look was gone, and replaced with one of stern reproachment.

"He was beaten. You didn't need to throw that energy." he stated calmly.

Zarbon laughed. "Aw. Is the little monkey trying to defend his prince?" he asked in a singsong mocking voice.

Vegeta stirred, drifting back into semi consciousness. He looked at Goku, turned to the smoldering ground, and put two and two together. His fist shot out and smashed into Goku's jaw, causing earth's hero to drop the half awake prince. He tumbled, no energy available to stop his decent, and he smashed into the ground. He struggled to pull up his head and mutter, "Damn you, Kakarot..." before his head fell to the ground. _How dare he! To save me, as if I was some helpless wretch! I am not defenseless! How dare he steal my pride! How... how dare he..._ he thought as he wavered into unconsciousness.

Above the conflicted prince, Goku glared at Zarbon. "I've only met you for a few minutes, and I already don't like you. Vegeta might not be the nicest person, but you went too far. You're a monster."

Zarbon pretended to be hurt. "It's the face that gives it away, isn't it?"

Goku wordlessly dashed at the hideous fighter, bringing his knee into the abdomen. There was a sharp intake of air, but Zarbon recovered quickly, bringing his fist into Goku's chest. Goku fell backwards, clutching where he had been hit. His eyes narrowed for a second, and then he seemed to disappear. Zarbon's scouter beeped several times, and his fist lashed out at a seemingly random patch of air. The fist caught Goku, knocking him out of hyperspeed and sending him towards the ground.

_He's too fast!..._Goku cupped his hands at his side, preparing the signature move of the Kame Sennin style.

"Ka...me...ha..."

Zarbon slammed into Goku with a flying kick, sending the young hero skidding across the ground. Zarbon went to press the attack, when his scouter beeped again.

"Galick..." Purple electricity writhed in Vegeta's hands, as he prepared his signature attack. Even Zarbon couldn't react quickly enough, but he still sped off, the ground crumbling beneath him as he attempted to stop Vegeta.

"Ho!" The blast burst from Vegeta's hands, catching Zarbon full on the chest. He flipped backwards, but managed to flip midair, and bring himself to a stop. Vegeta dropped to his knees, the last of his energy spent. "D...damn you... you bastard..."

A blue fist flew up, poised for the finishing strike. "Time to put the monkeys to sleep..." Zarbon chuckled as he brought the hand down, the appendage a mere blur. Right before he reached his target, his scouter went off. Frieza's voice rung out, stopping Zarbon in his tracks.

"Zarbon! You have defeated the monkeys?"

Zarbon nodded out of habit, even though his master couldn't see him. "Yes, lord. There were two of them, and they are both very defeated."

"I see. Which ones? Was one of them Vegeta?"

"One is Vegeta, and the other one looks similar to Raditz."

"Similar? But it isn't him?"

"Unless Raditz got a haircut."

"Interesting... don't kill them, Zarbon. Bring them both to me."

"Yes, lord." _Damn. Frieza always ruins my fun._ Zarbon reverted back to his smaller state and hefted the saiyans onto his shoulders. _Perhaps the master will still let me finish them off. I can't wait to see the look on Vegeta's face when he wakes up in Frieza's ship. _Zarbon blasted off, and headed back towards the ship where his master was waiting.

* * *

AN- Well, there it is. the action has begun. To clear up one or two things,ummm.. lets see.  
Someone asked if I was doing the whole series, Ginyu saga included. I state once more that I will go from here all the way through to the Buu saga. Who knows... they may even be one more suprise saga after that... (suspense, anyone?)

Someone also asked about Mr. Brolly. Well, all I can tell you, is that he will make an appearance at one point. When? How the hell should I know? next question.

Not really a question, but someone brought up the war going on at my "Super Smash Bros." review page. If you guys haven't looked yet, you should check it out. It's pretty entertaining. A few of my fans from this story went in there and said some stuff, which was very nice of you guys. Nice to know not everyone hates me. I was gonna say something back to the guy, but it seems rather silly and pointless. This is also not the first time Ive had someone bashing my Smash Bros story. Dunno how anyone could take that game so seriously. I mean, I love the game, but it isn't exactly known for its gripping plotline. yeesh. But I ramble. Anyways, that shall be all. If I didnt answer something you want answered, either A) You didn't ask  
B)I just forgot  
or C) It will ruin the surprise.

I look forward to hearing what you guys think!


	16. Dragonballs and Traitors

Raditz and Nappa were zooming through the air, the Namekian landscape flying by under them. Nappa had a worried look on his face. Anything other than his trademark grimace was enough to catch Raditz's attention. Nappa slowed down, and his scouter began to beep. His eyes opened wide.

"Over five hundred thousand…. Friezas over there…"

Raditz slowed down and gave his ally an estranged look. "Yeah, and it would probably be best if we didn't let him find us, Nappa."

Nappa nodded slowly, but he looked like he had something on his mind. "Hey, uh, Raditz…"

"What's wrong?"

Nappa looked like he was having an inner conflict. "I… uh. I was just wondering. You know… are you into this whole thing?"

Raditz lifted an eyebrow. _Where is he going with this?_ "Into what whole thing?" _He won't look me in the eyes…_

"Well, this whole rebellion against Frieza. Do you agree with Vegeta?"

"Agree with Vegeta? He is our prince. We don't have to agree."

Nappa sighed. "But Vegeta always talks about the pride of the Sayian race…. How can there be any pride in an extinct race?"

"Huh?"

"We're gonna die! We can't beat Frieza!"

This line of conversation was beginning to worry Raditz. "We have to try, Nappa. Frieza destroyed our entire planet. What makes you think he would allow us to live much longer?"

Nappa looked extremely worried. He decided to try a different approach. "If we follow Vegeta blindly, doesn't that make him the same as Frieza?"

Raditz's eyes narrowed. "No. Vegeta is our prince… no. He is old enough. Vegeta is the king of the Sayians. He is our king. Frieza is some pompous bastard who has enslaved us. The two aren't even close."

Nappa sighed inwardly. _I can't say I didn't try…. It looks like I'll be the last surviving Sayian after all…_Out loud, he said, "Maybe you're right… Let's go."

Raditz nodded, and they sped off, kicking up a storm of dust in their wake.

Kuwi sat on a random rock and sighed angrily. He had killed off a few stray Namekians, but he had yet to get any sort of lead on the remaining dragonballs. _Master Frieza already has five of the dragonballs... I don't see why he's getting so edgy. If I don't come back with one of those damn orbs, I may as well not go back at all._ He was cursing his luck, when his scouter began beeping wildly. He jumped up. _Two high readings! They both are about 20,000! Could it be Dodoria and Zarbon?..._

He looked up and saw two figures approaching him. "That's not Dodoria…. Who could it be…." He squinted into the sky, the sun making it hard to see much of anything. As the figures got closer, he made out the large form of Nappa. His mouth turned upward into a grim smile. "Ah, the Sayians".

The two Sayians landed in front of the purple alien, angry glares painted on their faces. Kuwi broke out into laughter.

"Well, look at the two of you! Such serious monkeys! But then again, I suppose I would be upset too, if I had just shown up to be slaughtered!"

Raditz's expression didn't change at all. "Us? Slaughtered? Have you looked at your scouter at all?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Kuwi shrugged. "So what if you raised your power? You aren't anything more than stupid apes. Power is nothing without skill behind it."

Raditz growled. "You miserable bigot! I'll show you what a stupid ape can do!" He dashed forward, bringing his foot out in front of him for a lunging dropkick. Kuwi jumped high into the air, his carefree smile never leaving his face.

"It will be extremely fun to eradicate you! You ridiculous simians walk around all high and mighty! If Frieza would have allowed it, we would have beaten you to death all those years ago!" Kuwi formed a large ball of energy in his hand and threw it directly into Raditz's path. He tried to stop, but he had far too much momentum. He crashed headlong into the energy ball, setting off a powerful explosion. The blast sent Raditz flying back the way he had came, smoke pouring off of his singed armor. He stuck out his arms and hands to stop his falling, digging a depp trench into the ground. Kuwi touched down on the floor as Raditz stood up and rubbed his shoulder.

"That was a nice attack, but you have to do better than that to stop me, Kuwi!"

Raditz formed a small energy ball in either hand. "Shin Sokidan!" he yelled as he threw the two orbs towards his foe. Kuwi jumped back into the air, sneering at his opponent's pathetic attack. "Any fool could dodge those, you halfwit!"

There was a small smile on the Sayian's face as he preformed a strange pattern of motions with his hands, nearly too fast for Kuwi to follow. His scouter went off and he turned behind him. The two energy balls had followed him up into the air. _Is he controlling the orbs? What other sort of tricks has this monkey learned while he was away?_

Kuwi suddenly banked to the left, hoping to shake the ki off of his tail. The blasts swerved with him, nearly catching him in the leg. "How do I get rid of these things!" he screamed in frustration. One came for his head, which he yanked to one side. The attack shot by, nearly clipping him as it passed. Raditz smiled, stopped his gestures, and clenched both of his hands into tight fists. Both balls exploded with tremendous power, leaving a huge cloud of smoke. The Sayian warrior heard Nappa gasp behind him, but he knew better. _It will take a bit more to finish off this fool. _

He dashed into the cloud of smoke, throwing out his fists with blinding speed. They clashed with another set of fists, creating a loud sound on collision. Raditz's hair flew back as he began a furious exchange of blows with Kuwi as they emerged from the cloud. "Just give up, you pathetic Sayian! You can't stop me! Even if you do, how do you plan to defeat Frieza?"

Raditz didn't answer as he gritted his teeth. _What is Nappa doing? I don't know if I can finish this bozo off alone!_ He risked a glance behind him and saw Nappa standing there, his arms crossed over his massive chest. His eyes were locked in a faraway stare. Kuwi took advantage of his momentary distraction and drove his fist down into where the Sayian's neck met the shoulder. There was a cracking sound and Raditz dropped out of the sky, crashing into the ground, creating a large hole.

Kuwi flew toward the ground at full speed, one of his hands pulled back for an energy attack. Raditz's ki built up under him, and he blasted out of the hole like a rocket, his fist raised up above him. Kuwi pulled back, thrown off guard as the energy dissipated from his hands. The only sound heard was a sickening crack as Raditz slammed his fist into Kuwi's face. The alien warrior came crashing into the ground, where he sat up on his elbow and rubbed his face.

"You idiot! End this now!" he shouted.

Raditz raised an eyebrow in confusion. _End it now?… is he talking to me…?_

His thoughts were cut off as he felt an incredible sensation of pain building up in his body. He tried to move but felt as if his body weighed far more than it ever had in the gravity chamber.

"Wh…what's happening….?" He managed to turn his head to find Nappa holding his tail in his hand. "Nappa…. Why?"

Nappa's face held more regret in it then Raditz had ever seen him show in his entire life. Very quietly, he asked, "Where did you learn those techniques?"

Raditz's head was dropping, and he felt his consciousness beginning to fade. "I paid attention to them. The humans. While you scoffed at them for being weak, I paid attention. They managed to defeat me when they were far weaker than I was. What they don't have in power, they more than make up for in resource and ability… If you weren't so… so thick, maybe you could have learned from them too…."

Nappa shook his head. "No. The Sayians are the most powerful race in the world. We don't need to look to a bunch of stupid earthlings. That's why I'm doing this. I don't want to see the Sayian race destroyed…"

Raditz was losing his battle with unconsciousness, and he was having trouble forming sentences. "No! He'll… kill you…. Afraid… of…. Super Sayi…." His sentence went unfinished as he finally gave in to the blackness.

Nappa sighed. _It may be a risk, but it's the only chance the Sayian race has…_ Kuwi sat up and hovered to where the two Sayians were. "It took you long enough, you stupid ox! What were you waiting for? Him to kill me?"

Nappa bit back a retort and shook his head. "We got him, didn't we? So relax."

Kuwi angrily spit on the floor. "Whatever. Let's just bring this garbage back to Master Frieza."

Tien shook his head as he felt more power levels disappear. _I should be out there fighting! Not running a ridiculous errand! Who does that pompous bastard Vegeta think he is?_ He looked over to Yamcha and Krillin as they spoke with the Namekian known as Muri.

"We have discussed matters amongst ourselves. Lore has it that we should only give the dragonball to a great hero." He turned to Krillin. "And so, we give the mystical orb to you, great hero. We see great promise in you."

Krillin went wide eyed as Muri handed him the giant dragonball. _I remember these things were a lot smaller on earth… I wonder what the dragon will look like?…_ he was pulled out of his thoughts by Yamcha laughing.

"You! A great hero?… Don't make me laugh!"

Krillin hung his head. "Yeah, I know… I'm no great hero…"

"I mean, maybe a small hero. Or if we could get you some really big shoes, maybe you could make a medium hero!" Yamcha continued to laugh at his own wit. Krillin walked off sullenly, silently willing himself to grow a few inches. Tien stood up as they returned.

"Excellent, they gave you the dragonball. Now, we just have to hide it from those goons and meet up with the others."

Krillin nodded and they both turned to Yamcha, who had finally stopped laughing long enough to come over. "So, we ready to fly off?"

"Yeah, we can go." Tien smirked. "Do you have to wear that ridiculous scouter? You look like a moron!"

Krillin and Tien blasted off, leaving a bewildered Yamcha scratching his head. "Really? I thought this thing looked badass!"


	17. Power of the wolf

Frieza sat back and smiled. "What a sorry collection you've brought me."

Raditz, Goku, and Vegeta were sprawled out across the floor of Frieza's spaceship. Next to them was a pile of five dragonballs. Nappa, Kuwi, Zarbon and Dodoria were all standing at attention, awaiting their master's orders.

"Very soon, we will be done with this retched dust ball. There are two more dragonballs left before I obtain my wish. I…" he was interrupted as his scouter began to beep. "Eh? There are three power levels slightly below twenty thousand. And they're leaving a large cluster of low level powers."

His eyes shot open. "They must have obtained one of the remaining dragonballs! Who are these three!"

Nappa scratched his head. "Three powers below twenty? That's gotta be those stupid humans!"

Zarbon gave Nappa a glare. "Is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Well, there are three earthlings that were friends of this one." At this point he kicked the prone Goku. "They aren't anything to worry about."

Frieza nodded. "Fine." He turned to Kuwi. "I want you to go and apprehend the dragonball, and dispose of these… earthlings."

Kuwi wordlessly turned around and walked out of the room. Frieza leaned over the unconscious Sayians. "You foolish monkeys… see how quickly your silly rebellion has been squashed?" Frieza's laugh began to echo throughout the halls of his ship as Kuwi flew off after the humans.

* * *

"Guys! I can't feel Goku's power anywhere!"

Tien closed his eyes, concentrating his sense of ki. After several hushed moments, he shook his head.

"I can't sense Goku or Piccolo at all."

Yamcha flicked on the scouter on his eye. "What was their power levels?"

"Nappa said they were….. um." Krillin shrugged. "A little above twenty thousand, I think… Why? Do you have something on that thing?"

Yamcha nodded. "There's a twenty thousand coming at us pretty fast."

Tien raised an eyebrow. "That's not anyone we know… It doesn't feel familiar…" he turned to Krillin. "Quick! Drop the dragonball! Get ready to fight!"

Krillin nodded. He let go of the dragonball and got into his KameSennin stance. Yamcha and Tien took their own stances as the dragonball crashed into the ground.

Kuwi's form appeared so suddenly that it seemed as if he had been there the whole time. Tien jumped back and assumed a defensive stance, both of his hands in between him and the new arrival.

"Who in the hell are you!"

Kuwi turned towards Tien with a look of curiosity. "Are you the… earthlings I was told about?"

Yamcha growled. "We might be. And what if we are?"

Kuwi smiled, yet there was nothing but malice in his eyes. "Then you should pray to whatever primitive gods you worship. I have been sent to destroy you all."

Krillin began inching backwards, sweat forming on his brow. Tien's eyes narrowed. "And what makes you think you can take us? There's three of us. The odds aren't on your side, buddy."

"Hmmm. Funny. You earthlings look remarkably similar to the Sayians." Kuwi glared at Tien. "And you certainly act like one. Headstrong and foolish." Before any of the humans could react, Kuwi dashed at Tien and smashed his forearm into the triclops' forehead. Krillin and Yamcha scattered either way, both to prepare a defense, and to get away from their assailant. Tien threw out his arms, catching himself right before he hit the ground, performing a small backflip to land back on his feet.

Krillin cupped his hands, preparing a Kamehameha. Yamcha narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. "Wait a minute, Krillin. I want to take a crack at this one."

The energy dissipated from the small monk's hands. He gave his friend a sideways look, unsure as to whether this was a good idea or not. _Yamcha'll get creamed if he fights this guy head up! What's he thinking?_

Almost as if reading Krillin's mind, the wolf bandit smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not that pathetic. Besides, if things look too tight, you and Tien can give me a hand, right?"

Krillin hesitantly nodded. Yamcha took this as the okay and dashed towards Kuwi. Kuwi's face split into a wide grin as the earthling drew near. "You fools are going to make this way too easy for me!" He calculated where Yamcha would attack from and swung out his fist. At the last second, Yamcha twisted to the side, narrowly dodging the counter attack. "Ha! I saw that coming a mile away!" Inwardly, he thought, _Holy crap! That woulda took my head off! I'll have to be more careful!_

He wrapped his arms around Kuwi's leg and used his ki to launch himself towards the ground, dragging Frieza's henchman into the dirt with him. Dust flew up as they slammed into the earth. Yamcha scrambled up and readied himself for the counter attack. _I have to keep this guy on the ground… I'm not good enough with the Buku-Jutsu yet._ He pulled his hands back and began charging energy. Kuwi stood up and dusted himself off. There was a smirk on his face, but it had no traces of humor in it.

"Are we done playing games, yet, silly earthling? You must know that there isn't any way for you to defeat me!"

Yamcha wore a confident smirk. "Really? I try to have a more positive outlook on life. Nothing's impossible. Kamehameha!" The blue energy wave tore through the air, ripping up the ground as it shot towards Kuwi. The alien took it head on, creating a huge cloud of smoke. Yamcha relaxed, his shoulders sagging in relief.

"He's still alive, you idiot!" Tien screamed down at about the same time as Yamcha's scouter began to beep. An energy blast ripped out of the dust cloud and slammed into the unsuspecting Yamcha. The blast was more than powerful enough to send Yamcha careening through a mountain, where he lay unmoving, smoke pouring off of his body.

"Damn!" Tien cursed as he prepared to rush to the aid of his friend.

"W….wait…" Yamcha stood up slowly, a weak smile on his face. "I'm not that helpless. Let me finish." He threw his arms up into a strange looking position.

Krillin groaned. "Please don't tell me he's gonna use the wolf-fang fist…."

"Chao Roga-FuFu Ken!"

Krillin slapped his forehead in frustration. "Ultimate wolf fang fist? The wolf fang fist never works! When is he gonna learn? It leaves his legs wide open!"

Yamcha rushed forward, raising his hands in emulation of the claws of a wolf. He let out a guttural howl and jumped into the air, energy filling his fist as he came down on Kuwi. The officer raised his arm to block, but where Yamcha struck, the energy left claw marks cut through his arm. He let out an involuntary cry of pain. Yamcha took the opportunity to close in, sending out a lightning fast volley of energy enhanced claw attacks. Kuwi managed to dodge several of the strikes, but every time he was hit it was getting harder and harder to move.

Kuwi realized he had to come up with something fast. _If I don't, I'll lose to this pathetic human! It looks like he leaves his feet wide open during this move…I'll just swing in a kick here…_"Ack!" Yamcha had brought his claw down into Kuwi's leg, blocking the kick he had thrown out.

From above, Krillin raised his eye. "Hm. Maybe he does learn."

Kuwi lashed out with a right hook that hit it's mark on Yamcha's face, and then fell to the ground, the various cuts and hits on his body proving to be too much. Dazed, Yamcha stumbled backwards a step. _Ouch. Don't have anything left…_He focused the last of his energy into his hand, and brought into down into the fallen Kuwi's chest, ripping a hole through it. Green blood sprayed out as Yamcha collapsed. Krillin and Tien flew towards him to make sure he was okay.

* * *

"Guru!"

"Yes, my son, I know. I too felt one of the evil energies die. Perhaps there is some that aid us. I want you to go to where the evil energy faded and find out what is going on. Help those that would help us."

Nail nodded, standing to his full impressive height. "I shall do as you say, but I am worried. Will you be alright alone?"

Guru laughed in his deep voice, causing the inside of his house to shake slightly. "I will not be alone. Someone is here to watch over me."

Nail gave Guru a confused look. "Someone..?" He was interrupted as a frantic knocking echoed throughout the house. He stared at the door as though it were of another world. _Then again, it is the Guru… his powers are far beyond anything I could ever comprehend…_ He walked over to the door and opened it up. Standing there was a small Namekian boy, with a worried look in his eyes.

He met Nail's stare and gave a small smile of relief. "Hello, my name is Dende. My village elder, Muri, sent me to give you word of what has gone on this day."

Nail nodded. "The Guru is upstairs. Follow me."

After a hurried explanation…

"So Muri gave the dragonball to the small earth man. He said that someone had destroyed the other villages, and it was the smartest thing to do."

Guru sighed. "Muri made the right decision. Someone has gathered most of the dragonballs, and whoever it is has an evil aura about them. Perhaps the small earth man is one of the ones who is attempting to protect us." He turned to Nail. "Now your mission is much more urgent. Lend your hand to this earthling. Only if we work together will we stand a chance."

Nail nodded and exited the building. Guru looked at the small Dende. "You know, child, I can sense much talent buried deep within you… perhaps I could release it…?"

* * *

Frieza's rage caused his ki to slightly rise, knocking over all the small electronic equipment that had piled up in the bridge of his ship. He double checked his scouter and then turned to Zarbon.

"Mr. Zarbon! Kuwi has been killed! No more mistakes. I want both you and Dodoria to go and handle these nuisances."

Dodoria and Zarbon both nodded, but Dodoria looked slightly nervous. _Kuwi is dead? What's going on here?_ But not a word was spoken as he and Zarbon headed off to the last recorded location of Kuwi's reading.

Now it was only Frieza and Nappa in the room. "Nappa, I want you to send out an emergency call for the Ginyu Force." Nappa nodded, slightly nervous. Frieza had always set him on edge. He let his mind wander, and it ended up on Vegeta and Raditz, whom he had watched over since Planet Vegeta had exploded. _Have I made the right choice?… _His doubt was erased, however as he thought back to the promise he had made King Vegeta merely days before the planet had exploded. _As the general of the Sayian army, it is my job to ensure that the race lives on. And that is all… I'm sorry, Vegeta…_

Frieza noticed Nappa's pause and gave him a stern look. "Do not worry yourself with the prince. I have yet to decide his fate. Right now, all you should concern yourself with is my orders." Nappa nodded wordlessly and turned toward the communication device. Frieza went on, enjoying the frightened silence of his companion. "I doubt that Dodoria and Zarbon will fail, but it is nice to cover all eventualities, don't you think?" Still no answer. Frieza's smile broadened. "And when you are done, Nappa, I believe you and I will go on a little adventure…"

* * *

AN- Geez, I managed to update in a rapid manner! Yay! I'm so happy that everyone enjoys the story thus far. Things will be much different, and a few characters will be switched around. I already have the entire series done, so nothing will change, but just for yucks, and to get a feel for who everyone is backing, everyone who reads this, give me a review. Let me know what you think, but more importantly, just give me your three favorite characters in order. Just so I know who I'm going to upset or make happy. shrugs just a little interest thing. Nothing will be changed, but I'd just like to know. Catch ya next time! 


	18. Another World

Tien took his fingers off of Yamcha's wrist. He met Krillin's worried eyes.

"Well, he still has a pulse."

Krillin finally let out the breath he had been holding in. "So he's gonna be okay?"

The triclops narrowed his eyes. "I didn't say that. He used up all his energy. His body has nothing left to recuperate itself. And he took a couple of serious blows. Whoever this guy was, he was really powerful." Krillin's eyes went wide in panic. Tien shook his head. "We need to get him some help, or he might get worse…"

Krillin went to go pick up his old friend as he nodded to Tien. "Okay. Grab that dragonball and we'll get him back to the ship!"

Tien bent down to pick up the orb, but stopped suddenly. There was a great deal of energy approaching from the west. He turned to Krillin. "Wait! Put him down! We've got trouble! Company to your left!"

Krillin gently put down Yamcha, and felt a lump build up in his throat. _This isn't good. We have to take care of Yamcha… we don't have time for another fight. Where the hell is Goku!_ He wearily took up his fighting stance and nodded to Tien. "I suppose we can't just run away, can we?" he attempted a weak smile.

Tien shook his head. "Not a chance. Do you feel how fast these powers are coming? You think you can outrun em?"

"So we fight, then."

They didn't say another word until the powers got close enough to see. The shapes of Dodoria and Zarbon formed as they both landed gracefully on the floor. Dodoria looked at Tien and sneered. Their eyes locked in a mental power struggle as Dodoria's lips curled upward into a menacing smirk.

"This is it? This is what Frieza sent us out to kill?"

Without breaking his staring match with Dodoria, Tien said to Krillin, "Hey, Krillin. These two work for that Frieza guy. I bet they know what happened to Goku and Vegeta."

Zarbon smirked. "So you are in league with the monkeys. How amusing." He tilted his head towards the unconscious Yamcha. "Is he the one who killed Kuwi?"

Krillin put himself in between Zarbon and his fallen friend. "So what if he is? Leave him out of this." Krillin's voice shook as he spoke, and his teeth were clattering out of anxiety.

Zarbon's smirk turned into a very unfriendly smile, with teeth showing. "Well, aren't you the brave little warrior." He said in a mocking tone. "Well, someone must be held responsible for the death of Kuwi. Are you two taking that role?"

Tien spit on the floor right in front of Dodoria's feet. Neither of them had broken the menacing stare that had gone on during Zarbon and Krillin's little exchange. He continued the glare, but inside he was worried. _The power coming off of these guys is amazing. They could be almost as strong as Goku! I don't know if we can actually take them… _ Tien didn't have much more time for worry as he caught Zarbon give a barely perceptible nod out of the corner of his eye. That seemed to give Dodoria the okay, as he dashed at Tien.

The former assassin barely had the chance to throw up a block, and when the attack collided, he felt the shock go up his forearm. His training as an assassin kept him from showing his weakness, and he gritted his teeth and brought his foot up high enough to crack Dodoria's chin. He took the momentary lapse to gather himself. _He's good, but he doesn't have the same kind of aura as his friend over there. _He glanced at Zarbon, who had begun to clash fists with Krillin. _Tubby over here waited for that one's orders. Pretty boy must be in charge. His aura is strong, but it feels like he has more power than he's letting on…I wonder if it's a good idea to let Krillin fight him…_He was knocked out of his thoughts by a right hook from Dodoria. Tien turned his backwards momentum into a handspring that sent him flying back towards the large alien.

Dodoria tried to determine where Tien would appear and threw out a fist. Tien saw it coming and sneered, using a small burst of ki to swerve out of the way, bringing his knee around into Dodoria's side. Dodoria's armor cracked where he was hit, and his eyes bulged out as he clutched at the spot, which Tien couldn't help but notice was slightly discolored, as if it had been scarred. Dodoria forced out a breath. _Right where the damn Namek put a hole through me! I didn't have time to stay in a recuperation chamber for long enough!_

Krillin was not having such luck against Zarbon. The vain warrior had much more skill than his counterpart, and a bit more power to boot. It took all of the monk's speed just to be able to dodge Zarbon's blindingly fast blows, let alone go in for a counterattack. Krillin tried to roll to the side, giving him a chance for a low attack, but was met with Zarbon's foot. The blow sent Krillin into the floor, his head throbbing where he was hit. He checked his skull, and was relieved and a bit surprised that there were no dents. He took a second to shake off the dizziness and jumped up. No sooner had he focused his eyes, a blow came flying at him. He ducked to the side, and a large rock broke under the force of Zarbon's fist. A small piece of debris flew into Zarbon's eyes, momentarily blinding him.

"Damn!" he screamed as he clawed at his eyes. Krillin took the opportunity to land a jump kick to his stricken opponent's face. The attack sent Zarbon into the air, where he righted himself and quickly spun around, firing a blast behind him at head height. Krillin barely managed to duck in time, the blast nearly decapitating him.

_Geez! He's friggin quick! How did he recover so quickly?_ Krillin tried to move to the side, but Zarbon let loose a second ki attack, which the earthling wasn't lucky enough to dodge.

Now that his previous injury from Piccolo was exposed, Dodoria was running out of steam quickly. Tien began to furiously pound on him with the Tsuru-Sennin openhanded machine gun jabs, causing the pink fighter to cough out blood. After what seemed like a hundred strikes, the triclops brought up both of his hands and threw them down in an axe handle attack on Dodoria's head. The alien smashed into the ground, making a small indent with his large stomach. Tien pointed a finger at his fallen opponent, no emotion showing on his face.

"Dodonpa!" A small beam of yellow energy fired out from his finger, fine and sharp almost like a laser, cleanly piercing Dodoria's back from where Tien assumed his heart would be. Frieza's fat officer's last breath was cut off halfway through. Tien turned to see how Krillin was faring, just in time to see him flying in his direction, smoke trailing behind the small monk.

The two humans collided, crashing into the ground. Krillin shakily got up onto his elbows and gave a small chuckle. "Hey-a, Tien. He's a lot more powerful than he looks. No chance you've got some kinda new technique, do you?"

Tien got up and smirked. "What would I need a new technique for? My old ones work just fine." He made a triangle with his hands, putting the charging Zarbon in his sights. "Kikoho!" The blast slammed right into Zarbon, putting him into a mountain.

Krillin and Tien walked over to the hole, smoke pouring out. Zarbon pulled himself out, anger radiating off of his face. "Fine. You foolish humans want to play rough?" Tien and Krillin both went to dash at him, but Zarbon reverted back to his monster form. Shockwaves of energy washed over the two humans, halting them in their tracks and sending them flying backwards. Tien quickly got up, a heavy feeling in his stomach. _This was the hidden power I felt from him… it's huge!_ He went to attack, but his legs felt like they were glued to the floor. _This power… it's paralyzing! _The monstrous Zarbon moved so fast he seemed to disappear, his shape re-forming right in front of the frozen triclops. He cocked back his arm and smashed it sideways into Tien's temple, sending the earthling into the floor.

"Tien!" Krillin felt Tien's ki drop, similar to Yamcha's. _That's why he needs some new moves. The Kikoho takes way too much out of him!_ He slowly managed to stand, his body screaming protests with every movement. Zarbon gave him an amused look, preparing to finish him off. _I suppose I have no choice then. I'll try to catch him with my…_ His thoughts were interrupted as a green blur slammed into Zarbon, sending him flying. Krillin turned to see who had saved him, and nearly passed out in surprise.

"Piccolo!"

The Namek turned to him and gave him a confused look. "Piccolo? … how do you know how to speak Namekian? Anyway, I'm not the one from another world. That's you. My name is Nail."

Krillin scratched his head. "Another world?…"

"That's what Piccolo means in your language. Another world."

"How do you know my language?"

Nail frowned. "It is the language that Frieza uses. Because of his extended reach over the universe, the language has spread considerably."

Krillin shrugged. "Well, that's convenient…" They both turned as Zarbon managed to get up. His arms were shaking, and his breathing was ragged. Nail gave Krillin a small smile before he turned to face Zarbon.

"Go check on your friends. I'll clean up this trash, and then we can head to somewhere safe."

Krillin looked at Nail and hesitated. "You sure? He's… he's really powerful."

Nail's smile broadened as he let his ki flow outward, revealing his true power. Krillin's protests died out and he nodded. "You clean up the trash. Right." He mumbled to himself as he went to take care of Yamcha and Tien.

Zarbon cracked his neck. "You seem awfully confident, for a Namekian…" he pressed a button on his scouter and his eyes widened as a number popped up. "Forty two thousand? Who… who are you?" _We had seen this power before, but we had assumed it was a cluster of Nameks! The normal Namek has a power of maybe one thousand… where did this one come from?_ He cleared his face of fear and stared at Nail. "No matter. I can still crush you in my enhanced form!"

Zarbon dashed at Nail, charging his ki into a pulled back hand. When he got close, he let all the energy out in one violent burst, the wave of ki washing over the Namek, who made no attempt to move or block. Zarbon grinned evilly, fully expecting to find Nail dead. When the blinding energy faded, Zarbon saw that Nail had not moved an inch. _My attack! It…it had no affect!_ Zarbon felt a cold sweat forming on his brow, and an involuntary shake began near his knees.

Nail flashed another broad smile and brought one of his hands up. "Is this what you were trying to do?" He opened his hand wide, and without taking any time to amass any ki, he let out a wave that was much bigger and stronger than the one Zarbon had just attempted. When the attack died out, there was nothing left of Zarbon, clothing or otherwise. The loud shockwave from the blast had even drowned out his final death cries.

Krillin turned when he heard the blast and looked on in wonder. _Holy hell! Thank Kami he's on our side! He killed that monster in one shot!_ Krillin managed to lift Yamcha up, supporting him on his shoulder. He turned to Nail and shouted, "Hey! You ready to go? These guys need help!"

Nail walked over and easily hoisted up Tien, who let out a small grunt. _Good. That means he's still okay..._ Out loud, he said, "Okay. We shall take them to my master's house. He'll know what to do." With his free hand, he picked up the dragonball and checked it for any damages. As they lifted themselves into the air, he turned to Krillin. "Where did you get this?"

Krillin paused in midair. "A guy named… uh, Muri gave it to me. Told me I was gonna be a great hero or sumthin."

Nail smiled. "So Guru was right yet again. You are the one who met with Muri. Come. Guru will be happy to meet with you."

Krillin and Nail both shot off, taking care to not allow Tien and Yamcha to get hurt by the sudden increase in speed. As they flew off, Krillin found his mind wandering towards this Guru that Nail kept referring to. _This Nail guy is so powerful… and he looks up to this Guru so much… I wonder what he'll be like…_

AN- Quick one or two clarifications, yes, "Piccolo" literally means 'another world' in Namekian. Mr. Popo tells Bulma in the manga. Tien's 'Tsuru-Sennin open handed machine gun jabs' are when he begins rapidly jab with two open hands, like he does before his Neo TriBeam attack in Budokai 3, or if you haven't played it, he does it while fighting Goku in the Tien saga, when he pins him up to the wall with lightning quick attacks. I wouldn't have spent so much time talking about it here, but it is a kickass looking combo. Heh.

On to some other topics. The next chapter won't be very action oriented, which means I can add some dialogue. Yay. I love doing that. But after that, be warned. The next ten or so chapters will be very heavy in action, as the time has come for the Ginyu saga followed directly by the Frieza saga. Not a lot of room for development, so be ready.

Also, one important thing. About the Namekian dragonballs. They are the originals, and Porguna looks totally kickass. Also because of one or two things in the story, I'm changing his abilities. He WILL be able to revive more than one person per wish. I tried to find other ways around it, but there were none I'm afraid. You all must deal with this slight inconsistence with the series. You have been warned.

The only other thing I would like to discuss is characters. Just as a forewarning, don't expect things to go like the anime. (Sure are a lot of warnings in this author's note, huh?) While things have been sort of parallel, after Frieza, certain things and certain character's lives will take drastic turns. I only hope that if your favorite character's life takes a bad turn, or something you don't like, you will stick it through to the end. Who knows? There may even be some surprises at the end. The point of having this alternate universe is to change things, and I hope everyone will look beyond their favorite characters for this one. I promise I'll do my best to make it enjoyable. I want to also take this moment to thank all of my readers. This little adventure has quickly become my main project on mostly due to the enormous (at least to me) reaction I've gotten from you guys. We haven't even hit chapter 20 yet, and the 200 review mark is around the corner. Everyone really seems to be into this story, and I'm glad I could give it to you all. As I said, I hope all of my current fans stick it through to the end, and maybe we'll pick up a few more as time goes on. Also, just for reference, looking at a basic outline I did of the whole story, we are looking at around 80 or so chapters. So don't worry about it running out any time soon! Because I won't have to choreograph a fight scene for the next chapter, I may have it out by mid-week. Stay tuned! And as always, send me your reviews! I love getting em! (Then again , who doesn't?)


	19. The Ginyu Force

Frieza steepled his hands, a small grin forming on his face as his travel chair slowly lowered to the Namekian soil. Nappa quietly landed behind him, fear etching it's lines across his face. _Why are we here?… The dragonball isn't here anymore… these Namekians have nothing he wants…_

"Hmm. There is no welcoming committee waiting for us. That is their first mistake." Frieza lifted one finger, and pointed at one of the Namekian dwellings. "Perhaps this will attract their attention." A small thin beam of energy shot out from the extended finger, sending the singled out house up in flames. The foundation of the home collapsed in, the stone of the ceiling crushing the Namekian child who was trying to escape his burning home. Frieza let out a small chuckle as he turned to Nappa.

"I do love some entertainment. Don't you?"

Nappa stared straight ahead, scared silence emanating off of him like a stench. Frieza sighed. "You're getting awfully boring, you know…"

The one sided conversation was interrupted as a commanding voice broke through the air.

"What in the name of Guru has gone on here!"

The short Namek known as Muri appeared from behind one of the houses. He looked down upon the wreckage of the home, and his rage began to boil up. "Who did this!" he bellowed, looking around for the culprit. His eyes went from livid to terrified in a matter of seconds as he realized who was in front of him.

"F..Frieza!"

Frieza smiled. "Why hello. I am glad to see that even you backwater Namekians know the name and face of your master."

Muri's eyes narrowed as he pulled together what little courage he had left. "Why are you here? We Nameks have always been a peaceful race, and we have done nothing to incur your wrath!"

Frieza nodded. "Perhaps. But you silly toads have been quite stingy. All I want is to make a wish on your precious dragonballs, but the rest of the elders tried to keep me from my desire." Now Frieza's voice carried the air of injured innocence. With that and his high pitched voice, Nappa was almost inclined to believe that Frieza was being sincere. But Nappa knew better.

Muri growled. _So the rumors are true. It was Frieza's men who have been destroying villages and claiming dragonballs…_ "The dragonballs are not meant to be used for whims! Only in the face of an emergency may they be used!"

Now Frieza's tone began to drop from polite to threatening. "But you see, this is an emergency. If I don't have my wish, all you worthless Nameks will die."

Muri tried to swallow, but he felt a lump rise up in his throat. He could feel the evil energy flowing freely from the monster before him. And there didn't seem to be any hint of an end to the power, either. _But still, duty calls, eh?_ Muri dashed at the tyrant, hoping to at least stall for a small time. _Maybe the rest of the village can escape…_ With speed that he couldn't even see, Frieza jumped from his chair and brought a backhand into the Namekian elder's chest, sending him to the ground. He tired to stand up, but the world was altogether too fuzzy for his tastes. He slumped backwards and tried to regain his senses.

Frieza's friendly smile had disappeared, and was replaced by a sadistic grin. "I am deeply saddened by your insolence. Now I am forced to take… action." A small ball of energy began to form in Frieza's palm, erratically pulsating as more power began to flow into it. He pulled back his arm and hurled the ball, causing Muri to cringe. But the attack never hit the elder, instead zooming by his head, and hitting several Nameks who had gathered to see what the commotion was about. Muri's eyes held a pain in them that was much fiercer than if he would have actually been hit. He turned to Frieza, desperation and agony written on his face.

"Leave them out of this! I'm the one who refuses to help you! They have done nothing!"

Frieza's grin widened as he continued to gleefully throw energy blasts at the fleeing Namekians. Nothing much was heard but the sound of screaming Nameks and energy explosions. Frieza stopped for a second and gave Muri a condescending frown. "You're right. They haven't done anything. They die because you are stubborn. You certainly are a selfish one."

An energy blast flew through the air, smashing into Frieza's face. The tyrant didn't even blink as he continued to blast the remaining Nameks. There was one final scream, and the sound of a body hitting the ground. Frieza turned back to the shaking elder. "There. I hope you are happy. Now you are an endangered species."

Muri slowly got to his feet and closed his eyes. His search for energy signals came up short. He dropped to his knees and shook his head. "It… it is all over…"

Frieza smiled. "Nappa, kill him."

Nappa blinked as he pulled himself out of the trance he had been in. Despite all of the genocides he had participated in, the sight of Frieza mockingly slaughtering the peaceful green people was traumatizing. Frieza chilled to the bone. He turned to Frieza with a blank stare. "Huh?…"

"Kill this Namekian."

"Uh, yeah…." Nappa managed to build a small amount of energy into his palm, but it was obvious his heart wasn't in it. He launched the attack, but even in the elder's weakened state, Muri managed to swat the attack away. Frieza shook his head, and pointed a finger at the elder. A small beam of energy ripped through the air and pierced the Namek's heart.

"You disappoint me, Nappa."

"Ummmm, I…"

Frieza heard a small blip from his scouter. He looked at it for several tense moments, and then, "Zarbon and Dodoria are dead, Nappa. Who could have killed them?"

Nappa's eyes widened. "What! Those humans?… They couldn't have…"

"Another disappointment, Nappa. I am very upset. You have cost me three of my favorite operatives."

Nappa's eyes were glued to the ground as he tried to explain his actions. "But… they… they were so weak! I…. Ugh!" His sentence was cut off as Frieza put a beam through Nappa's chest. Blood flew into the air as Nappa's heavy frame crashed to the ground.

"But…no…." Nappa could barely keep his head up as he tried to talk. It was getting harder to speak as air was escaping from the hole in his lung. "Kin…. King…. Veget… I'm sorry…." His eyes slowly rolled back as his head fell to the floor.

Frieza shook his head. "Once a dumb monkey, always a dumb monkey, I suppose." His scouter beeped, and several large numbers flashed on the eyepiece. "Ah. The Ginyu Force has arrived." Frieza got back into his flying chair and shot off towards the landing site.

* * *

"So, you are the small earthling Dende told us about."

Krillin rubbed the back of his neck. _This isn't even my planet, and I'm becoming famous!_ "Well, I guess so…"

"And you are also searching for the dragonballs?"

Krillin nodded grimly. "But we aren't looking for them to make a wish for ourselves…"

Guru smiled. "It would be much easier if you would just let me read your mind."

"My… mind?"

"Yes. Step forward, child of earth."

Krillin took a hesitating step forward, within arms range of the mighty Guru. A giant green claw was placed on his head, and he felt extremely light headed. After a moment, the hand was removed, and there was a light chuckle.

"I see. You are indeed one with pure intentions, although your choice of companions is a little questionable. Never before have I seen Sayians on a mission for the side of good."

Krillin smiled. "Well, Vegeta and Nappa might be bad, but I've never met a better person than Goku. I wouldn't worry too much."

"I see." Guru motioned with his hand, and a small Namekian boy came forward, his eyes shyly glued to the ground. "This is Dende. Take him to your friends outside, and he shall heal them. When you are done, I want you all to come back to me."

Krillin nodded, and he and Dende flew down to the lower level, where the unconscious Tien and Yamcha were being watched by Nail. Dende flew directly to Yamcha and put his hands on his chest. Krillin nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you sure you know how to heal humans?.. I mean, you look a little young and all…" Krillin's voice dropped as a luminous energy surrounded both Dende and Yamcha. Krillin could feel Yamcha's energy start to reform, and shortly after, his eyes shot open. He sat up and shook his head, trying to get back his bearings.

"My head feels like it was in a blender… Krillin? Where are we?"

Krillin's face split into a broad grin. "You had me worried, you big retard! We're at the head Namek's house."

Yamcha gave Krillin a weak smile. "Oh. Did we win?"

"Well, you beat that weird guy, but then two more showed up." Now Krillin pointed to Nail, who was quietly leaning against a wall. "This guy saved us!"

"Piccolo?" Nail rolled his eyes and focused his attention on Dende. He had just healed Tien, who was sitting upright. Krillin took Yamcha's hand and helped him onto his feet. "This Guru guy wants to meet the two of you. C'mon."

* * *

"This is remarkable." Yamcha winced, as Guru's booming voice didn't do much good for his pounding head. "You three seem to possess such great power. And yet, within you, I can sense a great deal more. Step forward, and I shall awaken it."

Yamcha's face broke into a confident grin as he strutted forward. "He must mean me. I always knew I had hidden power. You guys better watch out. I'm gonna be the big gun now."

Krillin and Tien shook their heads in unison as Yamcha's power began to unravel by the expert hand of Guru. To Krillin's ki sense, it felt just like when Dende had healed Yamcha, his power slowly rising. But once he reached what Krillin had mentally catalogued as Yamcha's maximum, the power kept going. He involuntarily shuttered as Yamcha's power began to rise past the point of Vegeta, and of the strange fat pink warrior, and then even of Nail. Tien exchanged a look with Krillin, and they both wondered just how far this Guru could unlock their power.

* * *

"Guldo!" A small pudgy creature with two eyes where his ears should be dropped onto one knee and lifted both hands, bending the wrists.

"Jeice!" A red alien with flowing white hair mimicked the motion, creating a strange mirror image with the small four eyed thing.

"Burta!" An extremely large blue monster with terrible looking eyes stretched to one side, bringing his arm out in a ridiculous maneuver.

"Recoome!" A bulky alien with a vacant stare and a small sprout of red hair stretched to the opposite side and brought his arm out in a similar motion.

The four members of the Ginyu squad struck their respective ridiculous poses, great smiles of pride on their faces. They were doing a job for the great Frieza. As they all completed their poses, a large purple horned man dropped into the middle of them and bent over, making a strange face in between his legs.

"Ginyu!"

Lights sparkled behind them as the Ginyu Force performed their ultimate pose. Frieza shook his head in disbelief.

"Ummm, yes. Wonderful. Captain Ginyu?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza?"

"Could you, maybe remove your head from your bottom and come over here?"

Ginyu straightened up. "Certainly, Lord Frieza!"

Ginyu walked over to Frieza, while the rest of the Ginyu squad all remained in their positions. Sweat began to form on Recoome's brow, and Burta felt an itch in the middle of his face. But none of the warriors moved an inch. This was due to their special training. Several times a day, Ginyu put them through a rigorous drill of poses, to keep their muscles in top shape. It had been a tough road, but now, looking at themselves in their awesome poses, it somehow made it all worthwhile. They were the elites now…

"Mr. Ginyu, there are several creatures on this planet, and it is believed that they hold in their possession something which belongs to me."

Ginyu nodded. "How many of them are there?"

"There are supposedly three of them, but there may be more. I have eradicated most of the natives on the planet, so they shouldn't be too hard to find. They have two large orange orbs. I want you to bring them back to me once you have defeated these foolish humans."

"Of course, Lord!" He turned to the rest of the squad. "All right, Guldo! Recoome!"

The smallest and bulkiest members of the force stepped forward. The two of them created the oddest pair that Frieza had ever seen. And he had been all across the universe. They both saluted, Guldo barely coming up to Recoome's knee. Ginyu continued with his orders. "Turn on your scouters, and see if you can find these guys. I figure we can just leave it to you two."

Recoome nodded and pushed a button on his scouter. A beep sounded out, and the machine continued to make rapid, smaller beeps. Recoome's eyes widened at the changing numbers.

"We got a reading to the west, and it keeps going up!"

Ginyu raised an eyebrow. "What's it at right now?"

Recoome stuttered as he read it out. "It's at 45,000, and still rising!"

Ginyu smiled. "Don't worry. That's chicken feed. Remember your training, Recoome! You have a power level of sixty thousand! And you are taking Guldo with you! You'll be fine! Now go!"

Recoome seemed to be a bit worried, but shook it off. He was a Ginyu, after all. No room for worry. Besides, he had seen Guldo's special ability…. They should be fine. They both cushioned their ki under them and shot off towards the power reading. Frieza turned away and shook his head. _It's hard to believe they have such tremendous fighting powers… although they could never even come close to touching me… Let's see how far these humans want to push things…

* * *

_

Krillin's eyes were going wide as he felt Yamcha's growing power. _This is unreal! If Yamcha has this much power, imagine how much Tien would have!_

Krillin's surprise was nothing compared to Yamcha's own surprise at his increase. He felt like his body was going to explode, so much ki was gathering inside him. And this was all his own? The whole feeling was quite unreal. Eventually, the increase stopped, and Yamcha dropped to the ground, his entire body feeling brand new, as if it wasn't even his own. He stood up slowly and stared at his hand. He felt like he was light years beyond anything he had ever encounter before. _I bet I could even take Frieza on now!_

Guru gave a small laugh as he saw Yamcha's expression. "Be careful, young one. You have great power, but you can always lose against the advisory can still be arrogance."

Yamcha nodded, but it was obvious that he was still in awe of his own power. Suddenly his head snapped up. "There are two powers coming this way! One of them is pretty weak, but the other is bigger than Nail!"

Tien's eyes narrowed, and he let out a low growl. "We don't have all day to gawk! Quickly, elder, unlock my power as well!"

Yamcha ran to the door and smiled. "I doubt you'll be necessary, Tien! I'll handle this one on my own!" With that he went outside, blasting off towards the incoming powers. Tien kneeled in front of the Guru, closing his eyes and awaiting his boost in power.

* * *

Raditz groggily opened his eyes. _Where am I?_ All he felt was insurmountable pain. He tried to move around, but his body felt like it weighed a ton. He could barely manage to move his head around. _Metallic floors… lots of equipment laying around…_It looked like he was in a spaceship… _But this isn't our ship… oh no! This is Frieza's personal cruiser!_

He finally, by dint of much effort, turned his head around to see why he was in so much pain. Behind him, his tail was being held in a clamp of some sort. Lances of agony were shooting throughout his entire body. Around either of his wrists were metal bands that kept sending out small electric shocks. He suppressed the urge to let out a scream. _I have to concentrate! I need to get out of here!_ He closed his eyes, and through the mists of pain, he began to feel for any ki in the spaceship. There were several small ones approaching, but not the specific one he was looking for. _Frieza…_ That small task took so much out of him he could barely see with his normal sense of sight. Right before he blacked out, he saw a glimpse of five of Frieza's no-name soldiers as they sauntered into the room. _Oh crap…_were his final thoughts as he passed back out.

* * *

Recoome and Guldo stopped suddenly, a fighter appearing in front of them. Recoome shook his head. Had he not been paying attention? It was almost as if the fighter had just suddenly appeared. Guldo apparently was as startled as him, because he let out a little gasp.

"Who's this guy?"

The fighter gave them a big grin. "My name is Yamcha. And by the uniforms you guys have on, I assume you work for Frieza."

Recoome shrugged. He consulted his scouter, and nearly passed out when he saw the number. "his…. His… his power…." There was sweat forming on his forehead, and his voice was shaking in fear. Guldo folded his arms.

"Whats the problem?"

"His power….. his power is at one hundred and twenty thousand!"

Guldo shook his head. "That can't be right. The Captain has a power level of one hundred and twenty. Your scouter must be malfunctioning!" He hit a button or two on his own scouter, and there was moment of stunned silence. Yamcha rolled his eyes. These guys were taking forever.

"Well?" Recoome asked.

"….. maybe… maybe both of our scouters are malfunctioning. You know, like with the same malfunction?…"

"So… this guy really has a power of 120?…"

Guldo shrugged. "He doesn't look that tough. I bet we could take him!"

Recoome nodded, but he wasn't quite so sure. In a second, it wouldn't matter though, as Yamcha had had enough. He dashed at Recoome, his fists pulled back to strike. Recoome swallowed and prepared to fight.

* * *

_Mr. Chaozu really is cool! I can't believe how strong I've gotten!_ Gohan sat in his bedroom upstairs. Chaozu had developed a new way of training, using their minds to battle instead of their bodies. Gohan seemed to have a natural talent for it, as his energy level had skyrocketed. But now, he faced the greatest challenge of his life.

"Gohan! It's time to do your homework!"

Gohan swallowed hard, mentally preparing himself. He walked up to her and waved his hand in front of her. In a monotone voice, he said.

"I don't need to do my homework."

ChiChi had a puzzled look on her face for a moment, but then it quickly retracted back to her angry one.

"What are you talking about! It's time to do your homework!"

Gohan's face screwed up in concentration, and he raised his energy to it's impressive maximum. He tried to wave his hand by her again.

"I should go outside and play." He said in his monotone voice.

ChiChi looked like she was ready to explode. "If you don't get in the kitchen and do your homework, you are grounded!" she yelled.

Gohan hung his head. _Man… what good is having psychic powers when they don't work on your mom?…

* * *

AN- Sorry, I had to do the Jedi Mind Trick once. You guys wanted to see Gohan so badly, so there you go. Oh, and before anyone says anything about Yamcha having such a high power level, think of it this way. When Krillin meets Guru in the original series, he has a power level of 1500. Guru boosts him to the point of about 20,000. Now Yamcha started with 15,000. Techincally he should have gotten 200,000. I didn't want it that high, so he recieved a cut in power. I don't want to hear any bitching. Because I don't want the dialouge to be encumbered with too many figures, I'll just list power levels of people at the bottom of each chapter, so it is known._

Frieza- 550,000 (1st form)

Ginyu-120,000  
Recoome-60,000  
Jeice-75,000  
Burta-70,000  
Guldo-10,000

Yamcha (Unlocked ability)-120,000

As all the power levels start changing, and especially once scouters become null and void, expect to see a lot of these little powere level charts, so as you guys can keep up. Also, that way no one can put up websites where they try to calculate power levels of my characters and argue about them amongst themselves. That was a mistake of Akira Toryiama's that I won't make. My numbers are correct because I made them up, so there. Ha!


	20. Underdog's Day

Yamcha floated in the air, his long hair flowing through the breeze. He had just received a substantial power up from the Namekian Guru, and had flow off to face down two of the most feared group of the galaxy, the Ginyu squad. He now stood in front of Guldo and Recoome, both sided wondering who would make the first strike.

Yamcha grinned and played the card of surprise as he dashed at the gigantic Recoome. Recoome tried to dodge to the side, but Yamcha was too fast, bringing a fist up into Recoome's stomach. Recoome's eyes seemed to bulge out of his skull, and all the air was pressed out of his lungs. Yamcha spun around, sending a foot into the side of Recoome's head. The large Ginyu member smashed into the ground, sending up a cloud of dust.

Yamcha turned to the small Guldo, his grin practically plastered to his face. _So this is how Goku feels all the time… no wonder he's so happy all the time! This is great! _Guldo pulled back, trying to find a route of escape. Yamcha laughed. "Not so tough without Frieza, are you?"

Behind him, Recoome flew up into the air, bringing his fist into the back of Yamcha's head. Yamcha fell to the side, flipping in midair and landing on his feet. As he touched ground, Recoome's fist came down, making a huge hole in the ground where Yamcha had been. The earthling was floating in their air, charging a Kamehameha into his hands.

"Hey ugly! Catch!" Yamcha felt his new power building into his cupped hands. _This power inside me… it's huge!_ Before he realized what was happening, he felt his hands expanding. There was too much energy. The power had gotten too strong. The Kamehameha had built up too quickly, and the attack backfired, all the energy detonating far too close to him. "Ahhh!" he screamed as he dropped out of the sky, smashing into the ground.

"Huh! This long haired guy is just about as dumb as you are, Recoome!" The large Ginyu member growled as he smacked Guldo in the side of the head.

Yamcha sat up on his elbows, craning his neck up to look at the two Ginyus laughing at him. He sighed and looked down at his orange ki, which was now disintegrated on the side where the Kamehameha had backfired. Where there was cloth, it was now a singed black. Most of his long hair had also been burned, leaving him with a lopsided haircut that merely came up to his neck. He dropped from his elbows back to the ground and sighed. _Man… it took years to grow my hair out that long…_

He took the momentarily lull in battle to gather his wits. He remembered an old mantra that the Muten Roshi had taught him when they were training years ago. He felt like he could still hear the old master's voice in his head, as clear as when he had first been told the secret.

* * *

"Now remember, Yamcha. The Kamehameha attack doesn't drain your energy. It merely focuses it. You must have a clear head in order to use the technique correctly." Yamcha answered the invincible old master with a simple nod. Roshi's eyes gleamed behind his oversized sunglasses as he continued.

"In order to concentrate, you must find something to bring all of your focus to. Something to make you feel comfortable. Now, come with me and I will teach you a mantra. If you ever lose your concentration, recite the lines I show you, and your focus will be renewed."

Yamcha smiled as he followed Roshi around the side of the Kame house. _For all the silly stunts, and all the harsh training, sometimes the old turtle hermit can really come through… He really sounds wise and helpful…_

Yamcha snapped back into reality as he rounded the corner. Sitting on the beach was Bulma, sunning in a small blue bikini. His face went red as he turned to the master, who had a devilish grin on his face. "I tend to stick with what works, for me personally. Now, repeat after me. The bikini is blue. The bikini is blue."

Yamcha gave him an estranged look. Roshi hit him in the back of the head with his cane. "Do you want to master the attack or not?" Yamcha sighed and nodded reluctantly. "The bikini is blue. The bikini is blue.", he joined in reluctantly.

Bulma's ears pricked up, and she turned, noticing the two staring at her. "What are you two pervs gawking at!"

Roshi jumped behind Yamcha, almost too fast for the eye to see. "And now, for your next lesson… insane women!"

* * *

Yamcha couldn't help but smile as he came out of the memory. _Such good times we had, back when things were simple…It's all gotten too big…_ Yamcha closed his eyes, and began to murmur to himself. "The bikini is blue… the bikini is blue…" Despite it being ridiculous, Yamcha had found that the mantra truly did calm him down. Sometimes he found himself wondering if Roshi really was as goofy as he acted. Everything he said turned out to be right, and all of his training bred some of the strongest fighters in the world… He shook his head and brought himself back to the here and now. "The bikini is blue…" His energy leveled off, and he felt like he was in control. He got out of the ground and smiled softly. "The bikini is blue…" Guldo and Recoome gave each other a puzzled stare.

"What's he talking about?…" Recoome asked. Guldo simply shrugged. Before they could react, Yamcha dashed in, bringing an elbow into Recoome's head. The large fighter fell to the ground, and Yamcha began to charge energy into his cupped hands again.

"No screw ups this time! Kamehameha!"

The blast erupted, sending a large beam of blue down towards the hulk of a fighter. Recoome looked up just as the attack washed over him, creating a giant explosion. Yamcha shook his head. He had a small sensation, like his entire body just decided to skip a beat. He felt two powers to the side, and turned, finding Guldo holding Recoome, the small Ginyu breathing heavily. "How the hell..?"

In confusion, Yamcha flew towards the new targets. Guldo tried to regain his breath, and then shouted, "Recoome, attack formation B!"

Once again, Yamcha felt the sensation of missing a moment. Almost as if he had blinked, Guldo and Recoome had disappeared, and energy attacks were coming in from either side. He didn't have the time to orient himself, and the blasts connected cleanly.

Smoking and slightly pained, Yamcha dropped to the ground, trying to gain his bearings.

"What the hell is going on here?" he mumbled to himself. "One second they're there, the next they disappear. They can't be that fast…"

Recoome overheard Yamcha's disoriented comments. He pulled back and began to laugh heartily. "Hah! You dumb human! Guldo has special powers! Why else do you think he got onto the team with his power rating?"

Yamcha scratched his head. "Hidden powers?…"

Recoome smiled. "Yep. He can stop time! But only as long as he can hold his brea…"

"Shut up!" Guldo's whiney voice cut off the mammoth's rambling. "You idiot! Don't tell him what's going on! Confusion is half of the technique's power!"

Recoome's forehead screwed up in the effort of thought. "So… I shouldn't tell him that you can only stop time for as long as you hold your breath?"

Guldo hung his head and sighed. _Why couldn't I be teamed up with Jeice?_ "Well, now that you ruined the surprise, we better finish this guy off! C'mon!"

Yamcha had the time to process the information just as time stopped for him again. Guldo held in his breath and floated over to where Recoome was. The big oaf was frozen as well, but they had spent hours drilling attack formations, so that they could both get the jump on opponents. Even though Recoome was frozen, he knew exactly where he was going to appear. Guldo set them up, and let out an exhale of breath just as he launched his strongest blast of ki. Recoome shook his head, taking less than a second to reorient himself, and did likewise.

This time, Yamcha was a little more ready, but he still had no margin of error. He managed to dodge Guldo's blast out of sheer instinct, but Recoome's blast caught him in the back. The big Ginyu didn't have enough ki to really hurt him, but the damage was starting to build up. _Time to pull out all the stops…_

Yamcha closed his eyes, and began to repeat, "The bikini is blue" softly. There was a sharp increase in his ki, and there seemed to be a glow around him. All of his charged energy seemed to flow out at once, but instead of shooting out, it floated in the air and took the shape of a wolf. "Wolf fang soul!" He preformed a series of blindingly fast motions with his hands, and the ethereal wolf seemed to come to life. It's body was extremely staticy, flashing between a light yellow and white. It began to move forward, and as it leapt, it's eyes began to glow a deep red. The wolf let out a guttural howl and began to rush towards Recoome.

Recoome tried to dodge to the side, but the wolf turned on it's ankle and renewed it's chase. "I can't shake this thing!" he screamed as he flew away, using all of his power. He gained no ground, however, and the wolf got closer, biting at his ankles. Suddenly, Yamcha felt the sensation he had associated with Guldo's time stopping powers. As he expected, when he came back into reality, Recoome was much further away, being held by the out of breath Guldo.

The wolf didn't seem to be fazed by the shift in time, and instantly refocused on Recoome. Not even a second was wasted as the energy wolf launched right back into it's pursuit. Yamcha laughed. "That won't work! It'll catch up with you sooner or later! It doesn't think! There's no disorientation! It'll hunt you until it catches you!… Just like a wolf should." The last bit came out a bit quieter, and was directed mostly to himself.

He seemed to make a decision, and launched himself into the air after the pair of Ginyus. Yamcha came from one side, the wolf on the other. Guldo took in his breath, and grabbed Recoome, dropping down, the only way out available to him. His lungs were getting tired, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer. He looked at Recoome, and shook his head. They were far out of the range of their training drills, and he knew he couldn't expect much help from him. He tried to gather ki, but his breath was running low. Hopefully it would be enough to stun him.

Yamcha snapped back into real time, and immediately pulled down, knowing that was the only place the small timestopper could run to. He was met with a blast to the face, but it barely fazed him as he came down on Guldo, putting a fist into his head, knocking him out. The wolf caught up with Recoome and flowed over him. The goofy fighter felt a wave of pain unlike any he had experienced before. The wolf disappeared, and it seemed as if all the energy was inside of his body. And boy did it hurt. It felt as if the wolf was ripping apart all of his insides. Recoome's eyes crossed, and he let out a small burp of black smoke as he slowly fell forward.

No sooner had he landed, Yamcha's fist smashed into his head. He sat on top of the larger fighter and lost himself to the pleasure of victory. "How does it feel?" Recoome didn't answer. Was he alive? Had he died? None of that seemed to even register in Yamcha's brain as he began to smash his fists into the unmoving alien. "Did you enjoy laughing at me? I am not the weakest! How does it feel!" his screams were becoming incoherent as he lost his battle with his own feelings. Blinded by a rage that had nothing to do with Recoome, but had a lot to do with being the weak link, and with being laughed at, and a fear of dying, he continued to pound away, unaware of the blood flying up and staining his face. His ki aura began to build up, and the rest of his gi top burned away just from his sheer power. All the while, he continued to murmur, "I will not die", over and over again as he desecrated Recoome's corpse.

This continued on for what seemed to the wolf bandit as hours, his vision stained red not only from the blood all over his face, but also the blind animalistic survival rage that had taken over. Suddenly his body stopped following his commands, and he felt himself rising away from his carnage.

From behind him, he heard a disgusted intake of air, and he managed to look down at what he had done. _Did I do that?… what happened to me?…_Out loud, he managed to struggle out the words, "W…what's going on…?"

Guldo stepped in front of him, his hands outstretched. "My time stopping ability wasn't enough to stop you, obviously. So now I've used my telekinesis. You are frozen until my discretion says otherwise." He glanced over at Recoome's lifeless (and also headless) body. He looked as if he were about to vomit for a moment, but then he regained his composure. "And I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

With one hand, he punched a button on his scouter. "Captain?" he said. Yamcha realized they must also use the scouters as communicators. "I need some help. Recoome is dead…" There was a silence in which Yamcha could only assume there was a response from the other side. He couldn't hear anything, however. "Don't worry, I have the guy trapped in telekinesis. You'll send Burta and Jeice? Fine." Guldo turned back to Yamcha with an evil grin. "Now you're in for it. Just sit tight, my friends will be here soon." Yamcha tried to gulp, but found he lacked the freedom to even do that. His mind began to race, and he tried to find a way out of this mess.

* * *

Guru shook his head. He had felt everything that had happened. In the privacy of his head, he mourned. _That poor boy… If only we did not need to rely on these humans…The trials that they will face will be harsh. Their entire lives shall be tragic… the curse of the strongest…_Guru redirected his attention to Tien. "There, my child. Your inner power has been awakened."

Tien stood up and smiled. "This power is amazing. It is even greater than that which Yamcha possesses!"

Guru frowned slightly. "And it is he who needs your help. There is no time for dawdling. You must go to him."

Tien nodded, his back already towards them as he wasted no more words and set off to help Yamcha. Guru turned to Krillin. "And lastly, we have you. I wonder how you will fare?"

Krillin bowed his head. "I won't be that much help." Suddenly he remembered the Namekian who had saved his life. "Hey! Can't you unlock Nail's powers? He's much stronger than I am!"

Guru smiled. "I am afraid not. Nail is only so strong because I have already opened up his inner strength. It cannot be done twice."

Dejected, Krillin slowly stepped forward. "Oh…" was all he could manage to get out. Guru gave a small chuckle as he placed his hand on Krillin's head. "You must be more confident in yourself. I sense great powers in you. Much greater than anything the world has ever seen." Krillin didn't answer. "What I have unlocked now is only a fraction of what you warriors are capable of. Through perseverance and training, you will one day be much stronger than you are now."

It was a compliment, and Krillin knew it was a compliment, but he still couldn't find himself to take it. He sighed softly and prepared himself for the increase in power.

* * *

AN- Well, I think things are flowing along smoothly. I looked back at a few of the previous chapters, and I've seen one or two mistakes. (Mostly simple stuff, such as a missing page break.) but one or two things are really bad (I completely forgot to add or even finish an entire scene last chapter.) It wasn't too important, and it didn't take away from the story, which I suppose is why I overlooked it. Finals are going on this week, and work has been a pain, and graduation, and mother's day, and a lot of other stuff. But I promised myself I wouldn't let it stop me from updating, but I also haven't slept more than a few hours every four or five days. Literally. I finished typing up this chapter at 4:00 in the morning. I just can't sleep until I run out of steam, and then I pass out for a few hours. Most of the time I don't even know what time it is anymore, and I find myself looking outside to see if it is day or night. Dreams and reality have become an intermingled mesh. So please forgive one or two ridiculous mistakes. If there is anything in this chapter significantly wrong, feel free to politely let me know, and I'll change it when I have a free moment.

To get to the last batch of reviews, one or two of you have voiced concerns involving Piccolo. Don't worry, he will not be written out of the story. I'm glad some of you have taken to the idea of the humans keeping up. I am quite a fan of the humans myself, and I have been enjoying writing fight scenes that involve them. As for the Sayians, remember, Goku doesn't even HAVE a tail anymore. And I never mentioned Vegeta in the tail restraints. Don't worry, I wouldn't forget a detail like that. As for how they will receive power ups, think about the original Namek saga. Vegeta had a power level of about 23,000 (before Zarbon). Took a small beating, went up to 40,000 (after Zarbon), got beat up again, (courtesy of Recoome) and then was up to about 400,000 (because he was able to fight Frieza's first from, which was at 550,000). Then he took a hit from Krillin and was boosted to about 2,000,000 (when he tried to stand up to Frieza's final form, which I would put at about 3,000,000.) So if I follow that, it really won't take much to boost up the Sayians back to where the humans are. Remember, the Sayians took a pretty nasty beating in previous chapters. I may have to stretch it a bit, but they will receive the standard Sayian boost in power once recovered. I will let you know their power levels when they are on their feet again.

One little thing I have to ask, what does everyone have against Yamcha? What the hell did he do to you guys? I have never received so many requests for the death of any one character, save Nappa, whom I purposefully made as a hateable character. Just wondering.

Oh, and Moonraker, I have heard your requests, so don't think I am ignoring you. I agree it would be good to sit down and rewrite previous chapters, but at the moment, I don't know about it. I was thinking maybe once I finished everything, I could redo it. But that's way in the future, and we will have to see how I feel about it at that point.

Anyhow, I basically know how I want the next chapter to go, so it shouldn't be that long before I have the next one out. See you soon, and as always, how's my driving?


	21. Three eyes, Three bodies

Yamcha struggled against his psychic bonds, but to no avail. He could barely open his mouth enough to utter "Dammit…"

Guldo laughed as he shoved a boot into Yamcha's stomach. "Now you're in for it! Jeice and Burta are on their way! Jeice's ki is higher than even Captain Ginyu's, and Burta is the fastest guy in the universe! Things aren't looking good for you, buddy!"

Almost as if on cue, two specks in the distance became the two aliens Burta and Jeice. Guldo's grin widened. "In fact, here they are now!"

Jeice landed and looked over at Recoome's disfigured corpse. "What the hell happened to the idiot?"

Guldo's smile began to fade. "Well, this guy went a little ballistic. I'm holding him with my telekinesis."

Burta walked over to the frozen Yamcha and spit in his face. "This one? He barely looks worth our trouble." Inside, Yamcha's head was spinning with rage, but even with all his new powers, the telekinesis proved to be too much. He could do nothing but watch on as he was humiliated by the strange alien squad.

Guldo nodded. "That's what we thought, but he has a power level of one hundred twenty thousand!"

Jeice smirked. "Oh? Is that so. Well, I suppose we can't have this guy running around with a power as high as the Captain's." Jeice pulled back his hand, and an abnormal amount of ki began to fill into his palm. It formed into a large red ball, and began to spin extremely fast. "Here you go, chief. Try my crusher ball!"

The energy attack whizzed through the air, leaving a streak of red as it passed. Yamcha struggled to move again, but there was no hope. The crusher ball smashed into Yamcha's chest, ripping through and right out the other side. The telekinesis was released, and Yamcha fell to the floor, clutching at the gaping hole. His lungs were destroyed, and he kept opening and closing his mouth, trying to take one final breath. His ki rapidly fell, as if it was leaking out of the wound, until it eventually hit rock bottom. Yamcha's eyes rolled inward and he died.

"Took him long enough." Jeice rolled his eyes, imitating Yamcha, and the other two Ginyus laughed.

* * *

Guru was drawing out Krillin's latent energy when he felt the death of the human warrior. Krillin obviously felt it as well, because suddenly his power shot up, rising at almost double the rate it had been before. In the privacy of his head, Guru allowed his surprise to show. _This young earthling has incredible capability! I've never seen such a reaction to my unlocking ability! Simply amazing!…

* * *

_

Jeice, Burta, and Ginyu continued laughing at the defeated Yamcha. Suddenly, their session of fun was cut short as Jeice's scouter went wild. Instinctively, Burta dodged to the side, his movements completely invisible to the naked eye. Where he had been, a small yellow beam smashed into the ground, creating a small hole. The scouter beeped again, and Guldo drew in a breath, freezing time. He ran several meters to the side, and let time flow once again. Another beam smashed into the floor, this time where he had been standing.

Tien grimaced as he looked at the scene below him. The two creatures he had aimed at both moved so fast, he couldn't make out their movements. Further to the side, he saw the body of Yamcha. He had felt his power drop, but had hoped he was simply wounded. From what he could see, Yamcha was dead. It upset him, but death was something he was used to. The only thing he could do now was seek revenge for his friend.

As Tien's feet touched the ground, Jeice's scouter flashed a number. "Holy hell!" the red alien yelled. Burta and Guldo both gave him a worried look. "The weirdo hits 138,000!"

Burta's eyes narrowed. "I guess we'll just have to team up on him, then…"

Tien's face broke into a mean looking smirk. "Or maybe I'll just team up on you guys." His arms crossed over one another as he concentrated his energy. Suddenly, through a hazy aura, Tien split into three separate Tiens. They appeared to be of three minds, but yet, they were completely alike. Without saying a word, the three fighters lunged at the Ginyu Force.

* * *

Yamcha had been walking around aimlessly for the past few minutes, wondering where the hell he was. He remembered that attack flying towards him, and he remembered a painful struggle. But everything else was a little fuzzy. _Sure are a lot of clouds here…_ he mused to himself. _Wait a minute…_ With a slight fear in his heart, and growing anticipation, he gingerly reached up and felt the top of his head. Sure enough, reaffirming his suspicions, on top of his head there was a golden halo. He now recognized the small white wisps floating along next to him. He was in the afterlife! He hung his spiritual head as he continued towards the big house in the distance.

_So I died after all… that figures. I guess I wasn't strong enough, even with that power up… Now I'm dead. _Yamcha frowned as he moved up in the line of souls. _Huh. Everyone else is just a cloud of smoke… _He inspected his hands closer._ It feels like I still have my body…I wonder why?… _Yamcha was so lost in his thoughts that he missed his name the first three times. Suddenly Lord Enma's voice was raised, knocking plaques and things off of the walls.

"I said, Yamcha!"

Yamcha's head shot up, all thoughts dropped as he stared up at the Lord of the Underworld, Lord Enma. There was a scowl on the gigantic man's face. Lord Enma hated to be kept waiting. "Where's your head, boy?"

Yamcha scratched the back of his neck as he laughed nervously. "Uhh, sorry about that, sir. I've just never been dead before."

Enma's frown faded as he looked down at his paperwork. "Well, we've gotten a good word from the Kami of Earth, so we've been advised to send you on ahead."

Yamcha's face lit up. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. "Kami talked to you?"

Enma nodded. "We'll see if you are strong enough to handle what comes next…"

Yamcha gulped. _Even when I'm dead I don't get a break…

* * *

_

The three members of the Ginyu Squad each had their hands full trying to fight one of the Tiens. While Tien had a much higher power level than the other fighters, when he split into three, so did his power, leaving each Tien at about 50,000 (Its closer to 46,000, but who's counting?).

Each of the three Ginyu members had an innate ability, and Tien was getting a taste of that first hand. Guldo's time freezing was giving the psychic fighter trouble, as was Burta's super speed. Jeice was physically more powerful than the split fighter, and his ki was extremely stronger. Tien realized he needed to even the odds quickly. The Tien fighting Guldo (now referred to as Tien1) smashed his opponent's head, knocking him back.

He began to concentrate all of his energy, and after an agonizing minute of charging, he released it all in the form of two extra arms that ripped out of either of his shoulders. "Shiyo-Ken!" He yelled as the arms sprouted. "Let's see how you handle the fist of the four arms!" All four of his hands pointed one finger at the small Ginyu member, and small dots of ki began to build at the tip. Tien1 grinned as he fired the 4 times Dodonpa blast.

Guldo froze time in a reflex action, trying to get to safety. Even with the help from his power, it was still hard to dodge all four dodon blasts. His work was far from over, however. As soon as time kicked back in, Tien1 began to build up more blasts. Over and over again, Guldo managed to escape the volley of blasts by the skin of his teeth. But his breath was running low, and the three eyed warrior didn't seem to be tiring any time soon. Another set of ki was frozen en route, and Guldo tried to float to the side. But he felt a slight itch in his throat, and his breath expelled from his mouth violently in a cough. Time kicked back in rather harshly, and one of the Dodonpas ripped through his shoulder.

"Arrggghhh!" An involuntary yell escaped from Guldo's mouth as he smashed into the ground, his ability to fly severely hampered by his newly received wound. Seconds after the impact, Tien's foot slammed down into Guldo's neck, instantly killing him.

Tien1 turned his head up, trying to get an idea of how his counterparts were faring. Tien2 was taking a beating at the hands of the powerful Jeice, and Tien3 was being run circles around by Burta. Tien1 realized he needed to get back into the fight, and fast. Pushing off of the ground with his ki, he raced towards where Jeice was beating Tien2.

Tien2 barely managed to stop his momentum as he flew backwards, courtesy of Jeice's left hook. _The multiform had seemed like a good idea at the time… well, too late to worry about it._ Tien2 steeled his nerves and rushed forward at Jeice once more. There was a quick flurry of blows as both Tien and Jeice threw out their fists in an effort to gain the advantage. Tien put his all into the exchange, but it was obvious he couldn't keep it up for long. Sweat was forming on his brow, and his punches were losing their speed. Jeice saw the opportunity, pulled back a fist, and…

Tien2 opened his eyes slowly, still waiting for the punch that never came. To his surprise, he saw not Jeice, but Tien1 in front of him. Jeice was laying on the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. Tien1 massaged his knuckles and smiled at himself. "These guys sure have hard heads."

Tien2 returned the smile and took a second to build back up his ki. "That's not all. They have really nice hard fists too. Be careful."

Tien1 cracked his knuckles and sighed. "You seem to be having some trouble on your own. Maybe we should join back up."

There was a wordless nod between the two, and they gently brought their hands together. There was a sharp blast of light, and when visibility returned, Jeice found himself looking at only one three eyed warrior. He checked his scouter, and his fear was confirmed. "Those two merged, and so did their powers! He's up to 96,000!"

The reformed Tien grinned as he took the upper hand, bringing his knee into Jeice's stomach. Spit and blood flew out of his mouth as he clutched at his abdomen. Before he could recover, Tien's elbow smashed into the side of the red fighter's head. Jeice fell back, but managed to use his ki to right himself before he smashed into the ground. He turned his head towards Burta, and found that his partner was faring much better than he was. Using his speed to his advantage, Burta kept poking at Tien3 with light jabs that were beyond what Tien could even see. The attacks weren't doing much damage on their own, but Tien was taking a lot of them, and the damage was adding up. _I've got to start dealing some damage of my own, or I'm in some serious trouble…_

Tien went to throw a punch, but Burta dodged to the side, turning into a blur as he moved out of the way. He brought his knee up, digging it deep into Tien's exposed side. He fell to the ground, pangs of sharp pain shooting through his body as he clutched at his injury. His eyes began to grow heavy, and he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Burta laughed as he floated over him, preparing for a final attack to finish the human off. Suddenly his scouter cut in with Jeice's voice.

"Burta! Get over here!" Burta turned to where Jeice was fighting the stronger Tien. Using his speed, he shot towards where they were fighting and smashed his fist into the back of Tien's head. Burta and Jeice stood next to each other and began building up their ki. Burta's blue ki and Jeice's red ki began to mingle together, making a huge purple aura over them. Tien stood up, rubbing the back of his head where Burta had hit him. He looked up at the two warriors charging their power, and shuddered. "That power is enormous… " He looked around, trying to find his weaker self. He found him, lying on the ground, and he wasn't moving. Burta and Jeice began to spin around each other, and the purple aura around them began to grow even stronger.

"Purple comet!" they both screamed in unison. The two of them flew towards the ground, aiming at the unconscious Tien on the ground. The stronger Tien used all of his ki to speed towards them, hoping to intercept the Ginyu members. Tien managed to get in between them and his weaker half. He boosted his ki to his max and tried to block the attack. Right as the two Ginyus got close, Tien felt the power of the attack. _It's too much!_ The purple comet attack smashed into Tien, sending him sprawling to the ground, where he slammed into the unconscious Tien. There was another flash of light, and Tien was complete once again. His three parts, however, had taken a serious beating, and his full form was feeling the effects of it. He got to his feet slowly, sharp flashes of pain running through his body. Burta and Jeice came around with another purple comet attack, but this time Tien was ready. He pulled his hands together and got the purple ball in his sights.

"Kikoho!" he yelled as his trademark finishing attack incinerated the two Ginyu force members. He smiled for a second, Yamcha's death having been avenged. But then his knees buckled, and he fell to the ground, his arms and legs spread in exhaustion as if he was trying to make a snow angel. The beating he had taken, combined with the extreme taxation of the Kikoho had taken it's toll on his body. _I still feel two strong evil powers in the distance… but my body won't respond to me. Maybe if I just lay here for a few…

* * *

_

Captain Ginyu couldn't believe his eyes as he checked his scouter. _All of the squad have been wiped out! That's impossible! _He pressed the communication button, and got nothing but static. _This can't be… who would be strong enough to defeat all of them? _He pressed several more buttons on his scouter, and traced the last known location of his men's power levels. He let out a low growl and lifted up into the air. _Whoever it was… they shall pay! No one has any idea how hard it was to get them to perfect those poses!

* * *

_

Frieza smiled as he looked at the battered body of Raditz. "No matter how much power they have… they are nothing more than ants before my might. Monkeys shall always be monkeys, it seems."

"Yes, Lord Frieza…" Frieza's head scientist bowed his head slightly. "As for the other two, we have placed them in the decomposition machines just as you have asked."

Frieza smiled as he pictured Vegeta inside one of those torture machines. They were similar to the healing pods that were used for recuperation, but their purpose was the exact opposite. Instead of restoring tissue, the decomposition machine slowly destroyed tissue layer by layer, causing extreme pain to the unlucky person inside. The tyrant and his scientist stopped in front of two such machines and looked in on the inhabitants. Goku and Vegeta were each in a chamber, looks of extreme pain etched across their faces. Vegeta's tail was twitching in agony as well. Frieza's smile faded into a frown.

"Look at that vulgar tail. All hairy and unseemly. I suppose it's fitting for the prince of the monkeys…." Frieza looked as if he was mulling over something. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and his smile returned threefold.

"I want Vegeta taken out of the chamber."

"Lord?…"

"Place a limiter on him so he cannot act out. Then…" His smile grew into a cruel grin. "I want you to remove his tail."

Frieza's scientist gave his master a confused look. "I don't follow, Lord."

"You don't need to. But think about it. Vegeta places pride in nothing more than his pathetic Sayian ancestry. Imagine the prince of all Sayians with no tail!"

Understanding dawned on the servant. "Ah. I see, Lord Frieza. You are terribly cunning and cruel."

Frieza nodded. "Flattery will get you nowhere. Now get to work."

* * *

Tien was just about to fall into a deep sleep when something flared up on the outer reaches of his perception. A great rage, and a great power. And it was coming right at him. His eyes shot open, and he struggled to his feet. The power felt no greater than his, but he was in no condition to fight. _Somehow, I don't think whoever this is will care… I have to do something…_

Tien began to focus himself, trying to draw out as much of his power as he could muster before the angry power arrived….

* * *

AN- Hey everyone! Hope I didn't worry anybody with this wait time. I had some finals over the past week, and I really needed to up my GPA, so it was a stressful week or two for me, and I didn't have much time to work on this. College sucks. Also, until I started writing this chapter, I didn't realize how hard it would be to write for Tien while using the tri-form. I hope you were all able to follow that part, but I did the best that I could. That was also another time consumer, as I read and re-wrote that fight like four times.

As for one or two little story notes, yes the Ginyu Force is dead. I would have liked to keep them around a little longer, but I just couldn't add any more. It's a lot of fun to write for those guys, as doofy as they are. (Actually, that's probably why they are so much fun). That's right, the Frieza saga will begin shortly. I hope everyone is excited.

The death of Yamcha. Some will be really happy, some will be outraged. I hope no one will think that I am mean to Yamcha. He actually got to do quite a bit of damage, killing both Kuwi and Recoome. Don't worry, he won't be written out of the story like usual.

Gohan. Yes. Don't worry. He'll get some action after like five or so more chapters. Like I said, all this was plotted out well before I started writing, so no amount of pleading will change what goes on. I just hope everyone enjoys how the story goes. The next chapter should be easier to write, and I have a week off before I start the next semester, so hopefully I will have another chapter for you guys in less than a week. See ya soon, and be sure to review, as always!


	22. Captain Ginyu

AN-Sorry about the wait, but for some reason, I was unable to sign in to for the past few days…. Oh well, maybe it was just me. On with the show!

* * *

_Whoever killed the Ginyu Force is right up ahead! I'll show him the true power of the strongest fighting force in the universe!_ Captain Ginyu's anger was manifest in his aura, a raging purple that was fluctuating rapidly as it burned through the air around him. The landscape was nothing more than a blur as he sped towards the one who had killed his subordinates. Over in the distance, he saw someone powering up. He consulted his scouter, and a sneer formed on his face.

"That's the location…. He's gotta be the one! His power level is….. 80,000?… How did he beat the Force with only 80,000?"

He landed on the grass and glared at the tired Tien. "Are you the one who killed my men?"

Tien dropped into his fighting stance, fatigue evident on his face. He steeled his eyes and returned the purple fighter's glare. "And if I am?…" he asked.

Ginyu growled as he let his anger wrap around him, bringing his power to it's max. Tien cringed as the surge of energy gave him a slight headache. The tension in the air was thick enough to cut through, and before any fighting could begin, Ginyu's voice rang out.

"Tell me one thing…" he asked, menace dripping off of his every word. "How did you beat my men with only a power level of 80,000? Jeice and Burta shouldn't have lost to you…"

Tien managed a small grin as he squared his shoulders. "Simple. Like this…" He focused his mind, and began to raise his power up further. It shot up sharply, but then hit a wall. No matter how hard he focused his ki, he couldn't bring it to his max. Ginyu laughed, looking at his scouter. "92,000…. So, you have the ability to hide your energy from scouters?… I see…. But still, 92,000 isn't anything amazing…. Well, no matter. It's time you died!"

Ginyu dashed forward, bringing his head into Tien's stomach in a lunging head-butt. Tien spit out blood as he fell back, completely outclassed. _Why can't I raise my power higher than this! My maximum was much more than this!_ Suddenly a thought came to him. _When I was split, I took a lot of damage…_ His eyes shot open as he realized what was wrong. _A third of me is unconscious!… That's why I'm having trouble keeping focus!… I'm at two thirds power, at best… This can't be good. I wonder where Krillin is…

* * *

_

Krillin sat up, and felt like a new person. Guru smiled in amazement as Krillin stared at his hands in awe. "Your powers are truly remarkable. I have never seen a power like yours before. You may have what it takes to save our peaceful world… I wish you luck."

Krillin nodded wordlessly, and turned to leave. As he reached the door, he turned back to the great Guru and smiled meekly. "Thank you. I'll do whatever I can…"

Krillin shot off into the air, feelings of doubt and fear plaguing his mind. Nail turned to the Guru and gave him a questioning look. "Should I go with him?"

Guru shook his head with a small smile. "No. I'm sorry to say you would be of no help. Things have gotten far beyond our reach. I fear we have no choice but to place our trust on these outsiders." He closed his eyes, and began to reach out with his energy. "Ah. Nail, go and get Dende. I have something else that requires your attention."

* * *

Tien groaned as he took another punch from the powerful Ginyu. The leader of the Ginyu Force seemed to have the powers of all of his men, except for the telekinesis. He had super speed, super strength, and exceptional ki ability. It was no wonder he was the head of the greatest fighting force in the galaxy. With his power cut short, Tien was finding standing up to the captain a lot tougher than it sounded.

He gathered up his strength and formed his ki into a point on his finger. "Dodonpa!" The laser blast raced towards it's target. Ginyu threw his hand up, and caught the blast in his hand. There was a small explosion, and a puff of smoke faded in the air. "Sorry… not strong enough…." Ginyu grinned as he started pummeling the triclops with a rapid flurry of punches. Tien couldn't even manage to block anymore, and each attack brought him closer to the end of the fight. Blood had stained several spots all over his body, and his left eye was swollen shut. Feelings of despair began to run through his head. _To die on a strange planet such as this… and that damn Vegeta… he'll be so smug when he finds out we failed…_ A picture of the grinning prince floated through his head, and he felt his rage redouble. _I will be damned if I let that arrogant bastard be right! We humans have strength as well!_ Tien lunged at Ginyu, catching him completely off guard. A sharp elbow found its way into Ginyu's throat, and a knee became lodged in his stomach. Ginyu managed to straighten up, desperately trying to regain his breath. His face was painted not in anger, but surprised respect. _He was down for the count a second ago.. Maybe that's how he did it… I've never seen such resolve in a doomed fighter before…_

Tien's short lived attack dwindled, and his final bit of reserve energy was depleted. Ginyu smiled as he brought his hand back for the final strike. "You have done well. Far better than I thought you would. You have impressed me, and you have worried Lord Frieza. For that you should be proud. But you have reached the end. Receive your warrior's death."

Ginyu pulled back his fist, preparing to deliver the death blow to the three eyed assassin. Right before he struck, however, his scouter began to sound off. Several numbers popped onto the small viewer. Ginyu's eyes went wide.

"One hundred and forty-four thousand?" He looked at Tien, skepticism on his face. "No way that was you… too far off… but it's coming… and fast… hmmm…"

Ginyu grinned as he turned back towards Tien. "You are a lucky bastard indeed. You get to live for a little while longer. And you also get the honor of seeing one of my greatest attacks." Ginyu shook his head as he tried to get the number out of his head. _One hundred forty four?… I couldn't stop that if I were fresh!… who could it be…? It might be a friend of this guy… A true warrior knows when to quit. Time for a… "tactical maneuver…"_

Tien's eyes opened slightly as he felt the power en route. He managed a small smile, and uttered, "Krillin…"

Ginyu smiled. "So that's his name?… Krillin…. Right." He charged a small amount of ki into his fist, and Tien winced, preparing himself for the final blow. After several seconds, nothing happened. The earthling opened his eyes, and saw Ginyu plunge his fist deep within his own ribs. Tien's eyes went wide and he stood up, confusion etched across his features.

"But… why?…"

There was a sudden uproar of ki from Ginyu, and through a twisted smirk, the words, "Body change!…" rung out. A thin line of ki burst from Ginyu's mouth, and sped towards Tien. The energy went into Tien's mouth, and he felt a strange sensation, as if the world had spun around him. When his vision returned, he found himself staring at… at himself. Before him, was the form of the three eyed human warrior, Tien. Tien tried to take in a deep breath, but found it hurt to breathe. He looked down, and saw a gaping hole in his rib cage… _Wait a second… didn't Ginyu just do that to himself…?_

Tien's body turned to face him, and gave him an evil smirk that he had seen before on Ginyu's face. Harsh realization set in, and Tien's head began to spin. _I'm inside Ginyu's body!… He… he switched bodies with me, somehow… That's why he wounded himself… to incapacitate me… But why…? he had me beat…_

(Just to make things clear, Tien in Ginyu's body will still be referred to as Ginyu. Writing has a little to do with wordplay, and a lot to do with imagery. If I write Tien, you will picture our favorite three eyed psychic. If I write Ginyu, you will picture the winner of the Mr. Ugly award. So Tien inside Ginyu's body is Ginyu, and Ginyu inside Tien's body is still Tien. Confused yet? Well, so is Tien.)

Tien saw the confused expression written on Ginyu's face. "Still don't get it, do you? I have the ability to switch bodies! Now, you will be Captain Ginyu!"

Ginyu tried to use a harsh tone, but his wound said otherwise. His words came out little above a whisper. "But you were winning… why did you switch?…"

The evil smirk had yet to leave Tien's face. "Your friend is on his way. And do you know? I don't think I could have taken him without the Force." Now, Tien tapped his forehead with a knowing smile. "Sometimes a warrior needs more than brains, yea? Now, this 'Krillin' is going to arrive, and he's gonna be angry! And guess who looks exactly like the evil Captain Ginyu?…" Tien took a moment, letting his words sink in.

_Where is Krillin? I can't sense him in this disgusting body… I need to find a way out…_

* * *

Krillin came to a halt, looking down at the scene below him. Tien was talking with some strange purple alien. The alien was on its knees, and there was a large wound near where Krillin had to assume was his ribcage. In the privacy of his head, Krillin let out a little cheer. _Leave it to Tien to beat those alien bastards! _And then, with a slightly more ashamed voice, Krillin thought, _thank Kami…maybe I won't need to fight…_

Krillin landed softly, still getting a feel for his newfound power. He turned towards Tien and smiled. "Hey Tien! You managed to beat this guy?"

Tien nodded, but his movements seemed awkward. Krillin put it down to adjustment difficulties. It was certainly very weird having so much more power flowing through your body. Krillin rubbed the back of his neck and grinned. "Your power feels a little weak.. Was there any trouble?"

"There was a bit of difficulty, but I managed to succeed in the mission at the end!" Tien's voice sounded rather rough, and the wording was off. But Krillin was far too nervous to notice it.

"Um.. yeah. Ok. So what are we gonna do with him? To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't killed him yet…"

Tien's eyes narrowed and he turned toward the alien. "That's right… we should… dispose of this vermin."

The alien's eyes went wide, and he spoke up for the first time. "Krillin… don't kill me! I'm Tien!"

Krillin tilted his head to the side and frowned. "What?"

Tien threw his arms up. "Don't let him fool you! That's Captain Ginyu! He's the strongest warrior in the galaxy, except for Frieza!"

Ginyu managed to stand up to his full height, and blue blood began to leak from his wound. He let out a weak cough as he attempted to protest. "You don't understand, Krillin! I'm not Ginyu! He switched bodies with me!"

"That's nonsense! Don't listen, Krillin! He tried to trick me in the same manner!"

Krillin looked back and forth between the two figures on either side of him. The familiar form of his childhood friend Tien, and the strange purple horned body of Captain Ginyu. He felt incredibly torn. _These decisions aren't for me to make! Goku would know which one was the real Tien…_

Ginyu tried to grab at Krillin, but he dodged to the side. "Ask me anything! Ask me about Yamcha!"

Krillin's eyes went wide, and for the first moment since he had landed, he wondered what had happened to his friend. But before he had a second to dwell on it, Tien shouted, "He and his men killed Yamcha! Before I could arrive, they finished him off with this strange energy attack! Krillin! You can't let this… thing fool you! For Yamcha!"

Krillin's fist bunched into a ball, and Ginyu hung his head. _Now Krillin is blinded… I just gave that monster a name to trigger Krillin's emotion… Damn!_

Krillin pulled back his hands, and began to charge his ki. "Yeah, you're right. For Yamcha."

Ginyu began to panic, and threw up his hands. "No! Krillin! Don't do it!" And without realizing, almost as if reflex, he reached out to Krillin with his mental abilities.

_Krillin!_

Ginyu paused as he noticed the slight hesitation. _Did it work! Of course! Even in this body, I still have my telepathy! That has nothing to do with my body! _

_Krillin! It's me, Tien! Don't acknowledge this! Just listen!_

Krillin continued to hold his Kamehameha stance, but his ki was no longer charging. The telepathy had his attention.

_Okay, listen. You know only I could do this. This is my voice. I KNOW you know this._

Krillin had to keep himself from nodding. If it wasn't Tien, then it was a really good imitation. And a telepathic imitation at that. Not likely.

_Good. Now, you must understand. The Tien in front of you is a false one. The true Tien you know is trapped within that purple alien body! You mustn't kill me! But he is crafty… And I would like to get my body back, if at all possible… so we need a plan. You need to stall him for a little longer, until the moment is right. I think I can take care of it._

Krillin let his attack drop. A vein bulged out in Tien's forehead, and he began to scream in anger. "What are you doing! Kill it! It destroyed Yamcha! Don't you wish for revenge!"

Krillin turned to Tien and shook his head. "I want revenge, but you know I can't kill…. It's just the way I am…"

Tien's rage multiplied, and his voice rose even higher. "Can't kill! All that power! And you won't even kill! What a waste!"

He thrust his hands out to either side, and his ki rose slightly. "Well, then… I suppose I shall have to relieve you of your power! Body…Change!"

Krillin stared on in horror as the small thin beam raced towards him. Ginyu smiled. _Perfect. _His own aura began to rise, and he concentrated his entire being into his outstretched hands. _This body snatcher thinks he is so superior… he forgets that he deals with the master of technique and discipline! Such a simple attack…_

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get the wounded body he was currently trapped in to the beam in time, he focused all of himself into his hands, preparing himself for his new technique. Once you saw a move like that, you realized how simple it truly was.

"Konpaku-hou!" He screamed as he sent forth a blast of ki. Ginyu's body seemed to go lifeless as the blast left his hands, and rocketed towards the body change beam nearing Krillin. Right before the blast reached the small monk, there was a large explosion of light. The attack Ginyu had unleashed collided the one Tien had sent out. As the smoke cleared, Tien flexed his hands in awe. Ginyu's body crashed into the ground, lifeless, and right in front of Krillin, a strange apparition seemed to scream in the air for a moment, before it faded away. Krillin looked around in confusion. Tien smiled as he dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"Man it feels good to be back in my own body…."

Krillin walked up to Tien, still wondering exactly what had just went on. He shook his head and voiced his concern. "Ummm… what the hell just happened? Are you even Tien?"

Yes, Krillin…. I'm back in my body… you may rest easy now.

Out loud, Tien said, "It was simple, really. That beam that was racing towards you was what he used to switch bodies with people. From what I gathered, he basically launches his soul at you, and somehow forces your soul into the body he was just in."

Krillin nodded. "Aha…. That's how he got inside you?"

"Yes. It sounds complicated, but once you think about it, it's rather simple. The basics of the attack are similar to my Kikoho. Instead of using your life force, you just use your soul. So right before that blast hit you, I launched my soul in the way."

"Oh…. But then, what happened to Ginyu?"

Tien gave Krillin a grim smile. "Did you notice that shade that disappeared?"

Krillin gave a silent nod.

"That was Ginyu's soul…it had no where to go."

"But what about his body?"

"It was too far away. When it collided with my soul, it switched places with it. But there was no body there, so it sort of just faded away…."

Krillin made a face of disgust. "Yikes… what a way to go…."

Tien nodded. "Maybe, but I'm sure it was something he was prepared for. You would have to be, being a master of such a technique…"

Tien's body was tired, and he knew that he needed a rest. _Thankfully, Krillin hasn't thrown a single punch… maybe I can catch some rest now…_ Tien's eyes began to droop, and right as he fell asleep, a thin pink beam cut right through where his heart was. His eyes closed completely, and he finally got his rest. The world faded from a green into a deep shade of gray. He once again felt the sensation of being pulled from his body, but this time not by force. His soul eased its way from the dimension of the living, and he reformed at the door to Other World. He looked at his hands incredulously, wondering if this were truly his hands, or if he was holding this form only out of habit. In a strange way, he felt as if an incredible weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Time no longer had any meaning, and worry was something that happened to other people. He vaguely wondered if all the people he had killed throughout his life had went through this, but he was cut off as a nerdy looking demon pulled out a clipboard and cleared his throat, grabbing his attention.

"Right this way, Mr. Tien…."

* * *

"Dende…. Over here…" Nail motioned for his young companion to come closer, looking down towards the floor with a look of worry. "Guru said this Namekian was alive… but look at him…."

Deep in a crater, the mighty Demon Prince Piccolo laid unconscious, purple blood caked on several places of his body. Finding him had been difficult, as there was almost no life left in the fearsome warrior's body. But now that they had come closer, Nail could feel a small spark, buried deep within the wounds. Perhaps he could be saved….

Dende reached his hands into the crater, and began to work his craft….

* * *

Krillin's heart nearly did a double take as he watched the beam slice through Tien's heart. He had been so excited about Ginyu's death that he hadn't noticed any powers approaching them. He spun around, and standing on a cliff, was a strange white creature. There was a strange power emanating off of it, but it didn't feel incredibly strong. The creature wore a snarl on its face, and when it spoke, the words came out in short, sharp barks, like one who is used to giving orders.

"You! You are the one who killed Captain Ginyu!"

Krillin went to shake his head, obviously intimidated by the alien standing before him. "No, well… um, yea…. Kind of?" he finished with a squeak in his voice.

The creature'sfury began to fuel his power, and he allowed himself to show his max. Krillin eyes went wide as he felt the power flowing through the creature. _This is unreal! Nothing could have this much power!…_ His senses had been attuned toward the creature, and the sudden flash was like staring at the sun through a high powered telescope to all his senses. He lost all sensation in his body, and he dropped to the floor, blood oozing from his mouth and his ears. All he could feel was a great white light, and it burned. Eventually, the great creature reached his peak, and Krillin managed to prop himself onto his elbows. The sudden intake of senses overloaded his stomach, and he began to forcefully vomit bile. After several minutes of this, he finally managed to stand up, his knees wobbling uncontrollably. He tried to speak, but realized he hadn't been breathing the whole time. With a sharp cough, he managed to take in some air as he tried to pull himself together.

The creature laughed, pulling back his hands in a strange fighting stance. "Have you any clue who I am, boy?"

Krillin couldn't even talk yet, managing only a meek shake of the head.

The creature's face twisted into a hideous grin, one that was used to the sight of people being tortured, and the sight of people dying. His eyes seemed to hold a sort of interest in that kind of thing. He found he lived for these kind of moments.

"I, stupid earthling… am the almighty Frieza."

* * *

AN- Well, there it is everyone, the end of the Ginyu saga. We finally have reached the Frieza saga. Yay! For those Gohan fans, the boy wonder will be on Namek in the next two or three chapters. Ummm, anything else?… oh yeah, the "konpaku-hou". I made that move up, it's Japanese for "soul cannon". I hope no one got too confused with the Ginyu/Tien part, but I was trying to make that part a little lopsided on purpose. I think that's everything though. I'll just include the power level chart for the Ginyu saga, now that it is done.

Ginyu-120,000

Burta-80,000

Jeice-75,000

Recoome-60,000

Guldo-10,000

Unlocked Krillin- 144,000

Unlocked Tien- 138,000

Unlocked Yamcha- 120,000

Nail- 42,000

Dende- Um, like 10. But he can heal.

Frieza (Max of first form)- 550,000

Also! Big news! I just wanted to tell everyone about my novel that is underway! So many people seem to love my writing style, I figured I would take this opportunity to do a shameless plug. It's still in the developmental stages, only like 170 pages in, so it will be a while, but I just thought I would let everyone know. If anyone would like to see a small preview (And I mean really small. Can't have people stealing my work, now can I?) Or if you are just plain interested to know anything about it, feel free to contact me, my email is. Peace!


	23. Frieza

Krillin shook his head, trying to make the world right again. Standing before him was the mighty Frieza. _We survived against that Zarbon guy… We beat this Ginyu Force… and now this!… it isn't fair! _

The small monk concentrated his own ki, trying to ease the feeling that he was being crushed from within. He felt himself hit his maximum as if through a haze, like his body was miles away. Everything seemed surreal in the face of Frieza's power.

Frieza let his ki lift him off the ground gently, coming down from the cliff he was residing on and landing next to the disoriented human. Krillin was almost knocked back by the sheer force of his presence. He held his ground through force of will alone, and steeled himself for an attack. The monk rushed forward, bringing his fist up at the dictator's face. In a motion with speed that Krillin couldn't even fathom, Frieza dodged by simply tilting his head to one side. His tail whipped up, cracking Krillin in the jaw and knocking him into the air. He managed to right himself, preparing to defend against an attack that never came. He looked down to find Frieza staring up at him with an amused expression on his face.

"You have taken one of my hits and you aren't unconscious. I'm impressed. Even Captain Ginyu would have fallen to a solid connection such as that." Before Krillin could even respond, Frieza had covered the ground between them and was floating next to him with his finger pointed at the small fighter's head. "But don't get too excited. You still have no chance." He finished as he flicked Krillin's forehead with his finger. Krillin flew back a bit in a spin, coming up with a Kamehameha. Frieza laughed, swatting the attack aside with what appeared to be a minimal effort. Krillin slowly dropped to the ground, closing his eyes and concentrating. Frieza laughed and began to slowly follow. "This one is amusing. Perhaps I will keep him alive a little longer." He mumbled to himself.

Krillin concentrated his ki in a deep meditation, and his aura began to flicker around him in a visible flare. Frieza raised an eye in surprise, consulting his scouter. "Let's just see how powerful this little one truly is…." His eyes widened in shock at the result. " Over one hundred-seventy-five thousand? And rising?…"

Krillin's energy continued to rise until it sharply cut off, apparently reaching it's peak. Frieza growled as he read the final number. "Two hundred thousand… that's almost half my own power…" Krillin pushed his energy to the front of his being, and centered it between his hands, similar to how he would create a Kamehameha. Once he had reached the level of a normal Kamehameha, he continued to focus his rage, his frustration. _I've reached levels the others could only think about… we have gone beyond each impossible situation put in front of us… and he has the nerve to mock us?… to toy with us!…_

The blast began to take shape, a spheroid orange ball that hovered in place about three inches from Krillin's outstretched hands. Sweat began to form on his forehead as he continued to dump his energy into the sphere. Once it had reached its boiling point, he let the energy even out, and he used his concentration to take control of the blast.

"Kakusadan!" he screamed as he shot the ball at the small tyrant. Frieza prepared to dodge, a blast of that magnitude may even scratch him. But when the ball left the monk's hands, it moved at a crawl.

"That fool! He sacrificed all of the speed of his attack for power! What a waste of energy!" Frieza moved to the side, allowing the blast to float by him. He let out a small chuckle as he went to attack the monk, but noticed that he still had his eyes shut, and was still exerting himself tremendously. Realizing it a second too late, he turned around to see the blast behind him come to a stop, and separate forcefully into seven separate beams. All seven flew back very quickly towards him, and even with his great speed, there was no way to avoid them. All of the attacks converged on the mighty tyrant, creating a forceful explosion that knocked the tired Krillin to the ground. After several seconds, he propped himself up on his elbows, laughing lightly to himself.

Krillin watched as the smoke cleared, but instead of seeing a wounded Frieza, there was nothing but the Namekian landscape. Before he could react, there was a white blur from above, and then Frieza's foot was buried in the human's stomach, crushing him into the floor. The attack came so fast it seemed as if he suddenly appeared even to Krillin's enhanced senses. Blood and spit flew from Krillin's mouth as his insides were crushed under the evil tyrant's foot.

"Now do you understand the futility of your actions, human?"

Krillin looked at Frieza's foot, with its strange shape and scaly surface. It was separated into three toe-like appendages. _I wonder how he keeps his balance with those feet? _Krillin almost laughed, despite his situation. _Funny how you take in such strange details moments from death…_ Krillin thought back to Nappa. The brutish Sayian had done the same thing to him. _It feels like ages ago…_ Krillin allowed all of his power to envelop him, and in a haze of desperation and adrenaline, he grabbed onto Frieza's foot and attempted to throw him off with a hoarse scream. Unlike the situation with Nappa, however, Frieza simply increased the pressure, slamming Krillin even further into the ground. The dirt below him parted, and the rock began to crack, leaving him in a private crater. Frieza pulled his foot off of the monk and laughed.

"That's it? I had expected something a little more." He shrugged, pulling back one of his hands and charging an energy blast.

"Tayioken!" The scream was accompanied by a blinding flash of light, burning an image of white into Frieza's eyes. He let out a cry of pain as he clenched his eyes closed, trying to regain his vision. Right after the flash of light, there was a flash of pain. Krillin shot off a Kamehameha behind him, using the attack like a rocket booster, hurtling into Frieza's face with a well placed kick. Frieza flew backwards, crashing into the ground several feet away, his hands holding the place where Krillin had kicked him. A small trickle of blood began to ooze out of the dictator's mouth.

"You…. You hurt me?…" Gone was the playful and well mannered voice from before. There was now a tone of urgency and anger in Frieza's words. "I will make you suffer…"

* * *

Gohan had just finished his lunch, and was upstairs working on his schoolwork. His mother was pressing more and more work on him the longer his father had been gone. Gohan found himself desperately hoping he would return soon. _Mom sure has gotten cranky over the past year…_

_She only misses Goku. _Chaozu's voice cut through his mind's wanderings.

_Master Chaozu! _Gohan jumped out of his seat. _Where are you?_

_I'm outside. Come out here, we need to talk._

_You two are such showoffs, talking with your heads. Why don't you just yell?_ Yajirobe's voice cut in, broadcasting his thoughts on telepathy. Over the past year, his psychic powers had developed as well, and he was now able to at least hold on conversation before he used up all his mental energy.

Gohan jumped out of the window, catching himself with his ki right before he touched the ground so as to not alert his mother to his exit. They walked off a bit, until they were far away enough to talk without being heard. Gohan tilted his head at his two friends.

"Is everything alright?"

Chaozu nodded. "We think so. Korin received word that Kami wanted to see us."

"Kami?…" Gohan asked in awe.

Yajirobe shrugged. "It isn't that special. Kami told Korin he just wanted the strongest fighters on earth, and at the moment, it's us three."

Gohan scratched his head. "But Master Roshi said he could still take all of you. Isn't he the strongest in the world?"

Yajirobe laughed. "Yea, maybe like fifty years ago. That old coot's time is way over."

Chaozu smiled slightly, but then his face grew serious. "Kami has been having ill premonitions lately. I think he wants to see us to make sure we're prepared if anything happens. And I haven't heard from Tien in a while…"

Gohan nodded. "But still, to be called by Kami himself…"

Chaozu grinned. "Yep. Quite an honor. The only other person to ever go up there was your dad."

Gohan's eyes went as wide as dishes, and nearly as white. "My dad…. Got to meet Kami?… "

Yajirobe nodded. "Not only that, but he got to train with him too."

"So that's why my dad is so strong… But my mom and dad never told me that…"

Chaozu's smile turned into a small frown. "Well, your mother decided no one should tell you. She didn't want you to get any ideas about training."

Gohan hung his head. "Mom is so protective over me…."

Yajirobe shrugged. "It's more like she's a psycho if you asked me."

Gohan shot Yajirobe a warning glare. No matter how upset he got at his mother, he would not allow anyone to speak badly of her. Yajirobe caught the look and nodded, grinning nervously.

"Right. Sorry."

The three warriors took off into the sky, (albeit Yajirobe doing so rather awkwardly. The poor samurai still hadn't gotten the hang of high speed flying yet.) going off towards Kami's lookout to meet with the guardian himself.

* * *

Nail looked over the landscape of his land, sighing as he saw the carnage inflicted upon it. Houses were nothing more than rubble, several craters littered the ground, and it was impossible to feel any life out there, besides the two super powers going at it. How he longed for the days of peace. Everything had changed so much in the past week…

"Nail!" his thoughts were cut off as Dende called up to him from his work. He had been using his power to the fullest, attempting to revive the Namekian whom they had found buried under rubble and charred all over. "He's awake, Nail!" Nail turned his head sharply, unable to believe it. When he had first looked at him, he doubted that anything would bring him back from the brink of death.

Nevertheless, the foreign Namekian slowly sat up, shaking his head in grogginess. "Wh…what's going on?" he asked, obviously confused. Nail and Piccolo looked at each other, and then turned away sharply. Dende cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Wow, you guys really look alike. Its amazing!"

Piccolo stood up and attuned his senses, looking for any traces of his allies. He couldn't bring himself to use the word friends. Very far off in the distance, he felt two powers that were beyond anything he had ever imagined. Nail must have noticed his confusion.

"That is Frieza."

"So that's Frieza…. But it feels like two entities…."

Nail nodded. "Someone is fighting him at the moment."

Piccolo's eyes went wide. "Could it be Goku!"

Nail shook his head. "No. We don't know anyone named Goku. The one fighting him is a human…. His name is Krillin."

Piccolo's eyes went wide in shock. _That small human?… how did he get so strong?… how long have I been out?…_ He turned away from his rescuers.

"I thank you for your help. But I have to go destroy that monster."

Piccolo went to take off, but was stopped by Nail's hand. Piccolo shivered at the touch. Never before had he felt a fellow Namekian. It was odd, almost comforting. He was definitely not used to that. He snapped his head around, converting his discomfort into anger.

"How dare you touch me!" he yelled, smacking the hand off of his shoulder. "What do you want?"

Nail met his glare. "There is no way you will be able to fight Frieza on your own. You are much too weak."

"What!" Piccolo swung out a fist, nearly catching Nail in the face. Nail simply tilted his head to the side, dodging the attack. Piccolo threw out a flurry of kicks, all of which Nail dodged with ease. Piccolo growled through clenched teeth, and yelled. "Quit dodging! If I could just…"

Nail grinned, stopping completely. Piccolo's next attack smashed directly into Nail's face. Nail didn't so much as flinch. Piccolo looked at his hand in shock. Nail swung out a lazy punch that slammed into Piccolo's chest, sending him flying backwards. Piccolo finally calmed down, amazed at the power his fellow Namekian had just shown him.

"Now will you listen to me? We only have one chance to beat Frieza."

Piccolo's ears pricked up. "How do you propose we do that?"

Nail grinned. "We merge."

* * *

Frieza's left hand shot out, smashing into Krillin's face. The small monk was sent tumbling backwards, crashing into a large rock several feet away. His energy reserves were nearly depleted, and it was beginning to show. _Not much longer now… _he thought. _Well, at least I tried… he's just too much…_

Frieza lunged at Krillin in a flying lunge kick. Krillin used the last of his strength to jump into the air, barely avoiding the savage attack. Frieza's foot instead smashed into the large rock, sending up rocks and debris. Krillin hung in the air, waiting for the next assault.

"Ten seconds."

Krillin's eyes went wide.

Frieza repeated himself, letting the words sink in. "You have ten seconds to live." Frieza was declaring the human's death.

* * *

AN- Okay, I know this is like a two week wait. Sorry. I have like three other fics to work on, so I'm a little stretched out. Speaking of which, I would just like to take a moment and abuse my relative fame. (I know I'm not actually famous, but this is my story that gets the most hits.) I have three other main stories I am working on, and they really don't get much action. Most of you know about the Super Smash Bros story, due to the wonderful conflict based around it. But if any of you are into Street Fighter and/or Final Fantasy, I have been working on fics for both, and they are quite underappreciated. If anyone into those subjects could jump onto my profile and take a minute to check them out, I would be really happy. If there are any questions, email me or put it in your review. I'll have a new chapter along just as soon as I can! I look forward to some reviews! 


	24. Merged Warrior

Piccolo felt stranger than he had ever felt in his life. Except for maybe when he first hatched from his egg. _Come to think of it, _he thought, _this experience is quite similar…_

The Namekian from earth had merged bodies with the hero of Namek, Nail. While the two looked identical on the outside, their personalities were comparatively night and day. Nail was a hero of honor, Piccolo the son of a demon king. Nail had defended his planet and his people. Piccolo had attempted to destroy earth and its Kami. There wasn't much that this pair would see eye to eye. But now they had no choice. In order to become more powerful and defeat the evil tyrant Frieza, the pair of polar opposites now shared the same body and mind.

Inside the Namekian's head (we will refer to this fused being as Piccolo from now on.. he is still technically the dominant personality, plus it saves on confusion), a conflict raged on. _We must hurry, _thought Nail. _Your friend's ki feels like it is fading…if we do not move, he will die!_

_Friend! _Piccolo yelled. _That human isn't my friend! I have no friends!_

Nail smiled. _It seems you hold the small human in high regard… as well as the Sayian with long hair…_

Piccolo fumed._ How dare you sift through my thoughts! _

Nail sat off to the side, mindful of his new partner's outburst. _This will be a trying experience…_

Piccolo sped off towards Frieza's ki, his newfound power pushing him to speeds he never thought possible. When the two had merged, it felt as though their combined power had multiplied tenfold. _The merge ability is truly a remarkable one_, Piccolo mused. When he had first felt Frieza's power, he had felt as if he were an ant in comparison to the distant tyrant's strength. Now, in his new body, his power was on the same level as the titan. _I may even be stronger now…_ In the back of his head, he felt a small urge to avoid becoming arrogant. _That must be Nail's influence…_ Having another personality in his head was something that would take getting used to…

* * *

Frieza held Krillin up in the air by the collar of his gi, the small monk beaten to the edge of his life force. His left eye was crusted shut with dried blood, and his breath was rugged and irregular. _So this is how it ends…_ he thought mournfully, awaiting his opponent's final attack.

"I commend you, small earthling. No one has ever pushed me like this before. You have achieved a strength that even surpasses Captain Ginyu… But now this charade ends!"

A small ball of energy welled up in Frieza's hand, and Krillin cringed. Even in his weakened state, he could feel the energy flowing off of the attack. There would be no surviving this one…

From the corner of his senses, Krillin felt another immense power nearby. It felt almost exactly like Frieza's… yet was somehow familiar. But it felt like two powers… Krillin chalked it up to near-death hysteria. Nothing would help him now.

Out of nowhere, a laser thin beam of energy cut through the air, slicing through Krillin's ki top with a sharp whining noise. The earthling succumbed to gravity's pull, falling to the ground, Frieza's ki blast zooming over his head. Krillin hit the ground, rolling as he landed. The human and the changeling both looked up in surprise. There was anyone left alive on the planet capable of interfering now?

Piccolo stood on a high cliff, a smug smirk etched into his green face.

"So you are the mighty Frieza. Hmm." Piccolo jumped from the rock, gliding down to where Frieza was standing, towering over the tyrant.

"Funny, you don't look so mighty…"

Frieza's face betrayed his surprise. It took a second for him to compose himself, upon which he consulted his scouter. Disbelief ran across his features as numbers popped up. "This can't be right…." He muttered to himself. "No Namek could ever be this strong… six hundred and ten thousand?" Frieza spoke the numbers aloud, hoping it would somehow make them go away. But the truth stared him in the face. Piccolo threw off his cape, cracked his neck, and threw his elbow into Frieza's forehead.

Frieza stumbled backwards, but refused to fall from the attack. Piccolo dashed in, throwing out a flurry of quick jabs that all hit their mark. Frieza's body began to crumple under the constant barrage of blows, and eventually he fell to one knee. Piccolo flashed a toothy grin, and began to charge a ball of ki in his hand. From the ground, Frieza began to laugh. Piccolo looked down at Frieza, wondering if for a moment his opponent had fallen into frenzy at the thought of losing. But when Frieza got up, there was a fire in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"I don't know where you all have come from. An earthling and a Namekian with powers comparable to my own. I didn't believe that anyone of your caliber existed." Frieza chuckled to himself, and closed his eyes, drawing on his inner power. "In celebration, allow me to show you both something. Something I haven't done for as long as I can think of. When I destroyed the Sayian homeworld, Vegeta, and all of its people, I had no need for this. The entire Sayian race combined was no match for my power. But somehow, you two have become even more powerful. How curious…"

Krillin and Piccolo shuddered. There was a strange feeling to Frieza's aura, something that wasn't there before. _Perhaps it was there, but you simply overlooked it in your arrogance…_ Piccolo felt Nail's chiding voice in the back of his thoughts. And then, as if it were nothing at all, Frieza's ki level jumped obscenely. The battle jacket he wore shattered under the weight of his power, sending fragments flying toward Piccolo. Piccolo let out a low growl, and all the shrapnel disintegrated before it even came close.

As Frieza's power rose, his body also began to transform. His previously small frame began to mutate, his appendages and torso growing to massive proportions. He went from having a height similar to Krillin's, to towering over even Piccolo. The horns on his head lengthened, and his aura became even more overpowering. The only thing that didn't change was his face, and the sadistic smirk across it.

"As you bugs can see, I have the ability to transform. When in this form, I have trouble keeping my power under control. I stay in my weaker form to keep myself from accidentally blowing up planets. Well?" His grin widened as he took in his opponents' reactions. "What do you think?"

Krillin dropped to the ground, unable to even grasp the power before him. _Every time we beat someone, something worse happens! What's next?…_ Piccolo tightened his hands, tensing for the upcoming battle. It felt as if his power had doubled, which was ridiculous. _Nothing could be that strong…_

Frieza cracked his neck, adjusting to his new form. In an offhand voice, as if this was an everyday thing, he said, "Our scouters are now useless. They can't read numbers this high. But, if any scouter could pick up my reading without exploding, it would read one million."

Krillin's eyes went wide. "He… he doubled his power? One of his lieutenants was able to transform too, but it was nothing like this!" He inched next to Piccolo, and out of the corner of his mouth, whispered, "What do you think our chances are?"

Piccolo hung his head. "I won't lie. We don't stand a chance. His power… its unbelievable…"

Krillin sighed. "Yeah, I kind of thought so. What about Goku…?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I haven't felt his power since I woke up. We would be wise to assume he is dead."

Krillin nodded reluctantly. "Makes sense. Yamcha and Tien are dead too."

"We shouldbelieve that we are the only ones left. It would be foolish to rely on help that won't come."

"Right." Krillin dropped into his trusty KameSenin stance, resigned to his fate. "Then let's get this show on the road!"

Before he could say another word, Frieza dashed at them, his power up complete. His movements were a blur, butPiccolo didn't need to see him. His ki was like a beacon. It was impossible to miss. Piccolo felt where the tyrant was headed, and turned to Krillin.

"Move!" He yelled, but it was too late. Frieza was faster than even sound. He appeared in front of Krillin, brining his knee into the monk's stomach. Krillin was thrown into the air, a trail of blood following behind. Piccolo turned back towards Frieza, attempting a block, but he was too slow as well. Frieza's fist smashed into his chest, making the whole world spin. If he had any hope of winning left in his head, it was dashed away in that second. Frieza was in a class of his own.

* * *

Guru shook his head in frustration. "Nail has merged with a Namekian from earth. His power is unheard of. Yet, Frieza has risen above him."

Dende stared at the Namekian elder in disbelief. "Frieza is that strong!"

Guru nodded. "I am afraid so, young one. Can't you feel the powers?"

Dende concentrated, and found that he could feel a great light in the distance. "Isn't there anything we can do, elder?"

Guru thought for a moment, and then seemed to come to a decision.

"Perhaps. When I read the mind of the earthling, I found something interesting. There are dragonballs on the planet where these warriors of justice have come from. That means there is a Namekian there as well. I shall contact him. I have a plan."

Dende nodded, a spark of hope igniting in his heart. "Is there anything I can do?"

"When I put my plan into action, you will be needed. Be patient."

* * *

Gohan couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him, was a giant talking cat. Korin caught Gohan looking at him and stuck out his tongue. Gohan pulled back. "Um, sorry, sir. I … I didn't mean to stare… I've just never seen…"

Korin shook his head. "Never seen a talking cat. Yea, yea. This, coming from a kid with a tail growing out of his butt."

Gohan held his tail in his hands, gently stroking it in a nervous action he had subconsciously done since he was born. "You've… never seen someone with a tail before?"

Korin laughed. "Sure I have. When I met your dad, back when he was a kid. He had a tail back then!"

Gohan gave Korin a questioning stare. "You knew my dad when he was a kid?"

Korin nodded. "I sure did. At one point I trained him."

Amazement and wonder lit up Gohan's face. "Really!"

Korin laughed. "Of course! Your father was such an impatient kid, but he was really good, too. He's got the fastest time for completing my training regimen!"

Gohan smiled, but inwardly he was a little upset. _Why hadn't my parents told me about this? I don't know anything about my dad…_ Korin's voice cut in, interrupting Gohan's speculation.

"Now, you didn't come all the way up here to ask me that, did you?"

Chaozu stepped up to Korin and shook his head. "Of course not. We have been summoned by Kami."

Korin nodded. "I see. Well, you and Yajirobe can pass. You've been here before. But I hafta test the kid."

Gohan gave the old master an incredulous look. "Test me?"

Korin nodded. "You have to take this jar of water from me. Otherwise, you don't get to see Kami. Ancient tradition." Korin hooked a small jug of water with his cane, hoisting it into the air. "Now, see if you can keep up. I expect great things from the son of Goku!"

Korin shot off to the side, becoming nothing more than a blur. Gohan's eyes narrowed for a moment, and they locked onto one point. Korin stopped, looked at his cane, and gasped. The jug was no longer there! He looked to Gohan, and his suspicions were confirmed. The container was being loosely held in the young warrior's hand.

"What the?… I didn't even see him move!"

Choazu kindly patted the old cat on the back. "It happens to the best of us, Korin. Now can we go see Kami?"

Korin mutely nodded, pointing towards the roof. The three heroes began the trek to Kami's lookout.

* * *

Up above, Kami looked down upon the land he protected. He let out a small sigh. _Tried to protect. But now, the humans tend to protect themselves. It's amazing how strong they have grown…I am nothing more than a figurehead now._

_Kami… can you hear me?…_

Kami's head shot up. Was someone contacting him telepathically?

_Yes, child of Katatz. I was surprised to hear you had survived the great disaster. It is I, the proprietor of the Namekians._

_I see…_Kami was mystified by the voice. It felt as if it shook emotions from somewhere deep within him. _To what do I owe this pleasure?…_

_Our planet is under siege. People from earth are now fighting to protect us. But it is a losing battle. I was told you have dragonballs on your planet?_

_Indeed._

_Are they available for use?_

_I have them gathered here. I have had ill forebodings as of late._

_Excellent. Do you have warriors? Someone fit to help us?_

… _Yes, I believe I have someone I could send. What purpose would they serve?_

_You must send them to my chambers using the power of the dragonballs. I will instruct them from here. _

_Very well. They are on their way here. I shall send them immediately._

_You have my thanks. The future of the Namekians is in your hands. _

Kami pulled himself out of the telepathic conversation. Mr. Popo was standing next to him, awaiting his attention.

"Ah, Mr. Popo. What can I do for you?"

"Kami, there are people here to visit you. One of them has a tail, just like Goku."

"Of course. Send them over to me right away."

Mr. Popo returned with the three guests. Kami smiled as they walked up. "Welcome. Ithas been some time."

Chaozu nodded. "What can we do for you, Kami?"

"Apparently, Goku and Tien have gotten themselves in trouble. I have spoken with someone on the planet, and our help was requested. Do you three have any qualms about a trip to Namek?"

* * *

AN- OK, new chapter up. Hope everyone enjoys! As I said, I'll probably keep throwing down power charts, that way everyone knows what is going on. Some people seemed confused, so I shall put a chart up again.

Krillin- 200,000  
Piccolo/Nail fusion- 610,000  
Tien (Deceased)- 138,000  
Yamcha (Deceased) –120,000

Frieza (1st form) – 530,000 (I know I said 550,000, but it was a typo. I'll get around to fixing it.)  
Frieza (2nd form)- 1,000,000

Ginyu (Deceased)- 120,000  
Jeice (Deceased)- 75,000  
Burta (Deceased)- 80,000  
Recoome (Deceased)- 60,000  
Guldo (Deceased)- 10,000

This way no one can tell me I didn't inform you. Someone had left a review wondering what Jeice's power level was or something. Well, it's all there, except for the invalids at the moment, mostly the Sayians. I'll put them up when they get back into the action. Don't worry, you'll see what's happening with them next chapter. Considering I already know where I want to go with it, it shouldn't be long before that new chapter gets done. A few of you checked out my final fantasy story, and I thank you for it. Hopefully I will get more reviews soon. I would really appreciate some feedback. (I've just become spoiled from this story).

Also, something else I would like to mention. My friend and writing partner, Tewksindahat, was urging me to include a backstory into Ginyu's life. We discussed it, but there wasn't the time or necessity for it in my story. So he wrote up the first chapter of a Captain Ginyu story, delving into the mysterious body snatcher's past. I urge all of you to check it out. There aren't many Ginyu fics out there, and he really would like some input. Thanks, and I'll see you within a week! (I hope)


	25. Dende's Folly

AN- Hullo everyone. Time for another exciting installment of Sayian Alliance. There were a few questions in the last batch of reviews, so I thought I would clear things up. Lessee now….

A) Someone mentioned Frieza and his power levels. Specifically, the fact that Frieza said "I stay in my weaker form to keep myself from accidentally blowing up planets." was wrong according to the story. This one you can't blame on me. While it is true that fourth level Frieza needed to use a lot of power to blow up Namek, it is also true that he didn't even work up a sweat in his first form blowing up planet Vegeta. So the way I saw it, anything above his first form would be a menace to planets. Just thought I would state that.

B), people are asking about the discrepancy between Piccolo in the anime, and Piccolo here. Something to keep in mind, in the anime, when Piccolo shows up, he is stronger than Nail. Nail is a constant 42,000. This is the same in both my and Akira's versions. So we could mess around and place anime Piccolo at lets say… 60,000. (just a guess). In my version, he is still only at about 19,000 20,000. Therefore, the fused Piccolo/Nail would be weaker, seeing as how the Piccolo side of him was substantially weaker. And as you saw, I used a simple math equation to come up with Piccolo/Nail's current level of 610,000. ((Piccolo's power + Nail's power) times 10.) And Frieza states in the manga that his second form level is approx. 1,000,000. So there you have it.

C) People are wondering why I didn't include Gohan's power level. Simple enough. He hadn't seen any action in the last chapter, plus he was going to receive a boost now, so I figured I would wait until this installment. Gohan, Chaozu, and Yajirobe's power levels will be displayed in the power level chart at the end of this chapter. (I think I will just have a comprehensive chart at the end of each chapter, so as to keep everyone informed.)

* * *

Well, I think that is everything. If there are anymore questions, feel free to leave 'em in a review, or you can contact me via email at . Enjoy! 

Raditz sat up, wondering where he was. Everything seemed black. He searched out with his ki sense, but found nothing. Wherever he was, he was alone.

_What's going on? I remember Nappa grabbing my tail… and then Frieza… where am I? Did I die?_

The tall Sayian began to move forward, his hands in front of him to keep him from crashing into anything. He couldn't even see his own hands as he ventured further into the darkness. He felt something brush against his leg, and he felt a panic rise up in him. In a primal act of fear, he blasted the floor with a flurry of small energy attacks. The room lit up, and he saw what had triggered his panic. A wire was across the floor.

The Sayian laughed at himself for getting so worked up. He had never realized how much he hated the dark. He formed a small ball of ki in his hand to use as a beacon of light. He began to take in his surroundings, and his breath got caught in his throat. He was in his old complex on planet Vegeta.

_What the..? What sort of trickery is this? Planet Vegeta was destroyed!…_

If he was shocked by his surroundings, what came next would send him for a loop. His father was sitting at a table, a stern look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised. Sit down, Raditz."

Raditz sat down, a dumb look on his face. As he sat down, a small light began to illuminate the room. He let his ki ball fizzle out as he shook his head.

"F..father? Am I dead?"

Bardock smirked. "No. Not yet. You've grown strong, Raditz. But you must be stronger if you are to beat Frieza. His evil must be brought to an end."

Raditz nodded solemnly. _How am I to get stronger?… I thought I had reached my limit…_

"How are you speaking to me?"

Bardock waved his hands, indicating the room around them. "This room, all this… is a dream. It's best to think of it that way."

"And you? Are you just a dream as well?"

Bardock scratched the back of his head, a small smile on his face. Raditz was reminded of Goku for a slight moment. "Well, to be honest with you, I'm not exactly sure. I'm not just a figment of your mind, but I'm not really here either. I was contacted by an old fortuneteller named Baba. She said I was needed, but that she couldn't bring me to the world of the living, as I had been dead for far too long. So she placed me into this dream world, where I could talk with you."

Raditz was having trouble taking all of this in. Here he was, speaking with his father. It was unreal. "But… if you were brought here to speak with me, what purpose would it serve?"

Bardock's face grew serious again, and he leaned over the table. "You must fight Frieza. Your power will have increased when you wake up. You are a Sayian. But it will not be enough."

"Then what do I do?…"

Bardock's knuckles were digging into the table. His tail flicked around behind him, and he shook his head. "Have you forgotten? Our family's secret technique? So powerful that even King Vegeta had us teach it to his son?"

Raditz's eyes shot open. _Of course! The fake moon! How could I forget? With my new strength, the Oozaru form should be able to stop that madman!_

Bardock saw the light of recognition come across his son's face. "Then you understand what you must do."

Raditz nodded, unable to think of what he should say. Since he had heard of the destruction of Planet Vegeta, he had lamented the fact that he had never been able to speak to his father one last time. Now, here he was, and his mind had drawn a blank.

"Father.. I… I will stop him. Together with Kakarot, we will free the universe."

Bardock nodded. "Good. I look forward to that. And one day, when you have completed your life, we shall sit down, the three of us, and talk. I have heard of Kakarot through the fortuneteller. She spoke quite highly of him. I am glad to have two powerful sons such as you." A tear looked like it was forming on Bardock's face, but when he grinned and stood up, it was gone. Raditz wrote it off as a trick of the light.

"I wish you luck, Raditz. You will be healed soon. May the battles you fight end in victory." Raditz shook his head in wonder. He hadn't heard the tradition farewell of the Sayian race since the planet had been destroyed. It gave him a good feeling as he watched his father fade into the distance, accompanied by a small crone on a crystal ball.

* * *

Gohan, Chaozu, Yajirobe and Dende were flying through the air, heading towards Frieza's spaceship. Gohan was still marveling at the Namekian landscape. The dragonballs of earth had teleported them to Namek, and they had met with the great elder Guru, who had unlocked hidden battle potential in them. He had given them instructions, to use the Namekian dragonballs to save the race. Now, with two dragonballs in hand, they were on their way to collect the other five from inside this Frieza person's ship. Chaozu and Yajirobe flew on ahead, and Gohan fell behind to speak with the small Namekian. 

"Hi. My name is Gohan!"

Dende smiled. "And I am Dende. So, you are from earth?"

Gohan nodded. "How did you know?"

"You look like the other earth people we met before."

Gohan's eyes lit up. "Did you… did you meet a guy named Goku? He has big spiky hair, and he's the strongest guy ever!"

Dende shook his head. "No, I don't remember seeing him. I met a guy named Krillin, and a guy named Yamcha. And a three eyed person."

Gohan hung his head. "Oh. Those are his friends… I wonder where my dad is…"

Dende smiled, trying to cheer up his new friend. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll run into him soon." His smile faded into a deep frown. "And then we can figure out how to beat Frieza…"

Gohan scratched his head. "Frieza?… is that the bad guy everyone wants to stop?"

"Uh huh. He's a terrible person, and he killed all the Namekians. We didn't even do anything to him!"

"Gosh… I'm sorry…. If we find my dad, I beat he could beat him up for you."

Dende smiled. "I sure hope so… Oh!" He looked toward the ground. "Here we are! This is Frieza's ship!"

The four dropped to the surface, and Yajirobe put his hand to his sword. "There are people in there! No one said we would have to fight anyone!"

Chaozu held out his hand to steady his friend. "Relax. Their ki is really weak. If we have to kill them, we will. They work for Frieza, after all. We'll just find the dragonballs, make our wishes, and be on our way."

Gohan nodded, and turned to Dende. "Maybe you should wait out here."

"No way! I won't get in the way, I promise!"

Chaozu nodded. "Fine. But you stay behind us, alright?"

The four heroes walked up to the entrance, and Yajirobe stared at the control panel. "What sort of language is this? I can't operate a switch if I can't understand it!"

Chaozu began to inspect the buttons, but to no avail. Yajirobe grew impatient, and started to bang the hilt of his sword against the door. "We'll just do this the old fashioned way."

The buttons turned green, and a small beep was heard. The doors began to slide open. Yajirobe gave his partners a smug smile. "See? I knew that would work." His sentence was cut off as a beam of energy whizzed right by his face, narrowly missing him by inches. His eyes went wide, and he lunged to the side, ducking for cover. Chaozu's eyes perked up. He had never seen the overweight samurai move that fast before.

Yajirobe ducked into a corner for cover, and then closed his eyes, concentrating his ki. His blade began to shimmer, and finally, a light glow of ki coated the surface. The samurai jumped out from his hiding place, using his enhanced sword as a shield from the blasts of energy in the ship.

Several blasts ricocheted off of his sword as he rushed forward, cutting into Frieza's minions as he passed. He ran into the hallway, and stopped short as several soldiers all walked out of a room.

"After him!"

Yajirobe turned and ran, getting chased by all of the lackeys. Random blasts smashed into the metalwork at his heels as the samurai dashed back the way he came. Chaozu and Gohan looked on in shock as Yajirobe ran by them. They saw the guards coming up behind him, shrugged and charged energy blasts. As the soldiers got into the room, they were met by two large balls of ki. After the dust cleared, Yajirobe gave them a cheesy grin.

"Geez, there was a lot more of them than I thought…"

Gohan and Chaozu looked at each other and sweatdropped.

* * *

After checking that there were no more surprises in store for them, Yajirobe, Gohan, Chaozu and Dende ventured further into Frieza's ship, which was now free of soldiers. The first four doors had nothing terribly interesting behind them, but as the fifth door was opened, the heroes let out a collective gasp. The room appeared to be some sort of torture chamber, and its inhabitants were none other than the three Sayians. Goku and Vegeta were locked inside the decomposition machines, and Raditz was unconscious on the floor in a pool of blood, his tail held in a clamp. Gohan instinctively pulled his tail close to him, appalled at the sight before him. His eyes scanned the rest of the room, and came to a stop near his father's tank. Goku's face was locked in an expression of agony. He ran over to the pod his father was in, and began feeling along the edge for some sort of grip he could use to pry it open, tears forming in his eyes. 

Chaozu knelt down beside Raditz and grimaced. "This was the guy Goku came here with. It looks like he took a really bad beating…." _Just what have we gotten into…?_

Dende made his way over, shut his eyes, and hesitantly put his hands on the injured Sayian's chest. Chaozu gave him a questioning look as he pulled the Sayian's tail out of the restrictive clamp. "What are you doing…?"

He was cut off as a glow began to surround Dende, his healing powers kicking in. The glow was transferred to Raditz's body, and some of the wounds began to fade. After several seconds, Raditz slowly got to his feet.

"Wh…. What? Father?"

Dende gave him a puzzled look. "Father?… no, I'm Dende."

Raditz shook his head. "I… nothing. You healed me?" Dende silently nodded. "My thanks, small one. Where is Frieza?"

Dende shook his head. "The earthlings are fighting him now."

Raditz's eyes went wide. "The humans? Where did they get such strength?"

Dende shook his head. "It's a long story. Right now, we have to fix you guys up. Then we have to find the Dragonballs. No chance you know where they are?"

Raditz shook his head. "I barely know where I am… sorry."

Gohan ran back to Chaozu, tears now freely flowing. "Master… can we help dad?"

Dende got up to go look at the pods, but Raditz stopped him. "Your healing abilities won't help them. They have lost too much tissue. I can take care of them. Go find the Dragonballs."

Yajirobe, Chaozu, and Dende left the room. Gohan looked at his father through his tears for a moment, shook his head, and ran after them. Raditz turned towards the pods, began to press several buttons, and there was a hissing sound as the decomposition liquid drained out of the pods. Several seconds later, a healing salve began to pump through. Raditz checked the monitors to make sure that the healing process was working. He nodded to himself, and turned to follow the others.

* * *

Frieza laughed to himself. Krillin and Piccolo both were on the floor, attempting to put together a decent defense. _These ants have no clue what they've gotten into. I will crush them both. And once I kill them, I will make my wish on the dragonballs… and then I will destroy this pathetic mudball._

Frieza dashed forward, putting his head down in front of him in emulation of a bull. Piccolo saw it coming just in time and went to dodge to the right. As he went to move, an impulse in his head went off, urging him to move left. There was a second of confusion, and Frieza's horn ripped through his shoulder. Purple blood flew out, and Piccolo let out a howl of pain. _Dammit! I can't deal with having a second voice in my head!_

Piccolo concentrated, closing his eyes as he built the willpower to pull his shoulder from Frieza's head. More blood was spilt as the flesh was ripped from his bone, freeing him from the tyrant. Piccolo dropped to the ground, his body no longer listening to his OR Nail's commands. Frieza walked up to his prey, licking his lips as the Namekian blood trickled down to his mouth. Piccolo looked up at Frieza, preparing himself for the final blow. Suddenly, a battle cry rang out across the landscape.

"Haaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii-"

The yell was cut off, and there was a bone crunching sound. Krillin had flown at Frieza from behind at full speed, bringing his foot out in a flying kick. The impact, however, had hurt the monk more than the changeling. Krillin closed his eyes as he winced in pain, and Frieza spun around, bringing his fist into Krillin's midsection. The human's body bounced off the floor, and he came to a stop at the shoreline of a small lake. Frieza shook his head.

"I'll deal with you later. Be patient and wait your turn."

Frieza turned back to Piccolo, and he let out a noise of surprise. The Namekian had managed to get to his feet, and his eyes were closed as his aura fluctuated. He let out a hoarse scream, and the flesh on his arm reformed. Piccolo rubbed the wound and smiled.

"Don't count me out yet, Frieza. I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve." A large ball of ki built up in his hands, and flew up into the air as he launched the shot down at his opponent.

"Destruction Wave!" he yelled as the blast raced toward Frieza. The attack had more power in it than anything the Namekian had ever thrown before, and the last of his hopes rode on it. Frieza looked up at it nonchalantly, stuck out his hand, and caught the energy. The attack fizzled out, and all that remained were a few small wisps of steam.

Piccolo's face fell, and he charged his ki back up to his max. _Time for a last stand…

* * *

_

The Dragonballs had been found, and now they were gathered outside of Frieza's ship. Gohan, Dende and Chaozu stared at the collected Dragonballs in wonder. Yajirobe was off to the side, leaning against the outside of Frieza's spaceship with his eyes closed. As the smaller heroes let out a collective sigh in awe, all that was heard from him was a noncommittal grunt. Gohan shook his head at the unenthusiastic samurai and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"So Dende, how do these things work?"

Dende thrust his hands into the air, closing his eyes and chanting something in a language none of the others understood. Gohan figured it must be the Namekian home language. None of the words made any sense, but the phrase 'Porunga' stuck out as being rather emphasized.

No sooner had the small Namek finished chanting, the sky began to shake with the power of several thunderbolts. The normally bright sky faded into a deep hue of purple, and the air had a taste of magic to it. Gohan's eyes were wide in wonder. He had never even seen the Dragonballs on his planet before. Chaozu and Yajirobe didn't seem too impressed. _They must have seen this all before…_ Gohan thought with a small twinge of jealousy. Since hearing of his father's adventures, he had becoming increasingly resentful to the fact that he had been left out of all of it, not even to be told. He loved his mother, but perhaps she was just a bit too overbearing…

Gohan snapped out of his thoughts as a powerful wind began to whip around them. The gusts gathered over the Dragonballs, and as another bolt of lighting struck the ground before them, transformed into a mighty reptilian creature. Now even the seasoned earthlings looked shocked. Shenlong looked nothing like this. Even in all of his majesty, the dragon god of earth was at best dwarfed by the majestic being before them now. His build was much more muscular, and his entire being just seemed to loom over everything. Even the clouds in the sky seemed to be afraid, as there was not a single one to be found. Dende gathered his courage, and shouted out with his small voice.

( These shall denote Namekian talk.)

" (Porunga! We have summoned you so that we may have our wishes granted. Hear our plea!) "

The mighty Porunga lifted its head, and its voice rang out, echoing over the hills. " (State your wish. If it is in my power, it shall be yours.) "

Dende turned to his friends, dropping back into a language they understood. His face flushed with embarrassment, and he gave his companions a small smile.

"Ummm, do you guys remember what we were supposed to wish for?"

Earth's heroes all facefaulted, sending up a small cloud of dust. Once they had all gathered themselves, they huddled for a discussion.

"So how were these wishes supposed to go?" Gohan asked.

"How am I supposed to know? You guys were supposed to be paying attention!" snapped Yajirobe.

"Guys! Calm down! I remember the gist of it." This from Chaozu.

There was some more heated whispering, and then they all turned back around. Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Dende, we have to make the wishes in Namekian, right?"

Dende nodded. "So just tell me what we should do, and I'll translate to him."

They all looked up at Porunga, who was apparently getting a little restless. The heroes all turned back to each other nervously. "We should probably get a move on, yea?"

Chaozu nodded. "Well, what were the basic things we needed to accomplish?"

Dende counted off on his fingers as he made a mental list. "Well, we need to revive the Nameks, and we have to get everyone off the planet to earth. Then we would have time to come up with a plan to stop Frieza."

Chaozu gave him the thumbs up. "Alright. So make the first wish to revive all the Namekians Frieza killed."

Dende turned to the dragon god and threw up his hands yet again. " (Porunga! We wish to have all the Namekians killed by Frieza resurrected!) "

Porunga appeared to think for a moment, and then nodded sagely. " (Very well. It is a stretch of my power to revive that many people at once, but so be it.) "

Gohan looked around. Had the wish been granted? Nothing seemed to happen. Gohan found himself expecting something a little flashier from the giant deity.

Porunga cleared his throat, and gave the heroes a thumbs up. " (It has been done. What is your next wish?) "

The group reformed their huddle, debating on how to word the second wish.

"We should transport all of the Nameks to earth now. Then we'll use the last wish to send all of us back except Frieza!"

Yajirobe's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? I don't think that's what that Guru guy told us."

Chaozu rolled his eyes. "Of course you aren't sure! You weren't paying attention!"

Yajirobe shrugged. "Whatever. Don't come crying to me if this gets messed up."

Dende looked to the group for consent, and then turned back to Porunga.

" (For our second wish, please transport all of the Namekians to the planet earth!) "

Gohan's eyes went wide, as he realized their fatal mistake. "Wait a minute! Doesn't that mean you'll disappear too?…"

" (Your wish has been granted.) "

The heroes felt a sudden drop in the overall ki of the planet, and then in a flash of light, Dende, the Dragonballs, and Porunga all disappeared. Gohan hung his head. _Well, at least this time it was flashier…_

Yajirobe shook his head, his arms crossed in resentment. "You see? I told you guys! And now we are screwed!"

Chaozu's eyes lit up in hope. "Maybe not! If they all got sent to earth, that means the Dragonballs will still be active. If Dende wishes for us to leave, we can still get home!"

* * *

Dende looked around at his surroundings in wonder. The sky was blue, and the buildings were gigantic. _So this is earth… amazing…_ All of the Nameks had been transported to this one spot, and there was a general milling about and confusion. Most of them had just been resurrected and flung across the galaxy all in about ten seconds. Some disorientation was only to be expected. 

"Dende, what the hell is going on?"

Dende turned to see Nail approaching him, a stern look on his face. Something was different about the warrior, but he couldn't put his finger on it. The small healer shrugged it off.

"We got teleported to earth by the Dragonballs. Oh yea!" Dende's eyes widened as he remembered his friends back on his home planet. He began to look around wildly for the Dragonballs. He found them lying in a heap next to Guru, who was seated on a patch of grass off to the side. His face was twisted in agony.

"Great elder!" Dende ran up to him, fear in his eyes. "What's wrong!"

Guru smiled as he looked at all of his children. He had lead a good life, and he had no regrets. His children would be able to survive now. He felt his resolve to live begin to fade. "You have done well Dende. Our race has survived thanks to you. But this sudden change has hurt me, child. I fear my short time alive has just been cut dramatically. In fact, I fear my time has come. I must leave you all now…."

His final words were nothing more than a whisper, and a feeling of pain swept over all of the Namekians as they felt their father expire before them. Several of the older ones began to chant a requiem of passing, and some of the younger ones began to cry. All felt the terrible pain of their loss. Dende was on the verge of tears himself, when he looked down at the Dragonballs. They were now nothing more than simple stones.

"Oh no…. Gohan…." he whispered.

* * *

Krillin couldn't believe his eyes. One minute, Piccolo had been giving his all, actually managing to stand on his own against Frieza. And then, suddenly, he had vanished. Not destroyed, but simply gone. Frieza looked just as surprised as he did. 

"Where did that Namekian go?" Frieza shook his head, laughing softly to himself. "Well, its no matter. He probably ran away scared. He can't hide for long." Frieza turned toward Krillin with a wicked grin on his face.

"He can't hide for long, because once I kill you, I'll retrieve the Dragonballs and wish for immortality. Then, I shall destroy this pathetic little planet! So let him run all he wants!"

Frieza's laugh echoed across the plains as he dashed towards the small monk.

* * *

AN- Well, there it is. I think I actually managed to hold true to my update promise of a week. This is either day 6 or 7 since my last update. Go me. This is also the longest chapter, I think, close to 33 more in here than my normal chapters. Awesome. I hope everyone enjoys. As for my next update, things are getting rather hectic, huh? You have Raditz, Krillin, Gohan, Chaozu, and Yajirobe all on the scene. And what of Vegeta and Goku? Who will live and who will die? I suppose you guys will just have to wait to find out. I know how much you guys have been waiting for Yajirobe. I know you all love him! Heh. Um, as for release dates, I don't know if the next chapter will be soon. I do have other stories to work on, you know. I need to update some of them as well. Also, I have a little one-shot I want to do for Arc The Lad 1, if anyone is into that, keep an eye out. I'll let everyone know in my next update. But I should have the next Alliance chapter up at least by the end of the month. Maybe sooner if you guys beg! See ya next chapter everyone! (And, as will be an everyday feature from now on, a comprehensive power chart for this saga.) 

Piccolo/Nail- 610,000

Krillin-200,000

Yamcha (Deceased)- 120,000

Tien (Deceased) –138,000

Frieza (Form 1)- 530,000

Frieza (Form 2) –1,000,000

Gohan (Unlocked) – 80,000

Chaozu (Unlocked)- 50,000

Yajirobe (Unlocked) –30,000

Raditz (Healed) –120,000


	26. The monk and the ape

AN-Um, a few of you mentioned the alteration in Porunga's power. (And I did fix the spelling of his name. Somehow, the name got entered into my spellchecker wrong, thereby changing it to the wrong spelling every time. That and Oozaru. Sorry about that.) But about the powers of the dragon. I know he is unable to resurrect more than one person per wish. If you look back through the story (I don't remember which chapter, and no, I'm not about to check.), I did mention that I was changing that particular aspect of the story. So, that stays. Couldn't think of any other way to get those damn Nameks off of that planet.

Also, people mentioned that they didn't see Raditz's tail released from the clamp. Also that they didn't notice Gohan's powers being unlocked. Well, all I can say is re-read the chapter, and this time read it slower. They are both there, but they are small sentences. If you read it too fast, you may have missed them. No big deal. Anyhow, lets roll.

* * *

Gohan, Chaozu, and Yajirobe looked up as they saw a streak in the sky. Raditz's ki flare ripped through the air as he raced towards Frieza's ki signature. It was hard to miss, as it burned through his senses whether he was looking for it or not. His father's words were still fresh in his mind as he made his way to his fated confrontation.

Yajirobe gave Chaozu a sideways look and let out a low whistle. "Remind me to never piss him off."

Chaozu merely nodded mutely in response.

* * *

Krillin closed his eyes, trying to steady his nerves. He had been unable to do any damage to Frieza before, and now here he was, alone with the tyrant after he had transformed, gaining unspeakable power. _If I'm going to survive, I'll need to pull out all the stops. Its do or die, now…_

He opened his eyes to find Frieza laughing at him, a smug look plastered on his face. "What? Were you praying to whatever primitive gods you have? You would do better to bow before me than any silly deity…"

Krillin tried to ignore the comments as he channeled all of his remaining ki. His Kamehameha wasn't going to do anything against this guy. His power level was way too low for a normal energy burst to do any sort of damage. He lifted a hand into the air, palm raised flat against the sky. He focused his ki into his palm, and a ball formed, cupped by his hand. Krillin used his will to force the ball to start spinning, picking up speed. The faster it spun, the flatter the ball became, until it became a spinning disk of ki.

"Kienzan!" He shouted, hurling the disk at Frieza. The changeling attempted to thrust his body weight up into the air to dodge the attack, but wasn't used to his new form. He managed to pull most of his body over the attack, but his tail lagged behind. There was a tearing sound as the Kienzan ripped through Frieza's tail. His eyes went wide, and a gasp of air escaped his lips. He lost his concentration, and his ki fell out from under him. His body crashed into the floor, and the stub of his tail writhed around.

"No one…. No one….NO ONE!" Frieza jumped up in rage, his ki aura ripping the ground up beneath him as it fluctuated with his fury. "No one ever…. EVER… has hurt me like this!…" His facial features were contorted in a mix of anger, shock, and pain. "YOU… WILL… PAY!"

Krillin was white with fear, and in a panic, pulled out another Kienzan. He launched it at the approaching Frieza, who twisted to the side, allowing the disk to whiz by him, not losing any speed in his quest for revenge. His fist lashed up, catching Krillin in the jaw, and sending the small monk through the top of a mountain in a streak of blood. As he came out the other side, Frieza appeared behind him, backhanding the earthling and sending him back through the mountain again. Krillin smashed into the ground, several small rocks embedded in his skin, and blood running from several large cuts on his head and arms.

The small earthling's entire body shook with spasms as he attempted to pull himself up to a sitting position. "I…. I wonder if…. if I should be honored or upset…" Krillin shook his head as he slammed back to the floor, all of the strength depleted from his body. _Oh well… not like it'll matter soon anyways…_

Frieza touched down on the ground softly, and proceeded toward his prey with small, menacing steps. His manner was calm and collected, as one who had passed beyond the borders of anger and sanity. He had allowed himself to let his rage show, but now he had pushed it back. He was the ruler of the universe, and it would not do to let some earthling get the best of him.

* * *

The Oozaru. The ultimate ability of the Sayian race. The warrior spirit imbedded in each and every Sayian takes full control of the body and mind, using rays from the moon to transform the flesh into that of a giant ape. A handy ability, to say the least. And Bardock had created the perfect supplement to that skill. The false moon.

He had found that with the proper training, a Sayian could use his own energy as a substitute for the moon, thus transforming at will. The only Sayians who knew this ability were Bardock, and the two he had taught. The Prince Vegeta, and his first-born son, Raditz.

Most energy attacks don't hurt the user. But the false moon took a few moments to complete, and every second it was in the hand, it burned. Raditz flew on as he formed the ball. He could sense Frieza was close, and his time for retribution at hand. The Sayian warrior could almost feel his body trembling with anticipation. Or maybe it was just the burning sensation. That moon was hot.

* * *

Krillin looked up, and saw the eyes of a murderer. Frieza returned the stare with a cold-blooded smile. "You should rejoice. Out of the millions I've sent to the other world, you are the first to harm me. Bragging rights can be a marvelous thing in Hell!" Frieza raised his foot into the air, preparing to stomp down on the human who had scarred him.

The tyrant went to bring his foot down, but stopped as a shadow flooded over his body. He looked up, his foot still raised, and his eyes widened.

"Oh shi…."

His sentence was cut off as a giant hairy foot came crashing down on top of him, driving him into the ground. Krillin looked up, and found himself face to face with the second Oozaru he had ever seen. He managed to form a smile, and a small chuckle escaped from his lungs.

"Talk about irony. The one who stomps gets stomped. Priceless…" Krillin allowed his head to drop, where he closed his eyes and began to rest. Oozaru or not, his ki might still be needed.

* * *

From his high vantage point, Raditz looked down at his feet. _There's no way it was that easy… not Frieza…_ While in the Oozaru form, it felt like your consciousness was covered in a sort of haze. You could still think, and you still had control of your body, just to a much lesser degree. It was almost like being drunk. There was a tiny part of you that understood what was going on, but it certainly wasn't in control at that time.

That small receptive bit of Raditz's brain picked up a strange feeling near his foot. He looked down, and sensed a trembling coming from in the ground. There was a flash of ki, and Raditz was lifted off of the ground. Frieza emerged from a small crater, breathing heavily as he floated out.

"A monkey! I thought I did away with the monkeys!… Surely there weren't anymore…" Frieza shook his head, and decided that first things were first. _Eradicate the ape, think about it later._ He formed a ball of ki in his hand and aimed at the Oozaru's face and attacked. The small ball flew through the air, and Raditz's instincts barely kicked in time to duck. With a speed that surprised even Frieza, he jumped forward, and brought his fist down towards the evil dictator.

Frieza jumped out of the way, but another fist was already en route. The punch connected cleanly, sending Frieza smashing into the ground. He bounced off of the soil, and met a foot coming up from his underside. The attack knocked all of the wind out of him, and he was sent soaring into the air. Raditz jumped up, attempting to follow up his assault. Just as he got in range, Frieza spun around, firing a quick blast of energy into the giant ape's face. Smoke clouded his eyes as he clawed at them, falling to the ground.

"Once a monkey, always a monkey… " Frieza mused as he collected himself. _This monkey is much more powerful than the normal apes… could he be the Super Sayian?… His strength surpasses even mine at this point… I may need to tip the scales…_

Raditz looked up through squinted eyes, trying to regain his vision. He felt a massive surge in Frieza's ki, and he looked up into the sky. Frieza's aura flared up, and his body's shape began to change again. Raditz raised an eyebrow, unsure as to what was happening.

Krillin managed to raise his head, and with a shaky voice, moaned "oh no… he can transform again…?"

* * *

"My tail!…" Vegeta blasted a hole through the healing chamber, jumping out in a rage. "This must be Frieza's work! How dare he!" _My pride… my Sayian heritage… all ripped off with my tail! Now there is no difference between the prince of the Sayian race and those lowly humans… Frieza will pay dearly for all the transgressions he has made against the mightiest warrior race in the galaxy!_

Vegeta cracked his neck, his body sore from being cooped up inside the machine. His body felt strong, but unfamiliar. Vegeta recognized it as the signs of reformed flesh. When he was a child, Frieza would use the decomposition machines on him as a punishment, and the sensation he felt on his body was the same. Someone must have saved him from such a machine, and placed him in the healing chamber… He turned to the side, and saw Goku inside one of the other pods across the room. _Perhaps Kakarot?…_

Goku's pod door opened, and the earth raised Sayian pulled himself out of the machine. He blinked several times, and gave Vegeta a grin. "Where are we? What happened?…"

Vegeta shook his head. _Definitely not Kakarot, then. _Out loud, he said, "So then, who healed us?…" Goku shrugged, and began to stretch his legs and arms, tense from being in the same position for too long.

Vegeta used his ki sense to search the area around him. There were three small powers moving slowly to the east, and further ahead, two larger powers were engaged in battle. He went to turn to Goku, when he felt one power spike, gaining a massive boost in energy. His eyes became as wide as dinner plates, and he involuntarily shuddered.

"Frieza…" he murmured.

Goku nodded. "I feel him too. We should get moving."

"Very well. Lead the way, Kakarot." Goku turned around, building up his ki to boost into flight. Suddenly his eyes crossed, and he slumped over, unconscious. Vegeta pulled back his hand with a grim look on his face.

"This is my battle, Kakarot. My power has risen, and I have achieved the impossible." He clenched his fist, his face twisting into a prideful smirk.

"I am a Super Sayian! Frieza will pay for taking my tail!" His ki flowed around him, his black hair whipping around as he blasted through the side of the ship, heading toward his destiny.

* * *

Raditz watched in horror as Frieza's body contorted, his features changing as he looked on. His face stretched out, forming a sort of snout, and his shoulders bulked up. Spikes formed on his shoulder blades, and his aura became extremely powerful. Raditz shuddered. Frieza was much more powerful than he had ever imagined.

With Frieza's transformation complete, the tyrant rolled out his tongue, letting it slide across his new facial features. _It feels so strange… but so good… I haven't ascended to this form in centuries… damn this ape!_

Raditz let out a mighty roar, pounding on his chest just for the sake of it. He psyched himself up, and madly dashed toward the changeling. _This is it…_ he thought. _He can't get much more powerful than this…_

Raditz swung a fist at the dictator, but met nothing but air. He spun around just in time to catch a fist to the snout, sending him into the ground. A mountain crumbled under his girth, and the soil itself ripped apart, creating a giant scar in the planet. Krillin blinked in amazement. _Even at that size, he still got laid out in one shot… Frieza's unstoppable…_

Raditz attempted to pull himself to his feet, the ground deforming further as his weight shifted the land under him. Frieza's face twisted into a sadistic grin, and he pointed a finger at the struggling ape. A shockwave erupted from the extended digit, ripping through the Oozaru's flesh. The Sayian let out a shrill cry of pain, hair and blood flying into the air.

Before Raditz could recover, a small fist smashed into his chest, knocking what little air was left out of his lungs. With a speed that couldn't been seen, Frieza moved to the giant ape's tail. He gripped the tail, gathering his strength and pulling as hard as he could. There was a popping sound as the appendage came free, and Raditz let out another scream of agony as his body began to shrink, his ape-like features reverting back to normal. Frieza continued to pound his fists into the increasingly smaller Sayian, blood spraying forth as the tyrant made certain that no more monkeys would ever stand in his way again.

* * *

Gohan, Chaozu, and Yajirobe flew through the air, eager to catch up with Raditz. Gohan grinned, pushing his powers to the limit as he rushed forward.

"We gotta get there, guys! I don't want to miss all the excitement!"

Chaozu shook his head, as stern look on his face. "Can't you feel what's going on out there? We just need to see what's happening… We can't get involved! It's too dangerous!"

Gohan frowned, adding to his speed as he tried to close the distance between him and adventure. "Now you sound like my mom! I want to have awesome adventures like my dad!" Gohan's ki jumped a bit, and he took off with a phenomenal boost of power. Yajirobe chuckled and shook his head as Chaozu stared off in amazement.

"That kid is gonna be the death of me, I swear…"

* * *

AN- Well, I finally got this thing up. Go me. It isn't the longest chapter ever (the last one was), but you'll have to deal. The Frieza saga will be done with shortly, and then I can get into some serious character development. To be honest, I can't wait. Writing fight scenes is fun, but I'm running low on ideas as I write back-to-back fight scenes every chapter. But it can't be helped. As I said, this saga nears its conclusion.

My life has been kicking me in the face, as I burn myself out. My full time job, and full time summer semester, and writing four fanfics, and working on my video game collection, and preparing for my gigantic move (I'm moving halfway across the country), all of this has got me running in circles. Also, me and my beta tester have just gone through a trial of sorts with a dear friend of ours. This little ordeal has left us rather upset, and unable to really put our minds to much. I don't find the time to sleep very often, and its starting to show. So if my updates begin to fall a little behind, please don't hate me. As with most entertainment, delays usually mean quality control, which is good for you guys. I assume you want my updates to be the best they can be, and if I rush them, you may be stuck with crap (which I believe this chapter to be, but anyway). Just needed to rant a bit for a moment. Also, to make it up to you, as I post this chapter, I have the next one completed. So once all my normal reviewers (and hopefully some newer ones) drop a review for me, I'll gladly throw up the next one. So read up, people! The sooner I get my reviews, the sooner I update! Yay!

Speaking of which, by the way, I have one last rant that is selfish and self-centered, I know. Now that there are these nifty stat charts, I have some gripes. For just the new chapter, I received 200 something hits. I got 20 reviews. Unless people are re-reading chapters like ten times each, then I have some people unaccounted for. I simply ask that if you take the time to read one of my works, you take the time to just let me know what you thought, even if it is a simple "Yay, update soon." It just makes me feel appreciated, and there is absolutely nothing better than seeing - Review Alert!" It's a nice feeling. So make it happen, people!

And thus concludes my silly rants. Stay tuned next week for "Vegeta's Rage". Will Raditz and Krillin survive? Will Vegeta destroy Frieza? Can Vegeta find some new armor now that he has no tail? I guess you'll have to wait and see.

Power Level Chart ! (Yay!)

Krillin-200,000  
Gohan-80,000  
Chaozu-50,000  
Yajirobe-30,000

Raditz-120,000  
Oozaru Raditz- 1,200,000

Frieza (First Form)- 530,000  
Frieza (Second Form)- 1,000,000  
Frieza (Third Form)- 1,650,000

Vegeta (Freshly Healed)- 1,700,000


	27. Vegeta's Rage

AN- Here we are, with another exciting chapter of Alliance. Aren't I a little full of myself? Don't mind me, I'm in a bit of a mood. No sleep for extended periods of time can do that to you. But anyhow.

I was asked about Vegeta's decision to knock out Goku. For one, keep in mind he was sensing Frieza's power level as he went INTO his third form. So in comparison, his power was higher. He didn't know about Frieza's final form at the time, so he felt he wouldn't need help. Hence his decision. Also, don't worry, Goku's power didn't rise from that simple hit. His power will be close to or on par with Vegeta's.

Someone wanted to know about the translation for the special beam cannon. The most literal wording would come to "Demon Light Screw Attack". But I'm trying to keep things nice and readable, so "Demon Ray" won the award for that one.

Frieza's power levels…. Hmm. This is where the "official" numbering system comes to an end. As such, there are lots of disputes on the actual powers of Frieza's final form, and of the Super Sayian Goku. Some say 12,000,000 for Frieza (including the newer (and crap) DragonballZ Sagas game), while others go with a smaller number. For the sake of keeping things as relatively simply as possible, we are going with the smaller numbers. Keep in mind, I'm going to include numbers for the Cell and Buu sagas, and I don't want the numbers getting TOO far out of hand. So Frieza's final form will start at 3,000,000, and he will have the ability to power up to 4,500,000. Hope no one gets upset (or confused).

Also, someone asked about Krillin and his lack of using the Tayioken. Well, I had been saving it for a special occasion. Krillin's got so many tricks up his sleeve, I was trying to spread them out. And as for Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu, don't worry. They won't be written out any time in this storyline.

Last thing, stuff about the hit counters. Someone asked me where to find them. Go to the stats page, and one of the story stats will be "hits". You can also click on a specific hit number to get a chapter by chapter listing. People also asked about my calculations. When I said 200 hits, I meant 200 hits specifically for the new chapter. Overall, since the installment of hit counters for everyone about 3 weeks ago, I have had approximately 3,280 hits for just this story. I was just speaking about the new chapter, and so I had already accounted for the hits that would come from going to chapter 1 first.

Anyhow…We're coming towards the close of the Frieza saga. Isn't that awesome? I believe I have blown my own horn enough, however. Now to the part you've all been waiting for.

* * *

Frieza's shrill laugh cut through all of Krillin's thoughts. He tried to pull his gaze away, but all he could do was stare in horrified amazement at the carnage playing out before him. Frieza continuously pummeled the limp form of Raditz, who had shrunken back from his Oozaru body.

Blood and fragments of Raditz's armor discharged into the air, but still Frieza was relentless. His eyes had an unhinged look in them that wasn't there before. _These monkeys keep pushing their limits!… I destroy them, and they come back! Every time I think the race is done, another one crawls out from the woodwork! THEY MUST BE DESTROYED!_ Raditz's prone form became the outward manifestation of Frieza's fears, and he continued to lash out in frenzy.

Enough was enough. Krillin mentally willed himself to rise, gathering what little ki he could scrape together. He might get himself killed, but anything was better than watching this much longer. It wasn't even possible to tell if the poor Sayian was alive or dead. Favoring the leg he had injured earlier, he sprung up into the air and tensed himself.

"Hey Frieza!"

The tyrant paused mid-punch, pulling himself out of whatever delusions had been occupying his mind. He spun around, pinpointing the location of the distraction.

"Tayioken!"

An ungodly amount of light bathed over Frieza's eyes, completely cutting off his sense of sight. He stumbled backwards slightly, clawing at his eyes as he tired to regain their focus. Through squinted vision, he still managed to approximate a blurry form floating in the sky. He burst off toward his new target with renewed fury.

_I hope that was enough to stall him… But what am I stalling him for?…He's still gonna kill us… Goku… where are you!_ Krillin's last reserve of ki finally gave out, and his eyes grew heavy. He didn't even have the strength left to fly. Frieza's fist flew over his head as he lost altitude. The small monk's body crashed into the ground, knocking all of the air out of his lungs. He stared up with wide eyes as Frieza threw his hands over his head, charging ki.

"You have been more than enough of a menace! Time for you to die!"

Frieza's ki lit up the air as he prepared to launch the ball of energy at the earthling. Suddenly the attack sizzled out and his eyes bulged out. Vegeta's foot left an imprint in Frieza's back, sending the tyrant through the air. Before he could recover, Vegeta dashed in front of him, sending a punch into his chest and sending him back in the opposite direction.

Frieza managed to right himself, but in the blink of an eye, Vegeta appeared in front of him, grabbing one of his horns and twisting, a demonic sneer on his face. There was a snapping sound, and Vegeta threw the broken horn to the side. A look of agony spread across Frieza's face as he slowly lowered to the ground. He couldn't feel anything accept the throbbing pain in his head. Vegeta laughed as he landed in front of him, the tyrant on his knees.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant change, Frieza?" Vegeta relished the thought of Frieza bending to his will. For over two decades Frieza had used him as his personal source of amusement. Vegeta dreamed of being able to finally reverse roles, and now was his chance. He had Frieza right where he wanted him.

"You look different, Frieza. I didn't know you had the ability to transform." Vegeta continued, kicking Frieza in his broken horn. "Well, it looks like all it did was make you uglier. You are no mach for a Super Sayian!"

Frieza rolled across the floor, clutching at his broken horn. There was a sudden movement, and Frieza threw up his hand, pointing a finger and letting off a shockwave blast like the one that did in Raditz. The attack smashed into Vegeta's head, which snapped back from the force. Frieza grinned. _No matter how strong you get, Vegeta, you are still far too arrogant…_

Frieza's face froze in shock. Vegeta's laugh echoed across the empty landscape. "You truly believe that attack would do anything to me?" Vegeta began to charge energy into both of his hands, each extended to either side. "Let's see how you like this! Final…" His hands thrust together, and the energy began to pulsate erratically. "Flash!"

The Final Flash erupted, the blast washing over the changeling, completely erasing him from view. Vegeta flexed his hands in amazement at his new powers.

"Ha! It's over! I've finally become a Super Sayian!" Vegeta stopped short as the smoke began to clear. Frieza was at death's door, bleeding and bruised, but there was a huge smile on his face. He began to chuckle lightly.

"Do you think you've won, Vegeta? You have become powerful, that much is true. But if you think you can defeat the almighty Frieza with that much power, you've become delusional!"

Vegeta clenched his fist and growled. "Nonsense! I have become the thing you fear most, Frieza! I'm no longer just a mere Sayian! I'm the almighty Super Sayian!"

"Super Sayian? You, Vegeta? I somehow doubt that!" Frieza got to his feet. "Your power is great, but it is not enough!"

Vegeta's eyes went wide as he felt a strange spark go off with Frieza's ki.

"You believe I would fear any Sayian? My good Vegeta… allow me to show you true fear!"

* * *

Goku sat up, the back of his head throbbing. "What happened?" he mused to no one in particular. He felt his power bubbling up over him, and he wasn't even summoning it. He stared at his hands, amazed at his own ability. It felt like his ki was too much for his body handle.

The earthborn Sayian slowly got to his feet, shaking off his dizziness. "What happened to Vegeta? …I need to go find them." He closed his eyes, trying to pick up any signs of life. His eyes shot open in surprise. There were some seriously powerful energies fighting it out a distance away. One of them felt distinctly evil. _That must be Frieza…_ Goku blew a hole in the wall with a light blast of energy and shot off into the sky.

* * *

"Holy…. Did you two feel that?" Yajirobe's voice was shaky as he stared down at the ground below him. A Sayian was standing in front of a strange monster, a monster that was glowing and putting out an insane amount of energy. Yajirobe hadn't felt anything like this since the first time he had learned to sense ki.

* * *

**(Nifty Flashback scene) **

Yajirobe's eyes shot open, and his breath became caught in his lungs. He jumped up with a look of panic on his face, and his face had gone white. Korin turned to him, tilting his head to the side and clearing his throat.

"What's the matter, Yajirobe? You choke on an apple or something?"

Yajirobe shook his head, managing to get his breath back. He slowed down his breathing and regained his composure slightly, but still kept glancing around wildly. He turned to Korin and frowned. "Not funny, cat. I didn't choke. Something…. Something happened…"

Korin yawned and turned away. "Yea? And what would that be?"

Yajirobe became uncharacteristically quiet. "I… I dunno… a feeling… or something…" The samurai couldn't explain it, exactly. It was like he had been blind all of his life, and now suddenly he found he could see. There wasn't any way to truly relay the experience into words.

"I…. I could feel… everything…. I think. I felt every person as they walked around. I could tell how they felt… I could tell how strong they were…. It was unbelievable…"

Korin turned around, stroking his chin. _So this guy isn't as lazy as I had him marked for…_ Out loud, he said, "Do you still feel it?"

"Kind of, but…not to the same extent. It only happens when I think about it now."

"Indeed. What you're feeling is ki. The energy living beings give off. It's… sort of overwhelming at first…"

Yajirobe looked at the ground; sweat still coming off of his forehead. "You're telling me…"

**(End nifty flashback)

* * *

**

Yajirobe shook his head. That first time he had sensed ki, he had felt every power, big or small, on the earth all at once. Now it felt like that, only stronger, when he felt the monster on the ground. The effect sent chills down his spine. He tried to clear his head and survey the rest of the battlefield. To one side, he could see a bloody form lying on the floor. It looked like the Sayian they had saved earlier, and it was impossible to tell if he was alive or dead. To the other side, Krillin had managed to get to his feet. He looked pretty hurt, but other than that he was okay.

Yajirobe went to call out to his old acquaintance, and stopped suddenly. Chaozu let out a sharp gasp as the glow around the monster expanded, blinding everyone in the area. Yajirobe rubbed his eyes until sight came back to him, and then feverishly wished he hadn't. Where the large monster had been, there was now a smaller, sleeker looking creature. It appeared weaker, but Yajirobe knew appearances could be deceiving. The power emanating off of the creature was larger than anything he had ever felt before. _Boy, I sure feel bad for that Krillin guy…

* * *

_

Krillin's jaw was hanging open as he got a view of Frieza's new form. He went from being a gargantuan, to being just as small as he was. But his power… his power was unheard of. Even after all the crazy events the past day had held, this was still unbelievable. Frieza's power had been like nothing before, but now he had doubled it. Krillin did some quick mental calculations and gasped._ If Frieza's boasts were true, that means he has a power level of at least three million!_

Vegeta's knees began to feel weak as he stared at the creature before him. _I am a Super Sayian!… and even I am nothing compared to this… monster!_ He clenched his fist, gathering what was left of his resolve. _No! I am the Sayian of legend! I have no choice but to destroy him!_ "Frieza! Die!" Vegeta yelled as he dashed at the destroyer of worlds.

* * *

AN- I know, the chapter was a little short, but I wanted to break up the action a bit. If Frieza going into his final form wasn't a good enough reason to break the chapter, I don't know what would be. I hope this speedy update makes up for the abysmal wait you all had to endure for the last chapter. Don't have much to say, really, so I'll just put up the new power chart and call it a day. I'll have a new chap up for you guys soon, promise! Make sure to review! And also, one or two people have requested to chat with me personally. Let me just say, I love talking shop with people. I am on AOL exclusively, and my email/instant messaging address is Klydehiro7 (Obviously at AOL) . As I said, I love conversing, so please feel free to drop me a line whenever you want to. I already have several people I talk to online that I have met through one story or another. And for all the people who reviewed last chapter, there were lots of new faces. Thanks, guys!

Vegeta- 1,750,000  
Krillin- 250,000  
Gohan- 80,000  
Chaozu- 50,000  
Yajirobe-30,000

Frieza (Form 1)- 530,000  
Frieza (Form 2)- 1,000,000  
Frieza (Form 3)- 1,650,000  
Frieza (Final Form)- 3,000,000


	28. Frieza's power

AN- Um, nothing new to really report here. I'm sitting in the science hall of my college, anxiously awaiting my teacher, who will arrive shortly with my astrophysics exam. Zoinks. In my paranoid fear, I felt I was in the right state of mind to write the next Frieza chapter. Vegeta has as much of a chance of destroying Frieza in his final form as I do passing this damndable exam. So the despair I convey in this chapter is very, very real. Fear for me. The only real thing I would like to mention at the moment is the conception of Vegeta's Final Flash. The move was first used in the real series when the Sayian Prince went up against Recoome. The name wasn't said (at least not in the manga), but he did the exact motions of the move. And also, in the original Budokai, that is when you get the attack, and it followed storyline fairly well. Besides, the Big Bang Attack is more powerful and he came up with that one during the Android saga. Wouldn't make sense to come up with a weaker move later, ya?

Oh, and one other thing. If anything happens in this chapter to upset you, finish reading it anyway. By the time you've finished, you'll either be very happy or very angry. At the end, when you already know, I'll have an author's note directed towards you angry people.

* * *

"Frieza! Die!" Vegeta dashed at Frieza, intent on ending him for good. _I am the warrior of legend! I am the almighty Super Sayian!…_ Vegeta smashed a fist into the unresisting Frieza's face. His breath became caught in his throat as he saw the expression in the tyrant's eyes. _He's… he's not even paying attention!_ Frieza was looking down at his hands in wonder, Vegeta's fist pressed up against his face. He didn't even appear to notice. Infuriated, Vegeta began to slam out several rapid attacks, all connecting, but none appearing to do any damage. 

Frieza finally blinked, still contemplating his own power._ It's been so long since I ascended to this form… I had forgotten its incredible power…_Frieza looked up, finally noticing Vegeta's pathetic attempts to harm him. He locked eyes with the Sayian prince, halting him in his tracks. For the first time in his life, Vegeta felt true fear. As a child, he had been wary of Frieza, but he always had the dream. The dream of becoming a Super Sayian and destroying him. It wasn't a matter of fear, it was a matter of biding one's time. He told himself that constantly after every night of abuse. But now, he was here, and he was the strongest Sayian ever, and he couldn't even scratch him. _Its… its inconceivable…_ Vegeta began to lose his resolve, but then something snapped inside of him.

"No!" He screamed out loud. Every night of abuse, every night of humiliation, bubbled back into his thoughts. The loss of his planet, the loss of his people. And ultimately, the loss of his pride. Rage boiled over his senses, blinding him to everything except the icy white demon before him. With an anger he had bottled up for years, he built up a ball of energy.

Frieza smiled as he looked on at Vegeta's outburst. "How amusing, Vegeta, but I don't think…"

Vegeta slammed his hand into Frieza's face, detonating his ki at point blank. Not waiting for the dust to settle, he rammed his knee into the tyrant's midsection, following up with an axe handle strike downward onto his head. Frieza was ejected from the smoke cloud, and was driven into the ground. Vegeta built up his ki again, dumping all of it into numerous energy balls that he began to rapidly fire down at his opponent. With each blast, he thought of every Sayian that had been killed, every Sayian betrayed after centuries of loyalty. His vision was a dull red as he realized that he had drained all of his power, and he finally let off the assault. Breathing heavily, he looked down into the massive crater below him.

"That, Frieza, is the power of a Super Sayian!" He yelled down into the hole, an intense grin of hatred across his face.

"Really? I had expected more."

Vegeta spun around, his heart leaping into his throat. Frieza was right behind him, his arms crossed and not a sign of injury anywhere on his body.

"F…Frieza!"

Frieza shook his head, the way a parent would when faced with a disobedient child. "Vegeta… it pains me to have to kill you. After all the years we've had together…"

Vegeta clenched his fist and growled, "You mean all the years you used me as your plaything? The years of pain and suffering?"

Frieza's reluctant frown burst into a wide grin. "Yes, those." With that, he disappeared from Vegeta's sight, appearing behind him and kicking him in the back. Intense pain like nothing Vegeta had ever felt flooded over his senses as he was sent flying backwards. He reached down deep and found the strength to stop himself, only to catch a moment's glance of Frieza before he vanished again, this time reforming right in front of his face.

"Vegeta, you think you are a Super Sayian with such a low speed? You can't even see me, can you?"

"N…nonsense!" Vegeta screamed out, lashing at Frieza with a right hook. He passed right through him, falling forward from his momentum. The image of Frieza faded around him, and the real thing formed above him, spinning around and whipping his tail into the side of Vegeta's head.

Blood sprayed from Vegeta's mouth as he crashed into the ground, sending up rocks and dust. He tried to breathe in, but only met these impurities, causing him to cough and hack, blood and mucous running from his lips. He tried to fly out of the cloud, but was met by Frieza's foot just as he reached fresh air. He was knocked back in, causing even more particles to kick around into the air.

Vegeta attempted to sit up, but Frieza's foot came down heavily on his torso, pressing every last bit of air out of his lungs. He rolled over, got to his knees, and began desperately trying to take in air. More blood and phlem came out as his body rejected the dirty air. His head began to spin, and his strength was running low. In a last ditch effort, he summoned all of his strength, screaming out as he let all of his ki burst around him, clearing the area. He went to draw in a fresh breath, when Frieza appeared behind him, his tail whipping out and wrapping itself tightly around his neck.

"Now, now, Vegeta. The point of me killing you… is that you die…" Frieza let a small laugh escape his lips as he watched Vegeta's face turn a shade of purple. Vegeta tried to say something, but it only came out in a feeble wheeze. The prince of all Sayian's eyes began to droop, and his resistance weakened.

Frieza's eyebrow perked up. His super sensitive hearing picked up the sound of air particles being cut in half. He spun around, releasing his hold on Vegeta and dodging to the side. An orange disk of energy whizzed by his face, slicing his cheek slightly. A slight line of blood oozed from the cut, and Vegeta began to take in deep, painful breaths.

Frieza looked into the air, and saw Krillin floating in the air. _That ridiculous human still lives?… Why won't he die? …and… how did his attack still hurt me?…_ Frieza's hand rose to the cut, and he stared at the blood on his fingers. Through clenched teeth, he growled, "Why? No matter how much power I unleash, you still pester me! You will just have to wait your turn!" Frieza pointed a finger at the small monk and grinned. A point of pink energy formed, turning into a laser quicker than Krillin's eyes could see.

His vision was suddenly filled with pink light, and he barely managed to dive to the side in time to avoid the thin beam. The attack crashed into the side of a mountain, detonating and taking out the entire earthen structure. Krillin stared in awe at the display. _One of those would kill me in a heartbeat… oh man…_

Vegeta, having recovered as best as he could with his enhanced Sayian stamina, jumped up, attempting to hit Frieza while he was distracted. Frieza sighed, rolling his eyes. "You just don't get it, do you? You can't harm me, Vegeta. Here, I'll even slow it down so you can see what's happening." True to his word, Frieza slowed down his dodges to the point where Vegeta could see his body twisting out of the way of his onslaught of attacks. Krillin appeared on the other side, and they both continued to throw out any move they could think of.

Vegeta growled at Krillin over Frieza's head. "Gah! You stay out of this, midget!"

Frieza's face was passive as he continued to dodge both of their techniques with little effort. With a lazy swipe, he backhanded Krillin, and then spun around and flicked Vegeta. They both flew off in different directions, smashing into the ground.

Vegeta slowly stood up, defeat evident in his eyes. _There must be something I can do… I am a Super Sayian!…

* * *

_

"Hey! Mister! Can you hear us?"

Raditz's vision slowly returned, as did the feeling in his body. He found himself wishing it hadn't. He managed to make out the form of his nephew, a worried look on his face.

"I'm… I'm okay?…"

Chaozu wouldn't meet his stare, and half heartedly shrugged. "Um… you're alive… I wouldn't say okay, though…"

Raditz cranned his neck, looking down at his own body. Quick bursts of pain shot throughout his nerve system just from that simple task. _Wow… I'm a friggin wreck…_

Yajirobe shook his head as he checked out the Sayian's wounds. "You got it pretty bad, buddy. And we just got you healed, too…"

Raditz lifted his head again, quickly, triggering more pain. "Is the healer boy still with you?"

Yajirobe crossed his arms and glared at Chaozu and Gohan. "Wouldn't know anything about that…"

Gohan and Chaozu hung their heads sheepishly. Raditz let his head drop back to the ground. "Frieza's power is too much… we're doomed, I'm afraid…"

Yajirobe stared at Vegeta and Krillin fighting Frieza. "You're telling us…"

"But… he must be stopped… You don't understand his evil…"

Chaozu shook his head. "His ki has a tremendous aura of negative energy surrounding it…"

"You don't even know the half of it… Frieza has enslaved most of the galaxy. And… he sets races against each other… The Sayians were his personal fleet of conquerors. And after they got strong enough, he became frightened of them."

"Frightened?"

"The legend of the Super Sayian. It is said that every thousand years, a Sayian is born with extraordinary powers. Frieza caught wind of the legend, and noticed the abilities of Prince Vegeta and a third class warrior named Bardock."

Gohan tilted his head to the side. "Bardock?…"

Raditz nodded. "Bardock was my father. He was your grandfather. His power was progressing rapidly, and Frieza set him up to die. He escaped the trap, but that only served to anger the bastard. He turned around and destroyed the entire Sayian race! The whole planet was demolished… and the only survivors were Nappa, Vegeta, your father, and myself… After all the work we did for him, that was how he thanked us. He destroyed not only the Sayian race, but the Sayian spirit. That's why Vegeta hates him so much. Such a proud race, and it was reduced to a planet of slaves. Vegeta fights to restore that pride. He may seem like an arrogant bastard, but he feels it is his responsibility as the prince of the Sayians to return them to their previous glory. He has to defeat Frieza…."

* * *

Vegeta's punches were the best he had ever thrown, but he was rapidly running out of strength. Fighting at such a high level was taking its toll quickly. Frieza laughed as he noticed the signs of fatigue. 

"You're out of juice, Vegeta. Is this all the Sayian pride you have left?"

Vegeta's eyes flared, and he ducked under Frieza's guard, bringing a fist up into his stomach with all his remaining strength. Frieza felt the fist push in his abdomen, and the breath escaped from his lips. His eyes widened in pain, but mostly out of shock. His frown melted into a smile, and he nodded.

"You Sayians never cease to amaze me. Where you get this power is beyond me. That's why you all need to be destroyed. This was fun, Vegeta, but its time to end this."

Frieza built up a small dot of ki on his fingertip. "Goodbye, Vegeta."

Vegeta found himself paralyzed, like a deer in headlights. He was hypnotized by the glowing pink dot. Just as the pink dot was about to become a pink laser, a voice rang out.

"Is this Frieza?"

Frieza's attack dissipated as he turned toward the new distraction. Krillin and Goku were floating in the air, the Sayian rubbing the back of his neck.

"He feels powerful… but he looks kinda…. Shorter than I thought."

Krillin crossed his arms in anger. "Just cuz he's short doesn't mean he isn't strong…" he mumbled to himself.

Goku grinned. "Oh well. I suppose it doesn't matter!" He dropped into his KameSenin stance. "Let's do this!" He dashed forward, and his aura flared up. Krillin nearly fell backwards as he felt his friend's ki. _Wow! He's even stronger than Vegeta! This is more like it… And now Goku will turn around and beat this guy senseless. Just like he did to the Red Ribbon Army… and just like he did to King Piccolo…_

Goku threw out a punch at the small tyrant, but his fist met nothing but air. Frieza appeared behind him, chopping him in the back of the neck with an open palm strike. Goku slammed into the ground, sending up a dust storm. Krillin stared at the scene with horror. _This isn't supposed to be how it happens! Goku always has some sort of trick up his sleeve! What's going on?_

Goku slowly got back up, a cheesy grin plastered onto his face. He looked up at Vegeta and chuckled. "Boy, Vegeta… You weren't kidding about this Frieza guy, huh?"

Vegeta smacked himself in the forehead, dumbfounded by his ally. _Of all the Sayians that could have survived, I end up stuck with the clown…_

Goku's face turned serious as he floated up next to Vegeta. "We need to all work together if we're gonna beat him… He's really strong."

Vegeta shook his head. _But… Kakarot's power is on the same level as mine! If he's as strong as I am…but there can't be two Super Sayians… the legend says one every thousand years… _Vegeta's eyes shot open. _I must still not have transformed! That's why Frieza is still stronger! There must be a way I can obtain more power…_

Before Vegeta could finish thinking, Frieza disappeared again. Vegeta flung himself to the side, and just managed to avoid a shot directed at his head. Another flurry of attacks came, so fast Vegeta couldn't even see them all. The only way he could tell what was happening was by the dull pain erupting in his side. Through the corner of his eye, he saw that Goku was faring no better. Frieza was smacking them both around like they were nothing.

The tyrant pulled back a fist, and smashed Goku into the ground. Krillin flew down, pulling his childhood friend out of the soil. Goku gave him a weak smile, but shook his head.

"It's no good, Krillin. I don't think there's anything I can do here…"

"But Goku! We have to do something!" Krillin pleaded.

Goku appeared to think for a moment, and then his face lit up. "Hey, Krillin, did you ever learn the fist of the sun?"

"You mean the Tayioken? Of course! Why?"

Goku grinned as he stretched out his legs. "I think I have an idea. When I give the signal, I want you to give it to him full force!" The Sayian hero flew up into the sky, stopping near Vegeta.

"Close your eyes…" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"What? What the hell is wrong with you, Kakarot?"

Goku smiled. "Just trust me. And get ready."

Vegeta gave his ally a strange look, but complied. Frieza gave them a curious frown. "Now just what are those monkeys up to?…"

Down below, Krillin shot off a small Kamehameha into the ground, using the force to propel him into the sky, coming to a halt right in front of Frieza. Before the tyrant could react, he threw his hands up to his face.

"Tayioken!" he screamed as intense beams of light erupted right in front of Frieza's eyes, blinding him again.

"Now!" Goku screamed, dropping to the ground. Vegeta flew up higher, above Frieza. He pulled back both of his hands, and erratic purple lightning began to writhe around in his hands as he charged his ki.

"Galick…."

Goku pulled back both of his hands, cupping them near his waist.

"Ka….me….ha…..me…."

"Gun!" "Ha!"

Both of their voices rang out as their signature blasts erupted, sending beams at Frieza from both above and below. Frieza rubbed his eyes, finally regaining his vision. He looked around just in time to see the two beams coming from either angle. He threw up his hands, catching each beam.

"Vegeta! More power!" Goku screamed up.

"Blast you, Kakarot! I won't take orders from lower class warriors!"

"Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled, putting his all into the blast. Goku reached within, pulling out the last of his ki as well. Both blasts grew in size, washing over Frieza before they met, causing a huge explosion. Krillin threw his hands into the air, letting out a small cheer.

"Yahoo! We did it!" Goku gave Krillin a thumbs up, but a shout from Vegeta ruined their celebration.

"Kakarot! Look alive! He's not finished yet!"

The smoke cleared, showing Frieza with a grin on his face. He brushed a bit of dirt off of his arm and shook his head.

"Not a bad attack, gentlemen, but I'm afraid it wasn't enough. The only thing you have succeeded in doing was making me angry."

Krillin punched the ground, shaking his head in dismay. "It's no use… if only I could catch him with a Kienzan…"

Goku gave him a lopsided stare. "What's a Kienzan?"

Krillin grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Its an attack I devised. Power doesn't make a difference, it can cut through anything."

"Are you sure? Frieza's on a whole other level than what we've faced before…"

Krillin shook his head. "See his face?"

Goku looked at Frieza's face, and saw a small cut etched across his cheek.

Krillin nodded. "That was me. I almost had him before. The attack works on him."

Goku smiled. "Alright, good. If we work together, maybe we can get him with that. You wait for it, and I'll give you a clean shot."

"Sounds good. I'll get ready."

Goku flew up to Vegeta and frowned. "Vegeta. We have a plan to beat Frieza. But we need your help."

Vegeta pointed at Goku and scowled. "You stay out of this, Kakarot. I will handle Frieza on my own. You had your chance at teamwork. Now I'll handle this my own way!."

With that the Sayian prince flew off, speeding toward Frieza. Goku laughed to himself. "That worked out better than I had thought. All I need you to do is distract him, Vegeta…."

Vegeta began throwing a volley of punches and kicks at the evil dictator. None of them were hitting their mark, but Vegeta wasn't showing any signs of slowing down, either. Goku flew around behind Frieza, and quickly lashed out and grabbed his tail. Frieza spun around, fury in his eyes.

"How dare you, you filthy monkey! Let go of my tail this instan…"

Goku summoned all of his strength, spinning in place. Frieza's tail followed, and the tyrant went for a ride on Goku's makeshift merry-go-round.

Krillin raised his arm, focusing all of his ki into his outstretched palm. He formed the Kienzan in his hand, waiting for just the right moment. _If I'm not careful… I could hit Goku by mistake…_

Goku let go of Frieza's tail, sending him flying through the air towards the small earthling. Panic rose up in Krillin's throat as he took aim. As he launched the disk, his fear caused his ki to rise sharply, and he formed another disk. And then another. A total of four disks went flying at the tyrant as he whizzed through the sky.

Frieza cranned his neck, and saw the energy disks flying towards him. He twisted his body, avoiding the first two disks. The third disk nicked his leg, causing a small trickle of blood down the appendage. The momentary distraction almost caused him to forget about the fourth one, but the buzz saw sound of the attack snapped the evil lord back to attention just in time. He threw out a small blast of energy at the disk, knocking it slightly off course. The attack shot by harmlessly over his head.

Goku squinted, trying to see if Krillin's attack worked. Three disks were flying at him at an incredible rate. His eyes bugged out and he jumped to the side as the Kienzans all shot past him, cutting into a large mountain.

Frieza felt the blood on his leg, and put his hand to the cut on his face. Rage had taken over by this point, and his normally calm voice had an edge to it that wasn't there before. "That does it! I've had enough of these monkeys and earthlings and Nameks! No more playtime!"

He disappeared from sight, reappearing behind Krillin. The human turned around in time to see Frieza's hand open in front of him, creating a large ball. Before he knew what was happening, the attack had engulfed him, encasing him in the giant bubble-like ball.

"Now to take care of you! You'll bother me no more! You can't escape from inside this ball, and once it hits the floor… Kaboom! No more pesky earthling!"

Frieza spun around, letting his tail whip the ball into the air. Krillin closed his eyes in fear, screaming, "Goku!"

Goku went to move, but before he could react, Frieza appeared in front of him, kicking him in the stomach. Goku doubled over, blood and saliva dripping from his mouth. Using his super speed, Frieza formed behind Vegeta, punching him in the back. Vegeta crashed to the ground, clutching at his wound. Frieza began moving at hyper speeds, alternating between hitting the entrapped Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta. Eventually growing bored, he intentionally missed Krillin, allowing him to crash into the ground.

There was a loud explosion, which Goku thought sounded nothing like 'Kaboom', and a powerful shockwave. "Krillin!" Goku yelled, thinking the worst. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to survive that explosion, let alone the smaller monk.

Krillin stumbled out of a small crater, his right arm nothing more than a bloody mess. He grinned weakly at Goku, shaking his head. "I let my arm take most of the blow. But… um… heh, guess it didn't work too well… I used up most of my energy on those Kienzans…." His eyes were drooping slightly, and his steps were shaky. "I uh, I don't think I can help any more, Goku…." He said, dropping to the ground.

"Krillin!" Goku's ki spiked sharply, and his hair stood on end. His eyes began to fade into a teal color, and his face was warped into an enraged scowl. With no words, he flew up into the air, taking a swing at Frieza. The attack just missed, and Frieza counter with a kick to the throat, sending Goku back down to the ground. As Goku tried to pull himself out of the newly formed crater, Frieza began to laugh. Vegeta looked down at Goku and saw his eyes had returned to normal. _What was that just now?…_

"Ha! A stupid monkey with a sense of justice! That's absurd!" He looked down at Goku and grinned. "You apes have committed so many atrocities throughout the years, you have no right! Sayians are nothing more than bloodthirsty monsters! You have no feelings… no souls!"

"You shut the hell up, bastard!" Vegeta's voice rang out, cutting off the tyrant. "All of those atrocities, all of those murders…. They are on your head!" Vegeta flew up towards him, his face straining from the rage within. "You don't have the right to live, you son of a bitch!" His fist glowed with ki, and he swung it directly at his ugly visage. Frieza shifted to the side, throwing his knee into Vegeta's stomach. Vegeta's eyes bulged out, and blood flew out of his mouth. Frieza backhanded him, sending him down into the ground headfirst next to Goku.

The changeling's eyebrow raised, and a smirk formed on his lips. "That wasn't too bad, Vegeta. It would have hurt me if it had hit me… I suppose you two are worth more than I originally thought. I guess I could honor you by letting you see more of my ultimate power." His fists clenched at his side, and Goku could feel his aura rising. _Holy crud… he isn't kidding… his power is getting even stronger…_

Frieza's power peaked, and his maniacal grin grew larger as he cracked his neck. "Seventy-five percent. Let's see how you two can handle this!"

Frieza appeared over Vegeta's flailing legs sticking out of the ground. He gripped his foot and yanked, pulling Vegeta out of the ground, dirt and blood matted to his hair and face.

"Ah, look… fresh vegetables. But they look rather…. Stringy. I don't think this one is worth it. I'll put it back." Frieza wound up, smashing Vegeta back into the ground facefirst.

Goku tried to swing at him, but his speed was even greater now. Goku didn't even notice he moved until after he was hit in the back of the head, crashing into the dirt. Goku tried to get up, but Frieza got to him first, grabbing him by the hair and lifting him up.

"I believe this fight is over… monkeys. I won't say it wasn't amusing, though…"

* * *

"Dad!" Gohan watched in horror as Frieza lifted his father up into the air, preparing for the final blow. He turned to Chaozu and Yajirobe, tears forming in his eyes. 

"We have to do something, guys!"

Chaozu nodded. "There's got to be something we can do…" Both Gohan and Chaozu turned to Yajirobe. There was an awkward moment, and then he growled and hung his head. He pulled out his sword and ran towards Frieza unceremoniously.

_How come it always boils down to me saving the day? These guys have to learn to fight their own battles… I can't always be here to pull their butts out of the fire…_

He leapt into the air, sweat pouring off of his face. Frieza went to give Goku the final punch, when an ear-shattering cry cut through the air.

"Die, monster!" Yajirobe brought his sword down on Frieza's back, the blade shattering over the changeling's ultra-tough skin. Yajirobe backed away slowly, fear etched across his features.

"Listen… I didn't mean it… maybe you need a new helper? I can join your team, ya know?… Wouldn't I be a great help to…"

Yajirobe's sentence was cut off as Frieza shot off a large blast at him, instantly incinerating the overweight samurai.

"Yajirobe!" Chaozu cried, watching as his good friend became nothing more than ash. Suddenly, an insane power appeared next to him. He spun around to find Gohan, his face warped in anger. His energy was rising beyond anything he had ever felt before, surpassing Goku and Vegeta's own strengths. Before the small emperor could do anything, Gohan flew off after Frieza, ki residue trailing behind him like the tail of a comet.

"Gohan!" He cried, but it was too late. Gohan had lost his head in his rage. He stopped in front of the tyrant, who did nothing more than give him an amused glance. "So, yet another monkey arrives on the scene. And a baby one at that. How… tiresome."

Frieza went to smack him away, when Gohan let out a yell. A psychic blast exploded from within, creating a shockwave that knocked Frieza backwards. Frieza's eyes widened as he stared at Gohan in shock. "This… this kid can use telekinesis?" Before he could say anything else, Gohan rushed him, throwing a fist into his stomach. Frieza looked down in surprise. _All that power and the kid can't even throw a punch? I didn't even feel that…_

Enraged at his failure, Gohan again let out a cry, sending another shockwave in every direction. Goku was even knocked back, and he looked up at his child in wonder. Frieza was sent flying toward the ground, having to land on all fours just to keep from crashing. He spun around, expecting another attack, but found nothing. The child had disappeared.

"Gohan! What are you doing? Get away from him!" Chaozu watched in horror as Gohan attached himself to Frieza's back. His energy was accumulating at an amazing rate, and it wouldn't be long before the power would overwhelm Gohan as well as Frieza.

Gohan strained to hold his grip on Frieza's back. It was hard to concentrate and stay on at the same time, especially for a seven year old boy. _Dad… I'm sorry… I have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else… He killed Yajirobe… and he was gonna kill you…This is the only way to stop him…I… I want to be a hero like you…_

Gohan felt his power rising, and he knew what was next. This had almost happened to him once previously, and the sensation he now felt made him remember.

* * *

Gohan and Chaozu were on their way to the store in East City, on a grocery run for Chi Chi. There had been a young mother crossing the street, pushing a baby carriage. A drunk driver was barreling down the road, and he couldn't stop in time. Gohan and Chaozu watched on in horror as the mother and child were killed in a horrible accident that left the drunk unscathed. He climbed out of his car, looked at the terror he had created, panicked, and ran. 

Gohan's rage took over, and his ki began to build. Like a shot, he took off after the drunken murderer, intent on justice. Chaozu threw out his hands, catching them both in telekinesis.

"Let me go, Chaozu! He killed that baby!"

Chaozu nodded. "But it's not your job to take care of it. The police will deal with him. If you kill him now, you're no worse than he is."

Through teary eyes, Gohan tried to digest the information. Nodding slowly, his ki began to drop to a normal level.

After the police had taken the driver away, Gohan and Chaozu had gone home to train. Gohan had seemed more distracted than usual in his training, but Chaozu marked it off to the incident. Therefore he was startled when Gohan spoke up.

"Chaozu, what happened to me back there?"

"What do you mean?"

Gohan looked at the ground. "When I got angry, my entire body felt like it was on fire. My power was much higher than normal, you know that…"

Chaozu nodded. He had noticed it as well, but he didn't want to bring it up. "I'm not sure why your power shot up like that, but it's dangerous. Your ki grew higher than your body could handle. If you let it build like that and focus, your ki would erupt and you would release all of it at once."

Gohan's eyes lit up. "Wouldn't that make an awesome attack?"

Chaozu frowned. "Yeah, but it isn't a smart one. Even though it would be the strongest attack you could ever use, it would completely destroy the user's body. It's like a kamikaze attack."

Gohan nodded, but he didn't seem too sure. Chaozu gave him a stern look. "Under no circumstances are you to ever try that! Do you understand?"

"I guess so…"

* * *

_Sorry, Chaozu… but this is different… he's killed hundreds… I can't let him kill everyone!… _Despair washed over Gohan's soul as he felt the ki getting too high. _I hope this doesn't hurt…_

"No! You fool! What are you…" Frieza's cries were cut off as the blast went off, a huge explosion engulfing both child and dictator.

"Gohan!" Chaozu and Goku both cried as they watched the young demi-Sayian sacrifice himself for the good of the universe.

Vegeta had finally managed to pull himself out of the ground, and was wiping bits of dirt off of his face as he stared up at the attack. "Is… is Frieza dead?…"

The smoke began to thin, and a figure began to form. Frieza emerged, his breath heavy and his face in panic. His body was scared and bloody, but he seemed okay. "Th….that brat almost killed me…"

_All that… all that for nothing!…_ "Gohan!" Chaozu flew towards Frieza, reaching out with his psychic powers. He tired to get a mental grip on Frieza, but the changeling had had enough of that for one day. Using his own telekinetic abilities, he reversed the power on the small emperor, frying his brain from the inside out. His lifeless body dropped to the ground.

Frieza turned around, and met a fist to his face. He was knocked through several mountains, and he skidded for several more miles. The hit knocked him nearly halfway across the planet. He looked up in amazement, wondering where that had come from.

Goku slowly floated toward the ground, a hollow look in his eyes. His hair had once again risen, and there was electricity sparking around his body. Vegeta looked at him in horror, and felt the power in his aura. It was rising beyond anything. Beyond that insane brat, beyond himself, and beyond even Frieza. And it wasn't stopping.

_He's… he's done it. All these years of pushing myself, and he does it. He's become a Super Sayian! His power… its incredible! Where does he get this strength from?… _Vegeta's fist clenched involuntarily, and his teeth began to grind. _He's nothing more than a third class warrior's child…_Bardock's image appeared in his head. _The one who taught me the false moon… He was only a third class fighter as well. It makes no sense. He was nothing but a commoner, and yet his power compared to mine! And now the commoner's son has surpassed me…_ _Me, the prince of all Sayians! I don't understand! I should have become the Super Sayian, not that clown!_

Goku's power continued to rise, but Vegeta noticed something wrong. A normal Sayian's aura put out energy, but Goku's was now taking in energy. _Its as if he's absorbing the energy from his surroundings…_ Goku's head suddenly shot up, as if he had just awoken from a deep sleep. His eyes flashed teal, and a shockwave of energy exploded from within him, destroying the landscape around him. He let out a guttural roar, sending a chill down Vegeta's spine.

Goku's hair began to give off a golden glow, and his aura began to spark with golden flashes. Vegeta's eyes bulged as he took in the sight. _The legend… it's true! He's become the Super Sayian!…_

He stepped in front of Goku and grinned. "You've done it, Kakarot! You've become the Super Sayian! You hold the power to destroy Frieza now! This fight is ours! We…"

Vegeta was cut off as Goku's hand whipped around, backhanding him into the ground. He let out a low growl as he launched himself towards Frieza, hatred burning through his teal eyes. Vegeta looked up in wonder, watching as the once gentle Goku streaked off towards battle.

"The warrior of rage has awoken… A new Super Sayian is born…"

* * *

AN- Well, there you have it. The legendary Super Sayian has awakened. And we come towards the conclusion of the Frieza saga, set to commence next chapter. This chapter ended up being another long one, topping any I've done before. But don't get your hopes up. The next chapter will be incredibly short. Then I can finally take a break from writing fight scenes. Oh joy! 

Now, all of you people who are mad, I'm assuming it is because of the death of Gohan. Well, all I can say is sorry. This was something I have had planned for a while, before I saw how big a fanbase the kid has. As I've said numerous times, the point of an alternate universe is to change things. Gohan's demise will lead to some intense character development for a lot of the characters of the story, most noticeably Goku, Chi Chi, and Chaozu. It will give me a chance to show a different side of some of these characters. While I can't make people stay, I can only say that I hope those of you who are upset by Gohan's death will sort of get over it and stick around to see how the rest of the story goes. And also, no amount of pleading or screaming will get me to change my mind. This was something I had planned from the start, and I don't feel like rewriting my entire story outline. I'm taking a big risk by doing this, but occasionally big risks equals big rewards. I hope to make this story as enjoyable to the end as it has been so far, so do yourself a favor and keep reading. (Okay, the rant has ended.) Hopefully, I'll see all of you again next chapter. I'm sure I won't have to ask you guys to review this chapter. I bet I'll get a real earful for this one.

Goku (Not Super Sayian)-2,000,000  
Vegeta-1,750,000  
Krillin-250,000  
Gohan-80,000  
Chaozu-50,000  
Yajirobe-30,000

Frieza-3,000,000  
Frieza (at 75 percent)- 3,750,000

Enraged Gohan's psychic power- 3,000,000  
Enraged Gohan's kamikaze blast- 3,650,000


	29. End of an era

AN- Well, here we are. After all this work and time, we come to the end of the Frieza saga. The evil changeling bastard versus the almighty Super Sayian. Sounds exciting, huh? Another batch of new faces reviewed the last chapter, so I would like to take a second to thank them. As for the one or two people who raged at me regarding Gohan's death, I'm sorry. But no threats, eh? As for why I didn't include SS Goku's power level at the end of last chapter: A) SS Goku hadn't fought yet, so I didn't see the need. And B) What sort of fun would it be to tell you his power level before his chapter? That would take all the surprise out of the fight. One of the coolest tools of the author (especially in updating writing such as this) is the cliffhanger. Can't give away the outcome of the battle before it happens, can you? And, the last thing, and this especially goes for Golden Tornado, as a few readers pointed out, Chaozu did NOT teach Gohan the kamikaze attack. He warned him against it so he wouldn't do it by accident with his easily fluctuating ki level. The way Gohan's power works, he should have been in danger of that all the time in the real series. And also, Golden Tornado, I would appreciate it if you didn't start drama on the review page. I don't want this to turn into the Super Smash Bros. page I work on. Now that I got all that out of the way, lets watch (er… read) the conclusion of the Frieza saga!

* * *

Vegeta sat up, watching as his fellow Sayian shot off in a rage after the evil tyrant Frieza. _He's done it! The low class clown has actually become the almighty Super Sayian of legend!_

Goku's eyes had changed from deep black to a clouded teal, and his hair burned with a golden glow. His normally cheerful expression was locked into one of hate, and with each passing second, his rage swallowed his perception even further. All of his anger and power was consuming his personality, and the need for retribution and justice had overrode even his lowest level of thoughts. He was nothing more than a tool of fury now, only the most basic of instincts driving him.

Frieza flew up into the air, charging a ball of his ki in his hand. Before he knew what was happening, Goku flew into him with a headbutt, sending him flying back again. His eyes grew wide as he felt the effects of the attack. _What is this?… his power… it overshadows even my own! Several minutes ago, he was nothing more than a weakling! Where did he obtain this insane power?_

Before Frieza could even stand back up, Goku was on top of him, his breathing ragged as he brought his fists down onto Frieza's head. Frieza coughed out blood, his mind reeling as he tried to comprehend the current situation. _No one has ever hurt me like this since my father… And yet, he is only a lowly monkey!_ Frieza built up his energy in frustration, throwing up his hand up in front of Goku's face. There was a flash of uncertainty in Goku's expression as a small pink blast erupted from Frieza's finger, hitting him from point blank range. Goku's head snapped back, and Frieza jumped up, his relieved laughter echoing across the landscape.

"Ha! You took a death beam at point blank! I'd like to see you survive that, ape!"

Goku pulled his head forward, showing not a single mark where the attack hit. He dashed at Frieza again, his teeth grinding together as he growled. Frieza backed up slightly, his confidence completely dismantled. In his world, he was the strongest being ever, and this scenario was crumbling quickly. Frieza could feel himself panicking, and was using all his willpower just to keep from letting a cry of fear escape from his lips.

* * *

Raditz turned to the sky, watching the spectacle from his vantage point on the floor. "He's…. he's doing it…." A small grin formed on his face even as his breathing slowed down. "Lost… too… too much blood….at least… I got to see Frieza afraid… before I died…" Raditz's eyes gradually closed as he took in his final breath. His head slumped to the side, and the older brother of Goku, the legendary Super Sayian, finally fell to rest.

* * *

Vegeta shook his head as he felt Raditz's life force fade away. _Another Sayian gone… and unless Kakarot succeeds, we're next… _He looked up at the two super powers, and felt a huge anxiety build in his head. _The fate of our race lies on your fists, Kakarot. When did the task of fighting fall from the hands of the warriors into the hands of the fools?…

* * *

_

Frieza's mind raced as he attempted to dodge all of Goku's attacks. _There has to be a weakness to exploit! He may be stronger and faster… but it appears his mind is gone. He seems to be fighting off of only instinct… perhaps I could take advantage of that… _

Frieza shot a ball of energy straight into the air. Goku's eyes followed the ball, leaving his body open as his neck cranned up. _Just as I thought! _Frieza threw a fist at his head, putting all of his energy into the attack. Without looking down, Goku's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and squeezing with all of his might. There was a cracking sound, and Frieza tried to pull away. But there was no escaping for the tyrant. Goku pulled back his free hand and created an energy ball, pressing it into the changeling's chest.

"No!… wait!" An explosion went off, sending Frieza into the ground, throwing up a cloud of smoke. Goku went to charge in, when a small figure burst out of the cloud. Frieza flew high into the air, both of his hands above his head.

"You may indeed be more powerful than I, monkey… but I don't think you can survive in space! I end this here! Death ball!"

A large pink crackling ball of energy formed over his head, pulsating like it was a heart of some sort. "This ends here, ape! The planet will go along with all of you!"

Instead of throwing the attack at Goku, he thrust it downward, straight toward the planet itself. Vegeta's eyes shot open as he realized what was happening. _He plans on destroying this place just as he did the Sayian homeworld! Kakarot won't be able to save us now!_ Without thinking, he dashed forward, putting himself in between the planet and the energy.

"I won't let you, Frieza! Final Flash!" Putting every ounce of ki into the attack, the Final Flash shot upward, meeting the Death Ball halfway. Vegeta was pushing as hard as he could, but Frieza was using telekinesis to control the blast. Vegeta could feel the ball making it's way down through his beam and towards Namek. In panic, he reached within and pulled out as much ki as he could manage.

Goku flew up above the struggle, coming down on Frieza's head with an axe handle smash. Frieza's grip on his attack slipped, and the Death Ball and Final Flash came hurtling towards him, creating a tremendous explosion. Both Goku and Vegeta were knocked away by the great residual shockwave. Vegeta dropped to one knee, his last drop of energy wasted by the attack.

Suddenly, both Goku and Vegeta's heads spun around as they heard a mocking laugh.

"Ha… you think you've won? I've been going easy on you both! It's about time I showed you maggots what the ruler of the galaxy can REALLY do!" Frieza was standing on the ground, his normally white form blackened and cut from the last struggle. His grin was twisted and dark, and his left eye had a twitch to it.

"I can't be held responsible for what happens next, you fools!" His voice was cracking at intervals as he spoke. "I've never gone to my limit before! I've never had a reason to! But… the two of you have pushed me! Pushed me far worse than anyone has before! I was right to destroy the Sayian race, and now I will finally finish the task!"

Vegeta stared on in horror as he felt Frieza's power rising again. _How much higher can he go?… _For what little good it would do, he got into his fighting stance, ready to stand against Frieza until death. Just as Frieza peaked, Goku appeared in front of him, bringing his fist up into Frieza's gut. The tyrant's eyes bulged out and his breath was forced from his lungs. Goku lifted his fists, coming down with an axe handle over Frieza's head, sending him hurtling toward the ground.

The changeling managed to catch himself before hitting dirt, but Goku was already in front of him, shooting out a small ki blast with one hand. The attack ripped through him, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. He looked down at the hole in his body and let out a small chuckle. Everything seemed to slow down, and all the sounds around him became dulled. He looked around, noticed Vegeta watching in wonder, saw the small earthling propping himself up on his elbows, and noticed the empty feeling on the planet. Devoid of life. He thought of how many planets he had done this to, creating such a lifeless feeling. Now he could feel that same feeling welling up in himself. He had come here to find immortality, and instead found death. He would have laughed at the irony, if it didn't hurt so much.

Frieza's ki became uncontrollable, and his mangled form crashed into the ground. Goku appeared right above him, his hands pulled back for a Kamehameha. For the first time since he had ascended, Goku spoke.

"Die, Frieza!"

He thrusted his hands downward, and the wave of blue energy erupted in a violent burst. Frieza stared at the Super Sayian with a sort of morbid fascination in his eyes as the blast washed over him. His form slowly dissapeared as a final yell of defiance was lost in the deafening sound of the explosion.

Goku kept pumping power into the attack, causing the wave to expand. Frieza's lifeless body disintegrated in the ki. The blast ripped into the ground, sending up rocks and molten lava. He let out a guttural scream, dumping all of his ki into the attack. Vegeta shook his head, snapping back into reality. "Kakarot, no! He's dead, you fool!"

But Goku was lost in the thrill of his power. The beam traveled through the planet, erupting through the other side like a new volcano. Ki and lava exploded into the air, and the sky became dark and cold as the atmosphere began to collapse.

Krillin sat up, trying to clear his head. There was a strange taste in the air, and he was trying to figure out what was going on. He saw Goku, and a dread chill shook up his spine. _Oh no… Goku lost himself in the power… He doesn't even know what he's doing anymore…_

Suddenly, a burst of lava shot back out of the hole, knocking Goku back. His hair faded to black as the ground began to rumble, and lightning began to dance around the sky. The planet began to crack, and lava began to shoot out everywhere. Krillin looked up in time to see a gigantic bright light flood over all of his senses. And then, suddenly, quiet.

* * *

AN- Well, there you go. End of chapter. Frieza's gone, but so is everyone else. Oh well. Hope everyone enjoyed the Frieza saga. I know, the chapter was short, but what do you want from me? Go back and read the last chapter again if you want long. Heh. But don't worry, I think the next chapter will be long, although I can't promise anything. Oh, and people mentioned how I tend to lack detail of death scenes. I quote a story I read, narrated by Krillin. "I felt terrible as I watched Goku die, thinking 'its okay. We'll just revive him with the dragonballs.' And I felt miserable. Here, my best friend was dying, and I felt nothing." The fact that I can write about them in the afterlife, or simply revive them, makes it hard to really write a touching death scene about them. It feels silly writing a touching death scene, just to write about them again in two chapters. Oh well. 

Oh, and sorry about the horrible wait time for this one. I had it done rather early, but the beta process took a while. This coming up week is my final week of college, and it's gonna be filled with hell and mayhem, so there may be another long wait for the next chapter. I have so much god damned stress in my life all the sudden, so I haven't been able to really focus on this at the moment. Sorry about that.

Final power level sheet for the Frieza saga

Super Sayian Goku- 5,000,000  
Vegeta- 2,000,000  
Krillin-250,000  
Raditz-120,000  
Piccolo-610,000  
Tien-138,000  
Yamcha-120,000

Gohan-80,000  
Chaozu-50,000  
Yajirobe-30,000

Nappa-20,000

Frieza (75)- 3,000,000  
Frieza (Final Form 100)- 4,000,000

Ginyu-120,000  
Jeice-75,000  
Burta-80,000  
Recoome-60,000  
Guldo-10,000

Zarbon-32,000  
Dodoria-22,000  
Kuwi-20,000


	30. Aftermath Saga

AN- I'd like to start by saying I hope I didn't scare anyone with my prolonged absence. The past month has been a bit shaky, but I graduated college, and I have completed my move. (Which is why this took so long to write.) Moving halfway across the USA is no small feat, it seems. But now I am settled into my new life, and hopefully I'll be able to jump right back in and start pumping out chapters again. It's funny how the intermission happened right after the death of Frieza. Kind of like the end of a season episode or something. But you guys don't have to wait four months for the new season to come out, it only took one. But enough rambling. I'm sure you guys just want to get back to the story.

* * *

_W…where am I?…_

Goku slowly got up, his hair back to its normal black hue. T_he last I remember was…a light… what happened?…_

The earth born Sayian raised his head, taking in his surroundings. The air had a feel of controlled chaos to it, small wisps being herded together by strange blue creatures wearing ties. But the most outstanding feature of the room was the oversized desk, and the gigantic ogre-like person who sat behind it.

"Next case!"

Vegeta stepped forward, a small halo hovering over his head. There was a strained silence for a moment as the large ogre sifted through his paperwork.

"Lets see… Vegeta…. Prince of the Sayians, warmonger for Frieza… tried to reform at the last moment…" The large being stopped muttering to himself and looked Vegeta in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but your recent attempt at heroism cannot redeem you. This should come as no surprise to you."

Vegeta maintained the eye contact, showing no emotion whatsoever. This was an inevitability he had prepared himself for since he was a child. _There is far too much blood on my hands for any other outcome…_

Goku felt a hand fall on his shoulder, and he spun around in surprise. Krillin gave him a soft smile, but there was an obvious fear in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Goku?"

Krillin had a halo as well. "Where are we, Krillin?"

Krillin hung his head slightly, the news still shocking him as well. "Goku…. We died…"

Goku's hand absentmindedly reached up and felt above his hair. Sure enough, there was a halo above his head as well. "Did Frieza kill us?"

The small monk stared at his best friend in shock. "You mean, you don't remember?"

Goku scrunched up his forehead with the stress of recollection. "I only remember bits and pieces…Tell me. Did Frieza win?…"

Krillin hesitated for a moment before he went to speak. But before he could, a booming voice rang throughout the room.

"Son Goku!"

The large creature behind the desk was calling him. He slowly got to his feet and walked over to the big desk.

"I'm Goku. Who are you?"

"I am Lord Enma. I run Other World, and I decide who goes to heaven and who goes to hell."

Goku nodded. "Where did Vegeta go?"

Enma frowned. "He was sent to hell. He wasn't exactly a bad person, but his acts of violence can not be forgiven so easily." Enma began to shift through his papers.

"Now then, Son Goku…. You have a very good record for the most part…. What's this?"

Enma stopped, looking at a piece of paper with disgust. "I see. This changes everything. You destroyed a planet."

Goku stared at the ogre with a confused expression. "What!"

Enma squinted as he recited a paragraph from Goku's dossier. "In a fit of frustration and rage at his son's death, Son Goku ascended beyond a normal Sayian, gaining powers beyond comprehension. In a blind rage, he used those powers to destroy Frieza, also destroying the planet Namek and his friends Krillin and Vegeta."

Goku's knees gave out from under him and he fell to onto all fours. All of his memories as a Super Sayian came flooding back into his head. _It's… its too much… Gohan… and Krillin… its all my fault!_

Goku slowly looked up with tears in his eyes. "I…. I… what happened?"

Enma shrugged. "How am I supposed to know?"

"But… but…"

The larger ogre shook his head sadly. "There's nothing I can do. Now, if you don't mind, I have several thousand more cases to work before lunch!" Enma slammed his fist down on a button on his desk, and a trapdoor gave out from underneath Goku. From the corner of his perception, Goku could hear Krillin scream out his name as all of his senses faded. There was a rush of falling, and then darkness.

* * *

Goku slowly opened his eyes, his entire body in immense pain. Through hazy vision, he made out a swirling red and orange sky. The ground beneath him felt rocky and rough, and there was a dull pounding in his head. He couldn't find the willpower to get up, so he simply lay there.

It may have been hours that passed, or it may have been years. Time had no place in Goku's torturous musings. More of his memory returned to him. The feeling of unparalleled power, and the rage and frustration at not being able to save his son. The all-encompassing urge to destroy the small changeling. His memories weren't so much sensory as they were emotional. The power he had channeled was simply too overbearing.

"Well, well. Look what we have here, Dodoria. It seems we have a fallen monkey in our midst."

Goku didn't even turn to acknowledge the voice. Zarbon and Dodoria strutted up to the Sayian and chuckled. Zarbon turned to Dodoria and grinned.

"Looks like even Mr. Hero had sins on his head. Fancy meeting you here, monkey. I suppose Master Frieza decided to eliminate you after all." Zarbon threw a kick at Goku's ribs, his foot a blur as it whizzed at the Sayian. Without even turning to look at them, Goku's eyes narrowed in anger and he let out a hoarse yell. His aura expanded, sending both Dodoria and Zarbon flying backwards. Goku rolled his eyes and went back to brooding.

* * *

"Next case!"

Krillin slowly walked up to the big desk, his knees shaking in fear. His mind kept flashing back to all the dishonest things he had done as a child. _I wasn't able to ride the Kinto'un… my heart isn't pure… I don't want to go to Hell!_

Enma looked down at him with a grim stare. "Now, you have some questionable acts from earlier on in your life… definitely too many impure thoughts… but you never did anything truly evil. Also, very recently, you helped save the Namekian race, and bring about the end of Frieza. These heroic actions have caught the attention of the great King Kai. You have been invited to train under him on his home planet."

Krillin's eyes shot open in surprise. "Me? Trained? But…"

Enma's eyes flared. "Would you rather I send you to Hell?"

Krillin waved his hands in fear. "No, no. I'm sorry, sir! Please forgive me!"

The overseer of Other world frowned and picked up some papers. "Very well. Exit out this door and follow Snake Way to get to King Kai. Next case!"

Krillin let out a sigh and ran out the door. _I don't even get a break when I die…

* * *

_

Vegeta growled as he took in the landscape of Hell. _It figures… I spend my entire life being tortured by Frieza, and now I get to be tortured for eternity because of Frieza… damn the luck…_

Despite his anger, Hell really didn't seem to be as bad as it sounded. While the terrain was barren, there was a definite lack of demons. Hell seemed more a sort of place to put all the bad people as opposed to a land of infinite sorrow. _Not that it would matter. I would almost feel bad for any demon who attempted to torture me…_

Off in the distance, he saw two figures arguing. With nothing else to do, he decided to investigate. As he grew closer, the figures became clearer. Raditz and Nappa were stuck in a heated debate.

"I should destroy you now, you traitorous dog!"

Nappa growled as he spit on the ground. "You wouldn't understand, Raditz. I had a duty!"

"You mean to tell me you were obligated to turn me over to Frieza?"

Nappa hung his head. "Like I said, you wouldn't understand."

"What is going on here?" Vegeta stepped in between him, glaring at Raditz. "How did Nappa betray you?"

Raditz pointed an accusing finger at the larger Sayian. "He sided with Kuwi and gave me to Frieza in exchange for his own safety!"

Vegeta's ki flared up as he spun around on Nappa. "What? You went back to that murderous bastard? The one who destroyed your race?"

Nappa cowered backwards, sweat forming on his head. "We had no chance against Frieza! I didn't want the Sayian race to die… I made a promise to your father!"

Vegeta went to strike Nappa, when a commanding voice rung out. "Stop this instant!" Vegeta found his hand stopping before he even realized it. It was as if the voice went directly to his fist without even bothering to stop at his brain.

Two figures stepped out from the shadows, and as their faces took form, even Vegeta lost his composure.

"Father?…"

* * *

AN- Okay, I'm gonna cut it here. I was gonna do more, but I'll hold it until next chapter. A, I didn't want to drag this chapter on forever, and B, I really wanted to put something up so everyone knew I was still alive. It's been a little while since I wrote, obviously, so if the style seems a little off, I'm probably just a bit rusty. Hopefully, I will get back into the swing of things by next chapter. Figured I would just give you guys something short to get things moving again. If all goes well, I should have another chapter ready for you guys in a week or so. Leave me some reviews so I know you guys are still reading, okay?

See you all soon!


	31. Family reunion in Hell

AN- Okay, time for another update. One or two people were sad there wasn't any action last chapter. Sorry about that, but get used to it for a few chapters. Short of maybe a sparring match or two, there won't be any fighting for a while.

I don't have a definite number yet, but you can figure that the Android saga won't be for at least another five chapters or more, not counting this one. I want to at least focus on every character for a bit before I start another saga. So if your favorite character doesn't make an appearance just yet (most noticeably Yamcha and Piccolo), don't worry, there will be sections for them soon enough.

Also, one or two people are wondering what is going on with my other fics. My street fighter fic is going to be updated soon, I promise. Things were rather… complicated regarding the next update, but I've fixed things up. As for Smash Bros., I've tried to work on it, but I've gotten a bit stuck. As soon as I get past my writers block, there will be a new update. And with my final fantasy fic, I was debating writing that first, but I figured I've had you guys waiting long enough, so expect an update to that as soon as I finish this one.

Whew. I'm actually thinking of starting a newsletter just so everyone knows what is going on. Its hard to keep everyone updated on all of my stories, and it didn't seem like many people read the last chapter I posted. So if anyone is interested in receiving weekly newsletters from me regarding my fanfiction, please leave your desired email address in a review. If enough people sign up, I'll start sending them out once a week to keep everyone informed.

* * *

"Father?"

From out of the shadows, King Vegeta stepped out, still dressed in the formal robes of the Sayian royalty. His face looked identical to his son's, except the bottom half was covered in a regal beard. His eyes locked with the prince's, and there was a moment of pained understanding.

"Son, I am sorry for what you were put through. The entire race crumbed at the whim of a sadistic changeling. And I was powerless to do anything about it."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. _My father? Admitting to weakness?… What manner of trickery is this?_

The king saw his son's reaction and frowned. "Still as prideful as ever, I see." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. Vegeta barely managed to stifle the involuntary shutter from the contact. Years of being Frieza's personal means of amusement had taught him to be as distant as possible. He shook his head and glared at his father.

"Of course. No matter what was taken from me, I will always protect my pride!"

King Vegeta's eyes appeared to grow soft. "Spoken like a true Sayian… That was our downfall, son."

Vegeta gave his father an uncomprehending stare. "Our downfall? Our pride was all we had!"

"You must understand. In our quest for pride and power, we caused our own destruction. Frieza used us and threw us away. Had we been more mindful, we could have done something. But we were too worried about being a warrior race." The king's head fell. "All of our powers… and what could we do? We became the pawns of Frieza. We caused untold destruction and sadness in the name of someone we hated. What good is pride if you have nothing to be proud of?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he took it all in. "But you don't understand, father! A Sayian rose up and destroyed Frieza! The Super Sayian awoke!"

Another figure stepped out of the shadows. His hair was spiky and wild, and his face was firm but gentle. He wore old fashioned Sayian battle armor and his face was scarred on one side. His voice had a rough edge to it, but the tone was a happy one.

"It was Kakarot, wasn't it?"

Raditz and Vegeta spun around, following the voice. Raditz's eyes widened in disbelief as the figure came into view.

"Father! It's you!"

Bardock gave his son a nod before continuing. "Right before I died, I had a vision. In it, Kakarot grew up on a planet called Earth. With a pure heart and unbelievable power, he eventually rose up and defeated Frieza. Is this what happened?"

Raditz stared at his father in amazement. "Yes! That's exactly right! How did you know?"

Bardock's head fell slightly as he inspected the ground. "It was a curse placed upon me by a race that I had destroyed…"

Vegeta shook his head and growled. "That's unimportant. The point is, father, we destroyed Frieza! We are indeed the strongest race in the universe!"

King Vegeta let out a stifled scoff. "That's where you are wrong, son. We are now the strongest race in Hell. Frieza succeeded in finally finishing off our entire legacy. How many planets do you think will speak of us with high regard? If one good deed outweighed the many evil, why are you here?"

Vegeta went to answer, but then thought better of it. _Father is right… what have we accomplished? We may have destroyed Frieza, but at what cost? The Sayian race is no more…_

"Now do you understand? Pride no longer has any meaning!" King Vegeta shook his head and turned his back to them. "Raditz, do not hate Nappa. He was merely fulfilling a promise he had made to me before I died. I told him that no matter what, he was to make sure that the Sayian race survived."

Raditz glared at Nappa. "Yea, good work on that, by the way."

Bardock put his hand on Raditz's shoulder. "Leave him be for now, son. Kakarot is here somewhere. We should find him."

Raditz nodded and the two walked off.

King Vegeta turned to his son and gave him a wry smile. "However, I do have something that should cheer you up. Follow me."

Intrigued, Vegeta slowly followed his father and Nappa around the side of a cliff. Vegeta let out a small gasp of surprise and fear as he saw what his father was talking about. The mighty emperor of the galaxy, Frieza, was chained to a wall. His former pride was erased from his face, and his head hung with grief. Vegeta's face cracked into a wide grin as he slowly approached his former nemesis.

Frieza's eyes grew with fear as he saw Vegeta approach. "Vegeta! Please! Help me! I can't escape from these chains! Free me, and we'll take over hell together!" A small chuckle escaped from Vegeta's lips as he grew closer, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

* * *

Krillin looked back from where he had came, cocking his head to the side in surprise. He couldn't even see how far he had come. The entire Snake way looked identical. It reminded him for a moment of the first time he had climbed Korin tower. Once you had climbed a good way, you couldn't see the bottom or the top. He sat down for a moment, etching an arrow into the floor with his finger. _The last thing I need to do is fall asleep and get turned around…_

He hadn't realized how fast he could run until now. Despite his speed, he always stayed at a moderate pace during everyday life. Whenever there was an emergency or rush, he always flew. He couldn't think of a time where he had just let himself run at full speed. He looked back at his life and realized there was a lot of things he hadn't done. _Well, if I ever go back to earth, things will be different. I'll do more than simply train and sleep. I'll actually experience life!_

The small monk sat back up, his energy redoubled. He began running as fast as he could, feeling alive for the first time in years. _Figures it would be when I'm dead…

* * *

__Nothing matters anymore… I let Gohan down… and I killed Krillin… What is wrong with me?_ Goku sighed deeply as he went over that train of thought for what must have been the millionth time. He still had yet to find the willpower to stand, and so was still lying in the spot where he had been dropped to begin with. _Maybe this is all that hell is… just endless self torturing…_

"Kakarot!"

Goku finally managed to sit up upon hearing his Sayian name. Standing there was his brother and a person he had never seen before. But he looked extremely familiar.

"Who are you?" Goku asked with a puzzled tone as he took in the stranger's features. He was obviously a Sayian, as he had a tail wrapped around his waist .The Sayian locked eyes with Goku, and he knew immediately.

"Father?" Bardock gave his son a small nod as he kneeled down in front of him.

"This is the first time I've met you, and already I am proud. You've achieved the unachievable. No longer will the universe bend to the will of one."

Goku's head dropped in shame. "You shouldn't be proud of me. I couldn't save my son, and I killed my best friend. I'm just as terrible as Frieza..."

Bardock grabbed Goku by the shoulders and hoisted him to his feet. "Don't be ridiculous! you saved the Nameks, and you've freed the entire galaxy! You fought like a true hero!"

Goku smacked his father's hands away and turned away. "Krillin and Gohan shouldn't have died. I should have helped them. If I'm such a hero, then why did I get sent here?"

Raditz and Bardock stared at Goku's back silently, unsure of how to answer. From behind them, a wizened old voice cackled.

"Goku, my boy, relax a bit. You are way too hard on yourself."

Goku spun around as Fortuneteller Baba floated towards him. "I heard you had fallen to hell, so I came to check on you. Are you okay?"

Goku's eyes began to water as he shook his head no. "Baba, I went insane... I let Gohan die... and I blew up a planet... can you show me Gohan?"

Baba sighed softly and jumped off of her crystal ball. "I suppose I could manage that for you. Let's see..." Her eyes went wide and she gave Goku a sympathetic frown. "Goku... I don't think you should look at this..."

Goku pushed past Raditz and fell onto his hands in knees in front of the ball. The reflection showed an image of Gohan, his arms wrapped tightly around his knees as he cried softly. Around him, the sky flashed with red lightning, exposing the barren terrain behind him. the jagged mountains and orange sky looked strangely familiar. Suddenly a light went off in Goku's head.

"He's in hell?"

Baba nodded sadly. "He committed suicide. All suicides go to hell..."

Goku jumped up, grabbing the witch by her collar. "But he sacrificed himself to save the world! He should be in heaven!"

"I agree Goku, but it's not that simple. The shock of giving one's life at such a tender age has damaged his soul. He is stuck in a state of limbo now. He can hear and see nothing. That poor boy is trapped in a swirl of confusion and pain. His soul isn't sure what happened, and now is trapped within itself."

Goku's composure dropped as he let go of Baba, once again falling to the floor. The tears began to flow freely as he stared at the image of his son trapped in torture. "But... but he can be revived with the Dragonballs, right?"

Baba's eyes wouldn't meet Goku's as she stammered. "W...well, Goku... I'm.. I'm afraid not."

"What do you mean? He hasn't been revived with the Dragonballs before!"

"I know, but Goku, look at him. His soul can't even accept its own death. What do you think would happen if we returned it to his body? There is no will to live. He would die again instantly. It would only hurt him more."

Goku's ki flared up as he smashed his hands into the ground with a hoarse scream, the earth cracking where his hands landed. "This isn't right! There must be something I can do!"

"I'm sorry, Goku. There's nothing that can be done. Now, I have an important task at hand. You have my sympathy, Goku." Baba gave a quick nod to Raditz and Bardock as she hopped back onto her crystal ball. "Farewell, gentlemen." And with that, the fortuneteller took off, disapearing into the sky. There was a strained silence, broken only by Goku's short sharp fits of sobbing.

Raditz attempted to break the silence. "Kakarot... listen, we can..."

"Shut up! I'm going to find Gohan!" Goku's ki enveloped around him violently as he shot off into the sky, using his ki sense to pick up his son's trail.

Raditz went to follow, but Bardock's arm shot out and stopped him. "Leave him be for the moment. We will be there for him when the time is right, but for right now, he needs to do this alone."

_Gohan, where are you? I promise I'll save you, son... I won't let this be your fate!_ Goku's energy left behind a residual tail like that of a comet as he broke new speeds in search of his son.

* * *

AN- Yes, I know, another short chapter. Hopefully the next one will have a bit of length to it. We'll see. As I mentioned earlier, leave an email address in your reviews so I can start sending out weekly newsletters to keep everyone posted on my status. I'm not sure when my next update will be, but I'll send out a newsletter in a few days to let people know. Sign up if you would like to be informed. See you next time! 


	32. The Sufferings of Heroes

FIN AN: Ok folks, sorry for the long delay but as you can tell by this chapter, I had a lot of thoughts going through my head in regards to this. Happy reading!

* * *

Six months have passed since the incident on Namek. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, and Yajirobe trained on King Kai's planet, learning the sacred technique of Kaio Ken. Goku found Gohan's soul, but was unable to find a way to save him. Fortuneteller Baba brought the spirit of the Namekian elder Guru to Earth, where he gave the power of elder to Muri, the new chief of the Nameks. Using his Dragonballs and the Dragonballs of Earth, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Yajirobe, Raditz, and Vegeta were brought back to existence. Chi Chi, destroyed by the loss of her son, left Goku, leaving the Earth born Sayian to stew in his own depression. Raditz and Vegeta adjusted to life on Earth, Vegeta staying at Capsule Corp, while Raditz began to train with Piccolo. With their new Dragonballs, the Nameks found themselves a new home. Life seemed to finally be as close to 'normal' as it could get for the heroes of Earth.

* * *

"I … love you Yamcha." Whispered Bulma.

Yamcha threw off the covers and sat up on the edge of the bed. Bulma rolled to her side, sliding an open hand down his moistened back. Yamcha's body shivered involuntarily with her touch and he abruptly stood up. He grabbed his clothes, sitting back on the bed as he began to put them on, silently and in a hurry.

Bulma sat up and flicked the hair off of her face impatiently. "What's wrong?"

Yamcha took a short intake of breath, turning quickly to face Bulma. His mouth opened to talk but nothing but a sigh left his lips. He went back to putting his clothes on without a word.

Bulma got out of bed and angrily wrapped the sheets around herself. "Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like this now? Tell me…" She slid over next to him and rested her head against his back. " …What's wrong, lover?"

Yamcha hung his head and replied in a very soft and low voice. "We can't do this anymore."

Bulma walked around Yamcha and peered up into his hanging head. "What can't we do?"

Yamcha stood up suddenly, making Bulma jump back. He hurriedly took two steps to the door and stopped. His whole body stiffened, his posture perfect as he shook his head. "It's over." He continued out of the room, lightly closing the door behind him. Bulma's face twisted into a look of rage, but quickly dissolved into one of sadness as she fell back onto her bed.

Yamcha didn't even notice how much distance he had covered as he flew in sheer rage. _What did I do?_ He shook off his anger, and for the first time since he left Bulma, he let out a little chuckle._ I finally did it this time. Now I'll just have to keep to it. It's hard to admit it, but… it's just …it's just so unhealthy for me to be around her. All the insults…all the put-downs…_He clenched his fists. A_nd all the yelling. As long as she's known me, she's always called me unfaithful…_He relaxed his fists as he went from anger to sadness._ But I see how she's been looking at Vegeta. Never once did I cheat on her. _Yamcha shook his head._ Maybe I owe her an explanation, but I can't put this into words just yet. If she truly loves me, she'll just me give some time. _His ki flared slightly as he roared off into the darkness, leaving nothing but a ki trail behind.

* * *

About nine months later, the phone rang in the Kame house.

Krillin stumbled over nearly everything in the Kame house in his best efforts to reach the phone before it stopped ringing. Remembering he could fly, he dove into the air, and was halfway to his goal when he noticed the phone had stopped ringing. Frozen in mid-air, Krillin turned to see the phone in Master Roshi's hand.

"Hello? … … … One moment please." Roshi handed the phone to the airborne Krillin.

"It's for you."

Krillin snatched the phone from Roshi, lowering himself to the ground in the process.

"Hello?"

"I'm a grandfather! I'm a grandfather! I'm a grandfather! I'm a gran…" A scuffle was heard over the phone, followed by a female's voice. "Gimme that, hunnie! Hello, Krillin!"

Krillin cocked an eyebrow. "What's this all about, Mrs. Briefs?"

"You have to gather everyone, quick! Bulma's having the baby!"

Krillin's eyes bulged out of his head. "Bulma's pregnant? Bulma's having a baby?"

Master Roshi stopped during a sip of his beer and proceeded to spray the contents of his mouth all over Krillin. "Bulma's pregnant? Bulma's having a baby?"

Mrs. Briefs laughed. "Why of course. She has been for the last 9 months! So hurry up and get everyone to my house." She said, abruptly hanging up the phone.

Krillin stood there stupefied, with the phone still at his ear. He turned slowly to Roshi and spoke in a calm and blank tone. "You should go to Capsule Corp."

"Why? Where are you going?" Roshi asked as he took another sip of his beer.

Krillin said, again in a blank tone. "I'm going to gather everyone. She's having the kid now." He was once again drenched in malt beverage.

* * *

"She's having a baby? Krillin have you been drinking? You smell like a brewery." Tien stepped back as he spoke.

Krillin shook his head and replied. "No. She's really having a baby. Can you telepathically contact everyone and let them know to be there?" Tien nodded, closing his eyes and forming a mental link with his friends.

* * *

_Everyone. Bulma is having a child right now. Go to Capsule Corp. immediately. _Tien's mental voice rang out inside all of the heads of Earth's heroes.

* * *

Yamcha touched down on the front lawn of Capsule Corp. He ran up to the front door, switching to a more casual pace as he entered. All of his friends were sitting in the front room, and as he stepped inside, all eyes turned to him. A thick air of tension filled the air as they waited to see Yamcha's reaction.

Yamcha smiled and waved to everyone. "Hey guys! What's going on? I heard Bulma's having the baby. Isn't this great?" The last sentence was filled with forced cheerfulness. Everyone was taken back by his words, and Krillin stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey buddy, you feelin' alright? What about you and Bulma?"

Yamcha shrugged, still smiling. "Well we broke up almost a year ago. I'm happy for her."

Krillin went back to his seat, unsure of what to say. Before Krillin could sit down, Mrs. Briefs blew through the door in the back, making everyone jump. "Bulma had a beautiful boy! Everyone say hello to Trunks!"

Everyone stumbled and fell over each other in best efforts to be the first in the room, but Raditz elbowed his way through the crowd. He saw Bulma lying on the bed with a small infant wrapped in a blanket and he got a glimpse of a tuft of lavender hair poking out of the child's head. _His hair… it isn't black? What sort of Sayian…?_

He hesitated a moment, but then his eyes met with Vegeta's. Raditz felt a cold shiver go down his spine as Vegeta's face turned to a scowl. He immediately dropped to one knee and stared at the floor. "…My prince…"

At that moment, everyone caught up, all of them trying to rush through the door. Krillin tripped over the bowing Raditz, followed by Oolong and Roshi. The ensuing dog pile of weight forced Raditz to the floor. Vegeta tilted his head back and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Two years had passed since the birth of Trunks. Goku was out in the forests of Mount Pao, foraging for food. Since the death of his son Gohan, Chi-Chi had abandoned him, returning to live with her father. He had spent the time since his life had been restored by the Dragonballs doing nothing more than simply eating and sleeping. His usual cheerful demeanor is all but gone, having been replaced by all out depression. A loud crash in the forest completely went unnoticed by him as he undressed, preparing to swim to find a fish to eat. Suddenly, he felt a vice-like grip close on his throat. His vision became blurry and he became powerless to resist the chokehold as his life force was drained away with each passing moment.

* * *

Yamcha and Vegeta had just finished their daily arguing session over lunch at Capsule Corp. They were about to both storm away from the table when they felt a massive ki dropping faster than it should. They both immediately recognized it as Goku's. With nothing more than exchanged glances of understanding, they made their way out the door and shot off into the sky in the direction of the weakened Sayian. Not a word was spoken the whole trip.

It took mere seconds to arrive at the location of the disturbance in Goku's ki, and they arrived to a peculiar sight. Amongst the trees and wildlife of Mt. Pao, a strange looking being that reminded Yamcha of a large, fat Chaozu was holding Goku by his throat. Yamcha was frozen in place as he felt Goku's ki reach the end of its reserve. Vegeta stepped forward and let out a shout.

"Kakarot!"

A dry voice sounded out from the trees. "19, that's enough. He's finished. Let go of him"

The forest went silent and moved in slow motion as Yamcha and Vegeta watched Goku's body succumb to gravity as if he were no more than a lifeless doll. As his body hit the floor all that could be heard was the thud of meat hitting earth, followed by the Sayian's final breath.

Yamcha's legs turned to jelly as he watched 19 kick the lifeless body. "Goku!"

A figure walked out of the woods and stood up next to 19, facing Vegeta and Yamcha. "All this time collecting data, and it turned out to be one big waste. This cannot be the same Goku that defeated the entire Red Ribbon Army. From the figures the computer generated, he should have at least lasted 2.8 more seconds. Pathetic." The figure began to walk towards the two fighters. "My name is Doctor Gero, formerly of the Red Ribbon Army." Yamcha's eyes went wide. "Yamcha and Vegeta, I presume. Hmph…well now that Goku is dead, there remains no threat to us on this planet."

Dr. Gero turned his back to them, preparing to depart. Yamcha finally found his senses, rushing forward with his hands tensed into the claw position of his favored attack. "You bastard!"

The doctor turned back around, a look of mild amusement on his face. "You? Do you have any clue how powerful I am compared to you? My calculations have you maxed out at 300,000." Gero's eyes narrowed. "You can't even scratch me."

Yamcha's eyes flashed with ki as he pulled back his claws. Gero smirked. "Ah, the Roga-FuFu Ken. A decent technique at best, but do you really think it will do anything to me?"

As Yamcha swung his hands, Gero's head moved ever so slightly. Yamcha growled in frustration as he continued his assault. _It's like he knows my every move! _Gero frowned slightly, growing bored with the fight. "You are nothing more than a file in my databanks, boy. What do you think you can do?" The android's hand swung up, catching Yamcha in the side of the head, knocking him backwards a few steps.

Yamcha focused himself, remembering what King Kai had taught him. _Center all of my energy into one spot… picture myself at my best… in both body and soul…_His power suddenly surged, and a hoarse cry of "Kaio Ken!" forced itself out of his lungs. He could feel his energy doubling, and his aura flashed into a crimson red as he pulled back for another attack.

Dr. Gero grinned. "Interesting. So you can teach an old dog new tricks. Tell you what. Try your foolish technique on me again."

Yamcha shook his head, amazed at his opponent's arrogance. _But strange, I don't feel any energy from him at all…_ The thought was lost as he dashed forward again, his new energy sparking in the air around him. Gero's eyebrow raised slightly, but he stood his ground as Yamcha began to attack with renewed speed. The android doctor stopped trying to dodge, and started taking the hits head on. Bits of clothing began flying off where Yamcha's claws hit, but no real damage was done. A panic rose up in the former bandit, and the hits started coming out faster.

Realizing he was getting nowhere, Yamcha pulled back, channeling his energy into his open palm. "Lets see you handle my ultimate technique! An enhanced Sokidan!" A ball of ki materialized in his palm, and began spinning at an incredible rate. His aura expanded further as he focused all of his energies into his last ditch attack. "Eat this!" The Sokidan raced forward, and with Yamcha's command, curved up quickly, knocking off Gero's hat.

The android's brow furrowed at his opponent's display of cockiness. "So, you think this is a game, do you?" As the ki bullet spun around to hit him again, he stuck out his hand, absorbing the ball before it could strike. Yamcha's eyes grew wide with fear and he froze up where he stood. Gero grinned, and with a movement Yamcha couldn't track, the android elbowed him in his head, sending him hurtling backwards. Before he could even hit the ground, Gero appeared on the other side of him, neatly catching him in one hand.

Vegeta sighed as he watched Yamcha's defeat. _The weak fool. No wonder the woman left him…_ Gero's voice rang out, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"19! Finish off that remaining Sayian and let's be done with it!"

19 disappeared from Vegeta's peripheral vision, and in a moment of instinct, they Sayian spun around. The absence of conscious thought gave him an extra moment, and he pulled up his arms to attack. Before he could do anything, however, the large android wrapped his arms around him in a bear hug.

Vegeta smirked as he pulled back his still free arms. "You fool! You left me my hands! That is a mistake you will pay for!" He swung both of his hands forward in a massive clap, either hand smashing into one of the robot's temples. There was a slight give in the metal plating, but the fat android's grip redoubled.

The Sayian prince barely bit back a scream as he pulled back again, throwing out another clap as he continued to pound 19's head in a clash of pure brute strength. Just as Vegeta's spine began to give, the android's head began cracking down the middle, eventually collapsing in on itself. Vegeta felt the grip on him loosen as the robot began to shut down. He twisted out of the arms, his eyes locking with Gero's as he extended his arm, stretching his palm out inches from 19's destroyed head. Not breaking the eye lock with 20, he unleashed a massive blast of energy that enveloped the larger robot.

"Bulma has made better machines than this. And this toy was supposed to destroy me?"

20's eyes went wide, and he pulled Yamcha in-between himself and Vegeta. "Now now, Vegeta, you wouldn't want to kill your comrade, would you?"

Vegeta pulled back both his hands, energy forming in either palm. His face twisted into an evil smirk. "Want to? I plan on it!"

Gero pulled back in surprise. _He's bluffing… he has to be bluffing!_

"Final…. Flash!"

_He's not bluffing…_

Yamcha's eyes shot open as he twisted his body to the side, grabbing Gero's arms and using ki to propel himself to the side. With the element of surprise, he managed to pull both of the android's arms out of the way, leaving him wide open for the blast. The energy engulfed him, tearing him from Yamcha's grip. The former bandit turned his head, watching the beam go, when he felt something still in his hand. He still had one of Gero's arms, ripped off from the attack. He chuckled slightly, throwing it to the ground.

With a serious expression he turned to Vegeta. "Gee, thanks Vegeta. Good to know I can count on you."

Vegeta scoffed as he turned away. "It was your own damn fault for getting trapped. I have no time to hinder my own abilities to save weaklings." With that he stalked off to examine Goku's body.

Yamcha shook his head. _Yea, but without this weakling, Gero would have absorbed your attack… _He let out a sigh. _I shoulda said that to him… _He thought before following after him.

* * *

"He's really dead…" Tien hung his head as he looked at Goku's fallen body. The rest of the Z fighters had picked up on the resonations from the battle and had honed in on it.

"What monster did this to my brother, Lord Vegeta?" Vegeta didn't answer. He wasn't entirely sure himself.

Krillin sat further off from the rest, not daring to look at his best friend's body. "Can't we wish him back with the Dragonballs?"

Yamcha shook his head. "Krillin, you know as well as I do that you can't revive someone twice with the Dragonballs. We would need to find the new home of the Nameks and ask them."

Piccolo's antennae sprung up. "Well, why don't we have the Dragon take us there?"

Raditz's face broke into a grin. "That's a great idea! Then we can bring back Kakarot!"

Yamcha smiled. "Awesome, then it's settled. We'll go get the Dragonballs. Let's go to Capsule Corp and see if Bulma has a radar we can use!"

Everyone flew off, with the exception of Krillin. He simply hovered over Goku's body, tears forming in his eyes. "We'll bring you back, buddy… I promise…"

Yamcha came back down, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Krillin. We'll do it."

Krillin nodded. "Yea, I know…"

As they flew off, Yamcha sighed. "I keep saying this stuff would be easier if we had some sort of teleportation technique…"

"What, you mean like some sort of instant transmission? You know that's impossible… you knucklehead."

* * *

"Okay, I could only scrounge two dragon radars. If you give me a few hours, I could probably make another." The Z Senshi had gathered on the front lawn of Capsule Corp as they prepared to begin the search for Dragonballs. Bulma held out the two scouters she had found.

Krillin took one of them and shook his head. "Nah, if we split into two, we should be fine. We'll be back well before a few hours go by." He lifted up into the air, followed by Raditz and Piccolo. "We'll go east. You guys take the other radar and start heading west."

Tien nodded, taking the other radar. "Okay, guys, the first ball is…"

Vegeta's voice kicked in. "I don't want to look for any blasted balls of any damn dragon! Why do I have to go?"

Bulma gave him a dirty look as she cradled the infant Trunks in her arms. "You better go, or it might take me weeks to fix the damage you did to the gravity chamber!"

Vegeta hung his head. "Fine. But why do I get stuck with the weaklings?"

Yamcha's temper flared up as he pointed an accusing finger at Vegeta. "Why do I have to go with you? You tried to kill me!"

"Well, you were slowing me down!"

Bulma stepped in between the two of them, fitting the two fighters with a glare that could melt steel. They both turned away, grumbling softly to themselves as they lifted off into the air. Tien watched on with a disturbed fascination. "Unbelievable…" He muttered to himself as he prepared to follow his allies.

"Wait up!" Bulma got into the cockpit of the fastest Capsule plane on the market with Trunks. "I'm coming along to make sure those two don't kill each other!"

Tien shook his head as he left with his charges. _I know I was an assassin at one point in my life… but what did I do to deserve this?

* * *

_

Dr. Gero sighed as he looked at the stasis machines in his lab. _That blast was powerful… a lot more powerful than I calculated… Vegeta must have been training quite a lot during these past three years…_

A large hibernation capsule with the number "16" etched in front of it caught his attention. "Well, no need for you." He said, talking to the machine. "Goku has been destroyed. You no longer serve a function." He pressed several buttons on a control panel, and the lights on the side of the capsule faded out. _Maybe I'll work on him if I have free time later… Now, I must deal with those damn pests, Yamcha and Vegeta. And I must rid this world of Piccolo, otherwise they may still use the Dragonballs to their advantage. When they came back from Namek, their powers were incredible. But my nanomachines took their data, and I managed to create even stronger beings! And one day…_He looked down at a pile of unorganized papers. The top page had only one word on it, and the word was 'Cell'. He shook his head. _But that project won't be done for years. With all the data I collected three years ago, he shall be the ultimate warrior. I only wish I would be around to see it. _

He lifted up his head and shuttered. _Androids 17 and 18… It seems I have no choice but to use them. Vegeta will surely destroy me otherwise… But I must wonder… If only there was some other option…_ His hand went up to a button on a console, but hesitated. _What if they are still malfunctioning…? I can't deal with them and Vegeta at the same time… Maybe I will get lucky and they will destroy each other…_He shook his head, coming to a decision. _I don't have time for this debate. Let time prove my merit…_

With a few button presses, the two capsule doors slid open, and two slim figures emerged, one boy and one girl. "Good morning, Dr. Gero…" The cybernetic doctor let out a sigh of relief. _It seems they are functioning well. _

The girl, Android 18, gave her brother a quick signal with her eyes. 17 gave a barely perceptible nod, and with a quick movement, brought his arm through Dr. Gero's head unit. A mix of human goo and mechanical oil spewed out as the spiteful doctor fell to the ground, his functions instantly coming to a halt.

The two cybernetic siblings look at each other, small smiles forming on their faces. "And that's the end of the good doctor. Now we are free to do whatever we want. What should we do first?"

18 took a few minutes to think, and then shook her head. "First things first, let's get rid of those warriors we were programmed to kill. Then we will be free of our programming as well. Then no one will be able to interrupt our fun."

17 nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He turned to the capsule marked '16'. "Hey, it's one of Gero's older models. Should we set him free?"

18 put her hand to the control panel, pressing a few buttons. There was an unfriendly beep. She shook her head sadly. "He has been deactivated… permanently."

17 shrugged. "Oh well. We tried. Let's go start some trouble. If those human fighters feel the death of a city, they'll come running."

The two siblings nodded in agreement, using a small amount of ki to blow a new skylight in the ceiling of Dr. Gero's laboratory, for the first time flying as free as they pleased.

* * *

Yamcha shook himself off as he pulled himself up onto the pier, wearing nothing more than a wet pair of boxers and a t-shirt. His body was dripping wet, but in his hands was the prize. The three star Dragonball. He gave Vegeta and Tien a glare as he began putting on his dry gi. "I still don't see why I had to go in after it."

Vegeta glared at him. "Because you are the weakest! You can make yourself a little more useful!"

Yamcha growled, throwing Tien the Dragonball as he got in Vegeta's face. "Oh yeah? Well, maybe you just don't know how to swim!"

Vegeta's eyes flared up as he shoved his palm into Yamcha's chest, knocking him back a few steps. "Anything you can do, I can do a thousand times better, you feeble halfwit!"

Bulma jumped in between them as she gave Vegeta a dirty look. Yamcha gave Vegeta the middle finger from over Bulma's shoulder. Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"Did you see that? He just used an insulting gesture! Let me annihilate him!" The Sayian Prince was almost ready to forgo his gravity training for a few weeks for just one shot at Yamcha when Tien's voice broke out in horror.

"Guys! Shut up for a minute! Do you feel that?"

Vegeta and Yamcha tuned their ki senses, feeling out into the immediate area. There wasn't a single disturbance. Yamcha gave his friend a puzzled look.

"Um, feel what?"

Tien's eyes narrowed. "Exactly. There was a whole city full of ki, but it all just suddenly died out. You idiots were too busy bickering to notice!" He turned to Vegeta. "Are you sure you guys eliminated the things that killed Goku?"

"Of course I am! I blasted the thing myself!" Vegeta flew up into the air. "Which way was the disturbance?"

Tien threw Yamcha back the Dragonball and took to the sky. "Follow me, you guys!"

As Tien and Vegeta took off to the east, Yamcha turned to Bulma. "You have your baby. You best head back to Capsule Corp."

Bulma shook her head as she boarded her capsule plane. "Are you kidding me? I want to see what's happening! We'll be fine!" Yamcha sighed as he pushed himself up with his ki, preparing for whatever lie ahead.

* * *

Tien stopped so suddenly that Vegeta almost barreled into him. They both looked down and saw where South Metro had once stood. There was nothing left but several buildings, toppled and wrecked from severe ki blasts. There were two teenagers in the air above the wreckage, arguing with Piccolo. Raditz and Krillin were off to the side, watching with sweat forming on their brows.

"Why did you kill these people?" Piccolo growled. Kami had felt the death of the people, and so in turn did Piccolo. The Namekian had not been happy about suddenly feeling a deep pain in his gut.

17 shrugged. "It was simple. We figured if we killed a few people, we would draw your attention to us. We want to have some fun."

"A few people? You killed a whole city!" Krillin yelled. His natural ki ability was much higher than everyone else's, and he had felt their deaths the worst. He could still feel the sudden extinction of thousands, and he used that as fuel for his bravery.

17 cracked his knuckles, looking forward to a fight. "Now that you're here, we can play a game or two. I've been so bored with these weak humans. There's no challenge at all."

Piccolo growled, dropping into a defensive stance. _I don't feel any energy coming from them at all… Most things have at least a small energy, but these two have absolutely nothing in them… How strong are they?…_

17 threw up his hands, shooting out a small blast of energy. Piccolo barely managed to throw himself to the side in time. The blast smashed into a far off mountain, and the explosion reduced it to nothing but rubble. Before the Namek could even move, the android's forearm smashed into his head, which erupted into a spray of purple blood. Piccolo smashed into the floor, no longer moving. 17 grinned, shooting another small blast down, incinerating what was left of the Namekian warrior.

"Noooooooo! Piccolo!" Raditz's cry of anguish rocked several of the destroyed buildings. _Now Piccolo is gone… and so are the Dragonballs… Kakarot is gone for good…This, this boy is no better than Frieza! _His anguish began to overpower him, and he felt his senses slipping.

Up in the sky, Yamcha looked into his hands, watching as the Dragonball he held turned to nothing more than stone. Almost as if he was watching a movie, the stone fell from his hands, shattering as it hit the earth. He could feel his hope slipping out of his hands, just like the stone. Suddenly, his ki sense went wild. He looked back towards the battlefield. Raditz's ki was spiking incredibly high. _This… it's unreal!_

The Sayian's aura began to glow with a golden tint, and his hair began to charge with energy. Right before his power overwhelmed him, he let out a hoarse cry, discharging all of the power. His eyes went teal, and his hair sparkled gold. An energy blast formed in his hand as he dashed at 17 without ceremony. Krillin shook his head in disbelief. "Oh man… we're doomed! Raditz is a Super Sayian!"

17 smirked, disappearing right before Raditz could get him. The Super Sayian searched around wildly, the unused ki fizzling out in his hands. The android appeared from above, driving his foot into Raditz's shoulder. The force sent him spiraling into a building, sending up debris and dust. 17 turned to Krillin with a wicked grin, but before he could attack, the building exploded, sending chunks of concrete in every direction. A large piece barreled into 18, shattering as it hit her. The female android didn't even flinch.

Raditz flew up into the air, his features twisted into a visage of pure rage. He threw out several punches, but 17 moved far too quickly for any to connect. He countered with a kick to the Sayian's ribs. There was a harsh cracking sound, but Raditz didn't let it show. He swung his left hand with all his might, the punch smashing directly into 17's face. There was a silent moment, Super Sayian and android locked together, like a work of art.

Finally the silence was broken by 17 hysterical laughing. "That's it? All of that rage, and this is all you can accomplish?" He swatted Raditz's hand away with no effort as he turned to 18. "It seems we aren't going to have any fun after all. They are just as boring as the ants who lived in this city!"

18 flicked her blonde hair off of her face. "Well, either way, you're taking too long. Kill the gold one and let me take a crack at one of them!"

17 nodded, turning back to Raditz. The cold fear in his heart set in, and his golden hair faded. He was powerless to do anything as 17 threw his arm out, ripping right through his chest. The Sayian coughed once or twice, crimson blood trickling from his mouth. The android pulled out his arm and sighed. "I got blood on my sleeve. You creatures are so messy." He absentmindedly swatted Raditz with a backhand, sending him crashing into the ground.

Raditz tried to pull himself up, but his life was fading fast. He dropped back down, the breath getting knocked out of him as he lost his last spark of life.

18 stretched out her arms. "Finally! I was getting sick of waiting."

Before she could move, Tien flew overhead. He formed a small diamond with his hands as he concentrated his power. His aura deepened into the dark red tones of Kaio Ken, and his muscles bulged out, veins pushed out from the effort. "Kaio Ken… Kikoho!"

A huge blast of psychic energy smashed into 17, sending him down and into the ground. Rocks flew up as the android was forcibly crushed into the ground. Riding off an adrenaline high, Tien kept shooting out blast, reaching deeper and deeper into his reserves as he slammed 17 further and further into the ground. There was a huge hole now, and 17 found himself unable to get out. Sweat was forming on Tien's head, however, and the blasts started coming out slower.

_I… I can't keep this up. Even one Kikoho during Kaio Ken is too dangerous… I've gone too far…_ He froze up, staring down with unblinking eyes through the opening between his hands.

Vegeta growled as he watched on. "You fool! You have him! Finish him off!"

Yamcha shook his head. "He drained himself. One more shot and he'll die."

Vegeta clenched his fists as he watched 17 rise out of his hole. "He'll die if he stops anyhow!"

Faster than their eyes could keep up with, 17 streaked upward towards Tien. The three eyed warrior realized he was screwed. _I'm sorry Launch… it looks like I won't be walking away from this…_

With a small smile, he summoned up all his remaining power. Right as 17 reached him, he released the blast at point blank range. The blast was several times larger than the others had been, completely engulfing 17 in a searing yellow hell. The android felt most of his clothing disintegrate, and for the first time since he had been activated, he experienced pain. Tien and 17's unmoving bodies both fell to the ground. There was a quiet moment as the onlookers waited to see if either would get up.

After several tension stained moments, 17 finally pulled himself up into a sitting position. 18 breathed a small sigh of relief, and then turned toward Tien's unconscious body in rage. From her position in the air, she simply stopped flying, letting her body freefall with one knee held out. There was a sickening crunch as her knee landed squarely on Tien's neck, completely severing his head. Yamcha winced, turning his eyes away from that horrific sight. He turned right back, however, as he heard a deafening scream.

"You monster!" Krillin's foot smashed into the side of 18's head, sending her careening away from the fallen human's body. The monk's breathing was ragged and heavy, and there were tears in his eyes. His aura flare was tremendous, much larger than normal. He clenched his fists, crouching down as he gathered his energy.

"Kaio Ken… times three!" There was an explosion of power as his aura expanded even further, flaring out as a giant red plume of anger. Even Vegeta's expression changed slightly at his increase of power. Yamcha's mouth hung open in surprise. _Krillin is as strong as Vegeta now…_

18 gave him a strange look, as if she were more amused than frightened by his display of power. She tilted her head to the side slightly, giving Krillin a playful smirk. "It's a shame I have to kill you. You're kinda cute."

Krillin's rage halted as he recoiled in surprise. Before he could recover, 18's knee came into his stomach, sending him flying backwards. He recovered in midair, landing on his hand and springing up to safety. He threw up his hand, forming his signature attack.

18 shook her head in boredom. "Is that the best you have? The Kienzan?"

Krillin growled, launching the disk with all of his strength. 18 stood, unmoving, until the final second. She quickly jerked her head to the side, the attack whizzing right past her and causing no damage. She quickly rushed in, countering with a lunging backhand that sent Krillin to the ground several meters away.

"Have none of you come up with any new techniques? How incredibly dull." She turned skyward, looking at Vegeta and Yamcha. "Are you two going to take your shots, or are you just gonna give up?"

Vegeta began to unfold his arms, but stopped suddenly as Krillin's voice rang out from behind 18.

"You want a new technique? I guarantee you don't have this one in your data banks!" His hands were stretched up towards the sky, and there was a look of extreme concentration on his face. 18 put her hands to her hips, waiting only out of curiosity.

"You have an new move? It better be something good. So far, you guys have been real disappointments."

Krillin forced a smile onto his face. "Oh, don't worry, I think this one will surprise you."

18 leaned against a destroyed building, a smug smile on her face. "I somehow doubt you have anything that would surprise me, little man. I don't even see any energy."

Several minutes passed as Krillin attempted to gather energy from every living being on Earth. Genki Dama… The greatest of King Kai's techniques, which he only shared with him. He could still hear King Kai's voice as he explained it to him.

"The Genki Dama draws its strength from everything on a planet. But it takes an incredible amount of skill with ki. None of the others have enough talent, so I will teach it to you, but only use it once, and only then as a last-ditch effort."

Krillin grinned to himself. _I think this counts as last-ditch. I don't think Yamcha or Vegeta would even stand a chance… I just need a few more minutes…_

Suddenly 18 drew herself up and frowned. "You've had enough time. I've lost interest."

Krillin's eyes went wide as 18 came flying at him. She thrusted her hand upward into his stomach, sending him flying up through the air. He felt the last of his hope disappear as he focus shattered, the gathered energy scattering back throughout the planet.

Yamcha stuck his hands out, catching Krillin as he flew by. The small monk sighed deeply, trying to cling to life. _I can feel my insides bleeding… I'm loosing my strength…_

He looked up at Yamcha and sighed. Yamcha shook his friend slightly as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Krillin… I couldn't do anything… I can't even move…"

Krillin coughed as he tried to speak. Vegeta shook his head and chuckled. "Pathetic. The small one fought valiantly, and you couldn't so much as help him."

Yamcha's eyes flashed with anger. He spun on Vegeta, current dangers cast aside. "What about you! You just watched everyone die too!"

Vegeta's expression didn't change. With a smug smirk he waved a hand. "I was just letting them fight with honor. If you're too scared, I'll take my turn now."

Yamcha couldn't even form words as the red rage boiled in his heart. Vegeta shook his head. "See, that's why your mate left you and had my child. Pathetic."

Before Yamcha could begin screaming, Krillin struggled to lift up his head. "Yamcha… you know how Goku and Raditz's ki signatures feel different?"

Yamcha pulled himself away from Vegeta and nodded. _What's he getting at? Is he losing it?…_

Krillin went on. " That's because their kis are Sayian ki. That's why they feel different." Krillin's eyes narrowed. "I was too nervous to bring it up, but have you felt baby Trunks' ki?"

Yamcha stared at his friend, unable to answer. Krillin nodded. "You probably just didn't notice. Trunks' ki is one hundred percent human." The small human coughed once or twice, his strength severely drained just from talking. His eyes closed, and his head fell back against Yamcha's cradling arms. Between his friend's death and this news, he couldn't find his voice. He and Vegeta simply floated in the air silently as they both contemplated what they were just told.

On the ground, 18 had gone over to her brother, helping him back to his feet. He shook his head as he looked down at his body. "I can't believe that three eyed one hurt me… These stupid humans have more power than they show. We can't leave them alive."

The two androids looked up at Yamcha and Vegeta and narrowed their eyes. "Looks like those two are the only ones left."

_My child… he was to be the new prince of the Sayian race… He is nothing more than a mere human?_ He could feel his anger and despair rising up in his throat. Yamcha shuttered slightly, afraid of who would kill him first, Vegeta or the androids.

The human looked into Vegeta's eyes, and he felt a new kind of fear. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, gently placing Krillin down on a small patch of grass. Before he could move, Vegeta appeared in front of him. Instead of the rage Yamcha had expected to hear, Vegeta's voice was soft and calm.

"We can't win against these machines."

At this point, Bulma had landed her plane, stepping out and holding Trunks tight against her chest. "What's happening? Can you beat them?"

"Quiet woman! This isn't the time!" Vegeta didn't even bother looking over at her as he yelled. Normally, Bulma would have snapped something back, but something in his voice kept her from talking. Vegeta turned to face the Androids.

"You. Human. Take your wretched child and train him. I'm making it your responsibility to take care of my woman. Rid yourself of your cowardice and act honorably. Take them and go."

Yamcha was stunned for a moment, but then realized what Vegeta had done. How hard it must have been for the great prince to say such things. He nodded slightly, and ran back towards Bulma.

"We have to go. Now!" Yamcha cried, grabbing one of her arms. She gave him a cross look, ripping herself free.

"Take Trunks and go. I'm not leaving Vegeta here to die!"

_And now I go. The last surviving Sayian… and I find I have no heir… these past two years have been a lie. Time wasted on a human. _The back of his neck began to tingle, and he felt a familiar ki rise up. The ki of a Super Sayian.

_I see. At least the prince of the Sayians gets to go out with a bang._ His hair crackled with the raw energy of a Super Sayian, and he was surprised to find that he had kept his sanity, unlike the others before him. _Well, I suppose it makes sense. Unlike the others, I could control my Oozaru form as well. _He pointed a finger at the two androids in front of him.

"You two! Feel free to fight me, if you dare!"

Bulma tried to run past Yamcha in a desperate attempt to get to her lover. But Yamcha felt the sudden spike in Vegeta's ki. His eyes went wide as he rushed forward, scooping Bulma into his free arm. With Trunks in one arm and his ex-girlfriend in the other, he made a desperate attempt to get as far away from Vegeta as he possibly could.

17 and 18 both dashed at Vegeta, whose power was rising faster and faster. He felt his body begin to break down, and he knew he had only one chance to save his woman.

With an ear shattering scream, Vegeta pushed his power beyond his means, and he could feel his senses overloading. 17 reached him first, slamming a fist into Vegeta's face. But the Sayian prince didn't even feel it as his energy began to expand outwards. Like some sort of bomb, the energy began rapidly growing, incinerating everything in it's path. 17 and 18 were lost in the explosion, and it took all Yamcha had to keep ahead of the growing sphere of destruction that centered around Vegeta. Bulma had long since finished yelling, having lost consciousness several moments after the explosion began. Yamcha flew on with a deadly determination to be as far away from the androids as he could when they recovered.

* * *

Twelve years had passed. Yamcha's face was now more heavily scarred, having his fair share of run-ins with the androids. Thanks to Dr. Gero's creations, most of humanity was destroyed, and without the Dragonballs to restore them, hope for humankind seemed lost. Bulma had used most of her resources to create shelters for the survivors, as well as develop technology to protect them. The most prominent of those inventions was the sword strapped to Yamcha's back, cased in a sturdy sheath. It was made of the same material as the androids, and was quite powerful. While the blade couldn't directly pierce their skin, it could deflect their most powerful blasts, and had saved Yamcha's skin any number of times.

The years had their way with the former bandit, and it was beginning to show. His face was more solemn, rarely showing the carefree smiles of his youth. His forehead had developed what some called "worry lines", wrinkles formed from too many frowns. He had let his hair grow back out to the way it was from his bandit days, and it flowed majestically as he soared through the sky. His body was much more well toned, the rewards of years of training and training. He was now more powerful than Dr. Gero had been, and he had gotten quite adept with the Kaio Ken. But he was still no match for the androids.

Yamcha let out a sigh as he looked below him. Where there were once cities, teeming with life, there was now nothing more than rubble. If there were any scattered remaining humans, he couldn't sense them. _Master Roshi, Chaozu, Oolong, Yajirobe, and Puar…_ The androids had files on all of them, and took great pleasure in ending their lives. _And I was powerless to stop it…_

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he passed over what was once South Metro. Even after all the years, and all the changes, one thing still remained the same. There was an unbelievable crater where Vegeta had given his life. Yamcha tried to avoid the wreckage whenever he could. All of his greatest friends had died here. To this day, he still could not see the bottom of what he called "Sayian Crater". _If Vegeta were still around, he probably would have been happy about that…_

In what seemed like no time at all, he arrived back at West Metro, or at least where West Metro used to be. Amidst the wrecked buildings and vehicles, there was a discrete entrance to Bulma's headquarters, built from what remained of the lower levels of Capsule Corp. As he made his way towards the back of the facility, he could hear the voices of the only two people he had left.

"Mom, would you tell me another story about dad? I want to hear more about him!"

Bulma shook her head with a weak smile. No one seemed to have the ability to really look happy anymore. "Trunks, how many times do we have to go over it? Your father was a mighty warrior. He led the assault against Frieza, and with the help of Goku, he won. And when the androids attacked, he gave his life to protect us."

Yamcha had a bittersweet smile on his face as he looked at Trunks. His lavender hair wasshoulder lengthin the back, curly and wild. His face was soft, and his eyes were big and wide as he listened to his mother. After Vegeta's death, Yamcha hadn't the heart to tell either Bulma or Trunks of Trunks' lineage. It was yet another thing that ate at him over the years. He sat down next to the youth and smiled.

"You really look up to your dad, huh?"

Trunks nodded enthusiastically. "He was the prince of all Sayians! When I get older, I'll become a Super Sayian too, and I'll kill those androids!"

Yamcha coughed nervously, quickly standing back up. "Uh, yeah. I hope so too, kid."

Trunks got up, clenching his fist and frowning. "No. Not hope. I'm going to do it!" He turned to Yamcha. "Do you think we can get in some more training?"

Yamcha hung his head for a moment, gathering his composure. When his face lifted again, there was a faint smile. "Sure, kid. Right after your mom makes me something to eat."

"All right!" Trunks jumped up into the air, throwing his fist into the air. Bulma shook her head as she watched her son run off. As Yamcha sat down at the table, she turned to him and softly smiled. "You know, all day long he talks about Vegeta, but when you come back, he's always so happy."

"Yep. He sure is a great kid." Yamcha turned slightly, so Bulma wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. He stood up suddenly, his eyes hidden by his hair. "Listen, forget about lunch, I just lost my appetite." He quickly stalked off toward the training room. Bulma watched him go in surprise.

"I wonder what's wrong…?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

_You know… I have to work on being more assertive…_ Yamcha and Trunks were out in a small field for the day's training. Yamcha knew the dangers of being out in the open, but he just couldn't find enough force to tell Trunks no. _The boy just wants to see the sky… I can't blame him…_

"Okay, Trunks. Try it again."

Trunks concentrated, drawing his ki close to him like Yamcha had shown him. The youth was decent, having already learned how to throw a Kamehameha and fly with the buku-jutsu. Now he spent most of his time practicing the Kaio Ken. _Imagine myself at my best… with all my power… just like a Super Sayian… like dad!_ He felt the sudden rush of power, and he became engulfed in a red aura flare. Through the adrenaline haze, he could make out Yamcha watching him, a big grin on his face.

After several moments, his ki began to drop, and he felt his aura return to normal. Yamcha patted him on the back, the grin never leaving his face.

"That was awesome, Trunks! You've done extremely well for yourself in such a short while. It's really impressive!"

Trunks gave his mentor a small smile, but he shook his head sadly. "But my power isn't even close to yours… and it's nowhere near a Super Sayian…"

Yamcha's rare happy expression faded. The two of them sat down on the grass, and Yamcha let out a sigh. "Listen Trunks… why are you so obsessed with becoming a Super Sayian? There are other ways to become more powerful."

Trunks' eyes narrowed as he stared at his clenched fist. "No. You've been training for over a decade, and you still aren't strong enough. It's not your fault. You're only human. But I have Sayian blood in me. Its my obligation to be strong."

He looked up in shock to find Yamcha's eyes watering. Despite all of his strength, he was incapable of stopping a solitary tear from falling down his face. "Only human, huh? That's how you see it?" The former bandit got up quickly, distancing himself from his pupil.

"No, Yamcha, I…"

"No." Yamcha cut him off with a forcefulness that was unlike him. "It's time you knew. You'll only drive yourself crazy with this quest for power."

Trunks cocked an eyebrow. Even though he was only 14, his features were already beginning to look like his master's. _It's only a matter of time before he figured it out anyway…_ "Trunks, you'll never become a Super Sayian."

"What?" Trunks stood up, betrayed hurt written on his face.

Yamcha's tone dropped to a lower one, and he couldn't bring himself to look Trunks in the face. "You can't be a Super Sayian… because you aren't a Sayian."

Trunks couldn't even form words as he digested what he had heard. "But… but my… my father…"

"Your father wasn't a Sayian."

Trunks finally found his voice. "My father was the Prince of Sayians!"

Yamcha shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Your father… he's only a human."

Tears began to form in Trunks' eyes. "You mean…?"

"Trunks, I'm your…"

"No!" Trunks screamed, cutting off Yamcha's words. The Kaio Ken flared up out of his frustration, and he took to the sky. Yamcha grew angry at himself for a moment, and then his eyes went wide.

_That kid is gonna get himself killed! _Yamcha's own ki flared up around him as he took off after his son.

* * *

18 sighed as she watched her brother fly around like a fool. Enough was enough. "I'm bored, seventeen! Are you done yet?"

The male android shook his head, picking up a truck and throwing it into the air. "I'm just killing time, eighteen. If you have any better ideas, feel free to throw them out." 17 smashed the falling truck, sending it flying back into the air and over a building. With lightning quick speed, he flew to the other side, catching the truck before it hit the ground. He kept up the pace, flying back and forth, until the truck broke into pieces, scattering across the barren city. He frowned and turned toward his sister.

"You know, volleyball is a lot more fun with two people."

18 rolled her eyes, looking up at the sky. She suddenly stopped, craning her neck as she stared upward. There was a red streak in the sky. "Hey, 17, I think we just found something fun to do!"

17 followed her gaze, a small smile forming on his lips. "Yamcha…"

Trunks flew on, unaware of the danger he was in. All he could feel was anger and confusion. _Why did Yamcha say that? Is he just jealous?… Yes, that must be it. He's jealous. Who wouldn't be? I'm the sole survivor of the strongest race in the universe!_

His thoughts were shattered as 17 flew up in front of him, backhanding him in the side of the head. Trunks was knocked out of Kaio Ken, spiraling downward and into a building.

18 shook her head, punching 17 in the arm. "Good work, moron. You accidentally killed him."

17 wasn't paying attention, however, as he stared down towards the ground. "That wasn't Yamcha… I only swatted him. And he had purple hair."

18 frowned, flying low and stopping short over the pile of rubble. She shoved her hand in, grabbed Trunks by the hair and pulled him out. "Yep, purple hair." She turned back to her brother. "You're right! It's not Yamc…" She shook her head in dismay. 17 was chasing a flock of birds, firing random ki blasts at them. She cleared her throat, catching his attention. He stopped short, giving her a cheesy grin.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

18 rolled her eyes. "I said, this isn't Yamcha."

17 went to answer, but was cut off as an explosion went off on the side of his head. He turned around in anger, holding a hand to his burnt cheek. "Ow!" Off in the distance, Yamcha was floating in the air, tossing another ball of ki in his hand.

"Why don't you two back away from the kid? Or do you want another fastball?"

17 cocked an eyebrow. "Fastball?"

The ball suddenly disappeared from sight, instantaneously causing another explosion on 17's face. 18 dropped Trunks, staring at Yamcha in wonder. _That guy never ceased to amaze me… He can throw ki faster than we can even detect it?…_

17 growled, shaking off the shock. Yamcha pressed his advantage, flying straight at the stunned android. His ki flared red as he swung his leg, catching 17 in the side of the head. The android began spiraling out of control, finally using a small burst of ki to right himself.

"So, no games today, huh Yamcha? I guess you miss getting humiliated by us!" 17 dashed forward, putting an elbow into Yamcha's chest, sending him flying. Before Yamcha could recover, 17 sped towards him, dishing out several quick and painful blows to his stomach. The bandit swung out a fist, but the android had already moved, throwing a quick counter attack into his ribs.

"Is that the best you have, human?" Something in the way 17 said human reminded him of Trunks. A rage boiled up within him. At his own shortcomings, at his inability. "Kaio Ken times five!" Yamcha's aura exploded outward in a surge of red. Before 17 could react, Yamcha threw out several quick punches that the android barely dodged. He followed it up with a spinning kick, missing 17 by inches. Becoming more and more agitated with himself, he build up his power, punching with all of his might. A surge of pain rushed down his arm, but it was dulled by surprise. _I… I actually hit him! _Yamcha's fist had connected with 17's face, and the two came to a complete standstill. 17 pulled back, touching his face in shock. He pulled his hand in front of his face to find a small trace of blood on it.

"You…" The android shook his head, unable to put his thoughts into words. From the ground below them, 18's face broke into a smile. _Finally, the stupid human will provide us a bit of entertainment._

Yamcha decided to press his luck, dashing at his opponent again. Before he could even attack, 17's hand lashed out, sending the human fighter crashing to the ground. Yamcha took a moment to catch his breath as he slowly stood back up. 17 and 18 were both hovering directly in front of him, smiles on their faces.

"You did good, Yamcha. That one attack almost made me mad. But its time for us to find something else to do. So we'll just go ahead and beat you now, if it's all the same to you."

_Not good…_ Both androids began firing blasts of ki, looks of joy on their faces. Without even thinking, Yamcha brought out his sword, blocking the attacks with lightning fast movement. A huge dust cloud rose up around him as deflected shots smashed into the ground at his feet. Nothing could be heard from inside the cloud but the occasional grunt from Yamcha as he continued to deflect the onslaught of energy. Suddenly, from within the cloud, several of the blasts came flying back out. Before they could react, their own attacks exploded in their faces.

The dust settled, and Yamcha pulled back into a defensive position with the sword. 17 went to attack him, but 18's hand shot up to stop him. Her clothes were burnt in several places and her expression was one of barely suppressed rage. "It is hard enough to find good clothes when this idiot blows up every city he sees." 17 grinned slightly to himself. "But now you had to go and ruin the only shirt that goes with these pants?"

18 came at him so quickly, he barely had time to deflect her punch with his sword. Sparks flew as he eased her back, concentrating his power for the Kaio Ken. His aura began to flare red, and 18 threw out a knee, hitting him squarely in the stomach. His power dissipated as he fell back, clutching at his gut. He tired to summon his rage again, but the female android kept catching him at the last moment, almost ripping the energy from him with her attacks.

Broken and battered, Yamcha tried to pull himself together, but he knew he was done. _Nothing more I can do now…Time to join Krillin and the others…_He stumbled forward, when suddenly 17's voice rang out.

"Hey, what should we do with the purple kid?" 17 held the unconscious Trunks up by his shirt, the boy's body swaying lightly in the air.

18 shrugged. "Just kill him, then we'll get outta here."

_Trunks! I know I'm gonna regret this, but…_ He could feel his power building beyond his own control. Right before it overwhelmed him, he cried out, shattering several windows around him. "Ten times…. Kaio Ken!" His aura expanded exponentially, and his muscles began to bulge. The strain on his body was enormous, and he knew he didn't have long. Faster than either android could see, he lunged at 17, kicking him in the side. 17 went spiraling into a building, while Trunks dropped safely to the ground. The jolt shook him awake, and he turned his head groggily to see what was happening.

Yamcha spun around, still going on his little power trip. 18 came at him quickly, but he dodged her punch, countering with an elbow into her throat. She fell backwards, more surprised than anything.

"Yamcha?…" Trunks looked on in amazement. Yamcha, a mere human, had succeeded where the Super Sayians had failed. He had floored both the androids. Yamcha's power quickly disappeared, taking it's toll on his body. With a weak smile, he shakily turned to Trunks, flashing him a thumbs up.

Suddenly, both androids jumped up, as if no damage had been done to them. Their faces had changed from playful to pure anger. As they dashed at him from either side, Yamcha attempted to bring his sword up in defense. 17's hand went right through it, and the two began to rip into their human opponent. The sounds of Yamcha screaming were all that could be heard for miles.

* * *

Bulma was cleaning up the kitchen, passing by the time. She had long ago learned that keeping busy was the only way to keep going. If she slowed down, she began to think about what had happened. About Vegeta, and about the rest of her friends. Sighing, she turned to the pot of rice that was boiling on the stove, when she heard a commotion from outside her door. The door was knocked open, falling on its hinges. She turned around, gasping in surprise. Trunks stumbled in, his eyes stained with tears and his clothes stained with blood. In his hands, he held the two broken pieces of Yamcha's sword. Without a word, she threw her arms around her son, and the two of them softly cried in each other's embrace.

* * *

Trunks sat up in his bed, excited for the first time in two years, since the day Yamcha had died. After that day, Bulma had begun working on something she said would change things for good. A time machine. He ran down to her workshop, finding his mother sitting by a large capsule machine with a grin just as big as his own.

"Is it done?"

Bulma nodded happily as she finished wrapping up some food. "I already set the coordinates, so you can go whenever you're ready."

Trunks nodded, throwing on a Capsule Corp. t-shirt. "I'm leaving now, then!" As he climbed up into the cockpit, his mother cleared her throat. He turned back around, giving his mother a loving hug.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, mom."

Bulma nodded wordlessly, stepping back with tears in her eyes. Trunks went to climb inside, when he noticed a long wrapped package in the cockpit. With a puzzled expression, he picked it up, shaking it slightly.

"What is it?"

Bulma shook her head. "Open it up and see, goofball."

He ripped open the packaging, his eyes growing wide as looked inside. "You fixed Yamcha's sword?" He pulled it out, testing it's weight as he swung it around.

His mother nodded with a smile. "Now, it's your sword. Head back to the past with it, and do what you can to make everything right."

Trunks jumped into the time machine, strapping the sword to his back. As the machine pulled him back through the folds of time, he heard Yamcha's final words to him.

"Being human is nothing to be ashamed of. Don't ever let anyone make you feel weak, especially not those androids. Even humans have the power to change things. You've grown up so much… You'll be the one to bring peace to the world… I'm very proud of you, Trunks…"

* * *

AN- Okay, everyone. What a chapter, huh? I was gonna break it up into several, but then it would have ruined the effect, I think. At least now no one can complain about short chapters. Well, you either hated this chapter, or you loved it, I bet. Be sure to tell me what you think, and next chapter will go from where we left off, with everyone being revived after Frieza. See you soon!

Power levels

Goku- 2,000,000  
Vegeta- 2,000,000  
Android 19- 3,000,000  
Android 20- 3,500,000  
Yamcha- 300,000  
Kaio Ken Yamcha- 600,000

Android 17-16,500,000  
Android 18-16,000,000

Piccolo-700,000  
Raditz-1,000,000  
Super Sayian Raditz- 7,000,000  
Kaio Ken Tien- 1,000,000  
Kaio Ken X 3 Krillin- 3,000,000  
Super Sayian Vegeta- 10,000,000

Future Yamcha- 1,000,000  
Kaio Ken X5 Yamcha- 5,000,000  
Kaio Ken X10 Yamcha- 10,000,000

Trunks- 100,000  
Kaio Ken Trunks- 200,000


	33. Musings of a Troubled Namekain

AN- Heh, been a bit, huh? I just wanted to make sure everyone read that disgustingly long chapter. Plus I have had a bunch of stuff happening, so it has been kind of hard to update. I did, however manage to update my Smash Bros story recently, so if anyone hasn't taken a moment, go check it out.

This may be a long author's note, as I feel like venting. A bunch of people are outraged about Trunks' lineage. I think it adds an interesting twist to things. Everyone keeps getting so mad because I am changing things. You shouldn't be. This isn't Dragonball Z. It is a similar scenario, and there are still most of the same players, but it is essentially different. I hope you guys can get past these differences and enjoy this story for what it is.

Time for the big rant! A few people have gotten mad about what I have done to Vegeta. Making him weaker. Cutting his role in the story. Having him be surpassed by everyone. Finding out Bulma had someone else's kid. Funny, everyone thought it was funny when it happened to Yamcha. So I have no sympathy. Everyone hates Yamcha, and everyone thinks Yamcha is a waste. But when the same things happen to Vegeta, it is suddenly an outrage. If you want to see Vegeta get glorified, go read any of the zillions of other fics out there. Everyone loves Vegeta. But the ones where there are other characters in the spotlight are far and few in between. My story is focusing more on some of my favorite characters. Yamcha, Raditz, Tien and Krillin. If you feel upset because the plot is screwing over your favorite characters, you now know how we feel. When we watched the original show, we were upset as our favorite characters were tossed to the side. All I'm doing is evening the scales. In my story, I am doing my best to give everyone equal screen time. Sorry, I guess I just have a thing for underdogs.

Okay, I think that's everything. We now cut back to the events leading to the Android saga. This takes place about six months after Frieza. (Remember that time in other world works kinda screwy. On earth, it is six months after Frieza.) Also, in case you forgot, Muri is the Namek who like sorta takes over after Guru bites the big one. (In the show, he becomes the New Elder on New Namek, in case you don't know who I am talking about)

* * *

Muri gasped in surprise at the apparition before him. "You… you…" The Namek fell backwards, still having trouble believing his own eyes. Standing before him was a transparent image of Guru, the father of the Nameks. "But… but you died, didn't you? Is this a dream?"

Guru chuckled deeply as he watched his child fret. "Do not worry yourself. I have indeed perished. But I cannot leave my people the way they are now. This kind woman has given me the time to speak with you, however brief it may be."

From behind the Guru floated a wrinkled old woman, floating on a crystal ball. She cackled lightly, not used to receiving praise. "I couldn't allow the Namekian race to flounder here. King Enma agreed with me as well, so it wasn't hard to arrange this. But that doesn't mean we have all day, so move along."

Muri blinked once or twice, trying as hard as he could to follow. "So you are visiting me from the other side?"

Guru nodded. "Indeed. It appears this woman has the power to bring souls back and forth from heaven, if only for a short while."

Muri's face broke into a grin, finally believing that the spirit in front of him was truly Guru. "This is wonderful! I must get the others!"

Guru frowned as he shook his head. "No. We haven't much time. As much as I would love to see my wonderful children, time is of the essence. I must talk to you before I fade from this plane."

"What purpose do you have to speak with me, elder?"

Guru smiled softly at Muri. "I am no longer your elder. The time has come for a new leader, and a new set of Dragonballs. I just came here to make sure you understood this, elder Muri."

"Me? But… I…"

"Nonsense. Do not hesitate. Though you may not know it, you have the ability to create dragonballs. Make them and use them to help your people find a new home."

* * *

Goku collapsed as he spent the last of his energy, crashing into the floor of Hell. In a blind rage he had flown around Hell, intent on finding the tortured soul of his son. He had burnt an incredible amount of power, and was now feeling the aftereffects. His head felt quite light, and the lack of energy made him feel rather dizzy.

He tried to find his bearings, when he heard a strange noise on the edge of his senses. He focused his hearing, and the sound became clearer. It was the sound of soft sobbing. Finding more energy from deep within himself, he pulled himself up, heading towards the noise.

He made his way around a large rock, and nearly fell back in shock. His son sat before him, his arms tightly hugging his knees. Quick, sharp sobs kept escaping from his lips like hiccups, and his eyes stared through his tears vacantly.

Goku rushed over to his son, dropping down on all fours in front of him. "Gohan…" he whispered softly. There was a flash of uncertainty on the young boys face, and he turned his head towards his father. For a second Goku thought the boy could recognize him, but Gohan looked right through him, still trapped in his own little universe. Goku could feel his heart dropping through his stomach.

_I let him down…This is all my fault…_Inside his head, he had been replaying his son's death over and over again in his head. It was worse than any torture Hell itself could have devised. _And now look at him…I swear to you, Gohan. I will bring you back._

"Kakarot…" A voice pulled him out of his self-loathing. His brother's hand came down on his shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for this. This is Frieza's doing."

Goku turned to Raditz, who was surprised to find his younger brother crying. _He is so unlike a Sayian, yet he is the one who achieved the race's ultimate form. How ironic…_

"Listen to me, Kakarot. We will find a way to help your son. But you can't let it destroy you like this. It isn't fitting of the warrior who destroyed Frieza."

Goku slowly stood up, vague comprehension on his face. "You're right… We'll save Gohan. Maybe Master Roshi and Bulma will revive us with the Dragonballs. Then we can restore Gohan too."

Raditz nodded. "Good. Now that you have calmed down a bit, we can go talk to father. You two will get along great."

Goku gave his son one last fleeting look as he was whisked away by his brother.

_Soon, Gohan. I promise…_

* * *

Piccolo growled to himself as he attempted to meditate. It was much harder to hold his concentration now that he had a second personality inside his head. _And such a conflicting one at that…_ He thought to himself.

_I can hear you, you know. _

Piccolo rolled his eyes. It had been bad enough that Raditz had seemingly been able to see into his brain. But now there was someone else who actually could. _And he doesn't know when to back off._

_Neither do you. _

Piccolo stood up abruptly. "Blast it all!" While the wise cracks had been a major pain, something else had been bothering the Namekian as well. His goal in life as far back as he could remember was simple. Take over earth, and avenge the death of his father. _But things don't seem as simple anymore…_

_It is because of what you have seen. The slaughter of the Namekians. Frieza's evil. It looms over you._

"Be quiet!" Piccolo screamed out loud. "If you don't shut up, I'll tear you limb from limb!"

But my limbs are now your limbs. You wouldn't want to hit yourself, now would you? 

Piccolo's face broke into a smirk as an idea entered his head.

* * *

Several minutes later, there were two Piccolos sparring in the middle of the woods. At the 23rd Tenkaichi, Piccolo had seen Tien use the multiform technique. It wasn't the greatest for battle, but Piccolo had adopted it into his training regimen. Now both he and Nail had control of a separate body, and for at least a short while, he didn't have to hear that blasted voice in his head.

"So does it really upset you that much, Piccolo? That you might have been wrong in blindly following your father's mandate?"

_But now he has a mouth he can control. Will I never be free of his constant annoyance?_

"Be quiet!" Piccolo hissed, emphasizing his words with an elbow to Nail's temple. "What would you know of it?"

Nail grinned as he dodged Piccolo's follow up. "Well, you were born with an instinct. And now you have found that your instincts may be wrong. You are torn between a fading loyalty to your past, and the cold hard facts in front of you."

Piccolo growled, launching a powerful blast of energy at Nail. The Namekian sidestepped it, his face still in a know it all smile. "Demon King Piccolo was a monster. But that doesn't mean that you are as well."

He sounds just like Raditz… _Why do I get stuck with all of these damndable preachers…?_

Nail suddenly dashed forward, and with lightning quick speed, trapped Piccolo in a headlock. Piccolo struggled to pull himself free, but Nail's grip was rock solid.

"My destiny is to take over this world! And to rid it of that infernal Son Goku!"

Nail tightened his grip, causing Piccolo to wince in pain. "Well then, why haven't you? What's stopping you?"

Piccolo said nothing, and for several moments there was a tension filled silence. Nail sighed, letting go off his stranglehold and letting Piccolo fall to the ground. "Pitiful. You would think that with all that meditation you do, you would have at least that much figured out."

Piccolo went to shout out a response, but bit it back. _It is rather pointless to try and argue with someone who can see inside your head…_

Nail shook his head. "You can train as much as you want to, but until you can answer to yourself, it is all meaningless. I'm going to go off for a little while, and explore the surroundings. We should be able to hold this separation for a while longer. Take some time to think things over."

Nail wrapped his ki around him, lifting off of the ground and waving before he took off into the sky. Piccolo frowned to himself, crossing his legs and hovering slightly above the air. _Quiet at last…_he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

When Krillin had first arrived on King Kai's planet, he had been taken aback by the lord's form. He had been expecting some sort of martial arts God, but instead, he had found a large bug. He had tried to be nice, but that was all he could think of. _I mean, he even has antennae! _

But despite his appearance, King Kai had really pulled through with his teachings. Besides himself, Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu and Yajirobe had come to this planet to train. The lord of the north system had told them all to gather round, as he was to impart to them his greatest technique.

"I call the move Kaio Ken. It amplifies your ki much higher than your normal max, boosting your strength, agility, and stamina many times over. All of your senses are also heightened as well."

At the sound of this, Tien's ears perked up. "You must teach me this technique immediately!"

King Kai shook his head, his face growing serious. "You must be careful when using this move. Because of the immense power it gives off, it holds a great risk. If used incorrectly, it could overload your body, and it could possibly kill you!"

Chaozu and Yajirobe flinched at the sound of that, but Tien barely even heard it. "With this technique and my Kikoho, I would be unstoppable!"

King Kai's eyes flared up when he heard that. "Absolutely not! If you were to use your Kikoho while in Kaio Ken, you would most definitely die!"

Tien's face visibly dropped. "Yes, of course. It would be foolish to do such a thing." He sat down on the grass, obviously upset at himself for overlooking such a detail. _I knew it sounded too good to be true…_

Yajirobe looked at Chaozu with a skeptical frown. "The move could kill you? No thanks. I think I'll sit this one out."

Chaozu nodded. He highly doubted that his body would be able to handle the boost. Thoughts of Gohan's final moments played back through his head. A shudder went down his spine. "For once, I agree with Yajirobe."

Tien turned to Yamcha, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. "What about you, Yamcha?"

Yamcha's head was hung as he weighed the pros and cons. _An attack that kills the user? That's why I never bothered to learn the Kikoho… But if I don't get stronger, I'll just die again anyway… I can't let that happen again!_ He snapped back into reality, giving Tien a nod. "Hell yea, I'm in! With this move, we'll be unstoppable!"

Krillin looked at the two of them, giving them a soft smile. "Yamcha's right. We need a technique like this. As it stands right now, I'm no help to Goku or anyone. Maybe we can make a difference with this move."

The three humans nodded, all prepared to learn this new ability. Yajirobe shook his head as he watched them from his comfortable chair in front of King Kai's house. "Those guys are idiots. They should try to be more like me."

* * *

Bulma smiled as she landed her capsule plane on the front lawn of her home. She had gathered the Dragonballs, and it was time to revive her friends. The Nameks told her that they had Dragonballs as well, and that it would be possible to wish back anyone who had already been wished back once. She aligned the Earth Dragonballs in a neat circle, throwing her hands into the sky.

"Shenron, come forth and grant my wish!"

* * *

AN- Okay, we'll cut the chapter there. Nothing too special, just filling in the gaps between Frieza and the three years of training. Next chapter should involve some cool stuff, and it shouldn't take TOO long to put it out. So figure it may be like a week or so from posting time before I put it up. I plan on working on Smash Bros. and Final Fantasy before I do the next chapter here. Hope to see some reviews! See you next chapter! 


	34. The power of Porunga

AN- Yo everyone. Sorry it's been a while. I've started a new job, and there have been a few other things. One of those things is my new website. I don't want to beg, but… PLEASE! Go check it out! I need some traffic. If you want me to be able to continue writing, please take a moment to support the site by clicking on some ads and stuff. Also, be sure to sign the guestbook so I know you were there. Go to www. Klyde . net. No, there aren't that many spaces, but if I don't do it that way, it doesn't show up. You guys should consider yourself lucky. I am sitting in the break room of my job as I finish this up, and I had my Nintendo DS with me. It was a struggle to not pull it out and start playing. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

Muten Roshi lay back and sighed as he rested his head on his arms. He had just finished reading some of his favorite "Literature", and it was time for his nap. _Ever since Goku and Krillin left, life sure has been quiet. No new adventures… no Dragonball hunts… and thankfully, no evil villains. Guess I can't complain, but I sure would like to see those two boys again…_

His old body began to shut down, caused by a mixed effect of the morning training, and the afternoon's beer. Just as the world faded into sleep, a loud explosion rocked the old timer off of his lawn chair. He quickly put back on his sunglasses and stared in surprise at the sight before him. A large craft of some sort had appeared in the sky, and was slowly hovering downward toward the ground. He would have been alarmed, except the words "Capsule Corp." were painted on the side. _Bulma must be up to some sort of trickery…_

But as the craft landed and the top hatch flipped up, Roshi was surprised to find not Bulma stepping down, but a young teenaged boy. His hair was of a lavender color, long, curly, and flowing in the winds of Kame Island. He jumped out of the cockpit, a confused look on his face.

"Can I help you, young man?" Roshi casually strolled up to the disoriented youth. _He's probably just a capsule corp. employee. Maybe he has a message from Bulma. _

The young man turned to Roshi and frowned. "This may sound crazy, but where am I?"

Roshi narrowed his eyes from behind his sunglasses. "You're on Kame Island, stranger." He noticed the sword strapped onto the boy's back, and he felt his ki involuntarily rise. "Is there something you want?"

"Well, my name is Trunks. I have come seeking someone named Yamcha."

Roshi sighed, his ki dropping back down a bit. "Well, then… I'm afraid I have some bad news. Yamcha is… no longer with us."

Trunks cocked his head to the side in shock. "He was already killed by the Androids?… I must have came to the wrong time…"

Roshi frowned slightly. "Boy, what are you talking about? Yamcha was killed during a battle in space. We should have him revived shortly. Bulma has gathered nearly all the Dragonballs."

Trunks' face split into a huge grin. "Awesome! So I'm not too late, I'm just a little early!"

Roshi once again gave his visitor a puzzled stare. "I'm not at all sure I know what you are talking about, but if you want, you can come with me when I go to see the boys restored."

Trunks nodded enthusiastically. _Great! Now I have a chance to fix this terrible world. _

* * *

"Arise, great dragon! Come forth and grant us a wish!"

Trunks watched on in wonder as the mighty Shenron burst out of the gathered Dragonballs of Earth. He found it funny that all the others surrounding him acted as if this was an everyday occurrence. Muten Roshi, Bulma, Piccolo, Oolong, Puar, Chi Chi, Lunch, and the Ox King all watched the great dragon with expectant eyes.

The booming voice of the deity rung out through the air, and once again, Trunks found himself to be the only one amazed. "Tell me your wish, mortals, and it shall be yours."

Piccolo stepped forward, cleared his throat, and rose his hands into the air. "I wish for you to bring back all the fighters who died fighting against Frieza and his men!" There had been a long argument between Nail and Piccolo, and it obviously was one that Nail had won. Perhaps there had been a speck of uncertainty in Piccolo to begin with.

The dragon paused for a moment, mulling over the wish. "I am afraid I cannot fulfill your wish in its entirety. The ones known as Krillin and Chaozu have already been restored by my power once before. They cannot be brought back again."

Piccolo nodded. "Very well. Bring us back all besides those two."

"It shall be done."

There was a blinding flash of light, and Trunks shielded his eyes. When he was once again able to see, there was a much different scene before him. There were many strong looking fighters sprawled out across the lawn, obviously feeling slightly displaced. _Being transferred across dimensions in a moment must do that to you…_

The people gathered around him rushed forward as they ran toward their revived loved ones.

* * *

"Tien!" The three eyed warrior slowly sat up, turning toward the sound of his name. Lunch came running up, but instead of the anger he was expecting, there were tears in her eyes. Her blue hair flapped in the wind, and in her arms was a small baby.

Tien jumped back in shock. "A… a baby!"

Lunch smiled softly. "I had him shortly after you had left for space."

Tien staggered backwards. "I… I had no idea…"

"Neither did I. I've been waiting patiently for you to return. The boy needs a name."

The triclops thought for a moment. Despite his cold exterior, this was something he had given a lot of thought. "Go. Go-shin-han."

Lunch smiled softly, handing him Go. Tien found himself staring at his son, a third eye protruding from his forehead. _He will be a great warrior. He already has the symbol of enlightenment. I shall personally train him.

* * *

_

"Yamcha!" Bulma threw herself into her boyfriend's arms. They kissed passionately for several moments, until they both noticed a presence behind them. Trunks cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, Yamcha. This guy came here looking for you. Do you know him?"

Yamcha looked Trunks up and down with a puzzled frown. _He looks really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it…_ "No, I don't think I know you. Why are you looking for me?"

Trunks shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Not yet. I need your help with something, but it can wait." He turned around and walked off as he passively watched the other reunions.

Yamcha shrugged, turning back to Bulma. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do…"

* * *

"Where's Gohan?" Goku's eyes went wide as he heard the voice of his wife. He jumped up in front of her, fear etched across his face.

"Hey, Chi Chi!"

Chi Chi merely growled, elbowing her way past Goku. "I'll deal with you in a minute! Where is my son?"

Goku's face fell as he hung his head. "I… I'm sorry, Chi Chi."

"What?" Chi Chi's eyes flared with anger as she spun back around on Goku. "What happened to my baby?"

Goku cringed backwards. Hell had nothing compared to his wife. "He…he's gone…"

Chi Chi found herself unable to even scream. She collapsed to the ground, sobbing violently into her hands. "I knew it! I knew this would happen! Damn you, Goku! You never think! You always just rush off, and you don't worry about what will happen to your son!"

Goku's knees gave out from under him and he fell to the floor. _I thought she was supposed to love me?… Why does she always yell?… Doesn't she understand how terrible I feel?…

* * *

_

Roshi sighed as he watched all the reunions. Watching everyone made him realize how much he missed Krillin. His island was just too quiet without the young monk and his ambitious training. Support had come from an unexpected place as Oolong had noticed Roshi's depression. Once the shape shifting pig had moved in, the old turtle master's mood had lightened some, but there was still a hole in his heart. He sighed, reminding himself that Krillin would be revived once they called forth the Namekian dragon.

* * *

Raditz sat up, surprised to find himself once again in the realm of the living. He looked around in shock, and his eyes stopped when they came around to a certain Namekian. He got to his feet, put on an arrogant smirk, and sauntered over to Piccolo.

"So. You made it off the planet in one piece, huh? Not bad for a green man, huh?" He grinned, slapping Piccolo on the back. For just one second, Piccolo's face slipped into a small smile. The former demon prince caught himself, however, and in less than a second there was no evidence of any emotion on his face. A second was a long time for a Sayian, however, and Raditz shook his head at Piccolo's defensive personality.

* * *

Vegeta and Yajirobe watched with no particular emotion or interest as everyone else reunited with their loved ones. Their eyes locked for one moment, and they shared a second of awkward silence. Yajirobe batted his eyes at him, breaking the tension with a big grin. Vegeta scowled, spinning around and rolling his eyes.

"Hello… Vegeta." Trunks hesitated slightly before walking up to the Sayian prince. Vegeta gave him a cold stare as he measured the boy up. _Hmm, such a weak power level. What could this weakling want with me?…_

Trunks seemed uncomfortable as he stammered with his words. Vegeta growled under his breath as he pushed his way past him. "I don't have time to waste on ridiculous humans. Out of my way!" The prince of the Sayians stalked off as Trunks' face fell. Yajirobe gave him a small shrug.

* * *

Several hors later, Piccolo's voice boomed out once again. "Porunga! Come forth and grant our wish!" He words were now the words of the ancient Namekian tongue, as the dragon responded to no other.

The bulky form of Porunga lit up the sky, accompanied by a flash of lightning that tore through the sky.

"Speak now your wishes, and they shall be fulfilled!"

Piccolo cleared his throat, not used to the harsh rasp of the Namekian language. "Bring the one known as Chaozu back to this plane of existence!"

Porunga nodded solemnly, and with another flash of light, the small emperor Chaozu was brought back to life. His eyes lit up as he saw Tien, but became confused as he saw Lunch with a child in her arms. Tien simply nodded at him, and with a bond that had nothing to do with telepathy, realization dawned on Chaozu. He could feel Tien's happiness in his own heart.

"Now bring the earthling known as Krillin back to this plane!"

Roshi's ears pricked up at the sound of Krillin's name, his body pulling to attention involuntarily. His sunglass covered eyes protected from the great flash of light, he saw a shape appear. The small shape steadily grew, reforming the body of the earthling.

"Wh…what's going on?" Krillin felt the sudden change of surroundings in more ways than one. _So much energy on earth when compared to King Kai's planet… The Genki Dama should be a lot more powerful here…_

Roshi came up to him, a large smile on his face. "Your power is incredible, Krillin! You have grown leagues beyond anything I could even imagine. You have made me proud, my boy."

Krillin's face broke into a grin. He had been stronger than his master for some time now, but this was the first time where he had openly admitted it. He felt his confidence build slightly from the praise, something he wasn't used to.

"Piccolo!" Everyone spun around as Goku's voice rang out.

Goku approached the Namekian, his face stone as they stood face to face. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Yamcha's eyes bulged slightly at that. _Goku? Asking Piccolo for a favor…?_

"I need to make a wish.", he went on. "Please ask the dragon to bring back my son."

Raditz tilted his head in surprise. _Didn't that old woman say it was impossible?_

"Shenron can't do it, but maybe this dragon can. His power seems to be a lot greater."

There was a strained silence as Piccolo stared into Goku's eyes.

_My sworn enemy. He who killed my sire…And he wishes for me to revive his son…?_

_I thought we went through this?_

Piccolo sighed inwardly. _There is no end to your annoyance, Nail. _

_Perhaps. But I don't understand. You know why Goku killed the demon king. He had no choice, just as you fought against Frieza. How can you still hold a grudge?_

_Fine! I'll do it, but I won't like it._

Piccolo growled at Goku as he spun around wordlessly. Goku smiled softly as he watched his former enemy stalk back towards the looming figure of Porunga.

"For our final wish, bring back the one known as Son Gohan to this plane!"

Everyone's eyes adjusted, and the form of Gohan could be made out in the fading light. The young boy wiped several tears from his eyes as he looked around wildly.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Goku's face split into his infamous grin as he watched his boy shakily stand up. He went to run towards him, but Chi Chi's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hold it right there, Goku!"

Both Gohan and Goku spun around in surprise as Chi Chi stepped between them, crossing her arms and glaring at Goku.

"You aren't allowed near him ever again!"

Goku cocked an eyebrow at his wife. "What do you mean?"

"I want a divorce! I won't let you hurt my little boy ever again!"

Everyone's eyes rose in shock. Tension could be felt through all the fighters as they watched to see what would happen. After what felt like an eternity, Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

"A divorce? What's that? Some kind of food? What does food have to do with Gohan, Chi Chi?"

Everyone feel forward in exasperation. Krillin climbed to his feet, shaking his head. _First he though marriage was a food, and now he thinks divorce is a food… I wonder what he though of sex?…_

Roshi stepped forward, a frown etched on his face. "Are you sure about this, Chi Chi?"

"Of course I'm sure! I am not letting you and this ragtag bunch of muscleheads ruin my boy! If it wasn't for you goons, Gohan wouldn't have gone into space and died!"

Chaozu hung his head at the mention of this.

_All this is my fault…_

_Chaozu…?_

The young emperor shook his head. _Don't worry, Tien. I'll be fine…_

Tien went to say something, but thought better of it as Chaozu slunked away. He knew the small psychic better than anyone. He would just need some time.

* * *

"What do you mean, never see them again?"

Yamcha frowned as he saw Goku's face fall. Ever since he had known him, the only time he had stopped smiling was when he was in battle and when he was hungry. Seeing Goku sad was slightly off-putting.

"That's what divorce means, Goku. She isn't your wife any longer. You know when Bulma and me get into fights, and we don't talk to each other for a long time?"

Goku stared at Yamcha wordlessly, tears forming under his eyes.

Yamcha sighed, turning toward Krillin. "This is a lot harder than it looks. Can't you think of something to make him feel better?"

Krillin shrugged. He searched his pockets, smiling as he came across an apple. He pulled it out, extending it in offer to his best friend. Goku scowled, knocking it out of the monk's hand.

Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other in shock. Even on the brink of death, Goku had never turned down a meal. "This is bad… how are we gonna get him to forget about Chi Chi?…"

Yamcha thought for a moment, his face twisting into a devious grin. "I think I have an idea."

Krillin tilted his head. "What?"

"A karaoke bar."

* * *

AN- Okay. So there's the chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Again, I implore everyone to go check out my website. There's some pretty cool comics on there that you would all like, and I update it pretty regularly, so bookmark it and come check it out often. Hope to see you guys there! Remember, www. Klyde. Net. And as for the next chapter, perhaps by a week from today I shall have it up. Goku drunk and angry at a karaoke? Should be interesting. See you soon! 


	35. The trials of Son Goku

AN- First things first, I'm sure evryone is really pissed at how long these chapters are taking to come out. Terribly sorry. I opened up a forum, however, so now you can feel free to whine about it to me. just look in my profile for the forum. I think the chapters will be monthly from here on out. I may feel spunky and throw them out quicker, but I will do my best to at least keep them monthly. Also, be sure to go to my website, and check out what I've been up to there. Enjoy!

* * *

Yamcha stumbled slightly, his balance directly affected by the flow of alcohol running through his viens. He had never been very good with drinking. Roshi had nicknamed him 'The Lush'. But his lack of tolerance had never stopped him from having a good time. He grinned as the words popped onto the prompter in front of him.

"Now when I walk the streets, kings and queens step aside.

Every woman I meet, heh, they all stay satisfied."

Krillin laughed loudly, slamming his beer onto the table. "You're making a fool of yourself, Yamcha!"

Yamcha rolled his eyes as the lyrics kept coming. "I wanna tell ya, pretty baby, what I see I make my own. And I'm here to tell ya honey, that I'm bad to the bone!"

Krillin turned to Goku, stifling a laugh at Yamcha's corny on-stage preformance. "He can keep telling himself that, but we all know better."

Goku nodded. He hadn't said much since they had arrived. The Sayian warrior had never drank before, but he was learning really fast. His iron stomach let him take shots in quick succession, but he was now feeling the effects.

"... Krillin... why did she leave?..." Goku asked, swaying gently back and forth. Krillin shook his head to regain his composure before he responded.

"Goku, you can't get all hung up over this. ... I mean.. well, at least you had a girl."

Goku hung his head. "I know... but... now she's gone. How come it hurts so much? It's like when I don't eat for a while, and my stomach gets all twisted up and I can't stop thinking about food."

"Did you try eating something then?" Krillin winced. _I gotta think before saying things like that..._

Goku sighed. "I just... I find myself thinking back to when we were kids. She never yelled back then. She was always really nice."

Krillin frowned. "Yea, and then she had Gohan." _Oops._

Goku bit his lower lip as he fought back tears. "Poor Gohan..."

_In all the years I've known Goku... I've never seen him falter. I've never seen him sad. Even when the worst happened, he would just smile and fix things. And now, just look at him. Chi Chi succeeded where tons of super villains have failed. I never thought I'd see Goku so... so broken..._

The music to 'Bad to the Bone' died out, and Yamcha put the microphone back on the stand. There was some scattered applause as the former bandit jumped off the stage and took a seat next to Goku. "So how was I, guys?"

Krillin smirked. 'That was by far the most pathetic thing I have ever seen. And I've seen you fight. So that's saying a lot."

Yamcha shook his head. "Oh yeah? Let's see you get up there, smartass!"

Krillin gave his friends a confident smile. "Okay, I will!" The monk climbed up onto the stage, nearly falling over as he made his way to the mike. _Man, everything's a little fuzzy..._

Yamcha looked over at Goku and sighed. The hero was sitting with his head in his hands, a look of faraway contemplation and depression smeared across his face. _Time for the great Yamcha to step in..._

"Hey, listen Goku." Yamcha slid his chair over and put his arm on his friend's shoulder. "This isn't something to get upset over. No one wants to see you depressed. It just isn't you."

Goku frowned. "Thanks Yamcha, but it won't do any good. I can't help it. I just feel... empty inside."

Yamcha grinned. "Well, yea. That's how women make you feel. Comes with the territory. Whenever I get into a fight with Bulma, do you know what I do to make myself feel better?"

Goku said nothing, watching his friend with the intent glassy eyes of a drunk who needed answers.

"I have a few drinks, and I forget about it."

Goku sighed. "But it isn't that easy..."

"Sure it is! Watch. Take this." Yamcha handed his old friend a full shot glass, and on the count of three, they both emptyed the contents. Goku swayed back and forth a little, the vile taste of the liquor lingering in his throat.

"You see Yamcha? It isn't as easy as just..." Goku's words slipped away midsentence as he zoned out, staring off into nothingness.

"Ahem..." Krillin's voice caused a bit of feedback, startling everyone in the room. "Sorry, everyone..." _Man... I must have had too many drinks... my stomach is doing backflips..._ "It took me a minute, but I found the perfect song. I now present..." Krillin's eyes went wide and his stomach clenched. "urk!" Krillin fell to the side, the night's drinks coming up in full force as he vomitted over the side of the stage. Yamcha chuckled to himself as he turned back to Goku. _That'll be enough blackmail for quite sometime..._

* * *

Krillin sighed as he nursed a mug of grape soda. The whole night had been about cheering up Goku, but they had failed miserably. He was still depressed, but now he was too drunk to realize it. _And Yamcha's no help now, either..._

Yamcha and Goku had continued drinking, and now Yamcha had entered the point of drunkeness where the drinker assumes that any story he tells is automatically more interesting than anything anyone has ever heard before.

"So there I was, man! Tien was coming at me with this crazy strength, but I was holding off everything! And then I pulled back, and I shot off this HUGE Kamehameha! It was my first one ever!"

Goku sighed. "I know, Yamcha. I was there!"

"Hey!"

The trio of heroes spun around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

A well built man with an angry glare walked up to Goku. Krillin frowned for a moment. _His ki isn't anywhere near high enough to cause concern. He's just an ordinary person..._

The man poked Goku in the chest and growled. "Me and my buddies are sick of you guys talking so loud! You pipe down, or I'll do it for you!"

Yamcha went to fire back a retort, but Goku stood up. Krillin's panic sensors began to flare.

"Hey! Listen pal. My buddy is trying to tell me a story. So you just go away, and mind your own business. I don't want to hurt you." Goku words were strong, but his stance said otherwise. Any drinker can tell you that standing up too quickly while drunk is a quick ticket to the floor. The man smirked as he watched Goku stumble around.

"Yea, buddy. I'm sure you could hurt me. Now listen..."

Krillin could feel Goku's ki spike before he even spoke. "No, you listen! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here right now!"

The man cocked an eyebrow. He had heard a lot of drunk threats before, but this one was new.

"I was the one who beat King Piccolo! And this is the thanks I get?"

The man had a puzzled look for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "Do you hear that, guys? He's so drunk he thinks he beat King Piccolo! Ha! Have another one, chump! Pretty soon you'll think you beat the red ribbon army too!"

The man and his friends all burst out laughing, causing Goku's temper to flare.

Krillin jumped up, hoping to quell this situation before it got any worse. _Goku mad equals destruction! I gotta stop this!_

The small human pushed himself between them, glaring at the other earthling. "Listen, jerk. Just back off. You don't want this to get ugly."

The man looked down on Krillin and sneered. "And why would that be, little man?"

Krillin smirked. "Because your foot is on fire."

The man had a strange look about him as his brain processed what was said. He looked down, and indeed his foot was on fire. With a loud scream, he ran out of the bar. Krillin flexed his hand and smiled.

Goku frowned and sat back down at the bar. _The nerve of that guy... And these are the people I fought to save?... All so they can forget I even exist? I don't even know why I..._

"Are you okay, Goku...?" Krillin smiled nervously as he sat down next to his friend. "Pretty dumb guy, huh?"

Goku simply frowned. "... why are you doing this, Krillin?"

The question caught Krillin off guard. "What do you mean?"

"You're scared of me, aren't you? You're scared of the Super Sayian."

Krillin dropped his eyes to the table. "Well... Goku, I mean... you're my best friend... but... I just..."

Suddenly a voice boomed across the bar.

"I think I'll sing a little number! And I'd like to dedicate this to a special someone! The ultra hottie sitting in the corner back there!"

A black haired woman blushed as the rest of the crowd turned to face her. From behind the shadows, a figure stepped out onto the stage. "For my selection, I believe I will sing a song from the Beastie Boys, titled "girls"."

Krillin and Yamcha groaned as Master Roshi took the stage.

"Girls!"

"In the morning it's girls!"

"And in the evening it's girls!"

"All I really want is girls!"

"I thought you told him not to come!" Krillin hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

Yamcha sighed. "I did. Fat lot of good that did."

They all watched in awe as their master danced around the room, oogling all the women that were present.

* * *

Krillin sighed as he tried to find a comfortable way to carry Goku. The man was a tank, no doubt about it, but there was only so much liquor even a sayian could handle. Yamcha stumbled along behind them, humming the melody to "girls". Roshi walked along in unusual silence.

Goku opened his eyes slightly. "Thnkyou, Krln..." he mumbled. Krillin sighed slightly to himself. Goku shook his head and tried to stand himself up. "No...'m serious..."

Krillin nodded. "I know, Goku."

The Sayian turned to Roshi and frowned. "Mstr Roshi... doya think I could...maybe..."

Roshi shook his head. "I'm upset you would even have to ask that, Goku. You already know the answer.''

Goku nodded, not really sure but going along anyway. "You sure?"

The wise old master smiled faintly. "Of course I am. You grew up on that island. I've watched all three of you mature into warriors I was proud to have trained. No matter what, Kame Island will always be your home."

Krillin stared at his master in shock. "Wow, master Roshi... you actually sounded like a master right there!"

Roshi scowled. "Quiet, you!"

Yamcha's face melted into a small smile. "All the memories on that island..."

Krillin and Goku both nodded. Some of the best moments of their lives had happened while training on Kame island.

Behind the sunglasses of the venerable Muten Roshi, a tear escaped from his eye. "No matter what happens, boys, you'll have each other. Women will come and go, believe me. All you have is each other." _And all I have are you boys..._

* * *

AN- I'm truly sorry this chapter is so short. It started out as something bigger in my mind, but didn't quite translate as well to paper. One of my favorite angles on characters is the love Roshi has for Goku, Krillin and Yamcha. They are like the sons he never had, and he is the father none of them had. Most people tend to not like Master Roshi, or at least they don't take him seriously. Even the series tended to knock him to the side. Made me a bit sad. So if you didn't like that semi serious moment between them, too bad. This is Goku's chapter during the intermission. I'll once again go through the list of characters, showing something rather important that happens to them during the three year break before the androids. Go put your thoughts down in the forums and let me know whats up. Also, review! The latest time for the new chapter will be one month, but I think maybe it will be sooner. Don't forget about my website! See you next time! 


	36. The Princess and the Pauper

AN- Well, folks, its been a while, huh? A thousand apologizes for the lack of updating. I could throw out some excuses to try to explain why it has taken forever, but I won't. Most of you wouldn't believe half of it anyways. If you want to know what's up, feel free to contact me privately and we'll discuss it. I won't bother you with a long opening author's note, so look to the end of the chapter for more ramblings by me.

* * *

Yamcha sighed as he put a hand to his forehead. _Why do I always manage to drink more than I should...?_ He tried to sit up, but found the softness of his pillow to be more than he could stand to lose. He let out a slight grunt and rolled over. 

"Well, its about time you got up." Puar's squeaky voice grated on Yamcha's headache as the small cat plopped down on the bed beside her lifelong friend.

Yamcha smiled softly. He had spent over a year away from his companion, and it felt good to have her back. "How did I get home last night, Puar?"

"Krillin dropped you off at like four in the morning. Looks like you had a late night, huh?"

The former bandit nodded. "We took Goku out for the night to get his mind off of ChiChi and the divorce..."

"And how did that go?"

"Take a wild guess."

The two friends exchanged a look of melancholy. Puar sighed. "That bad, huh?"

Yamcha groaned as he sat up. "It'll take a lot more than a drunken night to fix this one, I'm afraid..." He scratched his head absentmindedly and came to a decision. "What we need right now, is breakfast."

* * *

Puar felt like she was on top of the world as she flipped an egg over onto the skillet. It was just like old times. The past year had been so boring in the desert alone. She finally had someone to cook for again, and even better, it was Yamcha. 

"That smells great, Puar! How much longer?" Wrapped in a blanket, the hungover Yamcha plopped himself into a chair and gave his friend a lazy smile.

"Just waiting on the sausage. Should be another five minutes." The sizzling of sausage on the grill was like music to Yamcha's ears. "So, Lord Yamcha... what do you want to do today?"

Yamcha sighed, playing with his now short hair. "After we eat, I'm going to take a shower and fly over to Capsule Corp. I promised Bulma I'd see her today and take her out for lunch."

"Oh." Puar's voice dropped off as she put all of the food onto a big plate and placed it in front of her friend.

It was subtle, but Yamcha knew Puar like that back of his hand. "What's wrong?"

The small shapeshifter dropped into a chair and did her best to smile. "Oh, nothing... I was just hoping you would spend the day here, I guess. I wanted to fix this old place up a little bit, that's all..."

Yamcha frowned. "Yeah..." They had spent most of their lives operating out of the isolated desert base, and to Puar, no place ever felt more like home. There had been times where they had stayed at Capsule corp with Bulma, but they always came back to the desert. "Well, listen Puar, about that. Bulma and I have been talking, and she wants me to go back to West City again. Maybe start over, you know? She thinks this place isn't good enough for me to live in. Maybe she's right..."

"Not good enough...?"

The ex bandit shook his head. "I don't mean it like that, Puar... It's just that... if I want to work things out with Bulma, I'll need to be around her more often. It would be better if I was in the city with her, both for her sake and for my baseball career."

"Oh... you and Bulma are going to work things out...?" _I can't say I'm surprised, but I really thought you had learned your lesson last time..._

Yamcha saw his friend's face and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it won't be that bad. I don't know why you never got along with Bulma. She isn't all that horrible..."

Puar frowned, resinged to her fate. _Little miss perfect has everything else... why does she need to take Yamcha as well...?_

* * *

"You idiot!" 

Yamcha cringed as his girlfriend began yelling. They had spent the entire day shopping, and it was his job to carry all the spoils. There was only so far the boxes of designer clothes would pile up before they began to fall, and they had reached that limit three stores ago. Despites his best efforts, one single shoebox had slipped off the top, dropping harmlessly to the ground.

"Bulma, don't you think you're overreacting just a little...?"

"Overreacting? Are you serious?" With a temper that instilled more fear in Yamcha then Freeza himself, Bulma took several steps toward Yamcha, backing the poor fighter into a corner.

"You have been on thin ice as it is, buster! And what you just dropped was a five thousand zenny pair of ultra exquisite dress shoes! Have you even ever seen that much money in your life?"

"Of course I have! What the hell do you take me for?"

No sooner had he said the words did he regret them. Bulma's eyes flared with a red fire. "Did you just curse at me?"

"No! I didn't mean to! I..." As Yamcha stumbled backwards, he hit into a small trash can, causing all the boxes to fly across the room. He pulled his head out from under a mess of clothes and sighed.

"... Some days I don't even know why I bother with you, Yamcha..." Bulma shook her head and walked off, leaving the former bandit to pick everything up.

Once he was certain she was out of ear range, he frowned. "Yeah... sometimes I don't know why either..."

* * *

After a long day of shopping, the couple finally returned to Capsule Corp. Yamcha brought in all the boxes, making a sizable pile at the far end of Bulma's room. The pinks and purples of the packages fit in nicely with the girly decor of the heiresses' room. Yamcha grimaced slightly as he stretched out his arms. Carrying all those boxes all day could take a lot of a person, super powered or no. 

"Ha. Pathetic."

Yamcha spun around, dropping into a fighting position. "What the...? Oh." Yamcha dropped his guard as he saw the figure behind him.

Vegeta frowned as he looked at the earthling. "You look ridiculous, carrying around all those items. Has this been the extent of your training since we've returned?"

The human shrugged as he went to leave the room. "I've haven't really been training too hard since we came back. Trying to enjoy life. Besides, what do we need to train for? Goku killed Frieza, right?"

As Yamcha went to walk out, Vegeta stepped in front of him, knocking him back. "What do you mean, 'what do we need to train for' ? Peacetime is not an excuse to grow weak! Don't you wish to protect your planet and your mate?"

At the mention of Bulma, Yamcha's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the idea that Vegeta was staying at Capsule Corp. _I mean, yeah, he doesn't have anywhere else to go, but I just don't feel comfortable with him here..._ "What does it matter to you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta frowned, steeping aside. "It doesn't. I just find it somewhat humorous that you made it through your first real battle, and already you slack off in false security."

"First real battle? I'll have you know I've been in countless re.."

Before Yamcha could finish, Vegeta cut him off, pushing a finger into the earthling's chest. "You mean those ridiculous skirmishes amongst yourselves? Those are nothing to a true warrior!"

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice rang out, cutting the two off before things got out of hand. As she rounded the corner, Yamcha and Vegeta both took a step away from one another, suddenly quite interested in random things around the room.

"Listen, Vegeta... my father says he needs some help getting his pet dinosaur in the bath. Think you could give him a hand?"

Vegeta scowled, folding his arms. "Hmph. Why not make this fool do it instead? Or is it too much for him?" He gave Yamcha one final dirty look and sauntered off to find something else to do.

"The nerve of that..."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Relax. He's right anyway. Do you think you could do it instead? My father doesn't really feel that comfortable around Vegeta yet anyways."

Yamcha dropped his shoulders. "I can't blame him. I still don't like that you keep him around here."

"Oh, give me a break. He isn't that bad. And we have the room." Bulma went to turn away, a playful smile on her face. "Besides, I think he's kind of cute. If you make me mad again, at least I would have someone to go to."

A low growl built up in Yamcha's throat as he stormed out of the room. "I'm going to go help your father."

Bulma shook her head as she watched her boyfriend disappear down the stairs.

* * *

That night found Yamcha and Bulma in bed. Despite whatever went on during the day, Yamcha had absolutely no complaints about what went on at night. _Maybe that's the problem..._ Yamcha thought. _Is that what this relationship is based on?_

A slight giggle from Bulma pulled him out of his musings. "What are you thinking about, Yamcha?"

Yamcha shook his head. "Oh, nothing much, don't worry abou.."

"What's your last name?"

The fighter frowned slightly. It wasn't often he got to finish sentences. " I don't think I have one."

Bulma gave her lover an incredulous look. "How do you not have a last name?"

Yamcha shrugged. "Guess I never thought about it. Don't think I need one."

"Well, that makes things easier. When we get married, you'll just take my last name. We would have done that anyway." Her fingers absentmindedly began drawing incoherent doodles on Yamcha's bare chest. "So anyways, Tuesday night we have to go to a dinner with daddy. Make sure you have something nice to wear, for once."

"Tuesday night? I can't. The Titans want me to get back into training. The season starts in a few months."

Bulma sat up, an angry look on her face. "The Titans? I thought we decided you wouldn't be playing baseball anymore!"

"What? We never talked about that! Why wouldn't I play baseball anymore?"

The heiress growled. "Because it takes up far too much of your time. Besides, you don't need to be parading around like some sort of bigshot."

"But... what else am I going to do for money?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Hello? You're dating Bulma Briefs. If you need money, just ask!"

_What am I? A trophy boyfriend or something? No way! _"I'd rather make my own money, thank you."

"Well then, you can find a way to do it without attracting all sorts of attention to yourself!"

Yamcha rolled over, his back to his girlfriend. "Whatever. We'll talk about this later."

* * *

The next twenty minutes were filled with silence, both parties lost in their own thoughts. There was a growing sense of tension in the air, and Bulma realized that if she didn't do something, it wasn't going to get any better. 

"I … love you Yamcha." Whispered Bulma.

Yamcha threw off the covers and sat up on the edge of the bed. Bulma rolled to her side, sliding an open hand down his moistened back. Yamcha's body shivered involuntarily with her touch and he abruptly stood up. He grabbed his clothes, sitting back on the bed as he began to put them on, silently and in a hurry.

Bulma sat up and flicked the hair off of her face impatiently. "What's wrong?"

Yamcha took a short intake of breath, turning quickly to face Bulma. His mouth opened to talk but nothing but a sigh left his lips. He went back to putting his clothes on without a word.

Bulma got out of bed and angrily wrapped the sheets around herself. "Why are you doing this? Why are you acting like this now? Tell me…" She slid over next to him and rested her head against his back. " …What's wrong, lover?"

Yamcha hung his head and replied in a very soft and low voice. "We can't do this anymore."

Bulma walked around Yamcha and peered up into his hanging head. "What can't we do?"

Yamcha stood up suddenly, making Bulma jump back. He hurriedly took two steps to the door and stopped. His whole body stiffened, his posture perfect as he shook his head. "It's over." He continued out of the room, lightly closing the door behind him. Bulma's face twisted into a look of rage, but quickly dissolved into one of sadness as she fell back onto her bed.

Yamcha didn't even notice how much distance he had covered as he flew in sheer rage. _What did I do?_ He shook off his anger, and for the first time since he left Bulma, he let out a little chuckle._ I finally did it this time. Now I'll just have to keep to it. It's hard to admit it, but… it's just …it's just so unhealthy for me to be around her. All the insults…all the put-downs…_He clenched his fists. A_nd all the yelling. As long as she's known me, she's always called me unfaithful…_He relaxed his fists as he went from anger to sadness._ But I see how she's been looking at Vegeta. Never once did I cheat on her. _Yamcha shook his head._ Maybe I owe her an explanation, but I can't put this into words just yet. If she truly loves me, she'll just me give some time. _His energy flared slightly as he roared off into the darkness, leaving nothing but a ki trail behind.

* * *

AN- The last few paragraphs should look familiar, as they are from the really long "alternate future" episode several chapters back. This just goes a bit back to show why Yamcha and Bulma finally broke up. Which means, yes, this is the day in which Trunks was convieved. Oh goody.

Like I said before, there has been oh so much going on. I can't promise new chapters at any point, so I don't have a solid date yet. As I keep telling everyone, there are forums here in which you could ask some questions. I will make an effort to check it more often. Also, you could go to my website, where I post what is going on in my life as well as comics and forums that I am on everyday, if you wish to get in touch with me. www. klyde. net. I don't want to alienate you guys as I continue writing, so please stop in and say hello. I would be more than happy to talk to any of you and let you know how things are going. Hope to hear from you guys soon, and I promise I will do my best to do the next chapter soon!

--Klyde


End file.
